


Unsettling Urges

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 90,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Superman, after a minor argument with his friend Batman at Nightwing's twentieth birthday party he returns to Metropolis with Lex Luthor on his mind in a way which confounds him. Then overhearing a strange conversation he decides to pay his arch-nemesis a visit, and follow through on his Gotham friends out of the blue suggestion.





	1. Offering

'_Why don't you go give yourself to __your_ _arch-nemesis, Superman,'_ echoed in his head as he flew back to Metropolis.

He shook his head. Just because Batman had started seeing The Joker didn't mean he had to go give himself to Lex Luthor. But the thought had resulted in his suits red briefs feeling restrictive – tighter than usual.

If only someone would call for his help so he could stop overthinking and rid himself of the momentary insanity that was the thought of actually offering himself to Lex.

He had never gotten that far with any of the women who'd featured in his life. Most of them had turned to other men. Some were only interested in Superman and ignored the life he led as Clark Kent while they turned their attentions to billionaire playboys like Bruce Wayne.

_ Not anymore _. He couldn't see the clown letting Bruce even look at someone else now that he had reeled in the fish from the plenty that were in the sea.

He did hope that his friend, whom he was sometimes as loggerheads with, would be careful and that Joker wouldn't disappoint him. Thus far they seemed _fine_.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, he flew through the window into his apartment on the top floor of a building. It wasn't a very large room, but he didn't need much.

Removing his super suit he tossed it into the apartment sized washer – it had been inevitable to get stains on it while attending Robin, or rather Nightwing's birthday bash. Someone always bumped into someone when a larger group got together. More-so when there was a child present and a hyper dog even if that dog wasn't a pup or young adult.

From his limited wardrobe he chose a white button down shirt with blue lines creating squares. Picked out a pair of dark blue briefs and a pair of blue jeans and a brown leather belt. Finally, he picked up a pair of thick black-rimmed square glasses and took it all to the bathroom where he took a quick shower.

Once he'd dried himself he took the time to care for his teeth and brush his hair and proceeded to dress in the clothes he'd chosen.

Picking up a small brown duffle bag he placed a secondary super suit in the hidden bottom and zipped that up. He then placed a small lead container holding a tiny piece of golden kryptonite – which could temporarily dampen his powers as it was too large to strip him of _all_ of his powers temporarily. Yet locked away, in that case, it couldn't do anything to him. On top of all that he placed notebooks atop of it along with a few granola bars, his cellphone, and wallet.

He blinked when he found himself standing in front of his door. Turning around he blinked. “What am I doing?”

It was then he heard the name Lex Luthor on someone's lips coming from a distance but within the range of Metropolis.

“Mr. Luthor, sir, you seem tense.”

“Did you see the headlines, yet again?” He grumbled. “But that's not the problem even though it is irksome.”

“What is the matter then, sir?”

“Another woman ran off before we could even get started.”

“Why is that, sir?”

“Maybe because they're not a size queen and called my cock a monster?”

Clark blinked, wondering what any of that meant. His brows furrowed over the term size queen and then shrugged as he tried to stop listening in, but found he couldn't. Perhaps in his subconscious, he didn't want to and so he heard the next part of the conversation anyway.

Lex's secretary cleared her throat. “Yes, well, perhaps I can get you an escort, or place an ad online for you to find what you're looking for?”

“Online? Isn't that for pathetic folk?”

“It's for everyone, Mr. Luthor, sir.”

“I'll try it, this once.”

“Do you have any preferences?”

“No, as long as they're fit, healthy, and at least _willing_ to try and be my hole they can be a man, a woman, or whatever pronoun they want to go by.”

“That's rather crude, sir.”

“Well, it will let them know their place.”

“I'm not sure you're going to get any bites.”

“Not like I'm getting any now. So find me a hole to fuck so I can let off steam and relax.”

“As you wish, sir.”

With a flush of heat against his cheeks, he felt his cock straining against his briefs and the fly of his jeans.

Lex was looking for someone to take to his bed. In a rather crude manner as his secretary had so rightly put it.

He wished his friend hadn't put the idea into his head. Not just from his words, but from before when he'd eavesdropped on him and his lover at the bequest of Alfred Pennyworth to keep tabs on the pair. To see to it that a certain caped crusader of Gotham wasn't getting into trouble, and to be sure he did not come to harm.

Now, he couldn't wait. Not if he wanted to get to Lex before he found some random person, on the internet of all things who was a complete and total stranger to make his. Even if it was temporary and without affection.

Perhaps, if he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy if Lex didn't dismiss him, then maybe he could get him out of his head and the strange sensations he felt through his body would cease.

He caught a taxi, “LexCorp, please.” He remembered he'd heard that Lex had a penthouse suite on the top floor of the building.

“Sure thing, bub.” The driver pulled out into traffic.

Glancing out the window he watched as they passed other vehicles. Everything seemed slower than when he was in flight. Yet he knew he couldn't approach Lex Luthor as Superman. The businessman _hated_ Superman. And even when presented with the possibility that Clark Kent himself was that individual, Lex had rejected it and perhaps forgotten it altogether.

Pulling out his cellphone he scrolled through online ads and shook his head when he saw the ad Lex Luthor's secretary had posted for her boss.

When they arrived outside LexCorp he gulped and glanced out the back of the taxi cab window.

“We're here, bub. That'll be forty-seven dollars and ten cents.”

He pulled out his wallet and handed the man a fifty. He didn't have much more than that in his wallet, but if he had to he did have one credit card. Of course he didn't often use public transportation when he had other means. Still, as Clark Kent, he had to put on a display of the everyday man. That way no one would know he flew around helping people as Superman.

“Thanks, bub, have a good one, you hear?”

He waved to the cab driver after getting out and watching him drive off.

There appeared to be no one else there. Except those who worked at LexCorp and had occupations in neighboring buildings.

Hesitating at the door, he thought about turning around and walking away.

There was a possibility that Lex would dismiss him and then there would be no chance at all. He wasn't sure he liked or disliked that potential route.

He knew if he _didn't_ go in that someone else would eventually answer that ad.

Taking a deep breath, and trying not to think of possible regrets one way or the other he entered the building. Walked up to the receptionist of the main lobby.

She looked up and quirked a brow. “How may I help you, Mr. Kent?” They knew him from the newspaper and the time he and his fellow news-writers had interviewed Lex Luthor.

“I'm here to see Mr. Luthor.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

He shook his head. “No. I needed to speak to him about an ad.”

“For the paper?”

“No. An ad he placed online.”

Her eyes widened and she pressed a button. “Go right on ahead, Mr. Kent.”

An elevator opened behind her desk and he walked around to set foot in it. When the doors shut he gulped and his gaze shifted around while the elevator rose to each floor.

His grip tightened on the handle of his duffle bag during the ascension of the elevator.

When it finally came to a stop and the doors slid open he stepped out of it and glanced around the room until he spotted Lex's secretary.

She stood up and walked over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“The ad.”

“Which ad?”

“The one online,” he felt his body grow flush with embarrassment that he even had to explain in that tiny detail.

“You don't need to investigate that, Mr. Kent.”

“That's not why I'm here,” he couldn't quite meet her eyes, other than for a flicker.

“Oh! You? _Really_?”

He dipped his head in one swift nod and glanced out one of the large windows.

With a smile, the secretary turned back to her desk and pressed a button. “Mr. Luthor?”

“Yes?”

“The ad we placed on the internet has brought you an interesting candidate.”

“Send them up to the penthouse.”

“Of course.” She hung up and walked over to a winding staircase in one small room. “Go up there, Mr. Luthor is waiting.”

He felt he should turn back, but he wanted to continue forward. To not have any later regret that he didn't speak to Lex Luthor about the ad.

If only he'd never learned about Batman and Joker. If only Alfred hadn't asked him to spy on them for him. Maybe then he wouldn't be having these unsettling urges in regard to Lex.

He set foot on the stairwell and walked up each step. With every step he felt a greater sense of trepidation. Rather than turn back and leave he found himself stepping out of the stairway when he got to the top and into the living room of the penthouse suite.

Lex, dressed in business attire turned around, a glass of scotch in hand.

“Clark Kent? What are you doing here?” He took a sip of his drink and set it down to approach. “If you're here for an interview, or to investigate LexCorp you can forget it.”

Never had Lex intimated him, but his closeness then, due to the thoughts that had been running rampant through his head as of late, especially since the party earlier in the day, he felt so in that moment.

“Th-that's not why I'm here, Lex.”

Lex's brows furrowed, “And just _why_ are you here, Clark?”

He picked up his cell and indicated the ad, “This is why.” He couldn't formulate the words. In his head they caused his face to grow flush with color – red.

“So you're not here to investigate?”

He shook his head.

“Or to interview me.”

“No.”

“You're offering yourself to me?”

Looking up from the floor he gave a curt nod in answer.

“You seem tense, Clark. Why is that?”

“I...” he didn't know how to answer that.

“Tell me, have you any experience with men?”

It took him a moment to figure out what he meant and when it dawned on him heat crept up to his ears. “No.”

Lex's gaze flickered over him. “What about women?”

“Only ever got as far as kissing...” he ducked his head. There had been worries about whether or not he might harm them. He'd only recently found something that could dampen his powers for a short length of time, otherwise, he wasn't sure if that answer would have been different.

Lex smirked, “Ah, a virgin then.”

His gaze lowered and he couldn't look away as he took note that there was a telltale bulge in the front of Lex's pants.

Lex picked up his glass of scotch and took another slow sip.

Clark blinked. “Yes...” he murmured.

“Well, you won't be able to take my cock inside you right away.”

He felt his face heat up.

“But, if you're willing to try after seeing what you'll be dealing with, then I'll just have to open you bit by bit each day until your body can handle me.”

“I don't... understand.”

“Of course you don't, but you will.” He finished the glass of scotch and walked over to him till he stood within arm's length.

His eyes widened when Lex unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. The man was _huge_.

“H-how would that even fit?”

“That's what I meant by opening you up, Clark. I'd have to stop at a shop first to get what we need to begin the process.” Lex said as he tucked himself back in and zipped his pants back up.

“O-oh, okay.”

“You're not going to run away?”

He shook his head.

“Surprising. Now, go lay down on the bed, I'm going to go purchase what I mentioned so we can begin tonight.”

“Tonight?” He blinked.

“Yes. You're here after all and it will take a bit to get you prepped and ready for me. More than one night before your ass can handle my cock.”

He had no idea what to say, nor even what to ask.

“On the bed, Clark. If you can't follow my command you might as well leave.”

He shook his head and walked over to the bed and sank down on it.

“Oh, and be naked by the time I get back.”

Clark wished he knew what he was doing because he was still confused as he watched Lex leave the room with the intention of going shopping so late in the evening.

Then, his whole body felt afire as he realized he'd been told to rid himself of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please note that updates on this fic may be sporadic as my main concentration has and remains with His Unsettling Demands. But this wouldn't leave my thoughts so I decided to at least give this a start.
> 
> I'd really love to know what you think of this!


	2. Training Begins

Once his chauffeur parked outside one of the adult stores in the locale of Metropolis and opened the door for him he walked inside, non-nonchalant.

He had not expected to reel in a willing body, least of all a virgin. That it was the news reporter, Clark Kent, who'd he always thought to be rather clumsy and a bit of a wimp had surprised him. Yet, as the bulge in his pants indicated, aroused him and piqued his interest. More-so when he hadn't turned and left after seeing how well endowed he was.

Even experienced men and women had left in the past before they got very far. And those who had been able to handle him had soon left for their ideal in regard to the emotional side of things. That, or he'd grown bored of them, or annoyed with them about their prattling on about the man of steel. It wasn't fun when they were fantasizing about someone else. And so, when he had begun to have _feelings_ for one of them in the past and they'd mentioned their fantasies about someone else it had been a cold bucket of ice.

Better not to let emotions surface when anyone he managed to take to his bed might be dreaming of someone else.

None of them had been virgins. He wet his lips as he thought about the untouched man back on the bed in his penthouse suite.

The idea of anyone else touching him, Clark Kent, now was unacceptable. He wanted to be the only one to touch him and to teach his body all the pleasures that could be had. First however he had to get the virgin's body ready to take his cock. Due to his length and especially his girth which had frightened many away when they got far enough for them to get a good look, he needed to get a new set of toys just for use with Clark.

He picked up a basket and walked around the interior of the shop, glancing at the shelves. Stopping in front of one of the areas he smirked and lifted his hand to take hold of a set of six different sized anal plugs. Placed the box in his basket. Grabbed a larger plug sold separately that was again larger than the ones listed in the set of six – this one with a vibrating feature, and the closest he could find to his own size.

Further down the shelves, he placed a vibrating set of anal beads. He decided to pick up a set of cock rings and a few bottles of lube.

With Clark being an admitted virgin he refrained from purchasing everything he saw in the shop. That could wait. He just needed what he had placed in the basket he carried to begin getting the man prepared so he could eventually take his cock without there being any possible tearing. He couldn't have his new toy break when they hadn't even begun to play yet.

At the cashier, he pulled out his wallet and paid the total.

He held back a chuckle at the wide-eyed look they directed at the large anal plug and quirked a brow as they bagged the items purchased.

Taking the bag he turned and left the shop to enter the waiting open door his chauffeur stood waiting for him at.

* * *

Clark gazed around the room. It was quite large and certainly owned by a rich man with an over-sized ego. He wondered if that had anything to do with how over-sized his cock was.

He reached for his dufflebag and opened up the small lead box and zipped the bag back up. Felt some of his abilities dampen, if not entirely dissipate. He'd been sure to choose a piece of gold kryptonite small enough and harmless enough that it wouldn't affect anyone but a Kryptonian and so that its effects were only temporary while exposed to the crystal.

He wanted to be able to feel what was going to happen when Lex returned.

Remembering what Lex had demanded of him he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. Unzipped his jeans and kicked them off after his shoes. Pulled off each sock and then stood to remove his briefs.

He folded each article and set it next to his duffle bag.

Again he wondered what he was doing, there in Lex's penthouse suite on his bed and waiting for his return – without a stitch on save for his spectacles.

Pulling the sheets up over his lap he held his breath as he heard footsteps echoing from the direction of the stairway that led from the floor beneath to the floor he was on.

Expelling his breath he breathed anew and watched Lex approach, paper bag in hand.

“Shy, aren't you?” Lex leaned down and pulled the sheet off.

He felt his body heat up and his cheeks and ears felt as if they burned from within.

“You've got a nice body. Apparently you work out in your downtime. But Clark, you really need to wear clothes that show off your assets, not those loose-fitting articles that don't accentuate your ass and other muscles.”

Lex set the paper bag on the end of the bed.

He watched him undo his tie. Saw it fall to the floor. He couldn't take his gaze off him as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and dress shirt. Shrugged them off and let them fall to the floor as well.

His gaze lowered to where Lex undid his belt, then undid the button of his fly then slowly and carefully unzipped his dress pants down over the massive bulge he sported.

With a gulp, he wet his lips when Lex peeled off his tight dark briefs.

“Intimidated, Clark?”

“Yes,” his gaze flickered from Lex's monster-sized erection to his eyes.

“But you're still here. I take it you want to try even after I gave you plenty of time to think this over while I was gone.”

Lex crawled up the bed and over him to the point he lay his own head back against the pillows as he answered. “Yes.”

“Good,” Lex lowered his head to his right ear and lightly bit into the lobe.

No one had _ever_ done that and it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

“I'm going to explore your body and find every erogenous zone. Teach your body to want only my touch; only want my cock. Have you begging to take my cock in your hole. Have you begging to get the chance to choke on my cock.”

A small shudder went through him, a shiver down his back.

Lex moved his hands down to press his legs apart.

With their gazes locked on each other, he felt Lex's hand move down his thigh, over his cock. Felt those fingertips brush over his balls and then circle around his hole.

“Lex,” his body shivered at the touch, where no one had ever tried to tease.

“You're going to be so tight, Clark. We can do other things until you've been opened,” he felt his finger stroke over his hole, “here. You may not be ready to take my cock right now, but you will.”

Lex's fingers left him and he let out a pent up breath as Lex reached for the paper bag on the end of the bed.

He stared, wide-eyed as the handsome bald businessman took out a bottle of lube, a set of cock rings, and a set of anal plugs as it said on the box itself.

“Lex, what is all that?”

“I suppose you've never played with adult toys either?”

He shook his head.

“You've at least jacked yourself off?”

“Yes,” he admitted even as he felt the heat of embarrassment reach as far as his ears.

“I'm going to have so much fun teaching you all the pleasures of sex and adult toys.”

Lex reached over him to grab an extra pillow. “Put this under you.”

Taking the pillow, brows furrowed, he placed the pillow under his waist and hips. His legs parted due to Lex kneeling between them.

Lex smirked down at him. “Good, I can better see and play with your fine ass.”

Not knowing what to do with his hands, he grasped a handful of the bed-sheet in each hand.

Watching Lex, he saw him twist open the cap of a bottle. Saw him remove the bit of foil and toss it into a wastebasket near the bed. Witnessed Lex pour the semi-liquid onto his fingers before closing the lid and moving his hand down between them.

A gasp left him as he felt those cool slicked fingers against his hole.

“Don't tense up Clark. Relax. Deep breaths. When I press my fingers in, relax your muscles and let me in.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his muscles, one or a few at a time.

When he felt Lex's fingers trying to push inside him he pushed down.

His eyes fluttered open as his mouth parted as a gasp passed his lips.

“That's right, Clark. You ever touch yourself here like this?”

“N-no,” he shook his head as his hands gripped the bed-sheets tighter.

“No wonder you're so tight. I'm so hard and want to be in you _now_, but I'd break you in two if we even tried right now.”

Distracted by his words, he didn't notice right away until Lex's finger was thrusting in and out of his hole that Lex's finger had gone as deep as his third knuckle inside him.

Every stroke of that finger had his body shaking with desire and strange sounds leaving his mouth and echoing throughout the suite.

“You're not used to this stimulation, are you.”

He shook his head, unable to form words as his breathing hitched with every stroke and thrust of Lex's finger.

Then he felt him pull out and he was able to catch his breath, though his body trembled from the new sensations that he'd never before explored.

Lex tore open another box and pulled out a round item. It was too small to be a bracelet and too large to be a ring that went on one's finger.

“I have a feeling if we continue, you're going to cum too fast. You may not be a teenager, but having heard how inexperienced you are, this should help both of us.”

He glanced down at Lex's hands as the man reached for his cock and took him in hand.

Blinked when he clasped the ring around his cock and felt it press into his flesh, squeezing him and preventing him from being able to cum by the words the other man had said.

“Why?”

“Because, you don't get to cum without my say so, Clark. I'm in charge here, understand?”

He didn't know what possessed him. Perhaps he'd remembered too much of what he'd eavesdropped on.

“Yes, _Daddy,_” he noticed Lex grow still and stare down at him.

“What did you call me?”

He gulped. Maybe it had been a bad idea to antagonize him.

“Well, Clark?” He grabbed a handful of his hair and gave a tug.

“I called you _Daddy, _Lex.”

“I was thinking you should call me Master, but that could work.” He smirked and lowered his head to nip at his neck and flick his tongue against the hollow of his throat.

“Hngh,” he shuddered. Every time Lex touched his neck, anywhere on it he felt a bolt of pleasure run through him and to his cock.

His hands kept fisting more and more of the bed-sheet underneath them. More-so when Lex poured more lube onto his fingers and then pressed those fingers inside him.

His breathing grew heavy as he felt three of Lex's fingers thrusting into his hole. Then touching over and over a bundle of nerves that had his body shuddering and his cock and balls aching. He thought he'd have cum if not for the device Lex had placed around his cock to prevent him from doing so.

Lex smirked, “You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Y-yes, b-but n-not the ring.”

“Ah, you want to cum, don't you.”

“Y-yes,” he managed to moan the word before gasping as those fingers curled and thrust over that spot bringing him so much pleasure and frustration.

Lex removed his fingers again and he glanced at him, uncertain what he intended next.

“Now, Clark, you're going to have to keep this inside you for at least six hours.”

He blinked and watched him tear into another box and pull out an anal plug. The smallest of the set by the looks of it.

“Why? What do you mean?”

Lex poured a generous amount of lube onto the anal plug, rubbing it all around it and up and down till it was coated save for the flared base.

“This is going to go in your ass and it will stay there for at least six hours. You can remove it if you really need to, but for whatever reason, you need to you'll clean up and then reinsert or come to me to put it back... I'd prefer you did the latter.”

His brows furrowed and then his eyes widened as he felt the tapered end of the toy pushing into his hole.

“Bare down, Clark.”

With his body flush with heat not only from desire but embarrassment he bore down and felt the toy breach him, inch by inch as he gasped and shuddered until the flared base settled against his ass.

“Good boy,” he appeared to admire his handiwork, “while this might take a few days, in the end, it'll be worth it. Once you can take the largest anal plug you'll be ready for my cock. Now, you also need to learn how to give head.”

His eyes fluttered closed and open again as he caught his breath. He kept thinking about how different and strange it felt to have had Lex's fingers thrusting into his ass and now the stretch of the anal plug.

“Get on your hands and knees, Clark.”

He rolled over onto his stomach and did as requested, or rather commanded and then turned around as Lex stood up at the end of the bed.

“Come here.”

He crawled to the end of the bed. Each motion felt strange with the anal plug in his ass.

Lex grabbed a fist full of his hair and in his other hand held his cock to his lips.

“Open up, Clark. For now, just suck on the head. You'll take more and more every day until you're able to choke me down.”

Glancing up at him he parted his lips, opened his mouth wide till his cheeks ached and wrapped his mouth around the head of Lex's cock.

“Careful of the teeth and use your tongue.”

Concentrating on the task at hand, he managed to brush his tongue along a rigid vein and teased the frenulum of the businessman's cock head.

Sucking in his cheeks he bobbed his head up and down, taking an extra inch into his mouth and then only the head. He couldn't take more than that. Not when he wasn't used to it and wasn't sure if he'd be able to in future, though he was willing to try despite his trepidations.

Lex groaned, “Damn it, Clark, it's really difficult to refrain from fucking your throat.” But he remained still while he sucked and licked the head of his cock.

Lex's grip in his hair tightened and he felt the man's body shuddered. Before he knew what was going on warm slightly salty liquid hit his tongue. He had to swallow if he weren't going to choke on the quick spurts coating his tongue and mouth.

“That's right Clark, swallow it _all_. You earned it.”

He never thought he'd be swallowing some other man's cum, least of all Lex's. But he'd come to him and offered his body to him and now he was learning more than he'd ever imagined.

Lex removed his cock from his mouth and leaned down to flip him onto his back and then proceeded to open his mouth over his and run his tongue over his lips and dip inside his mouth to curl around his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Lex quirked a brow. “I suppose I should let you cum now, even though I'd rather not let you until your ass is ready to be filled with my cock.” He ran his hand down over his pecs and abs to grasp hold of his cock. “Do you want to cum, Clark?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please, I-I want to cum.”

“Very well, but next time you're going to call me Master, or Daddy. We'll figure it out,” and with a smirk, he removed the cock ring and tugged on his cock.

Into Lex's hand, he came, hard and fast, spurt after spurt, making a mess of both their torso's.

“If you leave here tonight you'll put on your clothes and go home just as you are. No clean up until you get home. Or you'll stay here tonight and at my mercy should I decide to start on the next step of your training.”

If he left he'd be going home with cum all over him. Which would be fine if he took flight. Yet the prospect of staying intrigued him, but both options had his ears burning red as well his cheeks.

“Well, Clark, what's it going to be?”

“I... I'll stay here, tonight.”

“Good. Let's go have a shower and then I'll put you to bed while I go finish up some last-minute work.”

Lex took his hand and helped him off the bed.

“You're going to have to get used to a new way of walking,” Lex whispered against his ear just as they entered the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear what you think and do feel free to offer suggestions, but do note I can't promise anything.


	3. Resumed

Rousing from his slumber, Lex sat up and gazed down at the sleeping man next to him. It surprised him that he was still there, wrapped up in cool silken sheets, a slight part to his mouth and mussed dark hair.

Flicking his gaze to the clock his lips curled into a smirk. He reached for the corner of the sheet and pulled it aside to reveal every naked muscle and crevice of Clark Kent who lay upon the pillow beside him, on his back.

A prize worthy of him, he moved his hand to settle fingertips upon the chest of the sleeping man. Heard the soft sigh expelled from Clark's lips.

His hand wandered over his abs and naval. Brushed soft as a butterflies wing ever lower till the tips of his fingers teased Clark's hard cock.

“What are your dreaming about,” he whispered upon the discovery. He knew it could be just morning wood, but due to past circumstance, he wondered, even though he couldn't think of anyone who was better than _him_ that could arouse the dear virgin in his bed.

His hand slipped further down, between Clark's legs. Fingers pressed against the flared base of the anal plug that had been placed there six hours past.

Gripping the base he murmured, “Wake up, Clark,” he gave it the lightest jostle which earned him the _sound_ rising from Clark's vocals.

Clark's body arched, his eyes flew open as his mouth parted on a gasp. His gaze flickered up and was caught by Lex's.

“Lex?”

“I know it's quite early, but it has been six hours, perhaps a little longer.” He pulled back on the flared base of the plug and then pushed it back in and watched Clark's body shudder from the sensation. That he was responsible for the sight he beheld intensified his own naked arousal.

Clark lifted his arms, his hands rested against the one he used to push the plug deeper and then tug it half way out again. The way he trembled, gasped, and moaned a testament to his prowess when given a suitable mate, unafraid of and willing to take his cock; to even be trained to do so.

“Now, Clark, you should go to the bathroom and take care of anything you need to before we continue. I'm certain you're ready for the next level,” he glanced toward a nightstand where the opened set of anal plugs stood. Each one larger both in length and circumference than the one before it.

“O-okay,” his body relaxed into the mattress when he ceased teasing him with the plug currently stretching his hole.

With a smirk he began pulling out the toy, which was being used as a training implement, from Clark's ass. As he tugged it out Clark's hips bucked up and his breath hitched, growing ragged as he removed the plug ever so slowly from inside him.

Once the plug was out he set it aside in an empty box by the bed. “How do you feel, Clark?” He grabbed hold of his jaw and gazed into his beautiful eyes.

“Strange.”

“Oh?”

“Empty.”

“That I can fix for you, but as I said, go use the bathroom and take care of whatever you need to. I'll be waiting right here to begin the next step in your training.”

He watched Clark stand up - his eyes locked on the sway of his ass - and walk to the room where he'd earlier shown him the shower.

Wetting his lips he turned his attention to the nightstand when Clark disappeared behind the bathroom door.

He pulled out the anal plug that was a size up from the one he'd just taken out of Clark's hole, and set it on the bed. He grabbed the lube and set it beside the plug. Then, locating the cock ring he set that near the other two items.

His thoughts wandered to the adult shop he'd purchased from and wondered what else he might buy in the future.

Standing up he moved around the bed and glanced down at the duffle bag that Clark had brought with him. He probably had a change of clothes in there and he tried not to let his curiosity overtake him.

_ Later _.

He could always have a peek later. Sometime when Clark was unlikely to walk back into the room and catch him looking through his stuff.

Patience wasn't easy to come by, but he managed – somehow.

He walked over to the mini-fridge and took out two cold bottles of water. Both he and Clark needed to keep hydrated.

While he waited he sat back down on the bed and picked up a phone at the side of the bed, one connected to all the levels of the LexCorp building.

“Hello,” he drawled, “this is Lex Luthor, as you well know, I need you to take this order to the chef. I don't care if you have to wake them up, I want this an hour from now. Two orders of two eggs over easy, three slices of bacon, two sausage links, a slice of sprouted toast, and a side dish of berries. For a drink, a glass of orange juice, but remember this order is for _two_.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor. We'll let the chef know and bring your breakfast up to you in an hour.”

“Good.” He hung up and glanced back at the door to the bathroom. Watched it open and Clark walk out, hair damp from a quick shower. They'd both had one last night, and it wouldn't be the last due to how dirty he intended them to get, especially the willing muscular man who he was training to be his bottom bitch.

* * *

Every step he took, felt strange. He wasn't used to feeling like he did, and though he didn't have one of the anal plugs seated in his ass, it still felt like it and made his walk off-center – somewhat unnatural.

The sight of the naked smooth headed Lex Luthor had his stomach tied in knots and his cock hard and leaking precum from the head.

He felt the rake of Lex's gaze run over him.

Heat rushed to his face, up to his ears, and down to his toes.

Then their gazes locked. He wet his lips and with a crook of Lex's finger, he moved in closer and knelt on the bed across from him.

“On your hands and knees, Clark, and turn around.”

His Adam's apple bobbed as he crawled onto the bed toward him and then turned as Lex had requested, no, commanded.

“Good boy, Clark,” he felt his hands grab the cheeks of his ass and squeeze them, spreading them apart.

His head lowered, one side of his jaw pressing against one of his forearms as a keening sound left his lips when he felt what could only be Lex's tongue swipe over and around his hole.

Then all touch was deprived him as Lex backed away. He couldn't see what he was doing, but he heard him shifting behind him.

The warmth of Lex's torso pressed against the lower part of his back as the man's arms wrapped around him and took hold of his aching cock.

When he realized what Lex had put on him, he groaned. The denier of orgasm, the cock ring that he'd used on him earlier.

His hands grabbed hold of the silken sheets, got entangled in them as Lex backed away again.

Moaned at the sound of a bottle opening, knowing what it had to be because he'd seen it on the bed when he'd crawled further toward the center of it.

His entire body jolted forward as four lube slicked fingers thrust into him.

“You're going to crave penetration every night, Clark. Even when you can't have what you crave, you'll only be able to think about these moments when you began your training. You'll only be able to think about me and none other, because there is none better, not for you.”

His body moved in tandem with the thrust of Lex's fingers as he thrust them in and out of him with every word he spoke.

Gasps, moans, groans, grunts, whines, and whimpers escaped him as those fingers hit his prostate over and over.

He could feel the pressure build in his cock, but it was tempered by the pressure of the cock ring holding back his orgasm as Lex showed him just who was the dominant one there in the LexCorp building, in his penthouse suite, in his bed.

Shaking with need and the suppression of his orgasm he gasped, “Daddy, please.”

Lex's fingers paused and he felt the man's hot breath and firm lips against the base of his back.

“Please, what, Clark?”

“Let me cum, please. I _ache_.”

He heard Lex hum before he gave his answer. “Not just yet, Clark. Be a good boy and endure it. This is just another part of your training and you want to be a good boy, don't you?”

He stared down at his hands wrapped up in the silken sheets and tried to catch his breath even as he answered. “Yes. Want to be a good boy.”

“For who?”

“For you, Daddy.”

“I do wonder where you discovered a Daddy kink when you're so inexperienced.”

“H-heard s-someone,” he didn't say who, where, when, or how. Nor why he'd come to learn of it.

“Ah, eavesdropped on someone, did you? That's a naughty thing to do.”

His eyes widened and a keening moan passed his lips as his body jolted forward at the sting on his ass and the resounding slap echoing through the room.

“It seems I'll have to train you in other ways than to take my cock down your throat and up your ass while learning to hold back your orgasm.”

He was glad he'd had that gold kryptonite in his duffel bag, otherwise, he wasn't sure what would have happened with Lex smacking his ass.

His face heated as he realized what Lex had done and that he'd moaned because of it.

Hearing the bottle cap flipping open again he lifted his head and tried to gaze over his shoulder at what Lex was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him pour lube onto the tapered end of an anal plug. It was larger than the one he'd already had inside him.

When Lex caught him staring, he smirked, “You can't wait to be stretched further, can you?”

Turning and ducking his head his body shuddered, “I can't wait to be able to take your cock inside me, Daddy.”

“I can't wait for that either, but alas, we must, or you'll tear and we can't have that.”

His body tensed as the tapered end of the anal plug was pressing against his hole.

Taking deep careful steady breaths, he forced his muscles to relax and bore down, as he'd been taught earlier, and felt the anal plug inch in him.

He groaned as he felt stretched even further than before.

Lex _could_ be gentle. Otherwise, he wouldn't have the patience to see his ass trained.

His arms shook and his knees trembled as the flared base of the toy pressed flush against his ass, holding the plug inside him.

“You've been a good boy, Clark. Lay down beside me.”

He slowly sat up on his knees and turned so that he was face to face with Lex and lay his head upon the pillow next to the sexy bald man's.

“Neither of us are going to cum until I say so. Breakfast will be here shortly, but even after that I won't release you from the cock ring, not until you have the next size up stretching you open further for me.”

“Why?”

“Because it will make the orgasm that much more intense and I want to see you come undone after being denied for hours the release you so desperately ache for. Understood?”

He couldn't tear his gaze away from his. Could only wet his lips and answer, “Yes, Daddy.”

His body shivered at the look in Lex's eyes just before his hair was tugged on and the other man's mouth captured his with a possessiveness he both somewhat feared, but had never known until that moment that he craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love hearing what you think.


	4. Teased

There came a knock upon the door at the stairway leading to the floor below.

Lex rolled over to the edge of the bed and stood up and pulled on a robe. “That will be our breakfast.” He glanced down at the naked needy body of Clark Kent and smirked at his leaking cock head. “You wait here, Clark.”

When Clark went to grab the silken sheet he shook his head. “No, Clark. You're not to cover up. Don't worry, they won't see you.”

He walked across the room and turned a corner. Opened the door and took the tray of food. “Thank you, now return to work.” He shut the door and carried the tray with two orders on it back to the bedroom and set it on a small table for two in the corner of the room.

“Sit over here, Clark.” He watched him turn and sit up on the bed. Smirked at the way he walked, thanks to the anal plug he'd placed inside him.

He pulled out a chair and Clark sank down onto it with a shudder.

“What's the matter, Clark?” He quirked a brow, but he _knew_.

Clark's face flushed crimson.

“Well, Clark? Answer me.”

“Th-the plug moved deeper when I sat down.”

“Of course it did. Does it feel good, being stretched?”

Clark gulped. “Y-yes.”

“But you don't like the cock ring, do you?”

He shook his head.

“You'll get used to it. Your body will learn to cum only on my command, Clark.”

Sitting down opposite him he unraveled the silverware. “Now eat. We'll both need nourishment for what is to follow later today.”

Clark picked up fork and butter knife and cut into one of the eggs. The yolk soaking into the toast.

“By the way, Clark, do you have to be at the Daily Planet this morning?”

“No, I've got most of the weekend off. ”

“So, you're at my mercy until Monday morning?”

He watched Clark's Adam's apple bob.

“I... might have to go home at some point.”

“Why? Is someone waiting for you?” He frowned at the thought.

He shook his head. “No. But I'll need to check my... my mail.”

“That means you wouldn't be gone very long, doesn't it?”

“I guess.”

“I'd rather not let you leave even for a moment, but I won't detain you if you need to go, as long as you return before the day is through.”

“Okay,” he blinked.

“And if you _do_ go anywhere, you're not to take the anal plug out. You can walk around with it inside you under your clothes wherever you go.”

Clark's face flushed red again, and he groaned, “Lex.”

“Does the thought make you hard?” He smirked, “Ah, I almost forgot, you're hard already,” he _hadn't_ forgotten, but teasing him proved an enjoyable endeavor.

Moving his chair around the side of the table, he reached beneath the table cloth and grabbed Clark's cock in his hand.

He heard his sharp intake of breath and stroked his hand up and down his length, stopping at the cock ring before stroking the opposite direction.

Clark grabbed the table edge and gasped, body shuddering as his breath quickened. His hips bucking up into the hold he had on his hard heat.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now, Clark? All flushed and fevered flesh, parted saliva wet lips, blown-out pupils and messy dark hair? And all because I'm touching you,” he smirked and removed his hand from around Clark's cock.

Watched as Clark pressed his forehead to the table off to the side of his plate.

Moving his chair back, despite his own heated loins and hardened cock, he picked up his silverware and speared a sausage link.

“Eat. Now. Clark.”

Clark lifted his head, and he caught his glare with an arch of a brow. Saw him gulp and look away down at his plate.

With hands that were a tad shaky, Clark continued his meal.

Once they had both finished their plates, Lex took them and placed them back on the tray and walked them to the door. He placed them on the floor outside and called someone up to come and pick it up.

Then, he turned back to Clark who still sat at the table.

Walking up to him, he stood behind him and placed his hands upon his shoulders. “You want to cum, don't you, Clark?”

He gave a silent affirmation by nodding his head.

"Speak up."

"Yes, Daddy."

His hands smoothed down from his shoulders to his pecs. His fingertips flicked the man's nipples.

Clark's head tilted back; his mouth parted on a gasp.

“While I'm gone, as I have a meeting to attend soon, you will _not_ touch yourself. You will, however, use the treadmill,” he pointed to another corner of the penthouse suite, “and walk for at least five miles, as I can't expect you to walk until I return.”

“Why?”

“Because movement will _help_ the anal plug stretch you further with every step you take. That way when I _do_ get back, you can upgrade to level three. And I did promise you could cum when your body is ready for the next anal plug, didn't I?”

“Yes.”

“So, be a good boy and do as I said. However, if I learn you've not been a good boy, I won't let you cum at all until I'm balls deep inside you. And that will take a while longer.”

“O-okay,” he gazed at him with wide eyes.

Grabbing him by the jaw, he lowered his head and pushed his tongue into his mouth. His tongue curled around that of Clark's and he felt the slight hesitation of the other man's tongue curling around his.

Breaking the kiss he brushed the fingers of his other hand through the soft dark tresses. “The most you may put on is a robe, or a shirt, nothing else, while I'm gone. Understood?”

Clark nodded.

“Good.” He turned and went to grab a suit to change into before leaving the room just as someone arrived to pick up the dirty dishes and tray.

* * *

Clark let out a pent up breath as Lex left the room and headed downstairs.

His entire body shook and felt afire.

Standing up he walked over to the door that led to the shower room. A cold shower might help cool his ardor and give him some minor relief from the ache he felt in his cock and balls. Lex hadn't said he _couldn't_ have a shower.

The man was as arrogant and domineering as ever, but he wasn't intimidated. No, it just turned him on even more, as long as it was in the confines of the bedroom.

Stepping into the shower under a cold spray of water he pressed his forehead against the cool tile.

He never thought he'd be in a predicament like this. But his body craved it. All of it. _Anything_ and _everything_ that Lex gave to him; did to him.

Closing his eyes he counted his breathing as he tried to rid himself of the temptation to touch himself. Lex hadn't elaborated what that meant. He wondered if he'd meant he couldn't touch his cock, or that he couldn't even play with his nipples or other known erogenous zones upon his body.

Turning off the tap he got out and quickly towel dried himself.

Seeing one of Lex's robes on the wall rack he grabbed one and pulled it around himself. It smelled like Lex's cologne and faintly of the man's natural male musk. It was like being wrapped up in his arms.

Sitting on the bed he leaned down and picked up his duffle bag. Closed the lead box on the gold kryptonite so he could listen for any dangers, or hear if someone called out for Superman were they in need of help.

All was quiet on that front, other than reporters speaking. Reopening the box he left it all in his duffle bag but took out one of the notebooks in his bag, or rather a journal.

He opened it to add a new entry.

_ I can't believe what I'm doing, but I want to do this. _ Need _ to do this. It's frustrating that it's taking longer than I expected, but then I've never had to deal with need like this. Never wanted something so bad. I want Lex Luthor. _ Yes _, him_ . _I know you both do too, Superman, Kal-el. You want to take his huge, gorgeous, alluring cock deep in your – our- ass._

_ I cannot deny this to you Clark. You and I know one another far too well. But, Clark, do you not worry as I do what he'll do if... no, _ when _ he finds out? He hates me, so why do I crave him, why do I ache for him?_

_ I don't think he hates you, not really, not when he takes the time to think, only what he believes you represent. But he can be so irrational and impulsive despite all his ability to plan ahead. He has never understood that you only want to help, that you only do what you're capable of doing to help others. But you're not around all the time. You don't spend enough time with him. And you've always fought. But you and I both know there's good in him. _

_ His brilliance is astronomical, but it's like he doesn't realize he doesn't have to do all those nefarious things to have power. He's already got power with his business affairs, but he could, he really could do so much more for the world. Save it in a way I can't, because I'm not a scientist and nor are you, Clark. We can't save those dying from ailments. _

_ You can only save them from a physical blow. And from other invaders and meteors. _

_ Unless they're made of Kryptonite. _

_ You want him to own you, don't you? _

_ Don't you? _

_ Yes. _

_ This could be dangerous; for both of us. _

_ It's a risk worth taking, Superman. _

_ At least he likes you. He's never had a problem with you. But he might if he learns you're a part of me as I'm a part of you. One mind, one body, one heart, one soul, but our personality split over the years to better keep our identities, our lives from being uncovered. _

_ I'd have gone insane, I think, if I'd had to be you all the time, every day, every second, every breath. We'd never be left alone and get any peace. _

_ But it is lonely, that so few, save some of those on the JL know the truth. _

_ What do you think would happen if I told him? _

_ I don't know, Clark, I don't know. _

He closed the journal. If anyone saw it they'd probably tell him he should see a shrink. But thus far he'd been fine. And it helped to write these feelings and thoughts and worries down.

Closing and locking the journal he set it back in his duffle bag.

Then he stood up and walked over to the treadmill. With every step he took he could feel the anal plug, stretching him still.

Standing on the device he turned it on and began walking, glad he at least had a robe on even if he weren't allowed to wear anything else.

It made him wonder of Lex was going to keep him naked _all_ the time, for however long he decided to keep him. For he did not know the man's intentions, but his words at times sounded like he was going to keep him well past the moment Lex himself could sink his cock deep inside his ass.

The treadmill sped up on its own as if it could read that he could walk faster than the leisure pace he'd started at.

He moaned at the feel of the plug stretching him. Sometimes it pressed against that bundle of nerves that had his body shaking.

Grabbing the sides of the treadmill he continued walking despite his body feeling afire with need and his cock swelled once again, but was held back by the cock ring he still wore.

Hearing the creak of a door opening he glanced over his shoulder and shivered at the sight of Lex in his three-piece suit slamming the door behind him and walking with purpose in his direction.

“Clark. On the bed. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Suggestions are of course welcome along the way, even though I can't promise anything.


	5. Watching

Turning the treadmill off he stepped off the machine and would have turned toward the bed.

He felt Lex's hands on his shoulders and gulped at the feel of the man's hard-on through the material of the robe he wore and the suit Lex wore.

Moving toward the bed, Lex's hands slipped from him, but he could hear the sound of a zipper being undone.

At the edge of the bed, he sat down and glanced at Lex. Saw his pants drop and pool on the floor. Soon thereafter the man's vest and dress shirt joined the clothing.

He gulped as Lex moved in closer and leaned over him to grab the tie of the robe and undo it.

Wide-eyed he gasped as Lex grabbed hold of the lapels of the robe and tugged them down his arms to his elbows.

Lex's teeth grazed his jaw. His lips brushed the down over his chin. His tongue flicked against his throat and brushed down over his Adam's apple to the hollow of his throat.

Those long-fingered strong hands pushed against his chest.

He moved back across the bed and lay his head upon the mattress, his feet planted on the bedsheet beneath them, his knees in the air with his legs spread apart so that Lex could kneel there and lean over him.

Lex's lips wrapped around one of his nipples as his hands smoothed over each defined muscle of his pecs, torso, and abdomen.

His own hands moved to grip Lex's shoulder as his body shivered with pleasure and his cock twitched with ever-mounting aching need.

A soft keening moan passed his lips as his body felt aflame everywhere that Lex touched him.

Lex lifted his head and smirked upon catching his gaze. “You're so hungry for me, aren't you, Clark?”

He nodded, breath but a whisper, “Yes, Daddy.”

“You'll soon have the next plug inside you, but we can do something else.”

Lex moved his arms beneath him and guided him to a position where Lex lay on his back, head on a pillow with Clark himself between the man's legs, with Lex's cock touching his lips.

“You need practice in this too, Clark.”

He felt the man's hand in his hair, giving it a tug to direct him – to command him without the spoken word.

“Open your mouth, wide.”

Without hesitating he parted his lips and widened his mouth. His hands moved to settle on Lex's thighs as he wrapped his mouth around Lex's humongous cock. Flicked his tongue over the slit of the cock-head. His tongue slowly moved down along the underside of Lex's hard heat in his mouth.

Breathing through his nose, he lowered his head to take another inch and another further into his mouth. Unlike before when he'd only taken about two inches into his mouth of Lex's length, he took more. Until he felt the head approaching the back of his mouth, almost touching his throat.

“Good boy.”

Clark groaned around Lex's girth as the man tugged on his hair and said  _that_ .

Bobbing his head up and down, as far as he'd thus been able to take Lex's cock into his mouth his saliva soaked the hardness of the other man's arousal where his tongue and lips touched him.

Lex tugged on his hair, forcing him to stop, his own mouth still wide open as he moaned.

Eyes fluttering closed, his body shivered and then he gasped as he felt something warm and wet splatter onto his face. On his lips and in his open mouth. On his chin and cheeks.

“You look like a slut right now, Clark.”

He blinked and felt the heat rise to his neck and up to his ears.

Licking his lips his eyes widened as Lex's own pupils widened and darkened.

“You love Daddy's cock milk, don't you, Clark?”

Face aflame he dropped his gaze.

Lex grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look back up. “Well, Clark?”

“Yes, Daddy, I l-love your cock m-milk,” as he spoke those words he felt his entire body turn red with embarrassment.

“You're such a good boy, Clark. _Now_ let's see how well stretched you are.”

He watched Lex pull out the bottle of lube and the third anal plug from the set he'd purchased. This one was again larger than the current one lodged in his hole.

Lex smirked and handed him the lube and plug. “You're going to insert this one yourself. I'm going to watch. Once you've got it inside you, then I'll remove the cock ring,” he brushed his finger against the item he mentioned, his fingertip stroking down his length and the pad of said finger smearing precum around the head of his leaking cock, “and you'll stroke yourself off.”

From his lips, a soft groan passed.

Lex reached between his legs and grabbed the flared base of the anal plug currently seated inside of Clark.

“I didn't think you'd be ready for the next toy, but it seems you are,” he made comment while jostling the plug and sending shock-waves of pleasure through his nerves.

His breath hitched and his body jolted as Lex pulled out the current anal plug, careful not to hurt him. But even the feel of it being removed sent tendrils of pleasure coursing through his body and further heat pooled in his loins. This toy to he saw Lex add to the other in a box for a later wash.

“Prepare yourself, Clark.”

“I... I've never done that.”

“But you can do it. You only have to remember what I did to you to get you ready for the plugs.”

With heated flesh both from arousal and embarrassment he picked up the bottle of lube. Opened it and poured a lot onto his fingers. Lifting his legs he placed each one on Lex's shoulders so that he could move his hand between his legs to stroke his own hole.

Lex quirked a brow but didn't move his legs. Instead, he turned his head to press a kiss to one of his calves. Yet that gaze never left him.

This intimacy was almost too much, but he with their gazes locked on the other he pushed his lube slicked fingers inside his ass and shuddered at the breach of his inner muscles so easily. 

He thrust his fingers in and out, in and out. With the four inside him to the last knuckle, he stretched his fingers away from each other which gently stretched his ass further.

* * *

Lex's gaze moved from looking into his eyes and down to where Clark's fingers thrust into that ass he couldn't wait to sink into to.

Licking his lips he lowered his head, seeing as Clark's ass was so close to his face with the way he had positioned his legs on his shoulders.

Hearing the man gasp and feeling his body tremble at the touch of his tongue he chuckled, “You are quite sensitive to my touch already, aren't you?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“Don't stop what you're doing, Clark,” he swiped his tongue over one of Clark's ass cheeks and the tip of his tongue teased around his hole again and again as the other man thrust his fingers into his hole, preparing himself for the next step.

Lifting his head he took note of how wanton the virgin looked. “We'll have to buy some more toys for you to play with, Clark. And a new wardrobe,” at least for when he was in his company, or in his bed.

Clark's breathing was hot and heavy as he removed his fingers from his ass and reached for the butt plug Lex had set aside.

Opening the bottle of lube again he poured a more than generous amount onto the toy. Using his fingers he smeared it all over and then brought the tapered end to his hole.

Taking deep breaths he waited for his body to calm down and relax. As his muscles began to relax he pushed the plug inside his ass, slow and steady. Although he met no resistance and only felt a slight discomfort for a moment or two, the plug slid easily inside him to the flared base.

Lex smiled at him. “You did well Clark. Now, here's your reward for being a good boy for Daddy.”

He sighed in relief and his body trembled upon feeling Lex's fingers working to undo the cock ring that had kept back his orgasm for he'd lost how long.

Moving one hand to grip his cock and stroked his hand up and down his length.

As he neared release his muscles clenched and unclenched indicating his orgasm was imminent.

Lex's next words were almost a growl, “Cum, now, Clark.”

His body shuddered as he came, spurts of jizz splashing onto his thighs and abdomen and upon Lex's torso and neck.

His body rocked as he continued to stroke his cock until not a drop was left.

“Good boy.” He carefully moved Clark's legs back down onto the mattress and stood up to offer him a hand. “Let's take a shower and then once we're properly dressed I'm taking you shopping.”

“Shopping? Why?”

“Because I'm going to buy you new clothes. The ones I want to see you in.”

“You don't have to buy me anything, Lex.”

“Nonsense. There has to be something you want.”

His face heated, “Just you.”

“Even so, I _want_ you to wear what I buy because I want to see you in it. Do you understand?”

“I... think so.”

“Good, now come on.” He took hold of his hands and helped him off the bed and to the bathroom where he turned on the shower.

* * *

The next three hours, Lex took him to shop after shop. Spending more money than he thought was necessary on him. But every time he tried to tell Lex he didn't need something, Lex would arch his brow and buy it anyway.

The car was soon filled with boxes upon boxes. Of undergarments, leather, latex, nylon, tight-fitting suits, shoes, ties, and more besides.

So far he didn't think anyone had realized that Lex was buying these things for him, not for himself.

As they walked around the shops, he felt the anal plug continuing to stretch him and keep him stretched. 

He did wish Lex hadn't insisted they go shopping  _and_ command him to keep the plug inside him. He couldn't even walk right. And by the way, Lex glanced at him with that knowing smirk or cocked eyebrow he knew it amused and pleased him.

Once back in the car, with the soundproof pane up between chauffeur and back, Lex took his hand and brought it to his lips. “How do you feel, Clark?”

“Like you've spent too much on me.”

“I don't think so, but I meant, _physically_.” His lips brushed over the back of his knuckles then pressed into the palm of his hand.

“I feel fine. It's embarrassing.” He hadn't minded it back in the privacy of Lex's rooms, but out in public, he kept worrying about whether anyone could tell.

“But it still excites you, stirs your loins up, doesn't it?” Lex moved his hand down to cup the bulge straining against the crotch of his pants.

His hips bucked into Lex's touch and his head lolled back as a moan escaped his vocals. 

“This bulge here is evidence enough, and so is the sounds you make when I'm touching you.”

Lex grabbed a fistful of his hair and turned his head to claim his lips. Both their mouths opened against the others and their tongues pushed against one another.

They were still entangled in a long passionate kiss of tongue and teeth, saliva and muffled sounds of pleasure when the chauffeur opened the door and one of the Daily Planet's reporters stood there on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	6. What a Mess

Clark, taking note of just who it was out on the sidewalk turned his head so as not to be seen.

“Lex, Lois Lane is out there.”

“Another reporter? What is she doing here?”

“I don't know. But I work at the same place she does. It'll be awkward if she sees me.”

“Are you _ashamed_?”

He turned his head to look at Lex and blinked. “No!”

“Then I don't see what the problem is.”

“She's a news reporter.”

“Surely you can speak to her about whatever article you think she'll write. And even if she does write it and it gets published I don't see the problem.”

“You don't?”

“Why should I? We're just two men, enjoying each others company, aren't we?”

“Yes,” he blinked.

Lex got out of the car and took his hand, helping him out.

He felt one of Lex's hands settle just above his hip.

Lois stared at them and the photographer with her lifted their camera and snapped pictures.

“Clark!?” She questioned incredulously. “What are you doing here? With Lex Luthor?” Her gaze lowered to where Lex still had his hand pressed against Clark's side.

He had no idea how to answer her as his body grew flush with the heat of embarrassment with what he was doing there and why he was with Lex. He couldn't tell her that! She was a friend, but she was also a Daily Planet reporter, and very good at her job.

It was the photographer who asked, “Did you... did you answer that ad Mr. Luthor published online?”

“No comment,” Lex's voice was like steel cutting through barb wire. He quirked a brow at the reporter and photographer. “Just what is it that you're doing here at LexCorp?”

Lex still hadn't moved his hand, so he stood there, as still and silent as possible, hoping this conversation would just _end_.

Lois giggled. “I don't think Clark Kent would answer an ad like that. He must be here to interview someone, or investigate.”

Lex glanced at Clark and tugged him closer, the side of their thighs pressed together. “Well, Clark?”

“Lois, it's my weekend off. I'm not here for work.” He didn't want to tell her why. Clark Kent did not need to be in the limelight. But then, with Lex Luthor involved maybe it was inevitable. But this soon was ridiculous.

Lois stared at them while the photographer took another couple of snapshots.

Clark asked, “You're not going to make a story out of this, are you?”

“It's work Clark, nothing personal.”

Lex whispered close against his ear. “At the very least, the people of Metropolis will know who you belong to and won't dare lay a finger on you.”

“I don't know why they would.”

“Just wait until you're wearing your new clothes. No more drab and loose-fitting materials for you.”

Just then LexCorp security arrived.

“Please see that these reporters don't follow inside. Keep them off the premises.”

They glanced at Clark. “What about him, ain't he a reporter?”

“Yes, but he's with me.”

They nodded and turned to keep Lois Lane and the photographer from following them inside.

Work was going to be awkward come Monday when he returned.

“Now, let's go to my suite and we'll take a shower, have lunch, and after we can see if your,” he moved his hand behind him, “ass,” and squeezed an ass cheek through his pants, “is ready for the next size up.”

He was glad that they couldn't see where Lex's hand went then, nor hear what was being said to him. Although his words and touch had him practically melting against him with a needy moan passing his lips.

* * *

Once lunch had finished Lex stood up and offered him his hand.

Placing his hand in Lex's he blinked when he was turned around and shoved down onto his knees and placed over the chair.

“Stay like that, Clark.”

“Okay...,” he blinked, uncertain what his intentions were. Heard the rattle of a dresser drawer. The crinkle of plastic and cardboard.

Then Lex's hands were on his hips. Lifted him up to undo his belt, lowered his pants and briefs, before pushing his belly back against the seat of the chair with his knees still on the floor.

“Lex... Daddy?”

“Don't worry Clark. Just _feel_.”

His body jolted against the chair as he felt the slow and gentle tug of the anal plug he had inside him being pulled out by Lex.

Each time the process seemed easier and easier, or perhaps that was but his imagination.

He gripped two of the chair's legs when he felt the lube poured down between the cheeks of his ass.

When he felt Lex's fingers breach his ass he closed his eyes and groaned.

Unable to hold himself back even as heat crept up his neck all the way to his ears for the umpteenth time he pushed back against those fingers. Impaling himself on them again and again.

With every movement soft gasps, loud moans, and guttural groans passed his lips.

Lex laughed over him. “You're turning into quite a whore, Clark.”

“Your whore, Lex.” He was too into the moment, his needs and desires addling his brains so that he didn't have time to think swiftly enough about what he said.

“Indeed. Daddy's little whore, that's just what you are.”

When those fingers left him, a whimper of protest left him.

“Don't worry Clark, you'll soon have something stretching your ass again.”

Moments later a lube drenched anal plug was being pushed into him. Larger than the previous ones.

“After this, Clark, there's only three more to take before you're ready for my cock.”

“Hnngh,” was the only sound he managed as he bore down and took the plug inside him, inch by inch. The toy further stretched him just that bit more, as each of the previous ones had.

He wondered, briefly, how Lex had the patience to prepare him so thoroughly when even he just wished the man could put his cock inside him there and then.

His body shuddered at the feel of the flared base settling against his ass.

Lex grabbed him by the waist and helped him to stand back up, though his pants and briefs pooled around his ankles.

“I want you to take what you're wearing and put those clothes away while I pick something out for you to wear.”

He bent down to pick up what had already fallen off of him. Proceeded to undo his shirt and took them all to stuff in his duffle bag still by the bed.

* * *

Lex went through the purchases until he pulled out a pair of black Neoprene pants. The pair had a pouch in the front to give breathing room to a hard cock. In the front was also a zipper so one could pull out their cock. But what was even more enticing and why he'd placed it with the other purchases was the zipper pull in the back giving access to the backdoor.

Turning to Clark he placed the skin-tight pants on the bed. Then he looked for a top and finding what he was after he placed it on the bed as well.

Clark turned around and glanced at the bed, his eyes wide at what he found waiting for him.

“You want me to wear that?”

“Yes, Clark. I do.”

He watched as crimson crept over Clark's cheeks. Waited for him to change into his offering.

Clark picked up the black mesh tank top first. It was see-through and tight enough to show off his muscles through the material. That his nipples poked against the material was erotic in itself. But he didn't think he noticed.

He sat down and took a sip from a cold bottle of water on the table as Clark sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on, one leg at a time, the skin-tight black pants made of Neoprene.

Licking his lips he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Clark. Grabbed him by the jaw and tilted back his head.

Gazing down into his blue eyes from his vantage point, he smirked, “You're gorgeous, Clark. Now drink,” he placed the end of the bottle against his lips and poured a little water into his mouth and watched him drink the cold offering of water. Keeping them both hydrated throughout night and day.

He glanced down at Clark's crotch and noticed his bulge grow bigger. Heard him groan at the pressure from the skin-tight material keeping his erection restrained.

* * *

Clark scooted off the bed of his own volition and reached his hands up to undo the fly of Lex's pants and pulled aside his briefs to set free the bald stud's ginormous cock.

Licking his lips he gazed up, eyes glazed over with lust at Lex, with a silent question.

“Continue, Clark.”

Opening his mouth he rolled his tongue around the head of Lex's cock. Brushed his lips open mouthed over the side of the brilliant billionaire's length. Lowered his head to nuzzle his mouth against Lex's balls before running his tongue back up and down the length of the other man's erection.

Then his mouth wrapped around Lex's cock and he pushed his mouth forward taking more of the man's cock into his mouth than even the last time. As he swallowed around his length and down his throat he breathed through his nose and felt the large cock stretching his throat to a point he could just barely swallow, but he managed.

“Do you not have a gag reflex, Clark?” Lex asked, standing still as a statue.

He couldn't answer that; wasn't even sure _how_ to answer.

Groaning around the man's girth he swallowed around him and took him further into his throat until his nose pressed against his pelvic bone.

His cheeks and throat ached due to the size of him. His salivary glands produced more saliva than ever before and helped to keep him wet and his mouth moist as he swallowed around him to keep from choking as he breathed in and out through his nose.

He felt Lex's hand brushing back his hair from his forehead as he pulled his mouth halfway off his cock and then bobbed back down. The motion slow due to just how big Lex proved to be.

“You better let go Clark, or I'm going to shoot my load down your throat.”

He moaned around his girth and felt against his tongue the twitch of Lex's cock just before he felt warm liquid coat his throat. He swallowed what he could even as he pulled back and released Lex's cock from his mouth even as the man's cum spurted onto his lips and landed on the brand new mesh top.

Lex smirked as he was still coming, hard and fast.

He saw the man grab his cock and stroke out his orgasm and splattered cum onto him and the new clothes he wore.

“Look at what you did, Clark,” Lex took him by the shoulders once he was spent and helped him up and turned him toward the closet where there was a mirror on the door.

“I... I'm sorry,” his voice was hoarse – unused to having something so large down his throat.

“No, no need to apologize. But you're going to stay just like this for the rest of the day. Even when we go down to the restaurant for dinner this evening.”

“What!?” He gazed at the mirror and then down at himself and felt the heat of embarrassment sweep through him once again.

“You heard me.”

He nodded.

“I'll be sure to have security keep any reporters and photographers at bay. I know a dark little corner booth we can eat at, but you're still going as is to dinner with me later.”

Lifting his head he sighed. “Okay.” As long as it was just as Lex described, he could handle it. But he doubted his alter-ego could, and if Lex knew about that part of himself and didn't go ballistic, only Clark could be witnessed with him, not Superman. Or so he thought at that moment to himself.

“Now, Clark, I'm going to go speak with some of my employees. You can use the gym if you like, or have a rest. Just be a good boy for Daddy and don't go cleaning yourself, because if you do I'll just have to make a mess of you and mark you _again_ before dinner.”

“I'll be a good boy, Daddy.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Lex leaned in and brushed his mouth, feather-light, over his. “I'll see you soon,” he said and turned around to leave the penthouse suite.

Clark stared after him long after he'd disappeared behind the door. Then with a sigh he turned to the bed and sank down on the edge and picked up his dufle bag and reached for his journal once again after closing the lead case that held the gold kryptonite – doing so just in case there was anyone calling for Superman's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> NSFW link to the pants mentioned in this chapter - https://www.mr-s-leather.com/neoprene/neoprene-pants-neoprene-chaps/neoprene-cyber-pant-black


	7. Dining

Frowning at the gathered employees, who'd held up the meeting for well over four hours with all their nattering, he placed his hands together in a steeple and quirked a brow as they offered new ideas to create some defensive mechanism for the US army.

They bored him. He'd much have rather stayed in his chambers and teased his muscular lover.

Thinking of him, he could not recall anyone who'd been so eager, nor so wanton. Not for him. And the man was a virgin despite all the anal plugs he'd been using to stretch him so he'd comfortably be able to take his over-sized cock.

The women previously in his life and even the couple of men had not been quite so eager once they'd taken note of his size. They'd quickly left, even if they'd tried to take him they hadn't stayed long. Not all had left because of his size of course, but then they hadn't been invested in a relationship with him. Just fuck buddies that eventually stopped calling him – the few that had been able to handle his length and girth.

This man, Clark Kent, he wasn't going to let slip through his fingers.

Glancing up when the room grew quiet he nodded. “Start on a prototype and I'll be there to test it when it's finished.”

They nodded and left the room, leaving only two of his employees behind.

“Mr. Luthor, did you not want to discuss Superman?”

“Why, do you have a way to lure him here and something to _capture_ him with?”

“We do not. What about the kryptonite?”

“You know that was taken by the JL, don't you?”

“Surely you can find more.”

“Why are you being so persistent?” Typically it was he himself that was doing the planning and arguing with those who were supposed to be helping him. Although he really wasn't interested, not then and there.

“It's unusual for you to have no interest in caging the inhuman creature.”

“There's plenty of time. But when we don't have anything that can be of use when it comes to a battle against a god among men, then it's not worth trying, is it?”

“I suppose not.”

For the moment, he felt, that as long as Superman didn't try to swoop in and sweep Clark off his feet, then he didn't need to bother with him.

“Just go help with the prototype. The US army is waiting for new defenses and a way to protect our country and its people.” If only they would acknowledge LexCorp and himself for what they made and sold to them instead of claiming all the glory for themselves. But the influx of cash did help to keep everything running smooth as silk.

Finally, they left and he was able to leave the room himself with the intent to return to Clark's side.

* * *

He'd not heard anyone calling for Superman. Thus far the weekend had been uneventful, but he believed that to be a good sign. It meant that crime was down and that people were taking the safety of their living spaced into careful consideration so that fires didn't break out – among other things.

Gazing down at his journal he re-read the entry there.

_ I can't believe what I'm doing, but I _ want _ it. I never knew I wanted this. Everywhere he touches I burn and ache. Can you feel any of it?_

_ Not as intensely as you. I'm not at the helm right now, am I? But I know what he's doing to you, and can read from you just how well he's playing with our body. Owning _ you _. I do know your throat hurts a bit, doesn't it?_

_ Yes, but that shouldn't last long. _

_ I can't believe our throat was able to take down that massive cock of his. _

_ You want him to work you over too, don't you? You want to taste him too. _

_ Yes, and I do, but as I said before, if he found out we could both be in danger. Look at our history. _

_ It wasn't all bad, was it? _

_ No. But neither you or I understood what was going on, did we? With _ our _ feelings, or _ our _desires._

_ Like when he had you pinned down? But not what followed after that surely. _

_ I always felt strange any time he got the upper hand, not because he had it though. _

_ How long ago was that, when you first felt weak in the knees and not because of some form of kryptonite? _

_ I don't know. _

_ Imagine if he'd kissed you instead of fighting you. _

_ I don't think we'd have been ready for that, Clark. I wasn't even sure we were ready now. _

_ If Batman hadn't _ said _ what he did I think we'd still be in a state of utter confusion._

_I remember what he said, _'_Why don't you go give yourself to your_ _arch-nemesis, Superman.___'__ _And then I couldn't stop thinking about Lex Luthor._

_ We were already dreaming about him before that. _

_ After eavesdropping as a favor to the one who wanted to make sure Batman was safe. _

_ I can still hardly believe Batman said that to you. _

_ I can hardly believe we're here and one of us is letting him _own our_ body. _

_ I think it's more than our body, Superman. Or it could very easily become more. _

_ But what will happen to us if he finds out who _we are_? _

_ I don't know. I want to tell him, but I won't. I respect your wishes and _your_ fears. I have them too. _

When he heard the door opening he quickly put his journal back and flipped open the lead box and zipped his duffle bag back up. There were just some things that needed to stay hidden.

Lex walked into the room and spotting him strode in his direction. “What were you doing, Clark?”

“Just jotting down my thoughts.”

He quirked a brow. “For that paper of yours?”

“No.”

“Ah, so, like a diary?”

“I prefer to call it a journal.”

“Clark, pick up the bottle of lube and the fifth plug from the box.”

With a gulp, he walked to where Lex kept the items indicated and picked them up.

“Now bring them to me and kneel.”

He briefly wondered how Lex would react to him kneeling if he had any idea that he was also Superman - Kal-el.

Yet he did not hesitate to kneel in front of him, holding the lube and plug in his hands, though his face was ablaze.

Lex took the items from his hands and murmured, “Turn around, on your hands and knees, ass high.”

He blinked, glanced up at him and then turned as he'd been told. These were commands he didn't mind following. _Craved_ Lex's domination of him.

Lowering his upper torso to the floor, his hands stretched out on the carpet and his cheek against the floor. His elbows and knees held him up. With his back curving downward with the way his upper body lay partially on the floor his ass was the highest point of his body.

“Good boy.”

He heard him set the items on the nearby table. Felt his knuckles brush his ass through the tight neoprene of the pants he still wore, the front of them covered in Lex's dried cum from earlier.

Blinked at the sound of a zipper being pulled down and felt his body flush crimson as the cool air of the room hit his ass as Lex bared it to his gaze.

Lex placed a leg between his knees and nudged his legs apart as wide as Clark could get them.

His fingers curled into the carpet as Lex took hold of the base of the plug and twisted it right and then left as he slowly pulled it out. From his lips were drawn the sounds of pleasure as the plug dragged across his prostate as it was pulled out. He felt his cock strain against the front pouch of the pants Lex had bought for him and told him to wear. Could feel precum leaking from the head of his cock.

“You know, some would have taken weeks to get this far with training. You're a marvel, Clark, and I can't wait to plunder your virgin ass.”

He groaned at the imagery that evoked. Then a gasp passed his parted lips when he felt the tapered end of yet another plug, larger than the one Lex had just removed, press against his hole – covered in so much lube it dripped.

Relaxing his muscles with every breath, in and out, he closed his eyes and let out every sound of pleasure that rose to his lips and expelled on each new breath.

When he felt the flared base of this latest plug he shuddered and opened his eyes again.

Lex's hands squeezed the cheeks of his ass before letting go and stepping back.

He blinked when there was a flash of light.

“This is going into my personal files,” Lex walked around till he saw his shoes.

The man leaned over and showed him the picture he'd just taken with his smartphone.

Wide-eyed and heat creeping up his neck, across his cheeks and to his ears he asked, “Why did you...”

“Because I can and because you're just too tempting _not_ to have erotic photos of that I can look at when one of us is at work.”

“Can I get up?”

Lex pocketed his smartphone then offered his hand to him and helped him to sit up.

He could feel the plug stretching him further and deeper than the previous. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, but hard as he was, he felt a bit of discomfiture due to his need.

Lex's gaze lowered to his crotch and the man smirked at him. “I see you're aroused. And very much so.”

His body jolted forward, into Lex's grasp as the man cupped his cock through the skintight material of the black neoprene pants. Which only had him wanting _more_.

“Daddy... may I come? Please?”

Lex quirked a brow. “No,” he moved his hand away from the telltale bulge of his pants. “You'll have to wait until _after_ dinner.”

“Okay,” he shivered at the look in his eyes. His gaze lowered and he could tell that he was not the only one aroused beyond measure.

Lex took hold of his shoulders and spun him around. “I almost forgot.” He felt Lex's knuckles against his ass yet again as the man carefully zipped the back of his pants back up.

Then the smooth headed stud wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the penthouse suite, down the stairs and to the elevator of the floor below.

He ducked his head as they passed employees of LexCorp. Some of them paid them no attention, but others glanced at them briefly, but still, others stared wide-eyed at them.

Clark could only think he looked an utter mess, all flushed flesh, skin tight pants, sheer mesh tank top, and the front of his clothing covered in dried cum having been marked by Lex Luthor some hours earlier and given an order not to change nor clean up.

When they reached the floor of the restaurant, Lex still held him close, hip to hip. “Is the right corner booth available?”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor, sir. No one else uses it.”

“Good. We'll sit there.”

The host bowed and picked up two menus and led them to the corner which was situated behind several plants, an aquarium, and taller backs to the seats so as not to easily be seen. The lighting there was at a romantic light glow rather than the vibrant lights in the majority of the room.

He sat down first, trapped between the wall and Lex, the table in front of him and the back of the booth at his back.

When the waitress asked what they wished to order, he couldn't even concentrate on that.

Lex ordered for them both. “We'll have the grilled chicken with a side salad, and for dessert a slice of apple pie with one scoop of vanilla – once we've finished the main course that is.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Water.”

“Very good, sir.” The waitress bowed and took the menus and left to go give the order to the chef.

Lex turned to arch a brow at him. “Something wrong, Clark?”

He shook his head.

Lex smirked, “Oh, really?” He lowered his hand beneath the table and pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch.

A whine escaped his vocals, “Please,” he trembled.

“You want to cum here, like this?”

He gulped. Nodded and then shook his head. “No.”

“You're tempted to, aren't you? Don't think I missed that nod.” He rubbed the palm of his hand against his straining erection that was unable to spring free of his confines.

The waitress returned with their water and Clark ducked his head, face bright red.

“Here you go, your order will be done shortly.”

Lex nodded, “Thank you,” but his hand didn't leave his crotch, but he'd stopped moving his hand.

The dual sensation of Lex's hand on his cock and the stretch of the anal plug which he hadn't had inside him that long sent shivers up and down his back.

He couldn't help fidgeting and trying to find a comfortable position on the booth, but it proved impossible as the waitress returned with their order.

Only then did Lex remove his hand and pull out a small bottle of hand sanitizer to clean both of their hands before either of them ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions. What do you think would be written in the journal, perhaps in earlier days even?


	8. Dance Floor

When the main course finished and their apple pie a la mode had been delivered, Lex turned to him and lifted a spoon filled with the dessert to his lips.

Opening his mouth, he took the offered spoonful and shivered as Lex wet his lips watching him.

When the spoon was pulled away while he chewed on the morsel, he scooped up a bit of the dessert and offered it to Lex's lips.

Lex flicked his tongue out and wrapped it around the spoon before taking the end into his mouth and slowly pulled back until the spoon was clean of apple and melting vanilla ice cream.

As the evening wore on the lights of the restaurant overhead dimmed, and music began to play.

Lex stood up and held out his hand to him. “Let's dance, Clark.”

Glancing down at himself he hesitated, but as the lights had dimmed, maybe it would be okay he thought.

Placing his hand in Lex's he scooted out of the booth and he was led to the center of the room where a few couples had begun to dance to the beat of the music.

Music which Kal-el would have greatly enjoyed were he at the helm. But when he _wasn't_ he was the quietest one, lost in meditation and contemplation.

Lex turned him so that he felt the bulge of his pants against his ass through the tight-fitting material of his pants and flushed as he recalled the zipper there.

He leaned his head back against Lex's shoulder as the man's hands guided his hips to gyrate. Together their bodies lowered and then came back up, moving to the music while trying not to run into the other sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

“Have you ever danced like this, Clark?”

“No.”

“Can you see them watching us? As much as they might lust after you, they can't have you,” he flicked his tongue around the shell of his ear.

Lifting one hand to his mouth he stifled the moan that nearly escaped.

His whole body flushed when he realized there _were_ people watching them. Their eyes directed in places he didn't think they should be.

When he felt Lex's hand move and rest against his naval, he gulped.

Lex's teeth grazed against his neck below his ear. “Do you know how tempted I am to place my hand on the bulge of your crotch, or for my fingers to slip beneath the waistband of your pants?”

“Y-you're not going to do that, are you? N-not in th-this crowd?”

“I would, but I won't. Although wouldn't it be delicious if I stroked you to completion here on the dance floor?”

He closed his eyes and tried not to imagine it.

“Of course they wouldn't be able to touch you. That pleasure is for me alone.”

Lex turned him around so that they stood chest to chest, hip to hip.

He felt the domineering man grasp a fistful of hair and tilt his head back so that his mouth opened over his.

Parting his lips, his eyes fluttered closed as Lex's tongue plundered his mouth. Their tongues met and tangled.

As the music slowed and switched over to something less upbeat, Lex broke the kiss and tugged on one of his hands. “Let's return to my chambers.”

“Okay,” he murmured, relieved that he wasn't about to be the night's visual entertainment. He didn't think he'd have been able to hold back any sounds Lex's touch would have had him making had he decided to go through with what he'd suggested back there on the dance floor.

Within less than fifteen minutes they were back in Lex's penthouse suite. Where Lex pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from him as his body shivered in pleasure and shuddered with need.

Lex's hands brushed against the bulge between his legs. The man grabbed ahold of the front zipper and carefully pulled it down.

“You've been leaking precum the whole evening, haven't you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“But you were a good boy, not having an orgasm without permission, but I can feel you're so close. Do you want to come, Clark?”

He moaned, “Yes, Daddy, please. I want to come.”

Lex smirked and then moved his hands to pull out his own cock from his dress pants and the briefs we wore beneath.

Lex took his hand and placed it around his large girth, and Lex took his hard cock freed from the over tight pants he had on in hand.

When the handsome bald businessman stroked his hand up and down his length his body shuddered and his own hand moved up and down, up and down Lex's length.

Then after some minutes passed as they stroked them selves faster and faster, their breathing ragged and groans and grunts rising into the air, Lex held both their cocks in one hand and stroked them together, the jerking motion of his hand sped up.

“Come for me, Clark,” he gazed down into his eyes, his own pupils wide and filled with the hunger of desire.

His hands grasped Lex by the shoulder as his body tensed, muscles clenched, and then relaxed little by little as ropes of cum shot from his cock and made a mess of both their clothes.

Under his hands, he felt Lex's own body shuddered as he came seconds after him.

Then, both men spent of their seed, Lex rolled over onto his side, facing him.

Clark turned onto his side so that he could look into Lex's eyes as he was watched by him.

“Get some sleep, Clark. When we rise we'll have a shower.”

He nodded, and sighed, it looked like he was going to keep him a mess until then.

Closing his eyes he murmured at the light brush of lips against his own and snuggled into the warmth that radiated from Lex when the man placed an arm around him and pulled him closer.

* * *

Hours swiftly passed as the two men slumbered. Lex woke first during the pre-dawn.

Disentangling himself from the arms and legs of the slumbering Clark Kent he stood up and walked to the mini-fridge to pull out a cold bottle of water and took a swig.

The sheets of the bed would need to be changed, but the housekeepers could do that while they were out later in the day.

Walking over to the side of the bed that Clark took up, his gaze dropped back to the floor where the man had left his duffle bag. He wondered, what else besides the uninspired clothes he'd been wearing upon first arriving at LexCorp back on Friday was in there.

He took another quick drink of the water and turned his attention back to the muscular body so beautifully posed in slumber on his bed.

Leaning down he whispered into Clark's ear, “It's time to wake up, Clark.” He pressed his lips against the pulse of his neck and felt the man shiver beneath the touch.

Clark turned his head to look up at him. “Lex?”

“In the flesh. Did you manage to rest well?”

He sat up and nodded. “Yes. You?”

“I slept quite well, thank you. But now it's time for that shower I mentioned.” He offered the half bottle of cold water to him and watched him uncap it and take a few sips before twisting the lid back on.

With the bottle set aside he helped Clark up and to the bathroom where he turned on the water and waited for the right temperature. There were already towels on the rack of the walls, loofas, washcloths, body soaps, and shampoos all neatly lined up in baskets suctioned to the tile of the shower stall.

He turned to Clark and helped him divest himself of the skin-tight erotic clothing he wore that had been covered in cum which had dried. The housekeepers were going to have a field day with that.

“Get in,” he pointed to the shower and then quickly undressed himself; after he was certain Clark got in behind the curtains.

Once without a stitch on himself, he moved the curtain aside enough, for long enough to join him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressed his lips against the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

Clark turned around, hair soaked and rivulets of water running down his body even as the shower continued to rain down upon his head and body, as well his own. In his hand, he had a lathered washcloth.

Lex plucked it from his hand and began to wash him. “You're a good boy, aren't you, Clark?”

Clark inhaled and then slowly expelled a breath. “Yes, I'm a good boy, for you, Daddy.”

Once he had finished washing Clark he quickly washed himself. Tossed the washcloth into an empty basin and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that he poured some atop Clark's head, then closed and set aside so he had both hands free to lather it into his dark hair.

Clark's eyes had closed when he'd poured the shampoo onto his head. “Don't worry, I won't let the soap get to your eyes.” He knew how that could _sting_.

He turned Clark around and pressed him against the tile of the shower even as those beautiful blue eyes revealed themselves to his gaze once more.

The beautifully submissive man had the side of his face pressed against the tile of one wall of the shower with his hands over his head and palms against the tile.

He nudged his legs further apart and then smoothed his hands down his back to his ass. Rubbed the water of the shower around and around and squeezed.

Clark's head tilted back and a moan rose from his lips and echoed in the shower stall.

He wanted to hear more from him. Wanted to leave him breathless, shaking, and in disarray – again and again. And the moment kept growing closer and closer.

His fingers moved between the cheeks of Clark's ass. Gripped the flared base of the current plug and as careful as he could be, so as not to harm him, he pulled it out.

With every little tug, he heard Clark's gasping moans, guttural groans, and whimpers and whines of need.

Once the toy was out of Clark's ass he kissed the back of his neck again. “Finish up whatever you need to in here, I'll be waiting on the bed with the next plug for you.”

Clark turned around, his body shaking slightly. “O-okay.”

“Will you be alright?”

“Yes.”

“Call my name if you need any help.”

“I will.”

With that he turned, stepped out of the shower and back into the main room of the penthouse suit. Added the plug to the pile in a box. He'd wash all of them after he was finally able to sink his cock into that tight virgin ass, because despite all the training, for him, Clark was still going to be tight – but trained enough that he wouldn't tear.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clark walked out of the bathroom after turning off the water. His hair still damp. His legs felt shaky as he spotted Lex on the bed. It looked as though he'd torn off the sheets and put new on.

He walked over to him and knelt on the bed.

Lex pat the spot beside him. “Lay here, on your stomach.”

He lay down, stomach against the mattress.

Felt one of Lex's fingers brush down his spine to between the cheeks of his ass.

“After this, there's only one last plug and then you'll be ready for me. By tonight or dawn this time tomorrow.”

He spread his legs apart when Lex pulled one of his legs his direction and pushed the other the opposite.

“That's much better,” he whispered against his ear and grazed his teeth against the pulse of his neck causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot through Clark straight to his cock.

The sound of a bottle being uncapped alerted him to what was going on, but he hadn't needed to hear it to understand Lex's intentions. The man had already told him.

His fingers dug into the pillows at the head of the bed as lube poured down onto his backside, between his ass cheeks.

“I'm making sure you're well lubed and so is the plug, Clark.”

His eyes rolled back and fluttered to a close as his mouth parted wide and erotic sounds rose from his vocals into the air around them and echoed throughout the suite when Lex pressed the end of the anal plug, a size up from the previous, into him a little bit at a time.

Relaxing his every muscle the plug slid into him easily to the flared base.

Lex's fingers brushed through his hair and down his back and came to a rest on his ass. “Such a beautiful slut you are for Daddy.”

He groaned at the words and turned onto his back. Took hold of one of Lex's hands and wrapped his mouth around two of his fingers and sucked on them, his tongue flicking up and back down, the curling around one of them.

Lex's eyes widened and he growled an expletive before he removed his fingers from Clark's mouth and brought his mouth to his in a bruising possessive kiss that left his lips red and slightly swollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	9. Surprise Feature

He had no idea how he'd gotten lucky enough to find such a submissive individual. One with muscles that he'd found were too well hidden by the uninspiring loose fitting clothes that Clark had worn before. He'd just have to make sure his old wardrobe didn't encroach upon his new with all the clothing he'd bought him. The only problem he saw was that Clark lived in a different building within Metropolis.

Picking out a pair of black speedo's for himself from his own dresser drawer he then found a white one among the pile of boxes and bags filled with what he wanted Clark to wear, if only to please him.

“We're going for a swim, Clark,” he handed him the white pair of tight speedo's and then pulled the black pair up over his flaccid cock. Both of them had only recently came.

He watched Clark dress in the single article of clothing. 

Picking up two glass flutes and a bottle of champagne he led Clark to a set of stairs hidden in what one would have assumed was a closet. 

“You go up first, Clark, and please carry these glasses.”

Clark took the two fluted glasses while Lex himself carried the bottle of champagne and followed a few steps behind him.

He had his sights on Clark's ass. The white speedo left little to the imagination when he could see the flared base of the anal plug against the tight material.

It didn't go unnoticed by him that Clark usual pace and movement had been disrupted more and more throughout their encounter.

Ahead of him Clark opened up the door at the top of the stairs and exited out onto the roof of the building where a pool waited along with a helicopter for emergencies on the other side of the roof.

Closing the door behind them, he pulled a lever which parted the cover of the pool in order to keep out debris.

The pool and the water within were crystal clear.

He set down the bottle of champagne on a table, took the two glasses from Clark and set them there as well.

“We'll have a drink after, Clark. Best not to indulge before diving into the water.”

He grabbed two towels out of a tall, narrow metal storage unit and set each one on an outdoor chaise lounge which were each lined up along one side of the pool, just far enough away not to get too big a splash.

“Aren't you going to get in, Clark?” He quirked a brow as he glanced at him and climbed the diving board.

Running forward he jumped and his arms extend forward then over his head as he swan dived into the deep end. His body twisted as the water lapped around him and he came up for air.

“Well, Clark? The water is the perfect temperature.”

He watched Clark hesitate before he climbed up the ladder to the diving board. 

Backing away he watched him run, jump, turn into a ball – his canon dive sending the water splashing everywhere.

Swimming in his direction when he surfaced above the water, Clark swam toward him and they met in the middle of the pool.

He grabbed the back of Clark's head in one hand, his jaw in the other and claimed his mouth by covering it with his own.

One of Clark's hands rested on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist as their chests, dripping wet slid against the chest of each other.

His tongue pushed past Clark's lips and explored every inch of his mouth. Each inner cheek, brushed over each tooth top and bottom. Pressed against the roof of Clark's mouth, dragging a muffled moan from him. Then their tongues twisted and turned, tangled together. Saliva wet their lips and the corner of their mouths.

Breaking the kiss, their mouths still open, breath hot, a string of saliva bridged between their tongues. Then seconds later as they both tilted their heads the bridge broke and fell onto their chests.

Ducking underwater, holding his breath, he saw and grabbed Clark by the legs and dragged him down so they were eye to eye.

His hand came up to caress Clark's cheek and Clark pressed his head against the palm of his hand before they both came up for air.

Lowering his gaze he took note of the bulge of Clark's white speedo. “You're aroused again, I see.”

Clark blinked and his cheeks turned a crimson hue. Those blue eyes lowered and the man's face and ears got even deeper a red hue.

“You too, Daddy.”

“You shouldn't get me any more riled up than I already am.” He grabbed his shoulders and brought him close again to grind his speedo clad cock against Clark's.

His cock strained so much against the material of the black speedo's he wore that the waistband was pressed away from his waist.

Underneath his hands, he felt Clark shudder and heard the sounds of pleasure breathed to life between them.

They floated there in the water, toward the side of the pool. Once there he placed a hand on the rooftop floor and pressed his body flush against Clark's with Clark's back to the side of the pool.

Clark's pupils were blown wide with lust. 

“You want to come, don't you?”

Clark looked as if he wanted to speak the way he opened and closed his mouth. Then nodded instead to answer his question.

“Bet you can't wait to take my cock up your virgin ass.”

His pupils dilated and he groaned, groin gyrating against his own.

Lowering his hand underwater he cupped Clark's speedo clad cock and rubbed the palm of his hand up and down the front of his crotch.

“You're not allowed to cum, Clark,” he smirked as with his index finger he pulled the waistband of Clark's speedo away and slipped his hand down the front and wrapped his hand around his heated flesh.

Clark's breath hitched and quickened. “Please,” his word came out as shaky as his body.

“You're so needy. But, _no_.” He stroked Clark's cock, his hand tugging up and down on the muscular man's cock.

When Clark's body shuddered and shook and he placed his elbows back on the rooftop floor to hold himself up, and whimpers of need and whines of frustration escaped him only then did he remove his hand.

“Such a good boy. I know you want to cum so badly, but it will have to wait until later.” He turned Clark around and ground his raging clothed erection against his ass. Knew doing so had to have jostled the anal plug in Clark's ass.

“Ah!” He felt Clark's body jolt forward as moans and gasps passed his lips.

In the distance, the roar of thunder as clouds gathered.

“Looks like we'll have to cut our pool time short.”

They both moved to where one of the pool ladders were. Clark was the first to get out. And he couldn't take his eyes off the dripping wet speedo and what he could see.

Walking over to where he'd left the champagne bottle he uncorked it with a cork found in one of the storage units and then poured them both a half glass before re-corking the bottle.

He took a sip and watched Clark lift his own glass and take a tentative sip.

“Don't drink?”

“Not really.”

Glancing over his body he smirked against the edge of the fluted glass he held in hand, “One of these days I'll need to pour some onto you and lick it all up.”

Clark blinked and then his face turned crimson in hue yet again.

“Let's go back inside. I have some papers I need to sign for work.”

He took Clark's hand and led him to the door and back down the stairs to the penthouse suite.

* * *

Clark stared at his journal, not sure what to write in it after he'd spent lunch on his own, Lex taking longer with his business meeting than planned it dawned on him.

“_I want to be claimed by Lex Luthor. What does that even mean Kal-el?”_

“_It means different things to different species. What it might mean on Earth may be vastly different than what it means on another planet.”_

“_Does it... did it mean anything on Krypton?”_

“_I don't know.”_

“_Maybe, whatever it might mean to him, is what I want.”_

“_Are you sure that's wise, Clark? If you're not careful you not only endanger Superman, but yourself and I as well. Lex Luthor is a dangerous man with an intellect that few if any alive today surpass. And with that knowledge of his own intelligence comes the egotistic arrogance.”_

“_He's _more_ than that Kal-el.”_

“_You and Superman may believe that, but I haven't seen the evidence.”_

“_Because you're not looking. You rarely leave that zone of meditation to even have time to get to know anyone.”_

“_I don't need to. I have the two of you, why would I need anyone else?”_

“_Clark, don't listen to Kal-el, you won't win, because he'll just keep the argument going. _Endlessly_.”_

“_I always play to win.”_

“_Then why don't you ever want to be in the helm taking care of things?”_

“_I don't need to. Clark gets money to pay the bills, and you save the day. Superman, sometimes it's like you run our body ragged and you can't be everywhere at once. There's danger everywhere around the world. You can't be expected to save everyone on your own.”_

“_That's what the JL and teams like them are for.”_

“_See, this is why I meditate and don't want to be at the helm. I have no inclination or reason to.”_

“_But you find Lex Luthor's mind, stimulating.”_

“_He has a sexy mind, if a bit misguided at times. But his reasons aren't all black and white. They're shades of gray – _usually_. It's too bad he doesn't realize he can do great things, that he can be great, without pulling all those nefarious schemes.”_

“_It sounds like you want Lex just as much as Superman and I.”_

“_Whatever gave you that idea? The man is so dominant I don't think he'd be too pleased with a power bottom even attempting to dominate him. You two are so submissive, but I am not.”_

“_How would you know that, Kal-el, without having been with anyone or tried anything?”_

“_I don't know. How did you or Superman know you were submissive bottoms? How do you know you wouldn't enjoy being a dominant bottom?”_

“_Because I like the way I feel when I submit to Lex.”_

“_And like Clark, I kept and still fantasize about it.”_

_"I'll have to give it some thought. But you know I live through the two of you, I'm just your escape and your greater intelligence."_

When the door creaked open he closed the journal and put it away. Reopened a led box yet again and sat up on the bed – forgetting to zip up the duffle bag he kept personal items in that he might need.

He watched as Lex turned the corner and then stalked in his direction.

Lex undid his tie, it dropped to the ground. His shoes were kicked off. With every step toward him Lex took, another button was undone, another scrap of clothing floated to the floor. A zipper being undone echoed in the suite. Socks were removed one at a time as he knelt on the end of the bed.

“Grab the lube, the cock ring, and the final plug, Clark and then lay on my lap.”

With a shiver down his spine, he turned and grabbed the seventh and final anal plug along with the bottle of lube and the aforementioned cock ring which he frowned down at knowing what it did.

He placed the items beside Lex.

Lex picked up the cock ring and took hold of Clark's cock. 

He remained still as those hands teased him by stroking up and down his length and then he snapped the ring around his cock till it felt just short of comfortable.

“There's no reason to pout, Clark.”

“I'm not pouting,” he blinked. He _never_ pouted.

Lex smirked, “Oh, but you are. Just remember later today you'll have something besides a plug in your ass, now, my lap.”

Clark moved so that he lay over Lex's lap, the head of his cock slapping against Lex's outer thigh with his stomach pressing into Lex's legs.

He felt the bald stud pull down the back of the white speedo he still wore, now dry since their foray in the pool.

His fingers dug into the mattress top and his teeth bit into the corner of a pillow as Lex pulled out the plug currently in his ass. Each successive one had stretched him further and prepared him for Lex. And now there was just one more before the hot domineering man would even think of shoving his cock into his virgin hole.

Eyes widened as Lex's hand came down on his ass with a resounding smack echoing in the room.

His teeth let go their grasp on the pillow as he gasped out a moan.

“We'll have to explore that some other time, won't we?” Lex smoothed his hand over his ass cheek where he'd smacked him without warning.

Then he felt those fingers pulling his ass cheeks apart followed by lube being poured directly onto his hole and smeared around.

A loud moan escaped him and he turned his head to muffle the sound in the pillow.

Another smack of Lex's hand on his ass had him lifting his head.

“I want to hear every sound you make, so don't try and stifle any of it. Do you hear me, Clark?”

“Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy.”

He whimpered as the lube slicked tapered end of the last butt plug pushed against his hole. As with before during each session with Lex he breathed in and out, slowly relaxing every muscle and bore down so that the adult toy easily slipped inside past the first layer of muscles and sank into him deeper and deeper. Until the flared base was pressed against his ass and could go no further.

What he didn't know, was that this last one had another feature, not until Lex told him.

“Now, Clark, you're going to be in for a surprise as I press the button on this remote.”

He tried to lift himself up off Lex's lap, but a jolt of pleasure vibrated from his ass to his cock and balls, frustrating him further as he felt the vibration against his prostate and other similar spots inside his ass.

He squirmed on Lex's lap. Gyrating against his thighs he felt the poke and prod of Lex's cock against his belly, then his thigh, and then his still clothed cock as he tried to crawl off him as if seeking relief, but there was none to be found.

“Lex,” he moaned his name.

“What's wrong Clark?”

“T-turn it off, please.”

“Why?”

He whimpered, “Too much.”

“Too much what?”

“Stimulation. Pleasure.”

“You want me to turn it off because you can't come and it's arousing you more.”

He nodded, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

“It stays on. You can endure a few more minutes.”

He groaned, his body shook, and he turned onto his back and pressed his head to the pillow.

His hips bucked up into the air, but there was no friction and no escape from the vibration of the large anal plug in his ass.

Lex turned around to gaze at him. Licked his lips and smirked. “My, what a slut you're turning into.”

His body thrashed, “Wh-why?”

“Why? Because I say so, Clark. And because you're beautiful and arousing to watch shake and tremble with need.”

“D-daddy, p-please,” he cried, eyes shut tight on a sensation overload.

“No. Every time you ask or plead, you'll only add more minutes to your pleasure.”

Though he felt pleasure, it was torture, because he couldn't cum. Not with that cock ring on.

“So be a good boy for Daddy and just enjoy the ride.”

With a whimper, he tilted back his head and the sounds of pleasure and need rose from him into the room and echoed as his body thrashed and bucked against the bed and the air.

Several minutes later, panting for breath, body sweaty from thrashing and grinding and exhausted he was finally able to relax. Once Lex had turned off the vibrating feature of the plug.

He sighed against the brush of Lex's mouth over his lips.

"That was beautiful, Clark. I even recorded you on my phone."

Despite no longer feeling the vibrations, his cock remained rock hard and restrained by the cock ring. Which he knew Lex had no intention of removing until he was balls deep inside him later. Imaging that he felt the heat creep up and down his neck to his chest and to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Culmination

Lex tugged Clark back against his chest, one arm flung over him, his lips against his ear as they both drifted into a light doze despite the pair of them both being highly aroused. 

Yet after _that_ Clark, was tired. Just enough to fall asleep for a little while, encircled in Lex's embrace.

He didn't know how long he'd slept for, but he roused when he felt fingertips brushing against his neck and down till they paused against one of his nipples.

A gasping moan escaped his lips as he felt those fingers encircle his nipple and gave it a twist. Those same fingers tugged on his nipple which had the heat of desire and need jolting through him from that focal point down to his loins.

His eyes fluttered opened, by the clock he'd been slumbering for thirty minutes. A short nap, but he was soon distracted _again_ by the hand and fingers teasing his nipple and then moving on to the next.

“Ngh, Lex,” he shivered as he tilted his head back so that he could look into his eyes.

“Awake, now, are you?” The tip of his tongue pressed against the sensitive flesh under the lobe of his ear.

“Yes,” the word was said as a half-moan.

Lex's hands moved downward, smoothing over his abs, caressing and kneading his fingertips against each muscle along the path to the waistband of the white speedo he wore.

Lifting his hips he felt Lex's knuckles brush his thigh and cock as the man pulled down the only article of clothing he had on his person.

“Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Clark?”

The deep tone of his voice and the growl of his name sent shock-waves of pleasure coursing through him and causing further ache to his cock and balls as the cock ring pressed around his arousal, keeping him from orgasm.

“Y-you're going to o-own me,” his body was alight with desire and his voice shook with need.

“Yes,” Lex's fingers brushed down the length of his cock then moved over his hip and down to an ass cheek. There his fingertips danced up and down across his flesh. So close to his needy butt plugged hole that his body tingled where he touched and stirred his arousal all the more.

Lex rolled him onto his stomach and brushed aside the hair at the back of his neck.

He shivered at the warm breath and butterfly soft kiss against the back of his neck and the graze of Lex's teeth. Like something primal stirring in him he moaned as those teeth moved down over his neck and lower, but never left a mark.

Then Lex's mouth brushed down over and across his shoulders. Kisses, nips, and the flick of the man's tongue peppered down his back.

Every little caress had him keening for more and in one arm he hugged a pillow up against his side.

Closing his eyes a whimper passed his lips followed by more gasping moans and needy naughty filthy sounds as saliva overflowed from his mouth down over his lips and chin to pool on the bed-sheets beneath his head due to all the sounds he couldn't hold back. That he wasn't allowed to hold back; recalling to mind Lex's earlier mantra that he wanted to hear every sound he made.

Then Lex gripped the flared base of the anal plug seated in his ass and pulled. Pushed back in. Pulled out further than before and pushed back in again.

“Daddy, please, don't tease me,” he shuddered and gasped at the feel of the plug being removed.

Each time one of the anal plugs were removed from his ass, he felt _empty. _He missed the sensation of being stretched, already used to the pleasures it wrought but he couldn't go out in public, especially not to work like that. Or so was his belief.

Lex added the toy to the box on one side of the bed. Later everything in it would be thoroughly washed.

Lex sat up on his knees. Took Clark by the waist and flipped him onto his back.

Clark's legs parted as the bald stud leaned over him between his legs.

His mouth parted under the onslaught of Lex's passionate kiss. All tongue and teeth and lips.

Lifting his arms he wrapped them around Lex, his fingertips digging into Lex's back.

When the long passionate kiss broke, they both panted to regain their breath and find the center of their equilibrium.

Lex's cock bobbed against his own hard length as their bodies ground against each other. 

From the head of each their cocks, precome dribbled and dripped.

Lex rolled off of him and grabbed a bottle of lube.

He sat up and moved his hand to rest upon Lex's upper thigh. “Daddy, I want to taste your cock. Can I? Please?”

Lex groaned and grabbed him by the back of the neck with his free hand and smashed their mouths together, “You may, Clark,” he whispered against the corner of his wet lips.

He shimmied down until his mouth brushed against the length of Lex's cock. He'd taken it down his throat once. 

Holding Lex's cock in one hand he swiped his tongue from the head of his cock where he lapped up his precome all the way to his pelvic bone. Lowered his head just a little, and held aside the man's way larger than average length and girth so that he could suck one of his balls into his mouth and then the other. His tongue teased the flesh before releasing them and letting them bounce back to their earlier position.

Turning his head he brushed his lips down the length of Lex's cock before he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly sucked him into his mouth, inch by inch as saliva built up which helped him to swallow around the man's ginormous cock and take him down his throat. Inch by delectable inch until his nose pressed into Lex's pelvic bone.

His throat didn't hurt like the last time, but it was still a stretch and he had to swallow around Lex's cock constantly even as he began to bob his head up and down. 

Hearing the smooth headed billionaire groan he impaled his throat, again and again, quicker and quicker on Lex's cock.

Lex grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged him off his erection.

“I don't want to cum yet. Not until I'm balls deep inside you.”

He moaned at the vision and stared into the eyes of Lex, his own uncertain but filled with lust and need.

“Please, Daddy, I wa-want your cock in me, want to feel _you_. Only you.” As he spoke the words he spread his legs as far as he was able.

Lex stared down at him and groaned, “You're turning into a naughty needy slut and making it difficult for me to hold back.”

“Do you _have_ to hold back, Daddy?”

“If you don't want to risk injury, yes.”

“Oh, okay.”

His eyes widened at the sight of the bottle of lube in Lex's hand. 

He watched him open the bottle. Saw him pour it onto his fingers, a generous amount.

Then Lex was kneeling between his legs again.

He lifted first one leg, to the crook in his knee, and then the other to place over each of Lex's muscular shoulders.

Lex smirked and then his lube slicked fingers found his hole and four digits easily went in. Thrust in and out of him, fingertips curled against his pleasure points.

“Does that feel good, Clark?”

“Ngh, yes, Daddy.”

“What would you like, Clark?”

“Your cock, Daddy. I'd like... I want your cock. Please.”

“You've been gagging for it these past few days, haven't you?” He thrust his fingers against his prostate again.

With a keening needy moan, he answered. “Yes, Daddy.”

Lex removed his fingers, opened the bottle of lube again and poured it onto his cock, from the head to the base.

Clark's hands wrapped around Lex's cock and smeared the lube around as he stroked his hands up and down the man's massive erection until Lex grabbed his hands and held them above his head. “Hold onto the headboard.”

His hands curled around the headboard.

Lex grabbed him underneath the knees and moved in closer till his cock slapped against his ass and the head thereof brushed against his hole.

“Please, Daddy,” his hips rocked, for he was unable to keep still as his need began to overtake him and his sensibilities.

With quirked brow and a smirk upon his countenance, Lex pushed the head of his cock into him.

His body shook as sounds of pleasure escaped him again and again. Each sound echoed in the suite.

“You're so tight, Clark, even after all your training.”

His body arched as he bore down and took more of Lex's monster-sized cock into him. The man's girth stretching him more than even the last anal plug. But there was no pain, nor discomfort, only need driving him.

Wrapping his legs around Lex's waist, his ankles crossed one over the other he pulled Lex closer, causing the man's cock to slip deeper inside his ass. 

“Uhn, Daddy, feels so good. So _full_.”

* * *

Lex swore under his breath, his whole body tensing for a moment just so he didn't thrust in one fell swoop inside Clark. He didn't want to cause a tear, that had been what the training was for in order to prevent possible injury to the submissive bottom.

Gazing down into those lust blown pupils surrounded by but a ring of blue he carefully thrust another inch forward into Clark's ass.

“Daddy, I want _all_ of you, please.”

“You're going to have to be patient, Clark. Be a good boy, or you won't get to cum.”

Clark's lips formed into a pout. An _actual_ pout he thought rather than just a figurative one.

He looked so cute that he lowered his head to nip, lick, and kiss what he could reach of Clark's naked flesh.

“Daddy, can I touch you? Please?”

He'd forgotten he'd had him holding the headboard. “Not yet. Keep holding the headboard and _enjoy_.”

Every minute that ticked by he thrust forward another inch inside Clark's ass. Minutes later he found himself balls deep inside him. 

He couldn't remember anyone able to take _all _ of his length as well as his girth. But beneath him with wild wide eyes was someone who just _had_ taken him all the way in and squeezed around his cock.

“Daddy, you're so huge.”

Lowering his head he pressed his forehead to Clark's chest and then but a moment or so later he lifted himself back up onto his knees and drew back before thrusting forward.

* * *

Clark's body jolted, pleasure zinging through him and pulsating deep inside him where Lex's cock reached and brushed against with every thrust forward – again and again.

His hands tightened on the headboard and if not for the open led box filled with the gold kryptonite there would have been explaining to do if he'd broken the hard wooden headboard with his bare hands.

“Daddy, faster, please.”

Lex gazed down at him, his mouth open as he too moaned.

Then he felt him moving again. Thrusting deeper still even as his own body began to move in tandem with his.

“Please, please, please,” he pleaded and wasn't really certain what he plead for. Not until another word passed his lips, “Harder, Daddy.”

Lex positioned himself in a way that whenever he thrust forward or pulled back, his pleasure points, his prostate gland was hit or brushed against.

Every few minutes the bald stud would pick up the pace. When Clark begged him and asked him to move faster he did. The most recent plea was for him to thrust harder.

With a grunt his hips slapped against Clark's, his balls smacking against Clark's ass again and again while aiming each thrust to maximize Clark's pleasure. Effectively ruining him for anyone but Lex himself.

As his thrusts sped up his muscles began to clench as his orgasm grew closer and eminent.

Clark tugged on the headboard as his body met Lex's thrust for thrust, taking him in deep and stretching him so well that he couldn't imagine the moment any other way.

“Daddy, may I come, please?”

Lex blinked and smirked, “Ah, the cock ring,” He moved one hand between them and undid the offending item that had kept his orgasm at bay multiple times that day.

His body shook with relief as heat pooled in his loins.

The feel of Lex's abs against his raging erection was all the friction he needed in order to cum as the smooth headed stud slammed his cock into him again and again.

Both their bodies tensed just before their entire bodies shook and the floor beneath them creaked with the movement of the bed. 

His face heated as he felt Lex's seed bursting from the man's cock head and coating his insides even as his own cock shot spurts of jizz onto their abdomens and torso's.

Letting go of the headboard he wrapped his arms around Lex's neck and pulled himself up to press a kiss to his lips. His tongue teased the man's lower lip. Then Lex's tongue was pushing into his mouth and tangling with his.

Lex continued to thrust into him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Clark clenched his ass around Lex's cock, milking him of every last drop he had to offer.

Tilting his head back on a moan, he shuddered in pleasure as he felt Clark's ass clenching and unclenching around his cock. 

He grabbed hold of Clark by a fist full of dark hair he brought his mouth to his once more and parted his mouth over his. “You're mine, Clark.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I own you.”

He bucked his hips up indicating the truth in that statement with Clark still impaled by Lex's over-sized cock. "You do, Daddy."

Once flaccid he pulled out and watched, fascinated as his cum dribbled out of Clark's ass and coated his thighs. 

“Beautiful,” he turned his head and pressed a kiss against his inner thigh. “You took me so well. _All of me_. I don't know how you managed that, Clark.”

He couldn't broach the subject of a possible reason, only let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Lex's shoulders and peppered kisses up one side of his neck over his jaw and to his the lobe of one of his ears.

“I'm yours, Daddy.”

Lex smirked, “That you are, Clark, that you are.” He brushed his hand through Clark's silken soft dark hair and positioned them on the bed so that he spooned Clark up against his back.

Clark sighed and his eyes fluttered closed. Tired yet again.

* * *

Lex pressed a kiss to Clark's temple and backed away from him and off the bed to go get a drink of water. When he brought a reusable bottle back he stilled at the sight of Clark's duffle bag left open and saw a golden glow, something red and blue, and a haphazard journal.

Setting the water aside after taking a couple swigs he picked up the journal. Stared at the open led box with what he knew had to be gold kryptonite. And then pulled out the blue and red spandex part way until he saw a golden 'S'.

His jaw ticked once.

Shoving the spandex suit back in and leaving the open led box he took the journal to another room in the penthouse suite as his mind reeled with what he'd just seen.

His hands curled into fists, unable to determine what to do and sat down and opened the journal to the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter considering the build-up to it.


	11. Open Book

Lex's brows furrowed as he read the journal that he'd pilfered from Clark Kent's duffel bag. Thoughts still reeling from the discovery of _that_ particular suit.

What he read seemed quite odd, as if there were some communication going on between different individuals, but their handwriting was so similar. _The same_ even.

_ 'Clark! Lois Lane _ kissed _ me.'_

_ 'So? Aren't you lucky Superman.' _

_ 'Are you jealous?' _

'_I... don't think so.'_

_ 'Allow me to interject, you two.' _

_ 'Kal-el, you've decided to grace us with your esteemed presence.' _

_ 'Superman, don't be daft. Now, Clark is hardly jealous. Both of you have always had this delusion that you wanted a woman. And you set your sights on Lois Lane, because she's the closest to you. You live in the same building and work at the same place. Your affections for her don't go beyond that of friendship.' _

_ 'Then why did we kiss?' _

_ 'She initiated it. It's as simple as that. But was it _ her _ you were thinking of when you felt the softness of her lips on yours, Superman?'_

_ 'I...' _

_ 'No. I know what both of you crave. Who you want in the depths of your soul. But you can't see it. Maybe you _ refuse _ to see it. That you're turned on by an egotistical, arrogant, but highly intelligent for all their faults. A _ man _.'_

_ 'What are you talking about Kal-el?' _

_ 'Clark might know better than you. Do you, Clark?' _

_ 'I imagined I... we'd propose to Lois someday, but you seem to think that, that won't be the case.' _

_ 'Wedding someone one isn't truly attracted to and only has friendly affection for will only result in misery and perhaps even lead you down a path of sin despite all your claims to the contrary that you couldn't possibly do anything wrong. Avoid the potential for adultery and forget about Lois Lane in _ that _ vein. She can't provide you what your crave, or what this body longs for.'_

_ 'Can you just tell us what you think you know Kal-el?' _

_ 'No Clark. And Superman won't get it out of me either. _ Figure _ it out yourselves.'_

Lex frowned at the very idea of Clark having any interest in Lois Lane. But just from this written conversation on paper it had become very clear to him that there were three separate personalities – entities even – within that singular body he'd only recently wrecked and claimed.

He might not be able to keep him from working in the same field or building as Lois Lane, but that he also lived in the same building as a flame he found unacceptable even as his anger simmered that he'd been deceived. That Clark hadn't told him who he was from the start. But then he wondered what he would have done.

Shaking his head he turned the page to another entry.

'_That hurt.'_

_ 'But you're going to be okay, aren't you, Superman?' _

_ 'Yes, Clark, but I need to rest. You're going to have to do without me for a little while.' _

_ 'You know I sustain the same injuries as you, don't you?' _

_ 'But at least you can call into work and tell them you can't make it.' _

_ 'Then we'll go to the JL HQ and get their help.' _

_ 'We just need to bask in the sunlight. Maybe a nice beach.' _

_ 'I don't have the capital for that, or the time off. And you're too weak to even fly straight without landing us in trouble.' _

_ 'You know, she kissed me _again.'

'_I know. She even propositioned you.'_

_ 'Sometimes I think it's just so she can find out my secret identity.' _

_ 'In a way, you don't have one. I keep you hidden away, safe from those who'd do you harm' _

_ 'But you're as affected as I am. You have all the same powers. Yet you only use them when you need to if you can't get away to tear out of your clothes.' _

_ 'Just imagine someone tearing my shirt open and underneath there's the big _ S _. How embarrassing would that be?'_

_ 'Probably less than if you had nothing underneath.' _

_ 'Are you two going on about Lois Lane _ again _? You need to tell her you're not interested. I'm not going to sit idly by and let you ruin all our lives, and hers too.'_

_ 'Would you give it a rest Kal-el?' _

_ 'No, Superman. Now tell me, what happened to the kryptonite?' _

_ 'Luthor _ still _ has it.'_

_ 'Send the JLA after it. We can't touch that horrid green rock.' _

_ 'I know that, Kal-el.' _

_ 'Then let me _ plan _ instead of you just rushing in gung-ho to save the day. I know you want to save as many innocents as you can, but not even the great Superman is perfect for all there are those who think you're a god among men.'_

_ 'I'm not.' _

_ 'I know that. Take us off this planet with a yellow sun and we'd be just as ordinary as the Earthlings themselves. More-so underneath the Red sun of our ruined mother planet. But I digress. Why did you hesitate when the kryptonite fell into a led box? You could have kicked Luthor off _ then _ but you didn't.'_

_ 'I... don't know.' _

_ 'I think you do, but you refuse to admit it, even to yourself.' _

_ 'Can you two stop arguing? You're giving me a headache. Kal-el just tell him.' _

_ 'No. But you _ can _ if you know. You were there. You're both always more conscious, awake and aware than I am, but I can replay every memory you process.'_

_ 'I don't know.' _

_ 'Oh, and both of you, forget about that date with Lois Lane. Break it off, before anyone gets hurt. We don't need a beard.' _

_ 'A what? Clark do you know what he's talking about?' _

_ 'No, but I can look it up.' _

There was mention of Lois Lane _again_. This Kal-el intrigued him with his mannerisms spilling onto the page, but his attention remained riveted on Clark and Superman's own words.

Thinking back to the time mentioned in the journal, which was some years ago, he blinked. Superman _had_ hesitated even though the kryptonite had been banished to a led prison and the yellow sun of dawn shined bright upon him as he knelt on the floor in front of Superman and drew back to jab him in the jaw before his escape.

His head lifted up as it dawned on him. He'd been kneeling between Superman's legs, bent at the knees and spread. With Superman's face red, with what he'd thought then had been fury, but now... _now_ he had a feeling it was something much different than that.

Despite their battle and his gaining the upper-hand, Superman despite all his fighting against him to stop his schemes, whether mental or physical, had been hard for him in those skintight red briefs.

Again he turned the pages and continued to absorb every nugget of information he could.

_ 'That arrogant piece of work thinks he can get away without being noticed. Well, Lois noticed and so did the JLA.' _

_ 'Clark, calm down.' _

_ 'I can't. Why does a man as intelligent as him have to sell weapons on the black market to gangsters and overseas to our enemies? Is he trying to start another world war that will end in the Earth's destruction?' _

_ 'I don't think he wants to see the world destroyed Clark.' _

_ 'Well, that's the path he's headed down, Superman. It's like he can't see what he's doing, can only see what he wants to.' _

_ 'You two need to understand, that for someone like Luthor, is that he seeks control in a world where often many people don't get. They live their lives day in and day out. Often mediocre. Unlike them, Luthor craves attention.' _

_ 'Like a Drama queen?' _

_ 'No, Superman. Like a man who can't see the broader picture even though he believes he can. He wants to achieve greatness and he believes the only way to ascertain his end goal is to be the master chess player and move his pawns to where he wants them. He can't stand not to be in control, and no one is ever completely in control.' _

_ 'Not even you or Superman, Kal-el.' _

_ 'Trust me, Clark, if I wanted to, I'm sure I could take over this planet, but I'd be bored. Luthor would grow just as bored if he achieved ultimate power. I think he craves something more. Deep down under that cynical, arrogant, egoism of his.' _

_ 'What, like love?' _

_ 'Do you ever see or hear about anyone hugging him? Or any of his relationships lasting beyond a week, maybe a month, Superman?' _

_ 'I... guess not. He must be lonely in that tower of his.' _

_ 'We'd be just as lonely, if not for each other. You may have your admirers and Clark his friends, but none of them know. Sure there's the JLA, but that's kind of like work and we all live in vastly different locales. But none of them are _ family _. And Luthor doesn't have any family that I know about. At least not anyone close.'_

_ 'Kal-el, why are you telling Superman and I this?' _

_ 'Do you know how many years its been and still neither of you have figured it out!? Even you Clark, you don't even try to get through his barriers and befriend him.' _

_ 'I don't think he'd be friends with me. He likes to surround himself with yes men and women who aren't going to question him or his motives.' _

_ 'See, you don't even want to try and I think it's because you're _ afraid _.'_

_ 'Of what?' _

_ 'Why do I always have to be the one to spell these things out to the two of you? Anyway you have nothing to be afraid of. Your moral compass isn't going to change. His might not either, but instead of doing the awful things he's done in the past and now he could turn his focus around not only for his own benefit still but for the good of the USA and the world.' _

_ 'Clark, I think Kal-el might be on to something. But why are you being so hostile, it's not like you.' _

_ 'Superman, why don't you just access his dream files, then you'll know why he's _ afraid _ and confused.'_

He turned the page to see if there was any mention of what it was even as his fury boiled and his eyes narrowed, lip curling into a furious frown at some of the disparaging comments he read then and in some of the pages he quickly skimmed over before he'd reached that point.

_ 'I know what Clark dreamed, Kal-el. I had a similar one.' _

_ 'And have you two _ finally _ realized what I've been telling you all along for the past few years!?'_

_ 'Our body responds to Lex Luthor.' _

_ 'Yes, Superman. _ Exactly _. And here you two thought perhaps you were impotent. But this body has already chosen a mate.'_

_ 'Why? Why _ him _? He hates me.'_

'_No, he hates that he doesn't have your powers. That he's not on the top of the food chain so to speak. Upset that he can't control you.'_

_ 'I don't want to play a part in his machinations. People get hurt, cities ruined, lives destroyed.' _

_ 'And that hurts you in ways that far outweigh the poison of kryptonite. Even though it can't kill you – us - like the green poison.' _

_ 'I can't go to him, not while he has the kryptonite. Not even after, he'd just find a way to destroy me.' _

_ 'Only if you keep treating him as an enemy, instead of as a friend. He doesn't have any _ real _ friends, but I think, if he did, things might be different. And even if they're not, at least you'll have tried. And they say Superman is afraid of nothing.' _

_ 'Kal-el, maybe let Superman and I think on this? It's all a bit... _ too _ much.' _

_ 'I suppose. You both do still seem quite confused. And now I'm going to return to meditation. I may not respond for the next few weeks.' _

_ 'Or months.' _

_ 'Just don't be quiet for a whole year Kal-el. You might be a pain sometimes, but you're still part of us.' _

_ 'If you need to, you can always find a way to get my attention, now go on.' _

He wondered what had changed the mind of at least Clark, to the point he'd come to him and offered himself and had been so submissive the entire time following his every command and giving in to his every whim.

There were only a few pages with ink upon them, the most recent entries.

One which told of Superman's embarrassment over eavesdropping on Batman and The Joker at the bequest of someone else to make sure Batman was safe. And in so doing Superman had heard more than he'd ever wanted to hear, but had imagined not long after that it was himself being owned by Lex.

The last two entries had his cock stirring despite all fury in his bones, tempered by some of the other things writ in the journal. As if, deep down, they knew him, understood him. Sure they had been angry with him. And how strange it was to think of them as they when they were one, but it just somehow _ fit. _

Closing the journal he stood up with it in hand and strode back into his bedroom and placed it back in Clark's duffel bag.

He turned to stare down at the sleeping man. A body shared by three different individuals all within the Kryptonians psyche. He wondered if it were a trait of his alien heritage.

There was mounting curiosity about what was different as the man wasn't human, despite for all intense and purposes looking to be one and feeling like one to the touch.

In the morning Clark would be off to work at the Daily Planet. Where Lois Lane worked.

He'd claimed Clark. But Superman had not been present other than somewhere in Clark's mind by what he'd learned from the journal.

From the wardrobe he'd purchased for the man he pulled out a red silk tie and tight blue slacks and button-down shirt. He already knew it would fit Clark's frame snugly. He even made sure he had high quality loafers and comfortable socks. Each article he placed on a chair next to the bed so he'd see them when he woke up. He could go from LexCorp's building right to work.

Then he could devise a plan to lure Superman out and show him just who was in charge. Of course some of what he'd read gave him a few ideas about how to go about it. And he decided too that they all needed to be punished. And while pissed at them, he could only at that moment think of paddling their ass as he couldn't quite formulate a plan of revenge. Not when he was so aroused and didn't want to leave anything to chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this segment of the story. Let me know what you think because I'm not sure about it and what was conveyed... its a lot of thought and invasion of privacy with that journal. Anyone think I should have added something to the journal that seems to be missing?


	12. The Lure

Lex, though planning a coupe, lay back on the bed and wrapped his arm around Clark. If he was going to see his plan through he had to make sure that _he_ didn't grow suspicious of his scheming though this scheme was unlike any plan his mind had ever before hatched.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what he was going to do in the next day when they'd both awaken.

He was the first to rouse hours later just before the alarm was set to go off.

“Wake up, _Clark_.” He gave his shoulder a slight shake, “You've got to get to the Daily Planet, don't you?”

He watched him blink, open his eyes. The _same_ shade of blue as a certain superhero. Both beautiful and deceiving.

“Good morning,” Clark rubbed his eyes and sat up – the blanket falling to his lap.

His gaze couldn't help being drawn to that muscular chest. That he'd touched and caressed. _Mine_. Giving himself a mental shake he walked over to the door to the shower. “I'm going to take a quick shower if you need one feel free to use it too.”

He watched Clark stand up and just about topple over.

“Clark?”

“I-I'm okay.”

“Be careful. Your body isn't used to the things we did, so give yourself a little time before moving around,” he'd taken Clark's virginity. And as that knowledge went through his mind again, he wet his lips, because that meant a certain superhero that many were enamored with and hoped to gain the attentions of was a virgin too. Sure the body he'd taken last night wasn't one, but Superman hadn't been in the helm like the journal indicated.

He had to bide his time before setting into motion his plan. Before stepping into the bathroom he called over his shoulder. “I picked out some clothes for you, Clark. That way you don't need to stop at your place on the way to work. As for underwear, pick something tight.” Then he shut the door and entered the shower for a quick hot one.

* * *

Clark felt his body tremble. Of course he'd left the gold kryptonite open so all the aches and pains resulting from a first time he could feel in every movement of his muscles. Even his body wasn't used to the use of some of them.

Yet while Lex was still so close he dare not close the led box.

In his head, however, which was a rarity, especially from _him_, Kal-El commented.

_ 'I mentioned our body had chosen a mate, didn't I? We don't need the gold kryptonite if I'm correct in my assumption. It's not a good idea to be constantly vulnerable to the world at large so close it.' _

Brows furrowed, he mentally asked, ' _What are you talking about?_ ' It was strange to be having the conversation outside of the journal where they kept most of there communications as it became rather distracting when they were arguing or trying to direct him via mind waves.

_ 'I'd like to know too. _ '

There was Superman. Well he couldn't blame him for being curious. Kal-El always managed to get their attention since he rarely interjected, but when he did he often had deep insights and knew things long before either of them sometimes.

_ 'This body will still have its powers, but, having been claimed by a mate, well our body is going to respond to them as if we had a gold kryptonite ring on. That or we can control just how pliable our body is as long as it's for them.' _

'_So if Superman had to fight him, like in the past, that means?'_

_'He could have a chance to win a fight, if its only hand-to-hand combat, but he still won't have the powers.'_

He shook his head and they went silent. He had a feeling Superman might be confused or maybe felt trepidation along with a stir of arousal. He recalled what he'd read before in the journal in regards to his desires.

Leaning over the side of the bed after sitting back down he reached for his duffel bag and closed the led box and zipped up the contents.

Placing it back down he walked over to the chair where Lex had left a change of clothes for him. Then picked a pair of spandex briefs, as Lex had said to pick something tight.

Lex walked out of the shower room then, with only a towel on around his waist.

His face heated and his arousal grew, but he didn't have the time to even ask him to take him again. Needing him to fill up the emptiness he felt without his cock filling him up. 

Those thoughts had his entire body flushed as he headed to the bathroom in need of a shower before getting ready for work.

* * *

Pulling out a three piece pinstripe suit, tight black briefs, black socks with a dark pair of dress shoes he dressed for work and grabbed a tie to finish off. Glancing in the mirror he smirked. _Dress to impress, indeed._

He looked up when Clark came out of the shower, hair semi-damp with the clothes he'd told him to wear. Saw those glasses on him and wondered if he actually needed them. Not that he didn't have a certain charm with them on.

“I'll give you a ride to work, Clark. The Daily Planet is on my way to a meeting,” which wasn't exactly the truth, but there was another building he had that he figured he could use for his plans regarding Superman.

Clark blinked, “Okay. Thank you,” he walked over and picked up his duffel bag.

He knew what secrets were in there. But he didn't want Clark, or the other personalities hidden in his psyche to realize he knew. Not yet.

Once they were in the company limousine and buckled in the driver headed for Clark's place of work.

He quirked a brow at Clark as the man shifted in his seat. “How are you feeling, Clark?”

With a dusting of red across his cheeks, over his neck and up to his ears, he could guess even before Clark answered. 

“I... I feel empty and it feels strange.”

“Well you did get used to having an anal plug inside you for what, three days? And then you took cock into you for the first time, and not just any cock either,” he smirked. Despite his simmering anger, he couldn't help but tease him and make him more uncomfortable. “And remember what I told you when we began?”

Clark's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbed, and he nodded.

“Well, repeat to me what I told you.”

Clark, red faced and not quite able to meet his gaze the entire time, answered, “You told me I'd crave penetration every night, by you, because I'd not be able to think of anyone else, as there's no one better than you, for me.”

“Indeed.”

The limousine stopped outside beside the sidewalk leading into the Daily Planet building.

He got out of the vehicle first when the chauffeur opened his door. Then taking Clark's hand he helped him out and then pulled him close. Lifted one hand to grasp the back of his head and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Clark's eyes widened, but his mouth parted beneath his despite all of the reporters and photographers that worked for the local newspaper just getting to work.

His other hand moved behind Clark and rested just above his ass on his back.

Then, they both stepped back. Clark wide-eyed and swollen lipped.

“I'll see you later, Clark. Have a good day at work,” his gaze flickered to the doors as they were unlocked and the employees of the place started filing in to punch in for the day.

Getting back into the limousine he had the driver take him to where he planned on luring Superman and showing him just who he belonged to. There would be no hiding from him, nor keeping secrets.

* * *

Clark lifted a hand to his mouth and flushed as he remembered what Lex had just done. Right in front of the Daily Planet with everyone arriving for work! He hadn't noticed any flashing bulbs, but they had _seen_. Even Lois was looking at him with wide-eyed shock as he walked into the building and to his own desk.

Jimmy Olsen asked, “Clark, are... are you really involved with Lex Luthor?”

Lois Lane shook her head. “It has to be a ruse, right? You must be investigating him and his schemes.”

Clark shook his head. “I'm not investigating him. I wasn't asked to get that scoop.”

“Then why were you and he...” she shook her head again.

“Don't print this, but I _am_ involved with him.” He felt his face heating up.

“But he's a man,” she pointed out.

Jimmy nodded. “You never seemed interested in men before.”

“Do we really have to talk about this?” He asked. Even if Lex hadn't just kissed him in front of his work place, Lois had already seen them kissing and with Lex's hand on his crotch at that! Plus anyone who'd been at the restaurant when he'd worn that slutty get-up covered in Lex's jizz and then the dance floor. People had been there even if they'd not taken any photos.

Then he remembered cell phones and hoped no one had gotten the idea to record that.

“Yes, Clark, we do. Not only is it a scoop for any of the reporters here, but you, an all round American apple pie boy next door man are in a relationship with a dangerous man.”

“I can take care of myself, thanks.” He pushed his glasses up and wondered what he'd even seen in her before. It wasn't like she'd ever taken notice of him, only Superman. But when he got involved with Lex Luthor she paid him too much attention acting as if he were some poor boy in need of guidance. 

“You'll regret this Clark. Better to end the relationship now before you get in too deep and get hurt, or worse.”

“Again, I can take care of myself. It's my life. And can we please stop talking about it? I don't need my private life discussed here where it might end up in print when I didn't agree to give an interview.” He shook his head and started typing up an article of his own about a local charity that was coming up and what it would mean to Metropolis if more people showed their support.

* * *

At the building he walked into he made way deeper into the maze of walls, all lined in led. He'd had plans for it before, but had never gotten the chance to use it. And at the end of one hall, he opened a door to a room with red lamps, though he didn't turn them on. There were smaller white lights that kept the room at a low glow so it wasn't entirely dark.

He wondered if he should also consider using the cage, but figured the room itself, especially if the light switch were flipped to let the red light radiate as a trap like a cage all on its own.

Sitting down on the only chair in the room he turned to the single desk and powered up the laptop. Hacking the news channels and using a puppet voice and blank screen he smirked, a false emergency that Superman wouldn't know was false.

The purchase of items that were usually used to create a bomb would get his attention even if there was nothing actually in the briefcase that he sent a robot out to hold and wait for Superman to give chase.

He wouldn't be able to use his x-ray vision on the led case to realize that there was nothing in it.

Although there was the potential for property damage if the robot wasn't quick enough to get from point A to point B. So he kept an eye on the radar he pulled up.

He crossed one leg over the other and poured himself a drink and waited.

* * *

Perry White walked out of his office. “Clark, Lois, Jimmy, you better get going, some lunatic purchased all the parts for a bomb and is on his way to either LexCorp or somewhere unknown.”

Clark glanced up. “I'm still working on the charity article. I'll join Lois and Jimmy later,” he couldn't very well go with them and disappear.

“Fine,” the editor-in-chief grumbled. “Lois, Jimmy, go. But be careful.”

“Sure thing!” They got up and left for the company van with its microphones and cameras.

“You know Clark, this is a pretty big scoop. The charity article can wait.”

“No, it can't. It's important,” but he'd already finished it. “I just have to go speak to someone,” which was true, but he didn't mean talk to someone about the article.

“Well, then, go. And if you get done, go join the others.”

“Okay, thanks, Perry.” He saved his work, turned off the computer and picking up his duffel bag he exited the building. Using his super-speed he zoomed through the the streets down an alley and into an old abandoned part of the subway system and changed out of the clothes Lex had chosen for him and into his blue and red spandex suit, briefs, and cape. Which called Superman to the forefront of their shared mind as he took a step back, giving control of their movement to him.

Leaving his duffel bag in a hole in the wall of the old abandoned subway room he ran through the tunnels and up through the stairs to the topside and flew into the sky – seeking the individual who had a large briefcase filled with pieces for a bomb. One that they could build large enough to take out a quarter of Metropolis if put together and used.

Spotting the culprit, gritting his teeth he held out one hand in a fist and flew toward them.

They seemed to notice and zagged off to the left. He turned and followed. Every time he came close to hitting them, catching them, or anything else they ducked. Yet continued to lead in the same general direction.

Then the person with the jet-pack on their back and in their shoes flew down to a platform just outside a building. He quickly followed.

But then they disappeared. And when he tried to gaze through the walls his brows furrowed in frustration. _Led._

He stalked through the halls, around the corners, turning and turning until there was a single closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you find this chapter an enjoyable read. Any suggestions are welcome and as long as they fit into the story somewhere I'll consider them. What do you think happens next?


	13. Reeled In

Hearing the door swing open he flicked on the switch to the red lamps. He did have to be cautious after all when dealing with Superman and his abilities.

Turning his chair around he quirked a brow as Superman began stalking toward him, the door closing and locking behind him as he'd planned.

“Where is it, Luthor?”

Taking a sip of his drink then he set it aside and asked, “Where is, what, Superman?” He pulled out a drawer of the desk as Superman neared.

Saw him falter. Ah, yes, he was feeling the effects of the radiating red lamps. But then he continued toward him.

“You _know_ Luthor. One of your underlings purchased bomb parts. So where are they, where is it?”

As he stood up he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the drawer stepping in front of it so he wouldn't see what he had.

He moved in closer, “I'm afraid you're mistaken, this time, Superman.” He grabbed hold of his shoulder with his free hand and quickly turned him around before he knew what he was up to then snapped one cuff onto one of his wrists.

Before he could do anything with the other cuff, Superman turned around and stepped back. 

“What are you doing!?” He glared at him and lifted his handcuffed wrist. “These won't hold me, Luthor.”

“Oh, but I think they will, Superman. Or haven't you realized the red lights sapping your powers?” It was why he'd opted for no windows and the placement of the room in the middle of the building, but still had air ventilation.

He saw Superman's uncuffed hand curl into a fist. When he ran toward him, intent on giving him a right hook, he stepped aside and grabbed his fist in his hand. More than equally matched physically when the superhero didn't have his powers.

Quickly grabbing the other cuff of the handcuffs he clicked it around one of the four poles in the room holding up the ceiling.

“You're being a very bad boy Superman. There is _no_ bomb or bomb pieces.”

He stepped back to gaze at his expression, anger and confusion writ clearly in the depths of his blue eyes.

“Reports don't lie, Luthor.” He struggled against his confines. Which Lex knew if not for the red lights he would have already broken free of the handcuffs and destroyed the room.

He snapped his fingers and the monitor turned on.

“Luthor, sir, all has gone according to your plan. He took the bait,” the robot that looked much like a man opened the led briefcase and showed there were no contents within it.

“Oh, I know,” he smirked and glanced back at Superman. “You see? All an elaborate ruse to lure you in.”

* * *

He gulped as he realized that Lex Luthor had played him for a fool. But he couldn't take chances, not when lives could have been at stake. 

No one was hurt, but now he was caught like an animal in a well laid out trap.

Worst of all was how his body responded to being caught, by _him_. Despite all knowledge of what he'd tried to do to him in the past. Like an obstacle, he had to remove in any way possible.

He kept thinking over and over, '_Don't notice. Don't notice. Don't Notice!_'

But he saw Lex's gaze drop anyway. Swore he could piratically feel the way the man's eyes were staring at the bulge of his red spandex briefs.

“Superman, why are you aroused?” Lex's gaze flickered up to his, his lips quirked into a smirk.

He could feel the heat rising to his face. “That's not any of your business, Luthor.”

His eyes widened when Lex stepped in closer and grabbed him by the throat.

Lifting his hand up he grabbed at Lex's wrist. But those fingers didn't push hard into his flesh. The kneaded against his neck where the found purchase. There he felt a tingling of pleasure at his pulse point where one of Lex's fingers pressed and caressed.

He could only think one word. _Why_? This was unexpected and strange, but instead of fighting against it, his body melted into the touch and his back pressed against the pole holding him in place.

Then, another shock, Lex's mouth pressed onto his. The bald business tycoon's tongue coaxed his lips apart.

He had no idea what was going on, but couldn't bring himself to lift his free hand and push him away.

In truth, he didn't want to. Even though he knew he should find a way out of whatever this was.

His body shivered at the sound of Lex's voice and the warmth of his breath against his neck after the kiss had been broken.

“Are you going to behave for me, Superman, or do I have to keep you chained to this pole for our session?”

“Session?” He blinked, not sure what he was talking about.

“I'll show you,” Lex's fingers brushed down his neck, removing fingers from where they'd been warm and firm against his throat. The palm of his hand smoothed down over his chest and across.

Then through the tight material of his suit, Lex took one of his nipples between forefinger and thumb and pinched down and twisted.

His mouth parted on a gasping moan as his body arched into his touch. Just that and precome began to leak from the head of his cock and started to soak the front of his red briefs.

“Well, Superman? What's it going to be? Handcuffed to the pole, or free of chains while I show you just who's in charge here and now?”

He didn't know what Lex had planned, but he could imagine. But in any event, he didn't want to be chained. If things took a sour turn, he needed to be able to get away.

“Unchain me, please,” and then another word escaped him, causing his own eyes to widen and his face to feel ablaze, “Master,” and he ducked his head. _Where_ had that come from!?

* * *

There were so many, many signs pointing to the fact Superman was attracted to him. That he wanted him. And then that word, that single title had his own cock twitching in excitement in the confines of his own briefs and pinstripe dress pants.

“That's right, Superman, I _am_ your Master.” He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuff around the aroused superhero's wrist.

He tugged him flush against him, both still dressed.

Heard the sharp intake of air as Superman clearly felt his clothed bulge against his skin-tight brief clad ass.

He'd have him _begging_ by the end of the day, and calling him Master without looking away.

His hands roamed down over Superman's chest. Caressed his pectoral muscles through the material. So skintight that he felt every muscle and by the soft sounds Superman made he had to feel every touch upon him through his chosen suit.

He turned his head and grazed his teeth against his neck and heard a louder moan and felt him grind his ass back against him.

With a smirk, he grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the floor on hands and knees. “You don't get to touch me, Superman. Not unless I give you permission.”

He could see the glare in those blue eyes. More defiant than the other personality, that of Clark Kent, that he'd enjoyed so well.

Clark had come to him, but he didn't think Superman would have without a push and a shove. And he wasn't about to let him get away from him. Every personality would become his. Belong to him as surely as he'd claimed Clark and the body he shared with two other entities.

His hands stroked down over Superman's back again, caressing, kneading, stroking up and down. Over the back of his shoulders, his sides, along his spine. Stopping short of his tight round ass that those skin-tight spandex red briefs clung to.

Finding flesh upon the back of Superman's thighs through the tight material of the blue and red suit he pinched him. Followed by a soothing stroke of his fingertips, and another down the path of his thighs to his calves.

Each caress he heard Superman sigh. Each stroke he felt him shudder underneath his hands. Every pinch he heard him gasp and moan.

It was as if, Superman had lost all ability to formulate a sentence or even a word.

Placing a hand on Superman's side he gave him a push that sent him sprawling to the floor and turned him over onto his back. Grabbed his wrists in his hands and held them over his head.

His gaze traversed over his wide blown out pupils, the saliva wet lips, the beating pulse of his neck and lower and lower still. 

“You're so wet,” he smirked as he took note of the wet stain of Superman's tented red briefs.

He turned his gaze back to those beautiful lust blown blue eyes. Noticed the slight tremble of his lip and the shudder of his body.

“I know what you want, Superman.”

Those blue eyes widened and that face flush with desire turned a deeper crimson at his words.

“But should I give you, what you want, Superman?” He smirked and lowered his head to thrust his tongue inside that open mouth. His tongue found Superman's and twisted around his, allowing no resistance beyond a token battle that he won as Superman's tongue just followed his lead.

The red lights began to fade, as they only ever lasted so long. But by then Superman was in the throes of passion.

_ He's mine _ .

His tongue brushed over Superman's lower lip and then trailed down from the corner of his mouth to his jawline and heard the moan of pleasure near his ear.

Using his teeth he suckled on the skin near Superman's Adam's apple until the spot was wet and red and let go to scrape his teeth down over Superman's shoulder and chest through his suit.

One hand smoothed down over Superman's sternum. Slowly moved over each of his abs he could feel through the tight spandex, and stopped just shy of touching the superhero's red-clothed straining erection.

His other hand, having let go of the superhero's wrists, moved along the man's side and continued to pinch him every few inches, up and down his side and his thigh.

With his teeth, he bit into one of Superman's nipples that protruded against his suit. Not hard enough to cause damage, but still with enough pressure that Superman's chest jolted up.

Releasing his nipple he lifted his head and smirked down at him. “You  _like_ that.”

* * *

His body trembled with need, his cock ached for his touch, but every time he came close, he moved on to another part of his body. Teasing him with his fingers and teeth; his tongue and his caresses – both gentle and harsh. Learned that Lex liked to pinch and instead of it being something he disliked, it had only turned him on more.

His ass ached too, felt empty, thanks to it's training while Clark had been in control of their shared body. He still couldn't believe how bold he'd been.

But why,  _why_ was Lex doing this to him, if he had Clark. But he couldn't think too much on that for any time he thought of anything but the moment, Lex would either pinch, nip, bite, lick, or kiss him again and all manner of thought would be lost to an endless fathomless sea.

One of his own hands moved down toward the tent of his briefs. He couldn't hold back anymore.

But then, Lex caught him by the wrist. “No. You don't get to touch yourself, Superman. I'm in charge here, remember?”

He gulped and gazed into those eyes filled with heat and arrogance. “_Please_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you readers enjoyed this latest chapter.
> 
> Also, many of you are my muse, some of your suggestions work their way into the tales I've been weaving within the Unsettled series - whenever they worked out for the tale that is. Especially BatFan88 - thank you!


	14. Owned

How perfectly laid out before him was Superman, all aroused and pleading. Just another step closer to showing him, teaching him that he was his. That he, Lex Luthor, _owned._

With a smirk he brushed a hand through his mussed dark hair. “No, Superman.” He gripped him by the waist, nudged him back onto his belly and proceeded to position him back onto his hands and knees.

There was no resistance as Superman's body shivered and shuddered, his breath heavy and heated. Sounds of need passed the lips of the superhero. An alpha among alpha men the world over, but soon he'd be further reduced to a bundle of need begging for release and for cock. _His_.

Standing up he pulled out a bottle of lube. Although he did wonder if Superman's body with its healing potential even required it. But he found it always handy to have. From the same drawer, he pulled out something else as well, with a metallic glint.

Setting the items down nearby, he knelt behind Superman and moved aside the red cape.

He grabbed each globe of Superman's ass clad in those tight red briefs and lowered his head. His teeth grazed Superman's back just above his ass through the material he wore. So skin tight and hugging every muscle, and every bulge that he believed the superhero had to feel everything as if there was nothing between him and his bare skin.

Underneath his teeth, he felt Superman's body shake and heard him gasp out a strangled moan.

“Don't you move, Superman,” he drew into his mouth spandex covered flesh of his ass cheek and sucked, wetting the material with tongue and teeth.

When he felt him move even the slightest bit he bit harder, though not enough to break skin and then released his flesh and cloth from his mouth. Lifted one hand off where he had hold of his ass and raised it only to bring it back down – hard across Superman's red-clothed ass cheek.

“Ah!” Superman cried out, head back as his body shuddered again beneath his hold.

With a smirk, he lifted his other hand and gave the same treatment to his other ass cheek.

Superman's chest fell against the floor, but his ass remained in the air for his perusal. He wondered if he'd done that on purpose, or if he weren't aware. Either way, his smirk widened and he grabbed the cheeks of Superman's ass in hand again and spread them.

Lowering his head back down between those cheeks, he pushed his tongue against Superman's hole through the tight spandex.

* * *

He felt Lex's hot breath and sinful tongue and teeth against his ass. His eyes widened and he could stop the gasping moans, guttural groans, and grunts from rising out of his vocals to echo in the room he'd become entrapped in. Like a cage holding him in, despite the red lights growing dim, but one he didn't want to leave.

His fingers dug into the carpeted floor beneath him as Lex wet the back of his briefs with his saliva.

Gulping he tried to move away from the onslaught of pleasure, only to have Lex's hands grasp him by the thighs and hold him in place. Those fingers dug into his flesh.

Pressing his forehead to the floor he moaned, his body starting to rock, slow, back against _him_.

His cock ached, to a point, it was becoming almost painful with the need he had, but there was little to no friction.

Lex's tongue swirled around his hole. He felt the hot wet saliva seep through the material of his briefs. Cried out at the pleasure he felt and flushed when that tongue pushed the spandex of his briefs inside his hole.

He practically whined as that tongue thrust inside him. The friction of the spandex against his insides sending shock-waves through him, turning him on so much he almost swore that he felt a trickle of some foreign slick wetness the consistency of precum leak from him. But it had to be Lex's saliva drenching his briefs as his tongue flicked and rolled around.

Keeping still proved difficult as he pressed back against that tongue, needing more, wanting more.

“Please!” Escaped him, a plea that he'd been unable to hold back.

Lex's mouth left him and he shuddered at the momentarily reprieve as much as from the pleasure that he'd lost then and craved to return.

“Please, what, Superman?”

His cock and balls ached, but inside him, his muscles clenched and ached. He felt so _empty_ and there was only one way to rid himself of that feeling, that ache deep inside, that need that no one else could appease.

“Please, take me, Master.”

“Take you? How?” Lex's fingers moved up and kneaded into his ass cheeks, keeping him spread even as he nudged his knees, thighs, and legs farther apart.

“T-take me with your co-cock, please, Master,” he found the words difficult to say and on the embarrassing side, but if it got him what his body craved he'd repeat them. Again and again.

“Only if you call your ass a kunt, with a k, Superman. Beg for me again, pretty boy.” Lex's hands moved off his ass cheeks and then both came down hard on his ass.

His body jolted forward at the sting as his mouth parted on a gasping moan of pleasure.

“I'm waiting, Superman,” Lex's hands dug into his ass cheeks.

“Master, please, fill my k-kunt with your cock.” He closed his eyes as he said it, felt the heat creeping up and down his neck, up to his ears and down to his toes.

“Good superslut.”

* * *

Lex's cock ached to take him, yes, but he held off. He'd wanted Superman to come undone in many ways. Wanted to hear him beg and he had. The superhero had even given into calling his ass something different and did it sound right on those lips.

Licking his own lips he picked up the shears in one hand and tugged on Superman's tight red briefs where he'd soaked them with his mouth. With a couple of snips, a scrap of the briefs fell to the ground. A souvenir to pick up later.

The shears, no longer needed he placed on the floor and flung away toward the opposite wall where there stood a full-length mirror.

With a smirk at the idea running through his head he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers.

He quirked a brow when he noticed Superman's hole was almost as tight as _Clark_ had been, to begin with.

That might make his plan a little difficult. Even so, he rubbed his lubed fingers over Superman's hole.

Superman moaned.

He slipped in one finger and another. Felt the man's body he teased shudder. Watched his body push back against his fingers, so eager.

“You like your kunt being impaled by my fingers, don't you, superslut?”

“Y-yes, Master,” he heard him groan and pant, heavy breathed.

He thrust his fingers in and out of Superman's ass.

“You're rather tight, Superman. Maybe _too_ tight”

“N-not t-too tight f-for m-mate.”

That word _wasn't_ Master.

“Mate?”

Superman didn't answer him, but he was soon able to add a third and fourth finger as he heard the relaxed breathing of the superhero. He'd have to get his answers a little bit later on that one.

“How are you opening up for me so easily?” It fascinated him. He curled his fingers against the dark-haired man's prostate.

“Ah! Hah!” Moaning, groaning sounds echoed in the room, louder and louder, long er and shorter, over and over.

Removing his fingers he popped open the bottle of lube again and poured some over Superman's hole.

Then unzipping his pants he reached into the side of his briefs and pulled out his ginormous cock and rubbed lube up and down his length.

Then dropping the bottle of lube, he stood up. Grabbed Superman by a shoulder and cape and helped him up off the floor.

He brushed his mouth against his jaw and flicked his tongue up toward his ear.

Superman's back was to him as they faced the mirror. Sure they were both still fully clothed save for the slit in Superman's briefs and his open zipper fly, but he wanted him to see it. _All_ of it.

He grabbed him by the the knees and lifted him up, his hands stroked up to the bend of Supermans' knees. He bent the superhero's legs back and up so that his thighs were against his abdomen and chest with his ass clearly visible in the mirror as the position forced his legs spread apart.

Superman's hands went back behind them and grabbed onto Lex's sides.

With a smirk, he turned his head, grazed his teeth against his neck. “Look at yourself, superslut. Do you want my cock in your kunt?”

In his arms the superhero shuddered, tilted his head as if offering his neck to him to lick and nibble. “Yes, Master, please.”

“How badly do you want it?”

* * *

He gulped. Couldn't quite believe what he was about to say. But he was desperate to have Lex Luthor's massive cock inside him. _Craved_ him.

“So bad I ache inside, Master. My kunt aches for your cock to pound into me, Master.” As he said it his cheeks bloomed rose red.

Against his exposed neck, he felt the hot breath as Lex made a growling sound against him. And then his body was lowered onto the upward curved cock of Lex.

He could see it all in the mirror. When he closed his eyes, Lex took notice.

“Open your eyes, and keep them open.” He nipped at his neck.

Moaning, lips parted he opened his eyes.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Then his body was being thrust down onto that massive cock. He cried out, his head falling back, his fingers gripping into Lex's sides.

“You're so tight, superslut, but you're taking me in so easily.”

Then Lex lifted him off his cock and then slammed him back down. Obviously, the man worked out if he was able to pick him up and use him as he was doing.

He couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure. Saliva overflowed from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

“That's right, Superslut. Take it all in,” Lex's teeth grazed his neck as he pulled his body all the way down, till his body was fully impaled on his cock.

He couldn't do more than hold onto Lex's sides behind him as the hot bald muscular business tycoon continued to lift him up and down, controlling how fast, hard and deep he went.

His throat was starting to grow hoarse from all the sounds of pleasure dragged from him. More so when he couldn't stop the sounds escaping from him and echoing in the room when Lex aimed his cock, and Superman's own body to hit his prostate. Although he didn't think the man knew it, but he had other spots inside him that would have been almost as pleasurable if he hit them again and again as he was doing to that bundle of nerves.

“M-master, I-I'm going to cum,” he cried out, voice low and hoarse.

* * *

Beads of perspiration formed upon his brow, and soaked the back of his shirt. But he was determined to bring Superman to completion like that. Staring in the mirror while he controlled every motion.

Each time he felt Superman's hole squeeze around the full length of his cock he'd sworn he nearly came because of how tight he was.

And then _those_ words. Sending him over the precipice of desire.

“Cum for Master, superslut.”

In his arms he felt him shake, his body jolt, and heard his breathing grow more ragged as he came. Via the mirror he could tell just how much he came and smirked as he soaked his tight red briefs in jizz.

“Now, I'm going to fill your kunt with my cum.” With that said he lifted him up and down on his cock several more times.

Heard him groan in both pleasure and pain as he slammed into his prostate even after he'd already reached orgasm.

Then his abdomen muscles tensed, his balls ached and his cock twitched. His fingers dug into Superman's legs tighter as he shot his load up his ass.

He whispered against his ear, “Enjoying yourself, Clark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Would love to know what you think and what you might hope for.


	15. Unveiled

He couldn't help the shiver that went down his back when Lex whispered against his ear – the man still holding him with his cock still spurting cum into his ass.

“Wh-what!? H-how?” He stared into Lex's eyes via the mirror, his own wide with shock.

“Oh, I know _you're_ not Clark, Superman, but he is in there, isn't he?”

He felt Lex's teeth against the pulse of his neck and gulped, still in a compromising position.

That knowledge was even less likely to be known by anyone. In fact, _no one_ was aware, not even his adoptive parents. Some things were better left a secret after all when it involved human biology and their take on health.

His body was not as much like theirs as it appeared. In fact, for being a man, it could be downright embarrassing – if he'd been human. No, instead after the body he shared with two other entities - both still a part of him – had been claimed by a mate, a _man_ it had triggered something inside him. He'd thought he'd imagined it, but instead, he felt those extra glands in his ass throb and create natural lube to ease the way in for his mate's massive cock

“How do you know this?”

“I'm sure you can guess.”

He still didn't let him down even as he felt his flaccid cock slip from inside him. And watched the mirror as he did so and all the cum dribbled from his ass and to the floor.

“The _journal_!” He glared at him via the mirror as he couldn't turn his head enough to gaze into his eyes. “That was _private!”_

“And you were _deceptive_.”

He gulped. There was no arguing _that_ point.

“No rebuttal?”

He shook his head. Though still upset, he should have been more careful. _Clark_ should have been more careful. He wondered if he hadn't wanted him to find out. Mentally he shook his head. Surely not. He'd probably just gotten a bit too comfortable and in Lex's presence and had forgotten to take safety measures to keep something so private tucked away.

“Are you going to put me down?”

Lex smirked into the mirror at him. “No.” Instead, he took some careful steps back and sat down in the only chair within the room and moved his hands up from Superman's knees to his waistline.

“The cameras really have a nice angle, Superman, _my_ Superslut.”

He turned his head, wide-eyed and asked incredulously, “Cameras!?”

“Do you honestly think I wouldn't take the chance to film you as I claimed ownership of you and your body?”

He tried to shift, but those fingers tightened their grip on him and his body shuddered.

“I really ought to give you a thorough spanking. Every single one of you. Superman. Clark. _Kal-El_.”

“Kal-El? Good luck with that,” he scoffed. Kal-El wasn't known to oft take the helm. No, he much preferred to let he or Clark lead their lives while he was safe and sound within the palace of their shared consciousness.

Then he caught on. “Spanking?” He shook his head. _No one_ had dared even suggest such a thing to him. Clark perhaps because he'd dressed too dull and dowdy. Him because, well, who could even hurt Superman with all his powers, and well who had even met Kal-El? No one he could remember off the top of his head.

“That's right. In fact, I think you deserve one right now.”

Before he could do anything, Lex maneuvered him far too easily to sit across his lap with his knees on the floor.

Lex grabbed the end of his cape and brought it over Superman's shoulder and tied it around his wrists.

“There, now your own cape is your prison.”

He tried to struggle out of his cape's hold, but despite the red lights no longer radiating he couldn't tear his cape to get free of the binding.

Which caught Lex's attention.

“Well, that's interesting. Your powers should have come back.”

_ 'Tell him the truth, Superman. _'

'_Why, Kal-El!? He'll just gloat.'_

'_So? Better he knows now. If you won't tell him I'll have to_'

_ 'Then you take the spanking. _'

'_Nope. Even if I did, he'd be able to tell I'm not you. Then he'd probably give you an even bigger spanking_ . _So_ tell _ him._'

_ 'Fine!' _

“Superman, I'm waiting for an explanation.”

“I was... talking to Kal-El.”

“Ah. I am curious to meet this elusive personality tucked away within your psyche. What did you talk about?” He felt the mans hand on his ass, pulling down his spandex tights and briefs, allowing cool air to hit his ass.

He glared at how his red cape with the S emblem kept his wrists bound. He didn't want to answer, but he couldn't recall when Kal-El had ever been wrong, or if he had been it hadn't been often.

“He told me I had to tell the truth.”

“About?” One of Lex's hands stroked his ass cheeks in a circular motion.

His body shuddered as he tried to hold back a moan, which he gasped out when he felt a pinch from the tycoon's fingers.

“Kryptonians, no matter where they go, when their body chooses a mate they become vulnerable to their mate even if they have powers.” That was perhaps the less embarrassing of the information about the biology of the body he inhabited.

“Mate? I remember you saying that earlier. What does it mean, Superman?”

He gulped. “M-my body won't respond to anyone but it's chosen mate. My body isn't invulnerable to its mate.”

While he couldn't see Lex's countenance with his head down, stomach over the man's lap and his ass up for the perusal of his gaze and the touch of his hand, he could hear the smugness in his voice.

“Good. I don't share, nor take kindly to anyone touching my property. And that I can do things to your body without the use of some rock or light, what a windfall. Now Superslut, it's time for your spanking.”

His body tensed. He heard the arc of his hand in the air and his mouth opened wide as the hand landed on his ass with a resounding echoing smack.

Lex chuckled. “Well, it looks like you spoke the truth. My hand didn't break. Even left a red imprint on your fine tight ass.”

“Please, Master, no more.” He felt strange with the weird tingling that went from his ass cheeks, not only to his cock which was still soft but in his ass. Where he felt his glands throb and ache.

“I don't think you mean that, Superslut.” Lex arced his hand in the air again and aimed another hit on his ass, on the opposite cheek.

His body shuddered and jolted, his soft cock hitting against Lex's pinstripe pant leg.

Then Lex let loose a reign of six smacks against his ass, alternating cheeks. Each one sent a shock-wave of pleasure through his body. His cock hardening again with every sting he felt on his ass because of the palm of Lex's hand.

He couldn't hold back the sounds that erupted from his throat. Breathy moans, and heavy groans, ragged breathing, guttural sounds of pleasure, and embarrassing pleading whimpers.

“You should hear yourself, Superslut, you're getting more and more aroused, harder every time my hand lands on your fine tight ass. Now count them, to ten.”

Before he could make any protest Lex's hand landed on his right ass cheek, harder than previous.

It sent a tingling ache shooting through his cheeks straight to his prostate and further to the other sensitive glands hidden inside his ass.

“O-one, Master” he couldn't believe he was going to count. But if he didn't he had no idea what Lex might do instead.

“That's a good Superslut. You know you love this.”

Lex's hand rose and came down again.

“Two, Master!” He gasped out, his cock and balls aching as his arousal grew.

Superman could hear each time Lex lifted his hand, and then heard the echo of his hand hitting one of his ass cheeks – one after the other.

“Three. Four. Five, Master!” He moaned, gasped, and cried out as his body trembled. Never dreaming anyone could do this to him. In part because he'd never thought about being spanked even though his body was enjoying it, and in part, because he hadn't thought his body would be invulnerable to anyone and they'd just have gotten hurt by trying to hit him even playfully.

Lex's hand stroked his ass, “Halfway through, gorgeous. Even I'm starting to get hard again just listening to you.”

The gentleness was unexpected, but then the man had been gentle with Clark. Of course, then he hadn't known all the details about Clark. That he held within him the personality – the entity – known as Superman.

But then his hand lifted up again and he continued the onslaught. Making sure he counted every hard resounding stinging smack he landed on his ass.

“Six, M-master!” He groaned, and unable to stop his body from doing so, he ground his cock against Lex's leg.

“Stay still!” Lex growled, commanding him.

His body did still and he let out a groan of frustration.

“Good boy.” That didn't stop him from landing another blow, this time the sting more powerful than the last.

“Seven! Master!” He cried out his body shuddering. He felt the hardness of Lex's cock then as the man really got aroused.

“That's right, Superman, show me how much of a Superslut you are by taking your spanking.” His hand landed hard upon his ass yet again.

“Eight,” he whined, the sting sending yet more shock-waves of pleasure mingled pain, “Master.”

Any movement he tried to make, other than when his body jolted, shuddered, quivered, or shivered, Lex dragged him back into place. And he still couldn't get loose from his own cape wrapped and tied around his wrists. Doing so tugged his suit and caused the top to bunch up and reveal inch by inch of his back.

Lex's hand stroked over his ass, up his back, then his fingertips scraped down along his spine back to the cheeks of his ass where he again lifted his hand and twice more, alternating between ass cheeks, slapped his ass.

“Nine, Master!” His breathing grew more and more erratic as he squirmed on Lex's lap.

“Ten, Master!” He said aloud; barely.

Face red he felt his hole clenching, glands that no human being had throbbed and then there was this strange sensation as his body shook, his muscles clenched, his insides ached. A warm-hot liquid that wasn't from Lex's internal cumshot.

Though his cock was still erect, he was pretty sure he'd just had an orgasm. Of a different kind. He felt his bodies self-lubing moistness dripping down his thighs, his hole twitched as his body prepared itself for its mate.

Lex's fingers brushed through the moisture. Lex's cum had stopped dribbling from his ass minutes ago.

“What is this, Superman?”

He shook his head. No way was he about to answer that. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Despite being Kryptonian and having some knowledge, not all knowledge had been given to him. Only bits and pieces. As well as what Jor-El had figured would be most important and pertinent for him to know.

This he didn't think fell into the category of what his biological father had wished him to be made aware of.

“Do you need a further spanking?”

“No, Master.”

“Then are you going to tell me what's going on?” Lex dipped his fingers into his hole and thrust in and out, in and out. “It's like your body is begging for my cock.”

He wondered if Lex realized just how accurate that was as his body shuddered, his cock twitched and his balls ached with pent up desire. So hard that it hurt.

“We have a theory. But it's embarrassing.” He couldn't help how his body rocked back against Lex's fingers.

“Tell me, _now_,” his fingers thrust deeper into him, knuckles brushing up against the sensitive nerves on the sides within him just an inch past his prostate.

_ 'Kal-El, help _ _ me_.'

'_With his fingers in our ass_?_ He's asking you!_'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear what you think, as always.
> 
> Also, I had a hard time naming this chapter so if anyone has anything else to suggest that might sound more suitable I'm all ears. Suggestions always welcome though!


	16. Experimenting

His body shook as Lex continued to thrust his fingers in his ass, waiting for an answer.

Kal-El wasn't helping. Though from him he gained the theory.

If only he could get free of his cape tied around his wrists and off of Lex's lap. He could still feel the man's large hard cock through the material of those pinstripe dress pants against his belly.

“Well?” Lex drawled his fingers thrusting inside him faster, curling his fingers against his prostate then stopping when he thought Superman was about to cum.

“I-it's my bodies natural lubricant.”

“What?” Lex's fingers stilled inside him, his other hand squeezed one ass cheek tighter.

He gulped. Wished he didn't have to tell him. But Kal-El prodded him to do so and both he and Clark almost always listened to him and took his advice. It was rare indeed for them to ignore him when he did deign to speak to them instead of meditating for weeks and months on end.

“Wh-when you claimed Clark, it triggered something in our biology. Awakened a set of glands inside our bodies ass,” he flushed red as his briefs at that, “liquid the consistency of precum... when aroused, self-lubing inside to... to prepare f-for our mate's c-cock.” He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Clark or Kal-El would have been better at telling him this, explaining it and would surely have felt less embarrassed.

Lex's breath hitched and then he heard the delight wrapped in arrogance in his voice. “So, it's like your ass came? But your cock is still hard.”

“It's a different kind of orgasm,” he shook his head wishing he didn't have to tell him any of this.

_ 'This is all your fault, Clark. _'

_ 'I'm not the only one of us who wanted him! You wanted him _ first _ remember?'_

He ignored the other personality as Lex's fingers pressed against his prostate gland.

His mouth parted on a moan.

“This is your prostate, so something similar to human born males.”

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Exploring this new information.”

He felt Lex place his other hand on the middle of his back where the back of his spandex shirt had rolled up.

Gasped as Lex's fingers sought the glands just past his prostate and his fingertips slid over one.

Felt those fingers inside him spread, each brushing up against the aching glands that had just moments ago released his bodies natural lubricant.

“I think I'm going to have to create a special toy just for your ass, to massage and vibrate against these glands. Test how this works and how much your ass gets wet from being aroused.”

“Please, no, Master.” That sounded frightening. He had no idea what that would do and he'd never had any interest in toys. Although he had a feeling Clark had begun to enjoy _some_ of them.

“Too bad, Superslut,” Lex's fingers jabbed against one of his sensitive moist glands and his body jolted, clothed cock rubbing against Lex's pinstripe pant leg.

“I can feel how hard you are against my leg.”

He heard a drawer open and the sound of items being moved around as Lex searched for something.

“Ah, here we are.” Lex removed his fingers from his ass and proceeded to lift him up to sit up and straddle his lap, eye to eye.

He tried to back away when he saw what was on the desk, but Lex grabbed him by the waist and pinched his sides.

“Behave, Superslut, or you'll get more than a spanking. Do you want to be chained up and have a fucking machine pounding your ass for hours?”

With widened eyes, he shook his head. “N-no, Master.”

“You're not as submissive as Clark; understandable considering who you are, but we can work on that.”

Lex pulled the waistband of his red briefs away and pulled out his cock to lock a cock ring around him, then tucked him back in. Then pulled up the back of his briefs and tugged down the back of his top.

“You've got an impressive size, yourself, you know, I'm surprised the briefs you choose to wear while flying around don't tear when you're aroused.”

He glowered and frowned.

Lex tilted his head back by his chin. “Now, now, don't be sore. We're going to have _fun_ Superslut. Or at least, I am.”

“Wh-what are you planning?”

Lex quirked an arrogant brow at him.

“Master...”

“Better. Now, as I said, I want to test this theory of yours. And since there is obviously no toy on the market specifically for Kryptonian biology, I can still use my fingers as they just reach. At least until as I said I have a toy designed just for your body to bring you pleasure beyond measure.”

Lex pressed a button and then lifted him up, one arm under his back just below his shoulders and another under his knees.

“I can walk you know.”

“Or fly, I know that Superman. But I _want_ to carry you, so be a good sub.”

A hidden door slid open and led to another room with a bed and nylon cuffs.

He was set onto the middle of the bed. Each of his ankles was cuffed by the nylon restraints. Each nylon cuff had a rope extending from it and the other end wrapped around a post and the other the opposite post at the end of the bed.

Heat crept up his neck to his face when he found he couldn't close his legs.

Because this was what his Master wanted, his mate desired, he couldn't even break free of the restraints.

That his cock and balls ached with desire at his movement being restricted, because of his mate, he felt as if his body flushed red as a tomato.

Lex undid the knot in his cape.

But just as his wrists were free of that imprisonment they were cuffed in nylon. Where his legs had little give, he could at least move his arms a bit. Not that, that was much comfort.

His Master grabbed an extra pillow and situated it under his hips and waist.

“There, now I have better access to your pretty ass,” Lex leered at him.

He gulped, felt more heat pooling in his loins at that look in his eyes.

Lex's gaze racked over him.

His Master's hands reached for each of his feet. Stroked up over each foot to his ankles. Kneaded the flesh through his tight spandex suit of blue and red of his calves up to his knees. His fingertips brushed underneath the crook of each knee and then as his hands crept up his thighs he pinched him, again and again. Until his knuckles brushed against his hard clothed cock.

His breath hitched and grew heavy. Soft moans turned to loud groaning and grunting sounds of pleasure that he couldn't hold back. That he knew the more dominant alpha male would demand he let loose so he could hear.

When he felt Lex's fingers thrust into his self-lubed ass through the slit in his briefs, his mouth widened on a gasp as his head tilted back, his throat exposed as his body arched.

He tried to close his legs, but the nylon restraints managed to hold them apart, giving no slack.

Those fingers slid over his prostate and his legs trembled.

Then Lex and he glimpsed at each other.

His Master ogled him and with an egotistic smile said, “You enjoy that, don't you?”

Not wanting to state the truth he clamped his mouth shut. Which only earned him a harsh pinch on an ass cheek.

“Yes, Master,” his brows furrowed and he glared at him.

“You're not to hide anything from me. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

His body shuddered as Lex's fingers moved deeper inside him past his prostate. Those fingertips curled against one of his sensitive glands.

“Ngh,” he couldn't think of anything coherent nor could he stifle or mask the sound of pleasure.

A light seemed to alight in Lex's eyes and those fingers thrust into him again and again, harder, faster, always aiming for either of his glands that were strictly of his Kryptonian biology.

His breath came in gasps, his body thrashed against the bed and the bindings his dominant mate had him prisoner in.

Panting for air he cried out with each hit of Lex's fingers against those glands. Felt them throb and swell, and ache for more. His hips bucked against those fingers as much as they could.

Lex quirked a brow and then sped up the thrusts of his fingers.

His muscles clenched, his hole tightened around those fingers as his entire body thrashed. His cock hurt, unable to spill his seed thanks to the cock ring, but the extra glands tingling and throbbing in his ass released more natural fluid to prepare his ass for taking by the body of its mate.

It felt as though he'd run a marathon, like a normal human, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Interesting,” Lex stared at his ass and pulled out his fingers wet with Superman's natural lube. “I wonder how many times you can do that in an hour.”

He shook his head. “Please, no, Master. I... I want your cock, please, Master.” Every time his body released that fluid to lube his hole up for his mate's claiming of him it made his cock hurt, to the point he swore it might have turned purple and his balls blue.

Lex's eyes flickered to his. “Do you now? And how do you want my cock? Down your throat? Or up your wet kunt?”

“I...” his face flushed.

“Your throat then. That's something _you_ haven't gotten the privilege to taste yet.”

Lex moved over him, a knee on either side of his shoulders and smacked his cock against his cheek.

“Open up, Superslut and suck me off.”

He opened his mouth and Lex thrust his cock down his throat.

Nearly choking he quickly swallowed. It seemed Master wasn't taking any chances as he filled his mouth up with his girth and his throat with his length. Felt the stretch of his cheeks and throat as the more dominant male fucked his throat. Thrusting in and out and he had to swallow again and again and keep pace with Lex's movements. Dominating him in yet another way.

“That's right, Superslut, take it. Suck it.” Only then did the man pause and he gulped around his girth and length. His lips pressing against the over-sized proportions of his Master's cock. His tongue brushed against and around him, though it was a tight fit.

Then Lex pulled his cock from his mouth and lowered his head, to thrust his tongue in where his cock had just been.

His Master's tongue twisted around his. Stroked, slipped, and slid against, over, and under his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Lex asked, “Does your kunt ache?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“What do you need, Superman?”

“I... I need your cock in my kunt, Master. Please.”

Lex grabbed him by the legs and placed them over his spread thighs.

He felt the head of his Master's ginormous cock against his wet hole.

His back remained on the bed, his legs still spread and laying over his dominant mate's legs. His wrists and ankles still bound.

Lex grinned down at him, “This want you want, Superslut?” He pushed the head of his cock inside his ass.

“Y-yes, M-master,” he moaned arching as much as the restraints allowed into his touch.

His eyes flew wide when Lex thrust into him, to the hilt in one single thrust. His hole clenched around his girth as his mouth parted on a startled gasping moan.

“You're so slippery, wet, hot, tight inside. I can feel you squeezing around me, my submissive Superslut. And from what you've told me, this is all proof you belong to me and me alone.”

His entire being shuddered, inside and out at the possessive connotations of his arrogant, egotistical voice.

“Yes, Master,” he whispered on a low groan.

Lex pulled his cock out and slammed back in. Harder and deeper than previous. Every thrust sent his body back at the onslaught, speed, and strength of his thrusts.

Felt the dominant male's hands grip his hips and hold him tight, digging into the flesh beneath the spandex of his suit.

His Master was relentless as he thrust into him again and again. Each slap of his balls against his ass echoed in the room.

His cock kept rubbing up against his prostate and his other sensitive nerve endings that had his hips rocking trying to meet each of his thrusts.

They were so hard he gasped and thrashed beneath him and the onslaught of his dominant mate's arousal.

He whimpered as Lex shot his load inside him even as his purposeful thrusts against his Kryptonian glands in his ass soaked onto Lex's cock.

The cock ring, he'd forgotten about reminded him then that he couldn't cum and his cock hurt so much he whined – a sound unsuiting of Superman, but only heard by the more dominant Alpha in the room and the cameras that recorded them.

“What's wrong, my little sub?”

“I'm not little,” he grumbled.

“Oh, I know. But tell me, what's wrong.”

“I want to cum. My cock hurts. Master.”

“I see,” he reached into his red briefs to undo the cock ring. Removed it from him and set it aside on the bed.

There was _some_ relief.

Lex placed the palm of his hand against the bulge at the front of Superman's tight red briefs.

His palm rubbed hard against his clothed cock, faster and faster, causing friction. It hurt because of how hard his cock and how aching his balls had become.

“Please, Master,” he cried at the touch, knowing that the pain would only go away if he could just cum.

“You need to cum for me, Superslut.” Lex practically growled as his palm placed more pressure onto his hardness through the material of his briefs.

Gasping for breath his body thrashed again and again as he came into his red briefs, soaking the front even as his natural lubricant and his dominant mate's cum oozed from his hole down his legs and onto the bed as Lex pulled out of him.

His body trembled from the overstimulation. He didn't realize at first that Lex had undone all bindings until he pulled him up the bed and pressed his head into the crook of his shoulder.

He blinked when he felt an arm around him and another hand in his hair.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, too tired to do or say anything else and feeling fall too comfortable in the embrace of Lex Luthor.

As he fell into a doze he felt the brush of lips against his ear.

“I'm _never_ letting you go.”

* * *

Two hours later, Kal-El sat up in the bed, the only difference between him and the other two entities that shared his body was the white streak of hair off to the left side of his hair.

Feeling sticky he grimaced but carefully moved out from the embrace and off the bed and went in search of a bathroom.

Which he found behind another door. A shower would cool their bodies fervor and clean the stickiness off.

Lex really had exhausted Superman to the point that when he'd fallen asleep he'd drifted back into subconsciousness. And Clark refused to go back, until he, Kal-El made an appearance. After all if Lex was their mate Clark felt it was _rude_ of him not to at least introduce himself.

* * *

Feeling the warmth quickly cool and missing the feel of the body next to him, Lex's eyes opened and he frowned when the body of his lovers' wasn't there when he woke.

Standing up he glanced around the room. Tilted his head when he heard the sound of splashing water and the singing voice somewhere between a lyric tenor and a spinto tenor.

“Ah, so that's where he went.” He quickly divested of his clothes on his way to the door and opening it stepped through and dropping the last article of clothing on the floor he slid open the Plexiglas shower door and stepped in behind the naked male body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The man whirled around, eyes wide and then narrowed as the muscular male in his arms smiled.

“Hello, Lexie, did you need something?”

His brows furrowed as he took note of the unusual tone and the white tuft of hair.

"Maybe your cock stroked?" One of the man's brows arched. His hands went around him and squeezed his ass so that both their shower wet cocks slid against each other.

"Kal-El, I presume?"

"In the flesh, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> If you have suggestions for (alien) Kryptonian biology feel free to suggest away.


	17. Tribute

Lex quirked a brow and placed his hands on Kal-El's forearms. His hands moved down his muscular forearms to his wrists and pried them off his ass and lifted them above the minx's head.

“Little minx,” he stared down into those bright blue eyes.

Kal-El grinned. “Ah, you want to be my King, Lexie?” He ground his groin into his.

He rather thought the man was going to be a handful. Where Clark was sweet and obedient, Superman was... well there were no words he could think of then to describe him, this third entity, this Kal-El was a saucy wench.

“What would that make you, Kal-El? My queen? My consort? My saucy wench on the side? My _concubine_?” He growled each word against Kal-El's ear.

“Ooh, do you like to role-play, Lexie, sweetie? But if I'm the _queen_ you'd be _my_ humble servant giving in to my every whim.”

Kal-El leaned forward despite him restraining his wrists above his head in one hand.

The minx tilted his head and pressed his lips to his.

Grabbing his chin in hand he titled Kal-El's head back and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Kal-El moaned into his mouth, the sound muffled between their lips.

Kal-El's tongue pushed back against his. Their tongues twisted and turned around each other.

He felt the little minx try sucking on his tongue, but he quickly wrapped his tongue around his again.

Heard Kal-El whine in frustration.

Breaking the kiss he quirked a brow at him.

“You really are a very dominant male specimen of your species. But why not let me take care of you?”

“I don't bottom.”

He blinked. “Whoever said anything about you doing that? I _like_ feeling your cock inside me.”

“I haven't been...”

He arched his brows. “Maybe not when I'm at the helm, but this is still my body and I can feel everything to some extent. Not as much as Clark or Superman when they're in the driver's seat.”

“You can always tell me what you want, Kal-El, and then I'll decide if its something I can give you.”

The man's lips twisted into a pout. “I just want to touch you, kiss you, feel you, shove you down and ride your cock. _Except_ it really isn't my turn.”

“Your turn? Are you trying to get out of my teaching you, your place.”

Kal-El shook his head. “Superman should be here, but you really exhausted him, fucking him so well that he fell out of the driver's seat, so to say. And I was feeling really uncomfortable with our body being so sticky with dried cum and... I'm not sure what to call it.”

“I'm sure I can come up with something. Is Superman... going to wake up?”

“Of course. Not sure when. I hope soon. I wasn't supposed to reveal myself to you. Not yet. Clark refused to wake our body up for a shower. Said I was being impolite not to introduce myself.”

“You really can talk to each other at any time without the journal, can't you?”

“Of course! We can even meld our minds together – for a time. It's really strange to hear all three of our voices at once.” He chuckled. “And if you had the right kind of rock we could even split into separate bodies for a couple of hours. But that rock was destroyed...” he grew silent then as he glanced up at the ceiling.

“Wait... really?”

He shrugged. “Well some things are but legend. That bit probably isn't true. It's not like I have anyone I can ask. Now” He smiled back at him, “I think he's waking up. But next time, we'll have to play more in the shower, with my legs wrapped around your waist as you fuck me against the wall while the hot water cascades down your back.”

“You think you'll be the one dictating what we do?”

“Tell me it's not something you'd enjoy? Oh, but you can't take me, not without the traditional mating ceremonial garb. I don't know if it can be found on Earth, but there is a second journal that has drawings of Krypton's male mating garments. It's the one thing that I must fully insist on even if you won't let me hold the reins.”

He didn't for one second believe Kal-El wouldn't trying pushing every boundary. Unlike the other two personalities, it seemed he was going to have to work harder at turning Kal-El into his muscled bottom bitch without trying to dominate from the bottom.

Kal-El brushed his lips over his again. “I'll see you later, okay Lexie?”

He grabbed the body as it sagged as if there were no consciousness as that white tuft of hair disappeared. Oh, he did not like Kal-El just disappearing like that. Another reason to give him a spanking.

Then the man in his arms groaned and glanced up at him, face red. “I need my suit...”

“You don't like being naked do you, Superman?”

He shook his head.

“You're going to be putting on a soaked, or dried by now pair of briefs covered in cum and juice from your kunt, you know.”

Superman's cheeks and ears tinged red. “I'm never nude. Clark usually puts the suit on before I take over the helm. He takes care of everything else.”

“You're beautiful naked, Superman.”

“I want my suit, please, Master.”

“Very well,” he turned to turn off the water and stepped out grabbing them each a towel.

  
  
Once dried they walked back to the bedroom and Superman quickly donned his tight spandex suit.

“Master...”

“Yes, Superman?”

He blinked when the man got down on his hands and knees. Moved his red cape to the side and spread his legs.

Saw him press his chest to the floor and one side of his face against the soft carpet.

Breath hitched at the sight of his ass up high and presented for his viewing pleasure.

“Master, w-will you...”

Eyes widening he stepped between those legs. “Will I what?”

“Sh-show me you o-own me?”

“And which way do you want me to show you that I own you?” He licked his lips, enjoying Superman's willing subjugation.

“Please, Master, show me you own me by filling me up with your... your cock.”

He knelt on his knees behind the offering of Superman's ass.

Reaching around him he grabbed hold of his turgid cock through the cum dried front of his red briefs and squeezed.

Heard him moan and felt him shudder in pleasure in his hand and underneath him.

“Shouldn't I get you nice and wet first, Superslut?”

Superman's body rocked against his hand, grinding his clothed cock into his palm.

With a smirk, he let go and removed his hand and then smoothed it up over Superman's abdomen, feeling the tight smooth spandex underneath his palm.

Locating one of his muscular bottom bitch superheros' nipples protruding against the spandex he pinched, twisted, and plucked at it earning him the sounds of gasping moans and little breathy whimpers. Then with forefinger and thumb, he flicked his nipple.

“Please, Master, I need you.”

He leaned back, removed his hand and then placed both palms on Superman's ass cheeks. Spread them and smirked at the slit he'd earlier cut into the breifs.

Lowering his head he swiped his tongue over Superman's hole. Felt his body shake underneath his hands.

Although his tongue couldn't reach those glands, he had a feeling that they didn't need to be touched if the body inhabiting three gorgeous individuals was turned on enough.

He thrust his tongue inside Superman's hole. Noticed that his body was preparing to take him, _again_. As if catered specifically to him and his massive cock.

It was too delicious how he didn't need to prepare his body again and again as he had over the weekend when Clark had been at the helm. More so that _their_ body didn't need as much prep as any of his previous holes.

He blinked as his brows furrowed. Clark, Superman, and Kal-El were quickly becoming _more_ than a hole to fuck. Getting under his skin.

No, a hole to fuck was expendable, replaceable. These men in this single body were not.

He rolled his tongue around the inside of Superman's hole. Heard him cry out in pleasure.

His tongue flicked up and down. Circled again inside and then pulled out to tease around his hole and the flesh surrounding his entrance.

“Ah. Hah. Ahn. Ngh. Master.” Superman moaned and groaned and cried out his pleasure as if unable to keep his voice back.

_ Good_.

And then on the tip of his tongue, he tasted the warm liquid that Superman's Kryptonian glands released. It didn't taste all that different from cum as he licked some of it up.

“You taste good, Superslut.”

“What? You!?”

He lifted a hand and smacked his red brief clad ass, part of his hand against the flesh revealed by the slit. “It was unavoidable.”

Superman's body, from the shock of impact, jolted forward a smidgen.

  
  
Using his palms he rubbed the presented ass, inserted four fingers into Superman's hole and thrust again and again. The slick liquid helped to ease the way. He found those glands again and alternated between curling his fingers against one of them and striking his fingers over Superman's prostate.

Superman's body shook again. He ass squeezed around his fingers and released as he felt more slick wetness ooze onto his fingers.

“I think you're wet and ready.”

“Y-you're not going to use lube?”

“Why would we need it?”

“Your huge, Master.”

“But you take me so well inside you, don't you, Superslut?”

He groaned, “Yes, Master.”

He grabbed onto Superman's hips, fingers biting into him through the spandex of blue and red he wore. Wondered if he could at least get him a suit that was of his colors but revealed more. Like a red jockstrap, a blue half-shirt with his symbol on it still, and with his boots and cape.

“Master?” Superman wriggled his ass against his hard cock.

“Be patient Superslut, or I'll fill you up with my seed, not let you cum, and spank you while my cum drips down your thighs.”

Superman stilled other than a shudder as if the thought might, just might have turned him on even more. But he seemed to have a difficult time admitting things unlike Clark and probably unlike that minx, Kal-El.

He thrust forward, his head entering Superman's body with ease. The slippery wetness from his sensitive glands release helped him to seat himself in his ass, one slow inch at a time. He was still so fucking tight, he thought almost tighter than earlier.

He took hold of Supermans cape in one hand and tugged on it.

Superman cried out, “Master! Ahhn. Feels so good.”

“Does having your cape tugged turn you on?” He wanted to know how that worked. Then decided it had to be because of where it was attached. A sensitive spot must have been rubbed as he pulled on the red cape with the golden S symbol.

“What, Master?”

He sounded confused, so he dropped the subject and thrust into him again. Pulled out save one inch and shoved his cock back in, slamming into him over and over. The slap of his balls landing against his ass echoed in the room along with every moan, grunt, groan, gasp, whimper, whine, and squelching sound as he fucked Superman long and hard.

Underneath him, Superman cried, “Please, Master. Let me come, please.”

He felt the liquid heat coat his cock and smirked. “Didn't you just do that?”

“N-not that kind. Please, Master.”

“Ah, you want to cum from your cock and not your kunt. I wonder if you can learn how to control that so we can play and have you begging for that kind of release too, Superslut.”

He thrust into him harder and faster. Deeper as he leaned his body back and shoved his cock up his kunt, again and again, using his hands on his hips to pull him back onto his cock over and over.

Superman moaned, cried out with every motion, his own body cantering back and forth as if to meet each thrust and then as if to escape them. Then once again back to meet every motion.

“Ngh. Ah. Hah. Ah. Please, Master. _Please?_”

Then his muscles clenched and released. He shot his load hard and heavy inside Superman's kunt.

“Come for your Master, Superman, show him what a Superslut you are.”

As he continued to shoot spurts of his seed inside Superman he felt his ass clench around him as his body shook beneath him.

Heard Superman gasp and moan, shooting his own load, once again into the front of his tight red briefs already stained with jizz from their earlier tryst.

The two of them panted for breath even as he slipped his softening sock from Superman's ass which he gave a slap that echoed loudly in the room.

“Ngh, don't turn me on anymore, please, Master.”

“Could you really go another round, Superman?” He stood up and picked him up and carried him back to the bed.

“Would you stop carrying me around?” He frowned.

“No.” He arched one brow down at him. He wasn't sure what it was but he quite enjoyed carrying Superman around, in what some would call the princess carry.

  
  
He watched him roll off the bed and frowned. Then quirked a brow as he removed his briefs.

“Thought you didn't like being nude?”

“I don't.”

Superman walked up to him and then lowered his head and bent to his knees and lifted palms up his soaked briefs.

“What's this, Superman?”

“A tribute to you Master, for working my body so very well.”

He lowered his hand to take it while his other hand tilted Superman's head back.

“Open your mouth.”

He blinked up at him. Parted his lips.

“Wider.”

When he opened his mouth wide enough he knelt in front of him, pushed the red briefs into that open mouth and then bite into the other end, his tongue rolling around the material.

Then he let go. “Keep them there, like the good Superslut you are. That way your saliva soaks them too. But what should I do with them after, hmn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> I almost didn't ask this, but I'm going back and forth. I may forget about it tomorrow though... but here is the question... hope I'm making sense.
> 
> Okay so here's something for readers to ponder. I'm not sure if I'll go with this or not, but just in case it doesn't leave my head (as things sometimes do when I change my mind about them in regards to things like possible mpreg due to its controversial nature).. but again just in case...
> 
> Due to Superman being an alien and alien biology being something that can be quite interesting to play with in ways human bodies can't be well... in future do you think Clark Kent|Surperman|Kal-El could get pregnant (I do imagine that there has to be some sort of conditions for that to happen though so I don't think it would result from there current sexy times together)... 
> 
> I made a strawpoll for this https://www.strawpoll.me/18602869 but you can also leave your thoughts here too, but I figured that'd be easier I guess?


	18. Decisions

Superman watched Lex with half-lidded eyes, his mouth stuffed with his cum and saliva soaked red briefs.

Lex walked around him and lifted him up _again_. He wished he'd stop doing that.

Then Lex sat down on the chair his legs spread so that he sat between them, his back to Lex's chest.

He had no idea what he was up to when they were both soft and he probably needed to change back into civilian clothes and let Clark get back to work at the newspaper.

Lex's warm breath, he felt against his ear and then shivered as he felt the swipe of the businessman's tongue swipe along his neck.

“There were things in that diary, sorry, journal, I didn't like.”

He stiffened in his hold.

Lex's hands took each of his wrists and caressed them with his thumbs.

“Perhaps there is some truth to be gleaned from them.”

If Lex hadn't stuffed his briefs in his mouth and told him to keep them there he'd have asked what he meant.

“I have a feeling if I continue on the path I've been on you'd not return to my side, any of you, despite having given in to me the past few days.”

He breathed harshly around the material in his mouth.

“Now, I'm willing to try a different way, after all, it would still be something great, wouldn't it? To hand over one of the gang's leaders, and to capture an international arms dealer too?”

He blinked even as Lex swung the chair around so that they were facing a full-length mirror. Saw color bloom on his own cheeks at the sight he beheld of himself sitting as he was on the same chair as Lex.

That tongue of the bald stud pressed against the pulse he felt against his neck.

Lex's hands trailed up his forearms, past his elbow to his upper arm where he squeezed his biceps.

“You and I can work together on that one, and inform the Metropolis police, or perhaps the FBI considering how deep these gang members and international arms dealers go.”

He gave a small nod of his head, wondering if Lex weren't just messing with him, or if he truly meant it.

“Perhaps you're skeptical? After all, one cannot change in a day. A caterpillar takes time to form their chrysalis and even longer before their metamorphosis.”

A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Lex mouthed at the side of his neck, sucked on skin until it was wet and red before letting go. A mark he wasn't sure would fade as quickly as other bruises simply because it had been given to him by his body's chosen mate.

“Look at you, I can see you getting hard again through the mirror. _Do not close your eyes_.”

He blinked and stared into the mirror. Knew what he'd find of himself, because he could feel his body reacting to every touch, every caress, and the warmth of breath against ear and neck. Saw how he looked with the red briefs still in his mouth. And saw too, the arrogant, egotistical smirk of the man who had him in his clutches.

Underneath and at his back, he felt softness begin to harden. Flushed as he realized Lex himself was getting turned on by touching him and watching him in the mirror.

“And in case you still have any doubts now or later, I must insist you move into my penthouse suite. What better place to be than to keep an eye on myself and LexCrop, Superman?”

His brows furrowed at that.

“I do have other motives, yes. And if you must you can keep your current apartment for emergencies. But my place and my bed is where _you, all of _you belong.”

When Lex's hands moved down his chest and lower and lower still his body shuddered at the warm contact as heat pooled in his loins.

Lex took his half-hard cock in his hands and holding the base with one, stroked his length again and again with the other.

“See how lovely you are, all need and desire, Superslut?”

His teeth clamped down as much as they could on the red briefs in his mouth as he moaned against the soaked material.

He felt the undeniable hardness of Lex as his hips cantered up into his hands.

“Now, turn around, and ride my cock.”

He gulped and turned around, his knee on either side of the large wide chair.

Lex took hold of his chin, tilted his head down to him and pressed his mouth over his taking in his mouth a part of the red briefs. Then tilted his head back and smirked up at him.

“Perfect. Use your hands if you need to.”

He stood up one hand holding onto Lex's shoulder and the other onto the man's cock. Then lowered himself, felt the head against his hole. Groaned against the briefs gagging him up and took him in inch by inch, lowered himself to his knees again. He'd not been certain how far he'd need to kneel over or stand, but he'd not been taking any chances.

Lex groaned beneath him and stared up at him with desire, but the man still looked rather smug. That look sent shivers up and down his back.

“That's it, Superslut, take every inch inside you.”

He thrust his body down, impaling himself fully on the hot bald business tycoon's shaft. Felt the man's balls against his ass and his calves touched his thighs.

Moving his hands he set them on either arm of the chair. While he could have used them for balance he called upon one of his powers to help move his body up and down, bouncing on Lex's ginormous cock.

Lex reached up and grabbed hold of the red briefs in his mouth. “Let go of these and let me hear you.”

Opening his mouth and letting go of the hold his teeth had on the material of the bunched up red briefs, Lex took them and set them on the desk.

His body arched into the man's touch as Lex lifted his hands to tweak his nipples through the spandex of his suit.

Head tilting back his eyes rolled and fluttered closed and open again as gasps and moans, groans and grunts all passed his lips and echoed through the room. It was not only the sounds of his own pleasure he heard but that of Lex too.

When he felt Lex's hands move down and grab him by the waist, he moaned with his added strength and movement he was thrust up and down on the man's cock harder and faster.

Once again his body shuddered and his mouth widened on a long drawn out shaky moan as his body shifted and felt the strike of Lex's cock against his prostate and other sensitive bundles of nerves inside him.

“You're doing so well, Superslut. I love how tight you feel, how your kunt squeezes my cock now and then and again. Oh, and let's not forget about those delectable sounds you make.”

“Ahhn. Hahn.” He flushed but somehow managed to say the words that came to his mind, though said between shaky moans and gasps of pleasure. “Master... feels... so... good... inside me.”

His cheeks warmed hotter and redder as Lex grinned at him with smug arrogance. “Of course. I'm the only one who can do this to you, make you feel this.”

It sounded as if were bragging, but he only spoke the truth as he continued to lift himself up and then thrust his body down taking in every single inch Lex had to offer.

Closing his eyes he moaned as he felt his Kryptonian glands ache and then the warmth of their liquid heat coat Lex's cock in their slipperiness.

Lex smirked, “I can feel that, Superslut. I didn't give you permission.”

He gulped, “C-can't h-help it.”

“We'll see.”

As he continued to impale himself on Lex's great length and girth his body shuddered again as he grew closer and closer to climax.

“Master, may I come, please?” He'd learned _exactly_ what the man wanted to hear and couldn't stop himself from asking rather than just letting his body reach that pinnacle and fall from the cliff.

Lex grunted each time Superman thrust his ass down taking in his cock. “You may, Superslut. Cum for your Master.”

Seconds later, his body again shuddered over and over as cum spurt out of his cock onto his belly upon his blue and red spandex, and onto Lex.

Lex growled, “Your kunt is squeezing around me so tight, Superslut.”

He felt Lex himself shudder and gasped at the feeling of the man's seed coating him from within.

Both breathed heavily as Superman pressed his forehead to Lex's and then, daringly brushed a kiss across the man's lips.

When he went to draw back from the kiss, Lex caught him by the jaw.

“Where do you think you're going?”

He blinked and parted his mouth to speak, but words were left unspoken as Lex claimed his mouth with his.

The man seemed to forever need to be in charge and dominating, even something as simple as kiss as his tongue wrapped around his and stroked, prodded and slid over his tongue with his own.

When finally Lex decided to break the kiss, they each licked their lips.

His bottom lip felt a bit swollen and no doubt reddened.

“If you don't have a change of clothes with you, I have spare enough to see you home with.”

“O-okay,” was all he managed to get out as he tried to regain his equilibrium while his thoughts were addled and his body still alight as they slowly came down from their sexual euphoric high. More so himself it seemed than the dominant Lex Luthor.

Lex helped him up and off of him and stood up. “Let's take another quick shower first then I'll have some clothes ready for both of us.”

He could only nod.

* * *

Lex couldn't quite believe how many times he'd already taken Superman and shown him just who was Master. Had taught him that he owned him and learned something far more valuable. That Superman's body, inhabited by Clark Kent and the mysterious elusive Kal-El belonged to him and only him without him even having to state it.

He nearly chuckled then as he thought about it. He, Lex Luthor, chosen mate of Earth's mightiest hero? Despite being at odds with the man, but he did think he'd try a different way and see where it led, especially if it meant keeping the man, the Kryptonian close to him.

Without a stitch on either of them, he began helping Superman wash up. “I was serious about all I said, you understand?”

“Yes, Lex...,” he sighed and closed his eyes as Lex smoothed the lathered washcloth over him, “Master.”

“And you'll pack your things and move into my place?”

“I... I don't know. That's not only up to me.”

“Then I'll have to ask them, won't I?” He'd rather they just do as he told them. He didn't want them living in the same building as Lois Lane. Not after what he'd read in the journal.

Superman nodded.

“I'm surprised you're letting me wash you, without your suit on.”

“Me too.”

Once finished washing them both he took him by the arm and led him back into the bedroom where he had a few spare changes of clothes.

“I'm not sure how well this will fit you, but put it on.”

“Okay. But if I do, you'll have Clark here, not me.”

He turned to stare at him with a raised brow. “You really only wear that suit?”

“There are extra's. Not just the one.”

“Well, I need to speak to Clark too, about your living arrangement but don't think this will be the only interactions you and I have. Understand?” He walked up to him and had him up against the wall.

“I understand, Master... Lex.”

“Good, and before you slip through my fingers,” He brushed his hand through the nude superhero's dark hair and tilted his head at an angle so that his lips brushed across his.

Then he stepped back and watched Superman dress and in the process, with just the shifting of a few strands of hair, stood Clark Kent in his clothes.

He held his hand out to him. “Come along, Clark, I'll get you back to your apartment so you can dress and get you back to work.”

Clark frowned. “I should be mad at you.”

“Are you?”

“I _was_. You read our journal a huge invasion of our privacy. Then you tricked us and lured Superman here.”

“Would he have come to me willingly if I hadn't tricked him?”

“I don't know.” He placed his hand in Lex's then. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I could not think of a better title so just went with this one.
> 
> Just in case there are those who don't know yet, I'll be busier this week and perhaps next. Both with family matters and other matters.


	19. Krypton Notes

“Turn down here, Lex. I left my duffle bag inside.”

Lex quirked a brow and knocked on the plexiglass pane between the driver up front and the back of the limousine. He gave the driver instructions to stop.

Clark got out of the vehicle and found his way to where he'd last left his bag. Picked it up and turned around, Lex behind him.

“You could have waited in the limo.”

“I wasn't sure you wouldn't run off, Clark, without saying a word.”

“I need to change back into what I was wearing earlier before I return to the paper.”

Lex looked around. “You changed here, earlier?” He frowned, “In an alley of all places where you could have been seen?”

“I move too swift for that. And this area is abandoned. No one was here. No one saw me.”

“Perhaps not, but I still don't like it. Your undressing _outside _in the city.”

He felt a warmth spread up his neck and to his ears.

Lex took his hand and led him back to the limousine and opened the door.

He got in and buckled up, Lex sat beside him and buckled his seat belt as well.

Lex's leg brushed his.

It seemed to him as if Lex needed to touch him at all times, even with so simple a thing as holding hands as he felt the business tycoon's fingers entwine with his on his knee.

“The driver has been instructed to go to your apartment building. I'd like to know about this other journal Kal-El spoke of that holds designs for clothing from your planet of origin.”

He turned his head and blinked. “He mentioned that?”

“Don't you always know everything about each other?”

“Yes, unless one of us blocks information. Superman and I aren't so good at keeping information from each other as Kal-El is at keeping information from us if that be his wish, even if we learn eventually any secret he might try to keep.”

Lex arched a brow, but asked, “Do you know where he keeps the notes on the garb of Krypton?”

“I know where it's at. My apartment.”

“It's a good thing we're going there. Will you let me see its contents?”

“If Kal-El brought it up, then he must mean for you to have it. I don't know why.”

“I do, but I'm not inclined to say if the minx is keeping it from you.”

He sighed. “I expected that.”

The driver parked outside his apartment and Lex followed him up via elevator, always close, but he didn't try to stop him. As much as the man made him nervous, at least now that he knew so much, he enjoyed his presence.

Walking out of the elevator and down the hall, he found the handle of the door of his apartment and used his other hand to fish out the keys from a pocket of his duffle bag.

Lex stepped in behind him and looked around.

“You have a rather _modest_ apartment.”

“I have little need for anything but the basics.”

“And pictures of your family and friends.” He turned to the wall filled with picture frames above the couch.

“I'm going to go change.”

Lex turned and his gaze settled upon him. “You can change right here, Clark.”

His heart felt a flutter in his chest as he dropped the duffle bag onto the couch and quickly undid the buttons of the temporary clothes he'd donned back in those rooms Lex had lured Superman into.

He felt the heat of Lex's stare upon him as he stepped out of the pants and grabbed the clothes he'd earlier placed inside the duffle bag when he'd donned the guise of Superman and let that entity he shared a body with take over.

They'd all come to find that instead of hurting Superman, or showing the hatred that had once lit a fire beneath Lex, he had instead been somewhat gentle, but still arrogant and egotistical. Sometimes a personality could not change that much, but he hoped he directed it elsewhere and not on the nefarious schemes he'd gotten into in the past.

“And now I want to tear your clothes off and fuck you into your sofa.”

His head lifted as he finished dressing with the snap of the belt buckle.

Lex chuckled, and smirked, his eyes lowered to below Clark's hands. “Are you sure you want to return to work, like that?”

“I _have_ to return to work, Lex.”

“Very well, but come home to me when you get out of work.”

He refrained from calling him _Daddy_ knowing it would only arouse them both. “Okay.”

“I do hope you move from this apartment and into my penthouse. Superman didn't say whether he would or not. Only that it wasn't his decision alone.”

“It's not. And I'll think about it. You still need to ask Kal-El.”

“Will he come out now?”

“Not when I have to be at work.”

“I think I need that journal about Krypton's ceremonial clothing and whatever else is in those pages. Then perhaps he'll actually come back out and not for so brief a time.”

Clark blinked. “I guess, he really doesn't take the reigns all that often.” He turned around and walked to his bedroom. Knelt on the floor. Pulled up a piece of carpet and moved a loose board.

Lex leaned against the door frame watching him.

He reached in and pulled up a shoe box. Opened it and searched through its contents till he reached the bottom and pulled out the journal. Settled everything back in its place, closed the lid and covered it with floorboard and carpet.

Skimming the pages he nodded and stood. Handed the journal to Lex as he walked toward him. “This should have the information you need.”

Lex took the book with a smile, “Thank you. I'll be sure not to lose this.”

“Don't, or you'll incur Kal-El's wrath.”

“Oh?” He quirked a brow.

“Not in the physical way you might imagine either.”

“Intriguing, but I suppose I won't be testing that right now. This is too important.”

“It is. I'm not sure why it's important to you.”

“You'll find out, whether Kal-El tells you, or you learn when I've figured out what it is Kal-El wants me to do with this information. I do have some idea already, but I will need to read it first.”

Clark nodded. “Now, I've got to go.”

“I'll have the driver take us there.”

“You're not going to make a spectacle again, are you?”

“I don't know how you think its a spectacle when I was only kissing my lover.”

“In front of a newspaper full of reporters and photographers!”

He smirked. “Well, it is the best way to spread the word that you're taken, especially when you're wearing the clothes I've bought you and showing off just how gorgeous you truly are. Even wearing those glasses of yours.”

Lex walked up to him, confidence radiating from him as he backed him up against the wall. Took his wrists in one hand and lifted them above his head.

His breath hitched and he inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled, his chest rising and slowly falling.

Lex's mouth opened over his and he couldn't hold back the moan as his body responded so easily to him. His open mouth allowing the smooth bald-headed stud to dart his tongue into the cavern of his mouth.

Their gazes locked, pupils widened.

He felt a shiver of pleasure run through him before Lex stepped back and smirked.

“We'd better go so I can get you back to your paper.” He took his hand in his free one and led them out of his apartment, locked the door, and continued to the elevator and out the front of the building to the waiting limousine and the driver holding the door open.

Clark nodded and then glanced down at himself, face aflame, and blinked as he noticed the colors Lex _had_ chosen for his outfit that morning. Blues and reds.

_ We should have realized _ .

* * *

Lois turned to Jimmy, “Did you notice, earlier?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Clark seemed... different.”

“You mean, hot?”

“I guess. But why is he dressing like that?”

“Uh, to please Lex Luthor?”

“Why? He must know how dangerous that man is and that we've been investigating him awhile now.”

“I've got a few snapshots of them on my way in. Don't you think it'd make a scintillating article?”

“That's not the kind of articles I write, Jimmy.”

“I know. And I know Clark doesn't want it in print, but Perry will want to publish it anyway. Better we write it than nothing and let the others do so. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to get a few shots in and see the blatant display.”

“I didn't quite catch the whole thing, only the last few moments. If you want to write an article for your photos of them, you can. I'd rather not write any gossip involving Lex Luthor while we're investigating his criminal activity.”

“Alleged criminal activity, Lois.”

“What about that bomb threat?”

Just then the limousine of Lex Luthor pulled up in front of the Daily Planet _again_ that day.

Clark got out, though Lex's hand lingered on his as he smirked up at him from where he sat in the car and Clark's face bloomed red.

Jimmy lifted his camera and quickly pressed the shutter button.

“Jimmy!” Lois hissed.

“I can't help it if those two look hot together.”

“They shouldn't be together. Clark is too clumsy and naive. He'll get hurt, or worse.”

“That's his decision to make. Are you sure you're not jealous?”

“What? _No_. Why would I be? It's not like it's Superman and Luthor.”

“How long have you been pursuing Superman, Lois?”

“Never mind that Jimmy.”

* * *

Lex let go of Clark's hand. “I'll see you later this evening, won't I?”

“Yes, Lex.”

“Remember to bring any essentials from your apartment. Not those drab ill-fitting clothes of yours though.”

“Okay,” he felt a shiver down his spine at that smoldering look Lex gave him before shutting his door and rolling up the window.

He turned around and almost stumbled right into Lois and Jimmy.

“Sorry, didn't know you were there.”

“I don't understand you, Clark. It's like you've changed overnight.”

_ Over the weekend. _ He didn't say that aloud.

“How long have you been running around with that awful man, Clark?”

“He's not entirely awful, just... misunderstood and misguided.”

Her brows furrowed. “Do you know something we don't?”

“I'm not at liberty to discuss it.” He knew Lex and Superman were planning to work together to bring down a few gang members and international black market weapons dealer and none of them needed that to leak out.

“Perhaps we should talk after work, Clark. We can meet outside our apartment building.”

“I actually have plans this evening, Lois.”

She blinked. “You never have before. Unless its work-related.”

Jimmy was silent and shook his head.

Clark sighed, “Lois, will you please drop it? You've never taken this much interest in my personal affairs before.”

“You never got involved with someone like Lex Luthor before. What would Superman think?”

He had to keep a straight face. She didn't know of course. But he knew what Superman thought as they were a part of each other sharing one mind, one body, one heart.

“He's always been willing to give people a chance. A benefit of the doubt.”

“Even with him?”

“I believe so. Now please, let's go about our own business. I have an article to polish before I can go home.”

“As do I.”

Jimmy nodded and they all walked into the building of the Daily Planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	20. More Than a Guest

Clark was glad when his shift was over and his article was to go to print. He hadn't seen Jimmy, or Lois each handing in an article as he walked out of the building in the early evening.

For the entire duration of his work as he went through information on articles for the next few days having already finished his for the day he'd been rather uncomfortable.

Being left in a state of arousal had not been pleasant. At least not at work, without the privacy of a room by himself, or with Lex.

Just thinking of the man further awoke his need.

Not wanting anyone to see he held his duffle bag in front of him like a shield while he hailed a taxi. Watched them pass him by one by one, zipping along, already holding passengers or stopping to pick someone else up.

He figured Lex had to be busy or the man would surely have been there waiting for him in his limousine.

_ 'Well, at least he's giving us a little space,'  _ Kal-El remarked from within.

' _When it suits him,_ ' Superman sighed.

He heard them both, but it had never looked proper to talk to himself. Maybe it would have been different on their mother planet, but among the humans and other beings of the Earth, it did not appear natural.

_ 'Even he has to work,' _ he pointed out, having a conversation with them in his head, though they had always preferred to use the journal. Except when making only one or two remarks.

Then recalling something he asked, _'Kal-El, what did you give Lex?'_

'_It's a surprise.'_

_ 'Clark and I are wary of whatever surprise you're talking about. _ '

' _I know you are. Also, Clark, do you want to keep the reigns, or would you like me to give our domineering mate a surprise?'_

Finally,  he caught the attention of a taxi and slid into the back.

_ 'I'll keep the reigns, for now, Kal-El, but if you want to come out later tonight, I won't stop you.' _

“Where to, bub?” The taxi driver asked.

He gave the address of his apartment. He needed to make certain they had one or two spare suits in case Superman was called upon.

“Sure thing.”

It didn't take too long before they arrived at his apartment building. “I'll be right back, sir.”

“You going somewhere else after this?”

“Yes. I just needed to stop and pick up a couple of things.”

“Alright. I'll wait here, but the meter is still ticking away.”

“That's fine.” He took his duffle bag with him and hurried to his rooms. He found extra toothbrushes in case they were needed as well as the suits all of which he placed in his bag. Filling it to where he nearly couldn't close the zipper.

Alone in the apartment, he asked, “Are...  _are_ we going to move in with him? It seems kind of  _sudden_ .”

_ 'It does, _ ' Superman agreed.

_ 'He is our  _ mate _, I see nothing wrong with moving in with him. But do keep this apartment if it will make the both of you feel better.'_

“I guess...”

_ 'And don't forget the other pros of living with him, Superman, Clark. The ones he mentioned.' _

Clark walked to the door, reached for the handle.

_ 'Oh, and let us not forget, being in his bed every night. _ '

' _Kal-El!' Superman scolded._

Clark gulped and felt his face flush. He felt the smallest slick warmth from his ass. “Great,” he shook his head, his arousal evident not only by the hardness of the bulge against his crotch but the readiness of his body to be taken.

_ 'Put on a trench coat. No one will see and it wasn't much anyway.' _

With a sigh, he reached for the closet and pulled one out to put on despite the temperature. Then again it didn't really affect him as he left his apartment and locked the door.

Downstairs he waved to the taxi and got back in.

“Where to now, bub?”

“LexCorp.”

“Ya sure, ya wanna go there?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” the taxi driver started up the automobile and drove them to the front doors of LexCorp's skyscraper.

One of Lex's employees opened his door.

“LexCorp will pay for any fee incurred,” they glanced at the driver, “thank you for bringing Mr. Kent.”

“Uh, yeah, sure thing, lady.”

“I can pay my fee myself.”

“Mr. Luthor insists on paying your cab fare, Mr. Kent.”

He sighed. “Fine, this  _once_ .”

She nodded and offered the company credit card to the taxi driver. It took less than three minutes to complete the transaction and then she was leading him into LexCorp past the receptionist and to the elevator that would take him straight to Lex's private penthouse suite.

“Where is Lex?”

“Mr. Luthor is in a meeting. You may wait for him in his rooms, he'll be along once he's finished. But it is imperative he not be interrupted.”

“Okay,” his brows furrowed.

“I'm sorry I can't give you any more details than that, but he said he'd fill you in himself.”

“Thank you. For letting me know.”

She nodded as the elevator doors parted. “I do hope you're not just an investigative reporter trying to uncover any little skeleton in the closet or attic as it were that you can.”

He shook his head. “No. I mean I am a reporter, but I'm not here in that capacity.”

“We'll see. It hasn't been that long. Only a couple of days and he's acting... strange.”

“How so?”

She frowned. “I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. Now please make yourself at home, not every guest is given the luxury of that offer.”

“Guest?” He wondered if he was still considered a guest, or not.

“Yes, guest. No one has ever lasted long. They all leave him, or he grows bored. I don't see how you'll be any different.”

He had no idea what to respond. Not until Kal-El told him  _exactly_ what to say.

“I'm sorry, but, I'm no mere guest, ma'am. Lex has asked me to move in with him, although it did feel more like a demand.”

Her eyes went saucer wide. “What? You must have heard wrong.”

“I did not. I heard him very clearly. He said and I quote “I_ must insist you move into my penthouse suite._” It didn't feel like he was asking me,” although he _had_ been speaking to Superman at the time,  but as they shared a body it was in a way said to all three of them.

She schooled her features. “I'll be sure to ask him. If you're lying I can't see him keeping you past your usefulness.”

“Go ahead and speak to him. When he's finished with his meeting. I do not lie.”

With her nose in the air, she turned and left the penthouse to ride the elevator down.

When she was out of hearing he muttered, “What a horrid woman.”

He turned to pass through a doorway into the bedroom. Sat his duffle bag down on the floor at the end of the bed.

Not knowing when Lex would be joining him he quickly divested of all but the tie, socks and sock garters he wore and found a bottle of lube. Opened the cap and poured some onto his fingers as he lay down on the middle of the bed.

Spreading his legs he reached his hand between them, with his other hand he held and stroked his cock.

Pushing three of his fingers into his hole his eyes lashes fluttered at the sensation of thrusting his fingers inside himself.

Arching his back he bucked his hips to meet each movement of his fingers.

Mouth parting he moaned and felt heat pool in his loins.

Giving his hard cock a stroke and another he gasped at the sensation of his Kryptonian glands throbbing with need. He couldn't quite reach them with his fingers in his position, only his prostate.

He continued to thrust his fingers inside, teasing that bundle of pleasurable nerves that he could reach with every rub of his fingertips.

Closing his eyes he moaned, “So close.  _So close_ .”

Concentrating on the sounds he made and the thrusting and stroking of his fingers and hand he hadn't heard the elevator door open or the footsteps approaching the room.

Not until that commanding voice echoed in the room and he stilled.

“You're not to cum, Clark.”

Wide-eyed he turned his head to glance at the door. Saw Lex loosen his tie and undo the zipper of his pants.

Wetting his lips he watched him pull out his ginormous cock. Felt his knees tremble and his body ache with need.

“Please, Daddy,” he moaned the words on a shaky breath.

“What is it you want? Do you really want to cum by your own hands and fingers?”

He shook his head and watched him approach, still wearing his clothing save for his tie and his cock hung out of his pinstripe dress pants.

Lex slipped out of his dress shoes and knelt on the bed and crawled up till he loomed over him.

Underneath him, he felt vulnerable.

Lex took his hands in his and moved them to his sides. “You're ready for my cock, aren't you, Clark?”

“Y-yes. P-please put your cock in me. Pound me into the bed, please, Daddy.”

Lex lowered his head and captured his mouth. Nipped at his lower lip even as he took hold of his hips and lifted the lower half of his body off the bed.

He had no idea how the man was so strong, but he didn't complain, not once as he manhandled him into whatever position he desired.

Lex's tongue brushed over his lips. Thrust into his mouth. Lex flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and then wrapped around his tongue.

Every moan either one of them emitted was muffled by their kiss.

His hands dug into the sheets of the bed as Lex lifted his smooth bald head and smirked, “Get ready for the ride.”

He blinked and then gasped aloud as his body shook when Lex thrust into him hard, fast, and deep. So deep he panted for breath.

“Did I hurt you, Clark?”

“N-no. J-just felt so good.”

“I see,” his fingertips kneaded into him where he had hold of him. He pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in just as hard and fast as before.

This time he was prepared for it and shuddered, moaning at the sensation and bucking his hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

“I've always had to be more careful in the past.”

“Don't wanna talk about past lovers.”

“Jealous?” He quirked a brow as he thrust into him again.

He groaned, loving the way he felt inside him. “Maybe a little.”

Lex smirked and then thrust into him yet again, this time without pause as their bodies collided over and over.

Clark wanted to feel every motion and so met his movements with that of his body, as much as he could with the man's grip upon him.

His body shook when Lex aimed his next thrusts to strike in intervals against his prostate gland and his own unique glands due to his biology.

Lifting his hands above his head he grabbed hold of the headboard as Lex's thrust grew quicker and quicker.

His body heated with desire, and more so as they both neared orgasm. But when he felt his insides ache and a wetness engulf Lex's cock his face turned a deep crimson shade.

“I really need to train you not to release without permission, but I understand this part of your biology is new to you,” Lex moaned, groaned, grunted, and growled the words as he continued to thrust into him.

He may have released from those Kryptonian glands of his body, but his cock remained rock hard and dribbling precum. Against his hardness, he sometimes felt Lex's belly rubbing up against him with every thrust he made.

He gazed up into Lex's eyes and whimpered, “Daddy, may I come, please?”

“I'm tempted to say no.”

Clark gulped and lowered his gaze. Then tossed his head back at the next hard thrust, his mouth opened wide on a strangled moan of pleasure.

“You may touch yourself and come for Daddy, Clark.”

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” he moaned as he lifted his hands, letting go of the headboard and reached for his cock. Stroking himself even as Lex continued to pound him into the mattress.

With a shuddering moan, he came. Spurts of his seed landed on his belly and chest, coated his hands and made a mess of Lex's suit.

His ass clenched around Lex's girth and the man growled out a moan above him.

He shuddered at the sensation of the man's hot seed shooting into him, filling him up and then the excess dribbling out his hole once both of them had been spent.

“I-I'm sorry I made a mess, Daddy.”

Lex pulled out of him and laying next to him pulled him into his arms. “Nothing a little dry cleaning can't take care of, Clark.”

The business tycoon brushed a kiss over his forehead. “Now you get some rest while I attend to a couple of matters before I can join you.”

“Okay,” he sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn't thought he was tired, not until then.

* * *

Lex disentangled himself from the sleeping figure. Pulled up a light blanket over him and then turned toward another door. Keyed in the pin and walked inside once the doors parted.

At the desk of the large computers he sat down and glanced at the journal he'd left there. He began typing, adding more information in regards to this Kryptonian mating garb. In another file he had open he used the memory of touch to plan out a special adult toy just for his lovers' unique anatomy.

He further debated firing the woman who had tried to tell Clark that he and via him without her knowledge, Superman and Kal-El, that they were only a guest. That he'd grow tired of them if they didn't leave first.

He wasn't about to let them go. Now or ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Minx

An hour drifted by as Clark slumbered, naked and replete beneath the light blanket.

However, Kal-El decided it was time again to pay a visit to Lex. His two counterparts, the two entities that shared his body with him had had their fun.

Even without the special garb, he wanted to have a bit of fun as well. And so he took over the reins while Clark rested and drifted into unconsciousness.

Blinking his eyes open, he brushed his fingers through his hair. Knew that unlike Clark and Superman there was that strand of white that made him feel as though he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Flushed at the feeling of Lex's seed in his ass from Clark's earlier tryst with him he sat up, naked as the blanket fell to his lap, in the bed.

Rising from there he went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, with warm water he washed himself up a bit and quickly dried.

With a glance in the mirror, he quirked a brow. Brushed his fingers through his hair again so he didn't look quite so tousled.

“Now then, to locate Lexie.”

Smiling, he turned and exited the bathroom door and walked around the penthouse suite. Glanced at one door and upon opening it discovered it was another closet. Filled with varying uniforms that had nothing at all to do with the uniforms he and his counterparts might wear, or LexCorp itself.

Perhaps he'd look through them later because he didn't feel like putting on any clothes. It was the best way he thought to sneak up on Lex, wherever that hot bald stud had gotten to.

Not wanting to get too close to the windows, whether or not the curtains were closed or drawn, he stepped from one part of the suite to another.

Then, spotting a door he couldn't remember having seen before he stared at the keypad. His brows furrowed as he wondered how to get in there.

He knew he could just tear the door off its hinges, but he didn't feel that was proper. Not when no life was being threatened, nor was anything being stolen.

Hearing the approach of feet he stepped aside and watched Lex walk out of the room once the doors slid open.

Behind the man, they slid closed.

He grinned and stepped to the side and up behind him. Wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his ear. “Hi, Lexie!”

* * *

Lex stilled and turned around in the hold of Kal-El, whom he had _not _expected to see quite so soon.

“I do not yet have the ceremonial garb ready, Kal-El.”

With a smile, he shook his head. “As long as you're making headway, Lexie, that's all that matters.”

Lex frowned when Kal-El grabbed the lapels of his shirt and tugged him closer.

Placing his hands on Kal-El's shoulders he said, “Come with me, you minx.”

With a pout, he asked, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, but you seem to think you're in charge.”

“I always have been.”

“Not with me you haven't. And I thought the three of you had never...”

Kal-El chuckled. “Oh! No. That is not what I meant. Superman is the brawn, I'm the brains, and Clark is... the heart.”

“I see. Well, still, come with me.”

“Ooh, I'd love to _cum_ with you Lexie,” he felt his hand press against his back and down to squeeze his ass.

“Kal-El!”

He blinked at him innocently.

Taking Kal-El's wrists in his hand he led him back to his room, tossed him down on the bed, belly down and grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer.

“Lexie?” He turned his head just as he snapped shut one of the wrist cuffs on his wrist. Quickly looped it through the headboard and took hold of Kal-El's other hand and enclosed his wrist in the cuff. “What are you doing?”

“It's time you learned your place Kal-El.”

He watched him tug on the cuffs and wondered if he'd break the headboard. 

Surprisingly he did not, nor the cuffs themselves.

“You can't escape, can you?”

He shook his head.

“Why is that, again?”

“Because you're the mate our body chose and anything you touch when it comes to us, we are vulnerable to. Because I, because _we _belong to you.”

He bit back a groan at that confession. “You all see it this way?”

“Of course we do. We are three, but we are also one. Lexie, are you going to let me go?”

“Never.”

Kal-El glanced sideways at him. “I meant, will you remove these handcuffs?”

“Not now. You're due for a spanking.”

“Wait, what?”

“You _heard_ me.”

“But... I didn't do anything.”

“One, you're overdue for one from hiding the truth from me to start with. Secondly, you need one for being so brash and for thinking even for a second you're the dominant one, even a dominant bottom.”

“Oh... but...”

“No buts, Kal-El.” He knelt at his side and stroked his hand down over his hair, along the back of his neck, down the length of his back to the cheeks of his ass.

Underneath his palm, he felt the man's body shiver in anticipation.

He kneaded his fingers into one cheek and then moved on to the next. Caressed his palm in a circular motion over one tight ass cheek.

Kal-El's lips parted and his eyes half-closed he keened.

“Lexie, please,” he moaned aloud.

“I think you should call me Daddy, Master, or Sir. Whichever one is fine.”

“Yes, Sir,” he trembled underneath his hand.

Lifting his hand he said, “Count them,” and brought his palm down on Kal-El's fine naked ass.

“O-one, Sir!”

He followed the loud echoing smack with another.

“T-two, Master!”

He quirked a brow and aimed the next spank for his other ass cheek.

“T-three, Daddy!”

“You can't make up your mind, can you?” He asked even as he landed another smack against his ass.

“F-four, Sir!”

He could see his body thrust down against the bed.

“No humping the bed, Kal-El. If you continue that I'll have to think of a different punishment for you.”

Kal-El groaned and stopped thrusting his hips into the bed.

Lifting his hand again he landed four successive hits to Kal-El's ass, alternating between the cheeks of his ass, and leaving a faint red handprint upon his flesh.

“Five, Sir! Six, Master! Seven, Daddy! Eight, Master!” Kal-El gasped. Then moaned. Next, a loud shaky groan passed his lips. Finally, a grunt followed by a keening sound rose from Kal-El's vocals.

He could hear the rattling of the handcuffs against the headboard.

“Sir, may I please have some more?” Kal-El's breath and words came out shaky, but eligible. 

“Seven more, Kal-El.”

“Yes, please, Master.”

The next he lifted his hand and brought it down on Kal-El's delectable ass, his hand stung just a bit compared to any smack he'd landed on him before.

“Ah! Nine, Daddy,” Kal-El moaned.

It seemed to him he quite enjoyed it. He lifted his hand thrice more and heard the debauched sounds rise from Kal-El's mouth.

“Ten, Sir! Eleven, Master! Twelve, Daddy!” Kal-El's breathing grew uneven.

He quirked a brow and smirked. Paused for a moment to ask Kal-El a question.

“Kal-El, you minx, what do you feel right now? What do you want?”

“T-to count, Sir.”

“I see, but what do you _feel_?”

“L-like I nn-need to cum.”

“How? Your cock, or,” he spread the cheeks of Kal-El's ass and leaned down to flick his tongue over his hole, “are you close to your kunt juices gushing?”

Kal-El's body jerked and he gasped, “Sir if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold it.”

“I don't think you can anyway. If I spanked your ass even once more, your pussy juices would be dribbling down your thighs, isn't that right?”

Kal-El groaned. “Y-yes.”

“Well, then, I'll give you permission, now.” He lifted his head up and then his hand. His hand rushed down to collide with Kal-El's ass.

“Th-thirteen, Master!” He cried out, his body shook.

Lex's gaze moved to his thighs and smirked as he was proven right just before he lifted his hand twice more and landed the final two strikes.

“Fourteen, Sir! Fifteen, Daddy!” Kal-El keened and moaned shakily.

“Now, Kal-El, what do you want?”

He groaned. “I want you to fuck me, please, Sir. Fill my pussy up with your huge fat cock.”

“Get up on your knees then, Kal-El.”

With a shudder and a moan, he did as directed.

“Your body is still open for me from when Clark was in the driver's seat, isn't it?”

“Y-yes.”

“And your bodies natural lubricant,” he thrust three fingers easily into Kal-El's hole, “make you all slippery and ready for my cock, doesn't it?”

“Yes, Sir, now please fuck me! Pound into me, you big bad boy.”

Lex smirked, “I think you're the one being a naughty boy, Kal-El.” He grabbed him by the waist as he settled behind him and nudged his legs further apart.

“Don't tease me, please. I want your cock, please, Sir.”

He chuckled, “Very well, but only because _I_ want to sink my cock deep inside your hole, balls deep.”

“Yes, oh, yes, please. Do it! Do it, Sir! I need it, I need you, Sir! Thrust into me, hard and fast, please, Sir!”

Kal-El certainly seemed wilder and less innocent than Clark or Superman, but he had still never been with anyone, man or woman. None of them had other than the admitted kisses.

Ergo, there was no one he had to feel he shared with even a moment. Because Kal-El, Superman, and Clark were _all_ his. _Only_ his.

With a grunt he thrust his cock forward, hard, deep and fast inside Kal-El's wet, tight, heat.

“Yes, Master, that feels so good. More, please, Sir!” Kal-El's body pressed back against him until he felt the power bottom's ass against his balls.

With a guttural growl his hold on Kal-El tightened and he snapped his hips again and again against him. Each forward snap sent his cock sliding deep inside the other man's body over and over.

Underneath him, Kal-El moaned, groaned, grunted and keened.

“Yes, oh yes! Your cock fills me so well, Daddy.”

He lowered his head to nip at his shoulder where he could reach and then knelt back up to begin thrusting in him anew.

“Oh, yes, please! Harder, Sir. Faster, Master! _Please!?_”

“You are such a slut, Kal-El!”

“Yes, for you, Daddy. Yours to hold, yours to fuck, yours to pound into, yours to own.”

With every word he said he only incensed his desire more, kindling again a deep-seated need to completely dominate him and his counterparts.

His fingers dug tighter into him as his thrusts became frantic, fast, deep and hard as Kal-El had begged.

“Oooh! Master, yes! Right there!” He keened as he aimed his thrusts against his prostate and Kryptonian glands.

“Cum, now, Kal-El.”

Underneath him and in his hands he felt Kal-El's entire body shudder, quake, and tremble as he spilled his seed upon the bed and felt his ass squeeze tight around his cock.

He groaned at the moist heat that gushed down and around his cock allowing his next few thrusts even better speed and traction and then his own body shuddered.

Kal-El moaned, “Yes, fill me up with your seed till I'm overflowing with it! Please, Daddy.”

He came long and hard, spurt after spurt inside him, filling him up as he'd asked. Then once spent slipped out of his ass and undid the handcuffs.

Sitting up against the pillows he tugged Kal-El onto his lap.

Kal-El moaned against his ears, “That was, amazing, Lexie, Sir,” he placed his head upon his shoulder and sighed.

“And you're _still_ a minx.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. News Article

It hadn't taken long for Kal-El to drift off to sleep, the energies of his body drained for the time being as night lingered.

Lex too had fallen asleep beside him after divesting himself of any last article of clothing.

Neither had imagined awakening to the loud knocking of the door.

Kal-El's eyes flew open and he grumbled, “Who could _that_ be, this early?” He glanced at the clock, it was only a quarter past five. Clark would need to awake soon to return to the Daily Planet by eight.

He sat up in bed.

Lex's brows furrowed as he sat up as well, and opened his eyes. “Who is making all that racket?”

“I don't know, Lexie.”

“Kal-El. Good morning.”

“It would be better if not for the knocking. Were you expecting anyone?”

“No,” Lex stood up, walked over to the bathroom door and grabbed a robe to dress in and tied it so that nothing could be seen. “You stay here while I check it out.”

“Okay.”

Lex walked out of the bedroom and through the rest of the penthouse suite to the door.

Opening it he asked, “What is it?”

“Mr. Luthor, sir, you've got to see this.” They waved a newspaper in front of him.

He frowned. “This couldn't have _waited_?”

“Not when there's a big group of people gathered outside the building because of this. The employees are having a difficult time getting inside and even leaving to run errands has proven to be hindered by the people and reporters too.”

He held out his hand. “Fine. Give it here.”

They placed the copy of that day's Daily Planet in his hand.

“While I read this, could you see to it that the chef makes breakfast for two?”

“Yes, sir.” They turned to head down the stairs and to one of the elevators which would take them to the main lobby where they could then find the chefs on the first floor.

He walked over to a recliner, sat down and quirked a brow at the headline. All in regard to a false alarm about a bomb. He smirked, recalling the details that weren't written there in regards to how he'd lured and reeled in Superman. He'd already gone back to that room and encased the man's tribute in a crystalline see-through block, sort of like amber that held fossils within. Then he'd framed that scrap of red he'd cut in a picture frame. Mementos of that time.

As he flipped the pages to look for what could possibly have set the bloodhound reporters and the citizens of Metropolis off he caught sight of another headline, this time an article written by Jimmy Olsen. The article was titled, _'The Latest Hottest Unexpected Couple of Metropolis_'.

There was a photo of him kissing Clark outside the Daily Planet with the article itself.

_ 'Business Tycoon Lex Luthor of LexCorp was spotted just outside the Daily Planet with the papers very own Clark Kent upon exiting the limousine of said local billionaire. Kent was almost unrecognizable save for his typical spectacles, dark shiny hair, and blue eyes. It's difficult to mistake Kent for anyone else despite his newest attire. From geek chic to tight bold clothing one has to wonder just how Luthor brought about this change in Kent's typical attire. _

_ Not only has Luthor and Kent been seen outside the Daily Planet, but there are whispers from those who frequent the restaurant of LexCorp and its dance floor that have many ever more intrigued. If one is to look it up on the internet one may even find a short video recorded on a cell of the pair dancing in the dim lighting of the dance floor. A far more scandalous sight as described by those who shared the dance floor that night with the hot new couple. _

_ Some have asked what Luthor sees in Kent, but others are perplexed as to why Kent is with Luthor. Why do they even ask, there are those who ponder this very question, when it's evident that both sexy men have collided and taken an interest in each other. A flame quickly ignited, but is it an endless raging inferno as the flame of the Olympics, or a star of the solar system burning bright and ageless? Let us hope so because seeing the pair of them together is sure to ignite the imagination. _

_ There may be individuals among Metropolis and even outside the city limits that are perplexed or even jealous over at least one of these fine men. Wherever they go, especially when they go together, they'll be sure to cause a stir and fan the flames of both men and women's imaginations. _ '

He folded the newspaper back to its original state and smirked. Now the city would know Clark Kent was his. Which left him to ponder how to make certain they knew that Superman, and Kal-El if he were to show up more outside of the trio's consciousness, were taken. He could not exactly claim each one without the possibility of the masses cottoning on to the fact that they were all one and the same. 

No, he'd have to find another way in order to protect their identities and secrets. As long as they kept no secret from him.

Once he had finished reading the article, the elevator dinged and he got up and went to it. “Thank you,” he glanced at the cart with wheels, “that will be all, for now.”

His employee nodded. “Very well, sir. I'll just return to the kitchen.”

“Yes, do that. Perhaps our guests milling outside on the street might grow hungry and you'll be extra busy this morning.”

“That is a possibility,” he nodded and then pressed a button on the elevator that would take him back to the ground floor.

Taking hold of the cart he placed the newspaper on it then wheeled it into his bedroom where Kal-El waited. However, it was not Kal-El in his bed. That single white tuft of hair had disappeared.

“Clark, good morning.”

He glanced up from where he sat in the bed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Good morning, Lex.”

Wheeling the cart right to the bed he took off a cloche. “Breakfast is served.”

Clark's gaze went from the offering to the newspaper. “What was all the knocking for this morning?”

“Oh, well, an article in the paper has brought the bloodhounds to the door from the newspaper and news stations, as well as the curious citizens.”

“Why?” He asked even as he took the offered tray with a full breakfast upon it.

“I would suggest you wait to read it until you've finished your meal. It is the most important one of the day, or so I've been told.”

Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed his own share of breakfast. Took a bite and then lifted a piping hot cup of coffee to his lips. He blew on it to take a careful sip so as not to scald his mouth.

While they ate he noticed Clark kept casting his gaze on the newspaper. At least he didn't scarf down his meal so he could read the paper sooner.

Picking up a strawberry he bit into the tip. Finding it a particularly juicy berry he brought it to Clark's lips and brushed it over them.

Clark's mouth opened and he bit into the strawberry, leaving only the green part as he chewed upon the offering.

He watched as he licked his lips of the excess juice that stained his lips strawberry red.

Taking another sip of his coffee as they neared the end of their meal he watched Clark take a final bite and then lift his coffee mug and drink.

Setting his own coffee on the cart along with his tray and empty plate he got up and walked to the wardrobe.

“As I know you need to get to the Daily Planet, I suppose we don't have time to take care of our desires. Not until later in the day,” he said as he pulled out a blue jockstrap and matching sock garters, a pair of dark navy blue calf-high socks, a tight pair of chinos and a form-fitting white button-down shirt. All of which he took over and placed at the end of the bed. “Wear this today, Clark.”

He took note of the blush upon his cheeks and wished they had more time that morning, but he had to get ready for an early meeting.

“Well, are you going to get dressed, Clark?” He did at least want to watch him get dressed.

“I think I need a shower first, Lex.”

“Ah, of course.” He undid the knot of the robe he wore and took Clark's hand. “We'll have to clean up quickly if we're both to be on time for your job and my meeting. I still have time to see you to your jobs building.”

* * *

Clark, once he and Lex had quickly washed each other and dried off, felt his hair still damp as he pulled on the clothing articles that Lex had picked out for him. Everything felt snug compared to what he had typically worn before.

This was the second time Lex had chosen what he was to wear.

“You know, Clark, maybe I should put an anal plug up your ass so you're ready later.”

His eyes widened and he could feel the heat rising to his face again.

“Now?”

“I suppose not. At least not today. _Tomorrow_, this way you'll know and be ready to do just that.”

“Okay,” he couldn't help but imagine himself doing just as he said. It was as though he could deny the man nothing. Although he believed there were some things that if they should come to be that he wouldn't abide by. Thus far however he practically did whatever he wanted him to, even so far as to let him pick his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed and slipped on a pair of black dress shoes instead of his typical footwear he glanced at Lex. The man had another pinstripe suit on, although in darker charcoal and silver than the previous. 

Seeing him a shiver went down his back, which he tried to ignore due to both their time constraints.

He proceeded to pick up the newspaper.

His eyes rounded as he found the article that had so many in a tizzy and had to sit back down on the bed before he fell down.

“Jimmy? Why would he write this?” He shook his head.

“A friend of yours?”

“We work together, but yes.”

“He is a reporter isn't he?”

“More a photographer, but yes.”

“Well, it is a part of his job to report important news.”

“Why is this important? It's gossip.” He flushed.

“Gossip is usually more rumor than truth. This is the truth and the people do like to know about the latest celebrity couples. Or the affairs of the rich.”

“But, I'm nobody.”

“You are _not_.”

“You know what I mean, Lex.”

“Well, I suppose it appeals to those who are of a similar socioeconomic class as yourself. Not that I think you need to work if you'd have applied your powers to some sport, or something else.”

“That never appealed to me. And my parents discouraged it as it would not have been the least bit fair.”

“Perhaps not. And now that reminds me I do need to meet your parents at some point. How has Conner been, do you know, visiting them?”

“He's been good, but he's not staying with them now. He wrote to me he's by Gotham City and Blüdhaven. Even has a job for the summer.”

“He should be working here.”

“I imagine he likes the space working somewhere else gives him. Perhaps he prefers where he is at.”

“Do you know what kind of job he has?”

Clark shook his head. “Afraid I don't.”

“When I've finished my meetings today, I'll give him a call and see if he'll visit. We can't leave him in the dark, now can we?”

Waving the paper he sighed, “I hope he doesn't see this first.”

Lex took his hand, “Well, we need to get going. We'll find out later what he knows or doesn't know.”

Clark nodded. Put the paper down and grabbed his duffle bag. He never went anywhere without it, especially should Superman be summoned.

With Lex's arm around him and his hand on his hip, he leaned against him as they descended to the ground floor and stepped out of the elevator.

Security stood in front of the doors and helped to keep the people at bay as they made their way to Lex's limousine.

His face felt hot as he sat down inside with Lex sliding in beside him.

“I hope the Daily Planet doesn't have a crowd like this. It's going to be difficult enough with my peers asking intrusive questions.”

“You only need to say 'no comment', don't you?”

“That won't stop them from pestering me if they've a mind to do so.”

“You could just placate them by telling them the truth, Clark. Or as much of the truth as you can.”

He nodded and glanced out the window. It didn't take more than twenty minutes to get from point A to point B with all green lights and no red lights stopping them.

Lex stepped out of the limo. Held his hand to him and helped him out of the veichle.

Seeing less of a crowd, and mostly only his co-workers he exhaled a sigh of relief and walked with Lex to the door.

Lex lifted his hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. “Until later, Clark.” Then his fingers slipped through his.

He watched him get back into the limousine and watched him being driven off by his chauffeur.

“Clark? Clark!”

Blinking he turned around to see Lois Lane. “Good morning, Lois.”

“Good morning. Did you see the paper?”

“I did. There were _a lot_ of people outside LexCorp.”

“You... you were _there_ instead of your apartment last night.”

He nodded. “Why?”

“I stopped at your apartment, but you didn't answer. I thought you were already asleep, but you weren't even home.”

“Did you need anything last night?”

“Well, no.”

“Please don't expect me to be there tonight either.”

“You're spending a lot of time with _him_.”

He pushed open the doors and went inside and to his desk. “I don't think we need to talk about this. Or are you interviewing me?”

“No.”

“Then please, drop it.”

She sighed. “Very well.”

He wondered if she'd really drop it or continue to bring it up. It didn't make sense to him at all why she was so worried. It wasn't like she'd been interested in him. It would have made much more sense if she'd been acting this way were she to learn Superman was involved with Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would like to know if there were any favorite part of it.


	23. Pursuit of Law

Clark was glad of it when the Editor in Chief, Perry White assigned everyone to work an angle on what was going on in Metropolis. Their sports writer was given the task of getting an interview with the rookie baseball player who'd been hitting every throw. Everyone had been assigned to something. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen had been jointly tasked with investigating the corruption of the cities business leaders which included Lex Luthor.

Well, he'd been glad until Perry asked him to see if he could get an exclusive with Lex Luthor himself.

“Perry, that seems unethical. I can't be the one to interview him.”

“But you _are_ the closest with him now.”

“And pestering him for an interview is not something I am willing to do, Perry. Ask someone else.”

“We could interview _you_.”

“And the only thing you'll get out of me is _no comment_.”

Perry sighed, “Very well. I'll get one of the gossip columnists to see if they can get an interview with Mr. Luthor.”

He wished they didn't have _that_ segment. It was difficult to believe Jimmy had written an article for that type of news story.

Just then the news blasted from the large flat-screen television.

There was an armed car robbery in progress halfway through the city streets.

“A group of four have overtaken a police detail, in part thanks to the armor they currently have on. Armor which appears to have been stolen from outside the city limits a few nights ago which was not reported until early this morning. One of the six policemen is in critical condition, the rest sustaining only minor injuries in comparison, but no less painful. Be aware these men and women are armed and dangerous. We urge civilians to move out of the way and let the SWAT teams deal with these scoundrels.”

Clark grimaced, he hadn't heard what was going on until then, but everyone had been pestering him that morning.

“I'm the last one here, I'll go cover _that_ story.” He got up, picked up his duffel bag and went to the restroom to quickly change. 

Superman hid the duffle bag in the vent and with speed, left the restroom and exited the building via an open window.

Tuning his super-hearing to the sound of gunfire and frightened screams he turned and flew as quick as he was able to in the direction the sound came from. While there were other things going on in Metropolis and the world over, he was but one man and could only take care of so much. Luckily there were other superheroes the world over to take care of those in other cities and small towns.

Slowing when he neared the culprits he gazed down and aimed his heat vision on the gun pointed at a cowering woman and her frightened child whose car had stalled in front of the armored car that the perps had absconded with.

The one holding the gun gasped and dropped their weapon and blew on their fingers no doubt hot from the melted gun.

Flying down at top speed he picked up the woman and her child and flew them a half-mile away.

“Here you go ma'am, I hope you and your child stay safe.”

“Thank you, Superman.”

He nodded to them and took off back to the scene he'd left.

Landing on the concrete he quirked a brow as they aimed their three remaining guns on him.

He didn't even need to dodge them as he stalked toward them. The bullets bounced off his chest, his forehead, an eye.

Their eyes flew wide when they ran out of rounds.

Only one of them stuck up their hands and lowered to their knees.

As he passed them he tore off a piece of metal from their armor. Which led him to its wiring. He only had to tear a few wires apart for the suit not to work as intended anymore.

The other three took off. He sped up and grabbed one by the back of their armored suit. In the process, he tore the armor from his back and grabbed him by the shirt.

The next he grabbed by their hand. Felt the blast against his palm as it exited the armor. Instead of hurting him it blew up the metal and the criminal winced as some shards cut into their arm.

He heard the sirens near and flew over to the car and handed them to the two officers. “Here is a couple of the culprits. At least one of them will need medical attention.”

“Thank you, Superman.”

He turned to see that the one on the ground had been apprehended and there were four more cops in pursuit of the final perp.

One officer drew their gun, “Freeze!”

The woman turned, hands in the air and then dropped and rolled. 

The police fired.

She laughed and hopped up and flew off the ground.

With a shake of his head, he took off after her. She was no match for his speed despite the flight enabled armored suit.

He grabbed her by the feet and pulled off the legs of the suit. She began to fall, he dived after her and caught her in his arms.

She tried to struggle from his hold.

“Do you want to fall to your death, ma'am?”

That got her to stop. He flipped open a panel as he'd seen in one of the other armored suits and pulled at wires. No weapons of the suit could be used. And while the metal was bulletproof, he did not believe it strong enough to withstand a stronger blast.

He lowered her to the ground and once she had her feet on the ground and his hands no longer holding her she took off.

An officer hiding behind a civilian car jumped toward her and grabbed her by the legs.

She fell and another officer cuffed her.

With her caught and the officers reading the criminals their Miranda rights he grabbed the armored truck. “I'll return this to where it's supposed to be,” and lifted it up and flew it, at a slower pace than his usual flight, back to the bank it had been taken from.

At least no one had lost their lives, but he did worry about the officer who was in critical condition.

He kept an ear out for any knowledge as he delivered the armored car to the bank.

The bank manager arrived, “Superman!”

He turned to her.

“Thank you!”

“No thanks are required, ma'am. Take care.” And he leaped up into the sky, past the clouds with a sigh.

At least dealing with these day to day crimes and criminals was easy enough. He only hoped nothing worse popped up any time soon. Or rather he hoped that nothing worse ever appeared in Metropolis, or anywhere on Earth as had happened in the past time and time again.

_ 'Well, Clark, at least you have something to write for the paper _ .'

* * *

The news had interrupted the meeting with the FBI whom he'd called in to discuss the possible capture of mafia gang members that had long escaped any possible links to their crimes, as well as international criminals.

One of the younger FBI agents had turned on the news.

They'd all glanced at the screen and he would have been irritated if not for seeing Superman on the scene.

If he'd not known what the Kryptonian was capable of already and what powers he possessed his stomach he felt would have been in knots.

At least his opponents weren't some strong alien out for a fight to the death. Nor did it appear they had anything to use against Superman to give them an edge.

The scene didn't keep him from curling his fingers into fists as they opened fire on him. The bullets bounced off of him after being crushed by his impenetrable skin. Flesh which he'd caressed not so long ago.

Rationally he knew, Superman was fine. He even took the armored car back to the bank. But another part of him wished he could pull him aside and keep him from any possible harm. Because there were ways that he could be hurt.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the senior FBI agent in the room.

“Well, at least this city has a champion. Not everywhere has its very own superhero.”

Turning to them he quirked a brow. “No, but there are quite a number of them. Not all those with superpowers help enforce the law.”

“No. Some only want to destroy. Even among the meta population, there are murderers and even far worse. But we're not here to discuss them.”

“True, that is not what I called you here for. Superman will no doubt help in this endeavor. However, as I'm sure you could see on the screen, he is quite busy at the moment. Now, I will form a meeting with the local mafia head and one of the higher ups in the international black marketers of weaponry. Should all go well you'll have many offenders off the streets and not have to worry quite so much about any missing persons or finding bodies deep in the lakes.”

“When is this to take place?”

“They usually like at least a five-day notice. I imagine they'll want to meet at the abandoned docks. If they choose somewhere else I'll be sure to let you know.”

“Very well, Mr. Luthor. We do hope you don't mind if we keep a couple of our agents outside to keep surveillance.”

“That will be just fine.” He managed a tight smile. He didn't like the idea one bit, but this was important. They were puzzled by him, but perhaps not as puzzled as he was by his own actions. A few days ago, he had not seen himself working with the FBI to take any of their targets down. In fact, he figured he'd been one of their targets until the moment he'd decided to help them as if he'd planned it all along, a citizen undercover. 

“Some of us need to get back to HQ.” They shook his hands and filed out of the room one by one. Leaving the rookie and one of their more senior agents behind.

“I take it you wish me to show you where you can stay?”

The older of the two men shook their head. “No. We're just waiting for the van to be set up outside. We don't often get a bed or even a room during a job like this. Not unless some of the other agents take over for a day.”

“I see. Well feel free to order whatever you want from the restaurant, it's on the house.”

“Thank you.”

The rookie glanced up and nodded, “Thanks, Mr. Luthor.”

“Come on rookie, let's head down.”

He watched them exit the room and then he sat down with a weary sigh. That had been tiring. But at least now everything was set in motion.

Glancing at the time he stood up. Pressed a button on the intercom.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor?”

“Have the limousine ready, I'm going to go pick up Clark for lunch.”

“Of course, sir. Will that be all?”

“No. Could you have the kitchen staff make up a picnic lunch?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. That will be all. I'll be down shortly. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

Removing his hand from the intercom button he made his way out of the boardroom, down the hall and to the elevator.

On his way to the Daily Planet to pick Clark up for a picnic lunch, he had the driver stop at a flower shop to pick up a few azaleas, coriander, white heather, and a sprig of mistletoe in the center as a bouquet.

* * *

Having finished his article for the day he stood up and walked out the door with his duffle bag over his arm. He'd still have to return later to see if any edits would be demanded, but it was lunchtime.

As he walked out the door, he stilled. There on the sidewalk in front of a familiar limousine stood Lex Luthor.

“Hello, Clark.”

“Hello, Lex.”

“These are for you,” he handed him the flowers.

He took them and stared down at them. He couldn't recall anyone giving him flowers before.

“Thank you.”

Lex stepped aside and opened the door. “Why don't you join me for lunch. You pick the park.”

As people began to mill around them, he flushed and got into the vehicle with Lex following him and buckling them both up after shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Suggestions are still very much welcome. I really could not think of a good title for this chapter x:


	24. Limousine

Clark had decided on a park only three blocks from the Daily Planet, but one that wasn't too frequented by all and sundry. A bit of privacy that he felt was needed.

Lex had the driver park a block away after taking out the picnic basket and blanket.

He helped Lex spread the blanket underneath the shade of a tree. Watched him pull out a couple of plates, two sets of silverware, and two glasses.

“How has your morning been, Clark?”

“Ridiculous. Perry was trying to get me to interview you and when I refused he wanted to interview me.”

Lex quirked a brow even as he placed a grilled chicken sandwich on each of their plates. “I take it that did not go over well. I'm always willing to give a statement, but the timing is a bit off due to the meeting I had this morning.”

He watched him pull out blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, broccoli, carrots, baby tomatoes, mozzarella, and vegetable dip.

“Did you choose the menu?”

“No, the kitchen staff did. I hope everything is to your liking.”

“It's fine, I just wondered.”

Lex poured them fresh squeezed fruit juice.

“I saw the news.”

“Oh.”

Placing down his plate and glass Lex took his free hand that didn't hold a glass. “Are you hurt? Was _he_ hurt at all?”

Clark blinked and shook his head. “I'm fine... _we're_ fine.”

“Good.” Lex lifted his hand and pressed his lips to the palm.

Heat rose to his face and pooled in his loins at the simplest touch. Something which didn't go unnoticed by the smirk upon the businessman's lips.

“I can tell you're already missing me, Clark, and what I can do to your body.”

“There are people in the park, Lex.”

“Maybe we should have had this picnic somewhere more private then. But I can wait until we've eaten our fill, in order to fill a different hunger.”

He gulped as Lex's fingertips brushed up his forearm to and caressed the crook of his elbow before letting go.

Lex picked up his sandwich, careful not to make a mess and took a bite.

With a slight shake of his hand, he took a quick drink as he tried to calm his nerves and his libido which he'd never had a problem with before. Not ever like _this_.

“I think we should give Conner a call and have him over for dinner tonight if he's not busy with his job. I still don't know why he doesn't just take a position here. He's intelligent enough.”

That at least distracted him from the need he felt for Lex, because he'd been too right about how often his body would crave him. Or perhaps the man had underestimated him and his co-pilot's though Lex hadn't known about them, not then.

“We should. Hopefully, before he sees that paper or if he already has... well, he'd already be here asking for an explanation wouldn't he?”

“True. I do wish he would have stayed with me, or with you.”

“With how things started I assume he needed the space, and he and my parents get along well.”

“Do they see him as their child, or something else?”

“He calls them Granny and Grandpa.”

“I see. Perhaps we should invest more time with him.”

“This would all have been easier if his age had not been so vastly accelerated.”

“Well, we can't turn back time.”

Clark remained quiet on that front, but too much time had passed that it would create too much of a paradox, or worse.

“Still, we can properly bond with him. Despite how he came to be, he is still _our_ son.”

His gaze flickered down. Neither had gotten to hold Conner while he'd been growing. Had either of them truly raised him from infancy well he'd only be a toddler then and who knew what would have happened.

Lex lifted a couple of berries to Clark's mouth.

His mouth opened and he sucked in the berries as well as the tips of Lex's fingers and felt the heat rise again to warm his face.

“Very suggestive, Clark,” he smirked with brows arched.

He let go of Lex's fingers and finished the sweet berries.

They continued their lunch, Lex's gaze never seemed to leave him, heating him up from within, exciting him with every glance.

When they had each taken the last bite of their meal, the last drink from their glasses they both put away everything. Made sure any garbage went into the trash receptacles and any recyclables went into the proper containers.

Lex picked up the picnic basket and texted his chauffeur to come to pick them up.

Clark gathered his duffle bag and as he was bending over to get it, he felt Lex's fingers brush his hole through the tight chinos he had been given to wear.

Stifling the moan, his face beet red, his body shuddered already having been so aroused.

Lex smirked against his ear as he stood up to his full height. “Someone is definitely ready for dessert; cock.”

Clark glanced around them, and when he saw no one else around felt relief pour through him even as Lex pushed his fingers against his hole through the dampness.

“Lex, we're in public,” he whispered harshly.

“No one is around right now.”

As they took a few steps he had to place a hand against a large tree trunk as his legs trembled from the desire coursing through him as Lex thrust his fingers in him with the material of the chinos he wore.

“You're enjoying this, Clark.”

He had to stifle another moan.

Both lifted their heads when they heard the engine of the limousine. 

Only then did Lex remove his fingers and wrap his arm around Clark's waist.

“It's a good thing the limo has tinted windows. I'll let the driver have a longer break. Unless you need to get back to work?”

“I... can take an extended break,” his article had already been finished and handed to the Editor in Chief. Only if there were major edits due would he have to go back for the duration. But as a reporter, they were always out looking for stories.

This was one story he wouldn't be telling. Not when it was so private.

The chauffeur opened the door and stood looking away as always as Clark got in followed by Lex.

“Mr. Drevon, you may take another hour off and do whatever you like. We'll just wait here in the limo for your return.”

“As you wish, Mr. Luthor.” The driver turned and headed down the block and made a turn into some building.

Lex closed the door, locked them in, made sure every window was rolled up so no one could see what was going on inside.

Clark himself couldn't believe what he was doing, but thus far he'd never been able to deny Lex, not since he'd offered himself up to him on Friday, only a few nights past.

Lex pressed a button and the seats across from them lowered until they were a bed.

He watched him lay on his back.

“On your hands and knees over me Clark. Start sucking my cock and put your ass right here so I can drive you wild.”

He gulped and with a shiver running down his back he placed a hand and knee on either side of Lex.

Lowering his head he opened his mouth and scraped his teeth against the large bulge through the charcoal and silver pinstripe dress pants that the hot bald stud wore.

He groaned against him there, wet with his saliva the front of Lex's pants as Lex himself grabbed hold of his ass cheeks and proceeded to push his tongue against his hole through the chinos.

Whenever he sucked against the heated hardness through Lex's pinstripe pants he felt Lex's tongue rolling around his hole, thrusting against him there. Pushing his tongue in along with the material of the chinos he wore.

Felt the man's hands grab hold of the straps of the jockstrap he wore underneath and tug on them.

He gasped and moaned against Lex's crotch. Brushed his tongue along his length where he could reach even with the zipper, button, and material of his suit in the way. His saliva pooled onto the Lex's pants where his mouth sucked against his clothed cock.

Lex removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. He felt them thrust into his hole and felt the rougher brush of the chinos material rub against his insides.

Unable to do anything else he sucked harder on a portion of Lex's cock through his pants, his tongue rubbed against the zipper as a keening shaky moan escaped him and vibrated against the tycoon's crotch.

His own body shook and he felt his insides grow moist.

Lex groaned, “You're so wet now, Clark, your pussy juices overflowing in your excitement. Tell me what you need, what you want.” He rubbed his fingers back and forth inside him, in slow circular motion.

With a moan he lifted his head, lips wet with saliva. “Please, Daddy, I want your cock, I need your ginormous cock inside me, filling me up. _Please_.”

Lex grabbed him by arm and waist and turned him so that he sat on his knees facing him. Positioned in a way that he sat with Lex's straining erection prodding his ass.

He shivered as Lex reached for his belt and unbuckled him. Proceeded to tug down the back of his pants.

Lex moved them again, had him facing one of the windows. Flushed as he could see out though no one could see inside.

Behind him, he heard the man unzip his dress pants then guide the head of his cock against his hole.

“Oh...” he moaned as Lex's cock sank into him, a couple of inches at a time.

Then Lex took hold of the straps of the jockstrap he'd had him put on that morning and tugged on them like reins.

He had to grip onto the back of the seats so as not to move too much despite how each tug Lex on those straps pulled him back and impaled his ass on his monster sizes cock. His body always ready for him, opening to him.

With a shaky moan, he pressed his forehead against his forearm as Lex thrust into him.

“Daddy,” he moaned, “so good.” He was not near as vocal as Kal-El, but those words still managed to slip from him as Lex continued to thrust into him faster and faster, hard and deep.

He'd been amazed that Lex's cock had fit inside him the first time, but now he couldn't imagine anything else but him plowing his ass and owning him over and over.

Lex grunted above him, “That's right, I own your pussy little bitch whore.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he felt his muscles clench and his body shake. He tried to stave off the nearing euphoria that was sure to follow.

But then, it was difficult to hold off when Lex aimed his next several hard deep thrusts against his prostate, then his other sensitive nerves, and back again.

Every thrust sent him skidding forward just a little more, but he thrust his body back to meet Lex's motions.

In the car their sounds of pleasure echoed. Loud moans, long keening sounds, deep grunts, and short groans. He wondered if the limousine rocked with the force of their motion and Lex's strong forward thrusts into him.

“Daddy, please, I-I need to cum. _Please_ may I?” His words were spoken on shaky hot short breaths.

“Yes, Clark, cum for Daddy, make a mess of your pants and coat my cock with your juices.”

Hearing him say such dirty things and gaining the permission he felt he needed his body shuddered long and hard when next Lex tugged on the straps and pulled him back as he thrust into him.

Head tossed back and eyes wide and pupils dilated, his mouth opened and a loud shuddering keening moan echoed through the interior of the limousine as he came, soiling the jockstrap and the chinos with his seed. He flushed a deeper crimson as his ass clenched around Lex's cock as his bodies natural lubricant coated Lex's cock just as the domineering man had demanded.

It only took Lex a few more hard thrusts and the feel of Clark's ass squeezing around him for his own orgasm to shake him to the core as his cum spurt up into Clark again and again. Each time he shuddered until finally they both were spent.

Clark shivered as he felt Lex pull out of him and release his hold on the straps.

Lex lay on his side and pulled Clark down to spoon up against him.

They were, both of them, quiet for a while.

“I'm glad I brought a change of clothes with me,” he sighed and turned to impulsively nuzzle against Lex's neck.

Lex took hold of his chin and tilted his head back so as to brush a kiss across his lips.

“Change here then and I'll be sure you get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoping you all enjoyed this latest chapter.


	25. Overdue Family Bond

He was glad of the reprieve between the picnic and the late afternoon. There had been whispers of course because he'd returned to work wearing something entirely different to what he'd worn that morning to the Daily Planet.

Some had wandered past his desk and quirked a brow at the vase with the flowers Lex had given him. They brightened up his desk and reminded him of their picnic and what had followed after. He tried not to dwell on what had taken place in the back of the limousine.

No, instead he'd focused on any editing required of him and doing research for Perry for some future article.

They'd all witnessed the limousine and Lex Luthor dropping him off _again_. Something he thought was quickly becoming routine, because as he set foot outside of work, there he was waiting for him.

“Do you need a ride home, Clark?”

He walked up to him and glanced into the back. It was a different limousine from earlier. No doubt the other was getting a thorough cleaning after what had happened earlier.

Once inside the limousine and buckled in, he glanced at Lex.

“How do you keep finding the time to pick me up?”

“The boss makes his own schedule.”

He blinked. _Of course_.

“Have you come to a decision, in regard to your living arrangements?”

“I always wind up back at your place, Lex. I don't see a point in keeping my apartment.” 

He watched as a smug smile formed on Lex's countenance which had his heart rate rising.

“Good. I'll have your things moved to my place by the end of this week. But what do _they_ have to say about it?”

“Kal-El is amiable to the move.”

“And _him_?”

“Superman?”

He nodded.

“He thinks its a bit too soon, but whatever my and Kal-El decide he'll go with.”

“I do wish to speak with him, but you and I need to get back to my penthouse.”

“Why?”

“Because I spoke with Conner and he'll be there any minute. A bit earlier than agreed upon, but it was his idea. Frankly, he sounded shocked that I invited him at all.”

“Does he know I'll be there?”

“I did tell him so. His response was '_I'll believe that when I see it._'”

“I think I can understand his skepticism. Does he know we're _together_ and not just sharing a family dinner?”

“I do not believe so.”

“If he's coming over, I should cook something up. You can help me with that, right?”

“I don't actually know how to cook, Clark.”

“Well, just follow my directions and we'll have a nice homemade meal.”

“It's usually _you_ following _my_ lead.”

His face warmed at the meaning behind his words. “This is the kitchen and since you don't know how to cook anything, I'll have to lead in that regard. My parents made sure I knew how to do everything so that I knew how to take care of myself on my own.”

“They did a good job then. I'm not sure we'll have time to fix a homemade meal before he gets there.”

“Then he can help us. I'm sure he learned how from my parents. It'll be a good way to bond with him.”

“Perhaps for you, but I'd rather not humiliate myself with my lack of prowess when it comes to cooking.”

“Lex, you're too intelligent not to pick up on everything. You'll be a chef in no time, or at the very least know how to mak Beef Bourguignon.”

“Why don't we leave the homemade meal for another day and just order something from the restaurant. If Conner agrees to it we can spend all of Saturday together and prepare lunch as well as dinner. It will also give me some time to practice.”

“Fine,” he chuckled, “we can wait.”

“Good. I'm sure the kitchen staff can make that dish.” He took out his cellphone out and called the head of the restaurant inside LexCorp to demand just that.

At LexCorp, Lex Luthor was like a king of his own domain. As people were the kings and queens of their own houses, but oft without any power outside of them. His success only lent more to his egoism, his arrogance, his smugness. Yet even that he found arousing about him. Not that either of them should be thinking of that.

It wasn't long before they were at the doors of LexCorp. Where cameras flashed, but at least there were fewer people than that morning.

The people really did keeping tabs on their rich and famous, or infamous, whichever fit the bill.

* * *

Once inside Lex's penthouse suite, Clark placed his duffle bag down. There was no way he'd ever just leave it anywhere when there was always the possible need for it and the contents inside.

Now if people would behave themselves and not go rummaging through what wasn't there. Thus far Lex hadn't taken it upon himself to snoop again. Not that there was anything new, but at some point, he, Superman, and Kal-El would write inside their shared journal.

He went to the little-used kitchen of the penthouse and poured himself a glass of water. Took a sip and took a few calming breaths. Reminded himself that Conner would soon be there.

The cold water cooled him from within and with a sigh he turned to glimpse in Lex's direction as he walked back out to the main area of the penthouse and took a seat across from him. For he had a feeling if he sat right next to him on the couch they might forget themselves for a moment while they waited for their guest to arrive.

Lex glanced at him, smirked, “Worried about what we might get up to before Conner arrives?”

“Maybe...”

He quirked a brow.

“Yes.”

There came a knock at the door.

They both got up.

Clark set his glass of water down on a coaster on the coffee table.

Lex placed an arm around him and settled his hand on his hip. 

Something Clark found Lex doing quite often. Where his hand rested he felt warmth – as if that hand belonged there and perhaps always had.

Lex opened the door and they smiled at Conner.

“Hello, son,” Lex greeted him first.

Conner blinked. Stared at them and how close they were.

Clark greeted him next. “Please, come inside Conner.”

They stepped back and to the side so that Conner could walk in and then shut the door behind him.

“You two... you're not fighting?”

Clark shook his head. 

Lex chuckled and letting go of Clark walked over to the couch and sank back down.

Clark took Conner's hand, “There's... been some _development. _I take it you've not read the Daily Planet?”

He shook his head. “No, but what's going on?”

Leading him to a recliner he let him sit and then sat beside Lex. With their focus on Conner, he didn't think their minds would wander to what they usually got up to in the penthouse.

Lex quirked a brow, “I think it's best if you tell him, Clark.”

“Okay...” he frowned at him, but perhaps his words would be better than how Lex might phrase it.

Conner watched them both, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair in which he sat.

He leaned forward. “Conner, your _father_ and I.”

“You're acknowledging that? _Now_?”

He cleared his throat. “I'm sorry about before Conner, but it was difficult to wrap my mind around since you were already practically full-grown when we met. Among other things. And then you seemed to be doing so well with my parents.”

“I do like Granny and Grandpa. But you never let me call you, either of you by anything but your names.”

“I think it's because I didn't get to raise you? And it has taken some time. I know I should have spent more time with you.”

“And I should have as well,” Lex remarked and entwined his fingers with Clark's.

Conner's brows furrowed. “But now?”

“We should... try to be a family,” Clark didn't know what else to call them or to say.

“How?” Conner asked.

“It depends on what you want Conner. We'd like a closer relationship with you.”

“Does he know?” He indicated Lex.

“He knows.”

Lex smirked and moved his arm to around Clark's shoulders and pulled him close. “I know who Clark is. He's Clark. He's Superman. He's Kal-El. And they've agreed to move into the penthouse.”

“You two are really...”

Clark nodded. 

Conner leaned back in his seat. “Whoa. Just wow. This is... _unexpected_.”

“We know,” Lex remarked, “but it is nevertheless true. I've a spare room if you wanted to move in with us. Or another smaller suite one story below.”

“I don't want to intrude on the two of you, or accidentally walk into a room while you're... _intimate_.” 

Clark felt heat creeping up his neck and wished Conner didn't know about _that_. Yet his parents must have told him about the birds and the bees, or he'd heard it from friends of his physiological age.

Lex chuckled. “Well, the suite below is yours if you want it. You'll be closer to us if you want, and we can bond like a true family.”

“It's what I've always wanted, but in your own ways, you've both pushed me away before. Or treated me more like a brother than a son.”

“Despite the circumstances of your existence, you are still my son... _our_ son,” Clark got up and walked over to kneel beside him and hold his hand. “Will you give us another chance, Conner? To be a family?”

He could see a tear at the corner of one of Conner's eyes but didn't remark upon it.

“We can try, Clark. Lex.”

Lex nodded.

“Is that what you want to call us, Conner?” Clark asked, wondering what it was that Conner seemed to be holding back.

“I'd like to call you both my dads.”

“You may need a different title for each of us,” Lex said as he picked up a glass and took a sip of water.

Conner blinked. “I could call you Pop or Poppa,” he glanced at Lex, then turned his attention back to Clark, “And you Dad, or Daddy. I know the latter makes me sound like a toddler, but...”

Clark stood up and pat the back of Conner's hand. “Whatever you want to call me by is fine with me.”

Lex nodded. “I'm fine with Poppa, Conner.”

Conner stood up and hugged Clark. Clark blinked and wrapped an arm around him to return the hug.

Clark glanced at Lex and motioned him to come over and join them.

Lex quirked a brow, but placed down the glass, stood and walked over to the both of them. Then wrapped his arms around them in a hug.

Against his ear, Lex asked, “Why is he shaking?”

Clark answered, “He can hear you, but I think he's crying because he's... happy?”

Conner asked, “Why didn't the two of you get together _before_ now? I never even imagined anyone taking on the role of matchmaker in regard to the two of you.” He backed away and stared at them.

Lex blinked. “Well, there's no way to know why.”

Clark shook his head.

Conner crossed his arms. “Well, I hope this lasts between the two of you. You both seem... less tense. Happy even, especially... Le... Poppa.”

Lex and Clark glanced at each other then.

“So will Superman, or Kal-El be making an appearance too?”

“Not right now, Conner, but they both share my sentiment about us bonding as a family unit.”

Another knock came to the door. “Dinner has arrived, Mr. Luthor.”

Clark turned toward the door, “I'll get that, you two go to the kitchen and set the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do hope I did some justice to the scene with Conner... and this chapter title not sure it fits.


	26. Getting Ready

With the table set and everyone's meal presented before them, Conner, Clark, and Lex took their seats.

Conner smiled at them. “You know, this is the first meal we've really shared together, all three of us.” He took a spoon to scoop up some of the Beef Bourguignon.

Clark took a spoonful of his own and took a few moments to mull over that statement. “There will be other dinners.”

“Maybe one with Granny and Grandpa too?”

“I haven't introduced them to Lex yet.”

Lex arched his brows as he finished a couple of spoonfuls. “You may invite them at your leisure, Clark. However, I would like some forewarning when you do invite them.”

“Perhaps this Saturday, so the whole family can be here?” Clark asked, but didn't mention Lex's parents considering what knowledge had had of them already.

Conner smiled, “That would be great.”

Lex nodded. “Very well.” He turned his attention to Conner and asked, “What are you studying at Metropolis University?”

“I haven't determined that yet. I've decided to take some general classes that fit into the curriculum for a medical doctor, bio-engineer, and criminal justice homicide division. However, I'd really like to go into space and explore.”

Clark and Lex both blinked.

“Well, you do have the intellect for a science degree. But do you really want to look at all the graphic depictions of homicide?”

Conner shrugged. “I'll find out when we do a field study.”

Clark cleared his throat. “Perhaps a discussion for another time, when we're not eating?”

They both nodded.

For a few minutes, it was silent as they ate.

“Did you try joining NASA or one of its programs, Conner?”

Conner lowered his spoon and shook his head. “No. I'm a bit worried about them as well as the military and the secret agencies. Not when there are those rumors about places like Area fifty-two and other similar hidden landmarks.”

Lex frowned.

Clark shook his head. “I don't know if those places exist. I hope not.”

“If they do, it means you and cousin Kara have been lucky. As have some others that were not born of this planet.”

“Well, I won't let anything happen to either of you, not that they're trying to capture you due to in part your protection of the lands and its people.”

“It helps to have another identity so they can't easily find the alien that walks among them.”

“Or the clone.”

“Not really a clone,” Lex finished another spoonful of his dish, “more an amalgamation of genetics. You're not an exact replica of either one of us and so you truly are our offspring despite how you were created.”

Conner grinned at that. “I like that way better than being considered a _clone_.”

They smiled warmly at each other and finished their meal.

Conner glanced at the time. “And now, I've got to go. I'm sorry, but I promised a friend I'd help them babysit. _Before_ you invited me here for dinner.”

Clark stood up and started gathering the dirty dishes to place on the cart to return to the kitchens of the restaurant. “That's fine Conner. This won't be the only time we spend together.”

“He's right. Remember, you and your grandparents will be invited here on Saturday. I hope you and they can all make it.”

“I can. Daddy will have to call Granny and Grandpa to ask if they're available to visit.”

They saw Conner to the door. Clark gave him another hug, and Lex followed suit. While Clark was used to giving close family and friends hugs, it appeared Lex was not so used to it, but still, he managed to make Conner smile with even a small hug and a pat on his back.

“See you two Saturday, Poppa, Daddy.”

Clark and Lex watched him leave.

“Did you enjoy this evening, Clark?”

He nodded and glanced over his shoulder at him. “Did you?”

“Yes. I am somewhat surprised at how much I do care for the boy considering everything.”

“You thought you'd make a clone, or something similar, and they'd only be a project to you. But when they show a mind, a heart, a soul, you cannot help but get attached. I think _that_ scared you, to begin with and why you originally distanced yourself from him.”

“Perhaps. I don't know how you seem to understand even the things I don't.”

“Your I.Q. May be astronomical, but there are still some things even you have proven to be a bit dense in, though usually not for long.”

“No, nothing escapes my knowledge for long, Clark. Not even that you and I both hurt Conner's feelings back then.”

“Yes, I could tell, even today. But he's happy and I find I want him to always be able to smile.”

“I feel likewise in that regard.” He picked up his cell and called the kitchen staff to get there cart and dishes which he placed in front of the elevator as they waited.

Clark blinked at the time as the clock chimed. “Oh. I've got to get ready.”

Lex's brows furrowed. “Ready? For what?”

He moved further into the room, picked up his duffle bag and unzipped it. Pulled out one of Superman's suits.

“Clark! You will _answer_ me.”

He blinked and glanced up. “I... well Superman has a meeting with the JL.”

“The Justice League?”

He nodded and using his speed he swiftly changed from the clothes he wore to the suit he'd taken out of his duffle bag. And as Clark changed into Superman's suit, he backed off from the helm to allow Superman to take over the driver's seat so to speak.

“Superman,” he felt Lex's gaze upon him, hot and smoldering.

He lifted his eyes to meet his.

“When do you have to be at the meeting?”

“An hour from now.”

“With your speed, I'm certain you could be there much sooner.”

“Well, yes.”

“Then we have time.”

His brows furrowed, “Time? Time for what?”

Lex grabbed him by his upper arm and marched him into the bedroom where he tossed him down onto the bed.

“Lex?”

Lex loosened his own tie and taking it off he took hold of one of Superman's legs and wrapped one end around his ankle and the other end tied around the end bedpost.

“I'm going to help you get ready for your meeting, Superman.”

He blinked. “I'm already, ready.”

Lex smirked, “Not the way you think.”

His Adam's apple bobbed as Lex leaned over him, a bottle of lube in hand and an anal plug he'd pulled out of the nightstand drawer.

Both items were set aside as Lex leaned over him. Pressed his pinstripe clothed groin into his red spandex-clad groin as he grabbed both of his hands in his.

He gasped at the contact, mouth parted to let loose a shuddering moan.

“You're quite _hard_ Superman. Or should I say, Super_slut_._”_

His face flush with the deepest crimson he tilted back his head.

Soon he felt Lex's teeth scrape lightly against his neck. Felt the moist warmth of his tongue slide down along his jawline to the hollow of his throat.

Then Lex's mouth was upon his, devouring him as if he'd been starved. Perhaps the man had known starvation of touch and starvation of affection. Although there had been that kernel of thought toward fighting him, for only the briefest of moments, he parted his lips and wrapped his tongue around Lex's when the other man's tongue tangled itself one way and then the other around his.

He didn't _want_ to fight him. Didn't want to deny his claim despite how the man had at first captured him and taken him in a way that there could be no denying who was the alpha at the top.

Bucking his hips up, their clothed cocks rubbed harder against each other.

His body _craved_ Lex Luthor, his touch, his caresses, his kiss, and his ginormous cock. All of it and more, whatever Lex could give him and he could not help but want to give him everything he possibly could.

When the kiss was broke, he swiped his tongue along Lex's bottom lip and spread his legs beneath him. Or at least spread the one that had not been tied up with the businessman's tie.

“Master, please, don't tease me.”

Irrational to some, how he wanted to belong to him, but not to him, not any longer. Not when he had come to accept that he was meant to be his, not that he wanted to so easily admit it to Lex, but he thought he had before and that Lex had to already know.

“What do you want then, Superslut?” Lex whispered hotly against his ear before scraping teeth against his neck and flicking his tongue over that same patch of skin.

His face felt as if it were afire as he moaned on shaky breath, “I-I want... I want your cock inside me, Master. Pound into my kunt, please.” He couldn't help it, the pleading words, because he felt empty and needed to feel _him_ inside of him again, filling him up.

“You'll soon get what you need, Superslut,” Lex's hand trailed down his spandex top. Stopped to pinch one of his nipples, through the tight material, which drew a long shaky keening moan from him.

His gaze lowered to the bulge in Lex's pinstripe business suit-clad cock. Watched him unbuckle his belt and proceed to slowly unzip himself and undo the button of his fly.

“Master, you're so huge,” he shuddered.

“But you can take me, can't you, Superslut? Every single inch.”

He groaned, “Y-yes, Master.”

Lex undid the tie at the bedpost and turned him onto his belly before retying the loosened end back to the bedpost.

Shivered as those hands took hold of his speedo style red briefs and pulled them aside to reveal one ass cheek ans his hole to Lex's perusal.

Hearing the bottle of lube being popped open he buried his face into one of the pillows. Upon inhaling he groaned as it smelled of Lex's natural scent and the shampoo and soaps he typically used.

Then he lifted his head, gasping on another moan as he felt Lex's lubed up fingers press against his hole, and then thrust in. He took three of them quite easily, because they were Lex's fingers and because the man was much larger than that.

“Master, nngh... not enough.”

“What isn't enough?” Lex hummed above him as he thrust his fingers into him over and over, making sure to strike his prostate only on rare occasion.

His breathing grew hot and heavy, his body shuddered in pleasure at his very touch.

“Y-your f-fingers.”

“Ah, true, you were asking for my cock. Are you ready?”

“Nnnghn, Yes Master.”

He shivered as Lex removed his fingers and he heard him unzip his tight pinstripe dress pants.

Feeling the head of Lex's cock against his hole he moaned into the pillow beneath his head.

He gasped when Lex thrust into him, once, all the way to the hilt. He felt Lex's balls against his ass before Lex pulled out and thrust back in. Causing his body to press into the mattress beneath him.

His own hands moved over the blankets, up and down, from near the headboard to his sides. The nails of his fingers leaving no sign of his scratches as Lex continued to thrust into his ass, hard and fast, each forward momentum causing him to gasp and groan again, moan and whimper, whine and grunt.

Then, seemingly without mercy, Lex changed his angle and aimed every thrust to hit his prostate and past that to his unique sensitive glands.

“M-m-master! M-may I cum? Please?”

Lex growled against his ear and nipped the lobe. “Yes, you may.”

If he soiled the suit with cum, he had least had spares.

With a shaky moan and shudder of his whole body he felt his abdominal muscles clench and unclench even as Lex continued his onslaught, faster, harder, deeper. The slap of his balls against his ass echoed in the room as he came. His seed soaked the front of his spandex red briefs even as his glands released their own juices that were to help ready his body naturally for his mate's cock.

His body continued to rock in motion with Lex's every thrust, every gyration of his pelvis, every soft caress and brush of lips.

Then, oh then, Lex's own body stilled and the man shuddered over him, took a deep shaky breath and groaned.

“I'm going to fill you till you spill over, Superslut.”

He felt at the back of his neck, Lex's hot breath and he shivered at the sensation even as Lex shot his load hard, fast, and deep inside him. Filling him to the brim with his seed.

He moaned, “Master,” as he felt him pull out of him.

Blinking, he heard the sound of a bottle being opened. Turned his head so that he could see what Lex was up to. But could not find the right angle.

Then with a shudder, he realized what he was doing when he felt the tapered end of an anal plug against his hole, filled with Lex's cum.

Taking long deep steady breaths he shivered as the toy was pushed into him. Inch by inch, until he felt the base of the anal plug up tight and close against his flesh.

“There you go, Superslut, _now_ you're ready for the JL meeting. Which I am going to go with you.”

He felt him remove the tie and he turned onto his back and sat up. Stared wide-eyed at Lex. “You... want me to wear the anal plug... to a JL meeting!?”

“Yes, I do. And _you_ will. Won't you?”

“I...” he blinked then looked down as his face turned beet red yet again, “Y-yes, Master.”

Lex stood up and went to his duffle bag and brought it over to him. “You may want to put on one of your spares before we head out.”

He nodded and took the bag. Riffled through it and took out an unsoiled suit, the other would need to be sent to a dry cleaner.

Once both were cleaned up a bit and dressed, Lex offered him his arm and upon taking it they set off for the meeting of the Justice League and its members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> JL Meeting - https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711726/chapters/49103960


	27. Ride Home

Superman was thankful when they'd left the Justice League underground building. Not surprised to see a limousine waiting for Lex which he pushed him into.

“The driver isn't looking, Superman, so there's no reason to hesitate.”

He glanced at Lex and then felt himself blush. Something he didn't think he'd really done before. Might have felt it, but it just never had shown to anyone unless he was under the influence of some sort of kryptonite or red sun radiation or a simulation thereof.

“How do you feel, right now?” He reached out a hand to brush fingers through his dark hair.

The color on his cheeks darkened. “Aroused,” he groaned and wished he could look anywhere but into those knowing eyes and at that too smug smile.

But rather than put him off, it only made his cock, balls, and insides ache with need.

Kal-El and Clark both encouraged him to show some depth of affection instead of waiting for Lex to _forcefully_ direct him.

But, he enjoyed when Lex was forceful with him. Even if he could perhaps go a little overboard like when he'd first lured and reeled him in.

The man had even been sure to record all of it. And at the end, he'd looked smug, triumphant even.

His gaze had sent shivers up and down his back. But Clark had, had to step forward while he stepped back.

Lex smirked, “I see. And what will you do about that?”

He blinked. “I...”

“I want to see you pleasure yourself, Superman.”

He could remember when he'd heard him ask that of Clark. And Clark had so easily given in and done just that.

For a moment he thought about protesting. Instead, he spread his legs where he sat and leaned back against the seat. Which suddenly lay flat.

He glanced up front and saw that the window between the driver and the back was closed and tinted too with a curtain over it.

“You're actually going to do this without any protest?”

He flushed and glanced away, “You wanted me to, didn't you, Master?”

“Yes,” Lex whispered heatedly against his ear, sending a shudder of arousal through him. “Now look at me while you masturbate.”

He turned his gaze to him and stared into his eyes. The way he looked at him with heated gaze instead of even the slightest hatred for taking his limelight away when first he'd arrived in Metropolis had him feeling hot beneath the collar and wet between his legs.

He pulled down the red briefs until they were at his knees. Reached for his cock and fisted his length in one hand and gave himself a few quick strokes.

With his other hand, he brushed his fingers through his hair, ruffling the soft dark strands before scraping the nails of his fingers down along his jaw to his collarbone.

Felt his flesh burning with desire through the spandex of his suit.

Lex's gaze followed every movement of his hand. Flickered from where he stroked his cock to where his other hand moved. As if mapping out the geography of his body and where he touched himself.

His fingers brushed over a nipple. With a shiver and a moan he flicked his nipple with his thumb and then taking it between index finger and thumb he pinched and rolled his nipple back and forth through the material of his red and blue suit.

He couldn't help but look away as Lex's gaze intensified in heat and mounting arrogance rising to the surface as his smile grew smugger by the second.

“Look at me, Superslut.”

Turning his head back their gazes locked.

He gulped as Lex leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips and then backed up to quirk a brow.

“Never look away from me.”

“I won't, Master,” he shivered at that commanding glare.

While he gazed into Lex's eyes he pumped his hand up and down his cock.

His other hand lowered down further, smoothing over his lower torso, his abdomen, and lower still. The spandex of his suit felt smooth to the touch and he felt the heat of his fingertips through the fabric.

Fingertips brushed against the anal plug Lex had pushed inside of him. A sensation he was unfamiliar with and yet not, because he shared a body with another entity, Clark Kent who'd gone through extensive training with the toys. Allowing his - _their - _body to be open to receive Lex's ginormous cock.

Instead of taking out the anal plug he wiggled it and shuddered. Pulled on it, then thrust it back in. He imagined it wasn't quite as good as a dildo, and certainly nowhere close to being as pleasurable as Lex's cock inside him.

His pupils widened as his breath grew heavy and heated.

“My, what are you thinking, Superslut, to get you looking so filled with lust, just like the slut you are for me.”

“Th-that your cock is better, Master.” He shuddered as he said the words and watched those eyes narrow and smolder.

Lex's hands grabbed his wrists, halting all motion.

“Do you want my cock, Superman?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then you'll have to earn it.”

He blinked and stared at him wide-eyed and incredulous.

“Suck my cock, Superslut. Please me and I'll make sure you get such a good pounding your pussy juices will gush and gush.”

He didn't know why he kept calling his ass by that term but found he didn't really mind even if it caused heat to creep up his neck and wrap around his ears.

Moving his hands he placed them on Lex's knees as he knelt down between his legs, his belly on the flattened seat.

Licking his lips he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. His chin and cheek brushed over the pinstripe clad cock. Then when the zipper had reached its end he nuzzled his face against Lex's tight brief clad arousal.

He reached his hand in via the open zipper and beneath the elastic of one leg of the briefs. Grabbed onto the largest cock he'd ever felt or seen in all his days.

Once he managed to tug out the massive cock he glanced back up at Lex who smirked down at him and reached for his hair.

“You're doing well, Superslut, now please your Master well and he'll be sure to give you a treat.”

He didn't know what he meant by that as he lowered his head and swiped his tongue over the tip of Lex's cock-head.

Slowly rolling his tongue back and forth over the head and then lowering his mouth to take in the first inch his lips pressed underneath the frenulum. Placing soft, but firm pressure there he hummed soft and low, then fast and loud.

Lex groaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

Without much warning, Lex bucked his hips up and he had to quickly swallow around his girth. The man was so large his throat was stretched to the very limits.

He swallowed around Lex's cock and any moan or groan that escaped him was muffled against his hardness.

Not wanting to back down from a challenge whether presented to him deliberately or not, he bobbed his head up and then back down. Each time he took a little more of Lex's cock down his throat.

The man never let go of his hair and kept him from fulling removing his mouth from around his great huge cock.

Each time he swallowed Lex's cock down his throat he heard him gasp, felt him shudder, and felt too the slight tug of his hair.

He made a slurping sound as saliva wet and slicked Lex's length and girth. Which allowed him to bob his head up and down faster, to take his full length down his throat over and over as he did so. As long as he remembered to breathe through his nose, not panic, and relax enough that he could please the hot bald business tycoon.

Moving one of his hands he reached underneath Lex's cock to knead his balls. Gave them a gentle tug and release. Felt them bounce back onto his palm.

Heard above him Lex, groan and moan with pleasure, and saw him narrow his gaze down at him.

With his lips still wrapped around his girth and his length down his throat, he hummed to create vibrations that would be felt up and down Lex's cock.

And he knew it worked too, because Lex's fingers bit into his shoulders as the man bucked his hips up again and yet again as spurts of his cum shot down his mouth. All of which he swallowed swift as he was able to as Lex came and came, quick and hard down his throat.

Lex picked him up and then as he was still shooting his seed, soaked the front of Superman's suit with his jizz.

He continued to swallow what had been shot into his mouth against his tongue.

“Look at you, Superslut,” he had pulled out his cellphone and taken a few snapshots, his mouth open with cum dribbling down his chin and corners of his mouth.

“Y-you're not going to show that to anyone, are you?”

“That could be a possibility, Superslut, but I want these pictures and videos all to myself. Although anyone of _you_ could watch them with me or view them on your own. As long as they remain in my collection which is starting to grow.”

“Grow?”

“Yes. There are cameras in the limousines turned on when I wish them to be and security footage at the penthouse suite.”

“Why?”

“So I don't miss one single moment more than I can with you. Video and photos are important after all and remind us of our history.”

He blinked, “Oh. I guess that's fine then...”

“You don't sound too sure. We should watch one of them soon then.” He brushed his fingertips down over his neck to his shoulder.

A soft moan escaped him and his body rocked to try and get his attention off of everywhere he ached even as the limousine parked in the garage underneath the ground floor of LexCorp.

“Here's a secret passage that leads us back to the penthouse without anyone having to be any the wiser. Unless you're going to give the reins to Clark, or Kal-El?”

He glanced down at the ground a moment before looking back up into Lex's eyes. “Do... you want me to?”

“Only if you want to, but I wouldn't mind you staying awhile.” He held out his hand to him.

He placed his hand in his, his body still afire with need as Lex led him to the elevator and back upstairs to the penthouse suite.

Lex didn't once let go of his hand until he pushed him down onto the mattress.

“Wait here, I had something special ordered from the labs. It's not what Kal-El asked for, but it was something I thought you might enjoy.”

He blinked and would have waited anyway, but Lex quickly had each of his limbs tied to a bedpost. And he hadn't even put up a token struggle.

Lex hadn't hurt him before, nor earlier, and he didn't expect him to now. But he was nervous to find out just what he'd meant by something special ordered from his labs.

His eyes rounded when Lex came back into the bedroom holding an adult toy. It looked like a vibrating dildo made specifically for a man to stimulate their prostate.

“You've noticed the extra feature haven't you?”

“I... I think so...” his face felt afire as he spoke and stared at what Lex had in his hands.

“From memory of touch and a few details in the journal Kal-El asked me to go over, I was able to customize an order and get it swiftly from the labs. This is a design for your unique biology.”

That meant the toy wasn't just used as a dildo or a prostate massager. It could reach further and vibrate against his glands unique to his submissive Kryptonian biology.

Lex smirked and reached between his legs to pull out the anal plug causing him to moan.

Then the man snapped a cock ring around his girth and he frowned, even as a moan escaped him.

“Let's both of us get some rest first, and then we'll take this new toy of yours for a spin.”

Lex undid only the wrist cuffs and left his ankles cuffed. He sighed and turned onto his side and rested his head against Lex's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He'd wondered how he was supposed to sleep as aroused as he was until that heartbeat lulled him into a light doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to speculate or suggest what will happen in the upcoming chapter if you'd like. Again not too sure about the chapter title, but I could think of nothing else that felt it fit.


	28. Inquiries

Lex awoke as the night continued to wear on, as a moonbeam filtered through the window, the soft glow lighting the bed and those upon it.

Careful not to wake Superman he sat up and looked him over. Thought about what he could have ordered for him to wear that didn't cover up his delectable body so entirely yet would not upset the superhero who always had to have his suit on when he was at the forefront of the three personalities.

His gaze lingered on how well endowed he was, how hard he still was even in his sleep. He'd made sure to pocket that pair of red briefs just before the limousine parked. Security footage he'd make sure only he saw. For those visuals and the body on his bed was only for him to see, only for him to touch and pleasure.

That he was the only one they had allowed to become so intimate with, gave their virginity to spoke to that possessive part of him that was tempted to keep them chained and locked away from any other gaze. As tempting as that was, he knew better than to go _that_ far.

Lifting his hand he brushed his fingertips through the soft dark sleep tousled hair. Gently brushed his fingertips down along Superman's cheekbone and jawline. Covered one side of his neck with his palm before his hand lowered and with a smirk he twisted one hard nipple through the spandex covering the superhero's chest.

Those beautiful blue eyes shot open and his mouth parted on a startled moan.

“You're awake. Good,” he brushed his hand across his chest and pinched the man's other nipple and smirked when instead of trying to back away from that touch, Superman's body arched up as if asking for more.

“You know. I have so many questions.” His hand trailed down, pinching and plucking at spandex and the flesh beneath it. Fingertips kneaded into hard muscle through the material of the superhero's suit. And he could see how dark with desire Superman's eyes got the more he teased his body. Those pupils of his widened with lust and perhaps a hint of something else he couldn't place his finger on.

Superman looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead, a moan escaped his lips, or a shuddering groan, or some other sound of pleasure, or heavy breath. All of it indicative of how much he affected the superhero.

“Some questions, I can find the answers to without you telling me. Perhaps you don't even know all there is to know having been so young when you landed here?” He quirked a brow as his hand encircled Superman's leaking cock and pumped up and down.

He heard him groan. Felt him bucking his body up to further aid the friction that his hand had added.

“That won't help, really, Superslut, not with the cock ring keeping you in line.”

Superman's fingers curled into the blankets, “Please, Master,” he said shakily as his body quivered with need.

“I do love it when you beg, but no. Not yet.” He grabbed Superman's wrists and encased them once more in the wrist restraints. Shifted the dark-haired man so that he was fully on his back, spread eagle for his perusal, and _helpless_.

* * *

His body ached with the need to cum, to reach orgasm so he didn't feel so wound up. If only he hadn't put that cock ring on him he might have been able to find release without touch even.

What that cock ring couldn't do, however, was prevent the other kind of orgasm he still wasn't really used to and always made him feel as if his face were in flames.

Something which didn't go unnoticed by the arrogant smirking bald-headed man whose very presence caused his arousal to stir, and harden further.

He worried that at some point the business tycoon might just have to give him, any of them, a look and they'd be wet. For _him_.

Lex moved his hand between his legs and brushed his fingers against his hole and the wet slickness there. “You really are aroused. Now how do we get you to hold back until I give permission for you to get your kunt so wet, hmm, Superslut?”

Superman wondered if Lex would be doing this to Clark or Kal-El if they were there instead of him, or if there were some reason that Lex was targeting him in this regard.

“I... I don't know, Master.” His face still felt flushed.

Lex quirked a brow.

He felt the man's fingers thrust into his hole and he gasped, a keening moan escaped him.

“Well, I'll make sure we start your training. After I see how often this happens within the length of say, an hour?”

He blinked, “Wh-what?”

Lex smirked and removed his fingers from his hole. Picked up _that_ vibrating dildo he'd shown him earlier before their short nap.

He trembled as his eyes widened. “M-master, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing you won't enjoy, Superslut.” He lowered his hand back between his legs, pressed the head end of the dildo against his hole.

“Nngh,” he tried to bite back the sound of pleasure at just the touch of that pressure against and around his sensitive hole and surrounding flesh.

  
  
“You're not allowed to hold back any sound, Superslut. I want to hear everything. Nor are you to close your eyes, or look away from me.”

His body shuddered as Lex pushed that toy further inside him. And each motion caused another moan, or groan, or grunt of pleasure to pass his lips and echo in the room.

He stared up at Lex and felt his face grow flush again at how smug the hot bald billionaire looked. As if he'd caught or found exactly what he was looking for.

His eyes rounded as Lex thrust the dildo all the way to the hilt.

When Lex backed away he gulped as the noticed he held a remote in his hand.

Inside his body, where the dildo had been placed, he felt vibrations throughout. They were strongest against his prostate that had him writhing on the bed, unable to break free of the restraints. And then, Lex appeared to press another button which had his body convulsing and thrashing as he felt the vibrations strong against his biology's unique glands.

It made it difficult to keep his eyes open and focused on the man who'd orchestrated what was happening to him in that moment. Difficult too to speak as pleasure consumed him and any sound that did manage to leave his lips weren't words but keening moans, guttural groans, and shaky shuddering sounds of pleasure.

His cock ached, but not as much as when first Lex had been experimenting upon the new findings of how his body readied him for his mate to take. After all the Earthlings, the humans did not have that as part of their genetics. His body was slowly getting used to this new aspect, for all that it embarrassed him.

Then he felt it, his glands ached and quivered just before they released his bodies natural lubricant.

However the vibrations didn't stop and a whimper, an odd sound coming from him, escaped.

“That's right, Superslut, you're helpless to escape the pleasure I'm showing you,” Lex sat next to him on the bed, still with that remote in hand. “You're making quite a mess,” he leaned down and whispered against his ear.

“Wh-why are you doing this... Master?” His words were husky and low, barely audible, but with Lex's ear so close the man heard him.

Lifting his head Lex's gaze caught his.

“Because I can. Because I want to. Because I'm curious. Any one of those should be an adequate answer. Plus the cameras must be catching the beauty of your submission, the sounds you bring forth and the look of you as you reach orgasm, no matter what kind it is.”

His eyes widened as Lex turned some knob on the remote he held as the vibrations intensified.

The restraints rattled as his body arched and fell back against the mattress. There wasn't that much slack and so he could move very little.

Lex set the remote aside and laid beside him. Brushed his fingertips along his lower lip, then down over his Adam's apple to the hollow of his throat.

He felt those warm firm lips against his cheekbone even as Lex's hand found its way beneath the top of his suit. The heat of his hand warmed his already heated flesh more.

Turning his head he kept his gaze on Lex, as the man had commanded of him. He was not to look away, nor close his eyes.

His body shook and shivered and his mouth parted on a moan as Lex's forefinger and thumb took hold of one of his nipples and rolled it back and forth, tweaking, plucking, pinching.

Once again he felt the warm rush of his bodies natural lubricant gush from his glands and around the toy, leaking around said toy and coating his thighs and dripping onto the bed beneath him.

“Please, Master,” his body shook, his cock still hard and leaking precum from the head.

But Lex was unrelenting, wanting him to feel it over and over again. And each time he felt the warm gush of his Kryptonian glands natural lubricant his breathing grew heavier and he felt all the warmer.

It went on like that for an hour when Lex turned off the vibrations.

“So, every five to ten, or fifteen minutes.”

“Please,” he shuddered, words hoarse, “Master.”

Lex lowered his head and brushed a kiss over his lips. Thrust his tongue into his mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue against his.

His tongue wrapped around Lex's, then Lex's rolled around his and pushed down and slid back and forth.

A shared muffled moan pressed against their lips.

Lex broke the kiss and pulled out his cock to stroke the head over Superman's chin. Brushed the tip of the head over his lips then down over his jawline and neck.

“Do you know how difficult it was for me _not_ to cum all over you while you made such beautiful sounds, Superslut?”

He shook his head and watched him, blinking only when he needed to.

Shivered when Lex knelt between his legs.

Arched his body as Lex grabbed a hold of that specially made adult toy and pulled it out of him, slow inch by slow inch.

“Next time, I'll have it on and turn it off just before you reach that moment when your pussy juices flow. That may be the key to training you to only release when I've given you permission.”

He shivered at the tone of voice, the smug look in his eyes and the calculating way Lex glanced from his wet and waiting hole to the toy he sat aside.

“Now, Superslut, tell Master what you need.”

“I... I... need you to fuck me hard and fast, Master, please?” He felt the heat rise all the way to his ears and down to his toes as he said those words. But his cock ached and despite everything Lex had caused he still ached inside with need.

Lex's brows rose and he smirked, “My, my Superslut, you really do need cock to be satisfied, don't you?”

“O-only y-yours, Master. _Please_.”

“No one fits you better, do they?”

He shook his head. “No, Master.”

Lex unhooked the restraints of his ankles and grabbed his legs. He moved them in a position that his legs were wrapped around his waist.

His body shuddered again as he felt the head of Lex's cock against his wet hole, ready and waiting just for him.

With his wrists still bound he moaned as his body arched up even as Lex thrust hard and fast into his hole, deep, so deep he felt the hot bald stud's balls slam against his ass.

Using his legs and the strength of his thighs, when Lex backed up and only had the head of his cock inside him he squeezed his legs just enough and pulled him forward. Causing Lex to thrust deep inside him again.

Lex quirked a brow, smirked and moved one of his hands down to smack his ass. “Behave, Superslut.”

His eyes closed briefly as he moaned at the contact and the words. Eyes fluttering back open he gasped as Lex's hold on him tightened and he thrust into him hard and fast. Slamming into him again and again. Causing his body to rock back and forth on the bed. Heard the slam of the headboard against the wall.

Head tilting back a long keening shuddering moan passed his parted lips.

Shuddered as he felt Lex's hot seed spill hard and fast into him.

With half-lidded gaze, he stared up at the man who had him writhing beneath him. Groaned as the man quickly unclasped that one small restraint from around his cock.

“Please, may I cum, Master?” He didn't think he could hold back, not after _all_ of that even as Lex continued to thrust into him as he rode out his own orgasm.

“Yes, Superslut, cum for your Master.”

He felt Lex's fingers grasp his cock and stroke up and down his length.

His body shook with the intensity of his orgasm as cum spurted from his hard and reddened cock and he felt at the same time the release of his Kryptonian glands. Each spurt landing on each of them even so far as their lips.

With a flush, he looked away for a moment but remembered the demands and commands Lex had given to him and gazed back in his direction.

Their eyes met and he could just imagine Lex's ego swelling, even more, having brought his body to that point.

Then, once both of them were spent and Lex had pulled out of him he was able to relax. Finally, after longer than an hour.

Lex quickly divested of the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside. He laid back down beside him and undid the wrist restraints.

He felt too languid to move much but turned his head to gaze into the eyes of the man he'd recently started calling Master.

“We knew, once you had claimed one of us, that we'd be unable to escape should you bind us.”

“And you gave yourselves to me anyway? Or did Clark decide that on his own?”

“It was _my_ idea, after a friend prompted me with what I think I, Clark, and Kal-El had already known and realized. Even if I had misgivings. But Clark and Kal-El were in agreement.” And Clark had been the one to initiate everything as he'd not been able to go to him least Lex think it a trick. He lowered his gaze as he felt as if he were blushing again. Something that only Lex was able to bring about, other than the few times among the company of others, but for reasons that weren't like the experience he had then or around Lex of late.

Yet telling him that only brought that possessive, egotistical, smug look to him again as the sexy bald naked business tycoon wrapped an arm around him and pulled him flush against his body.

“Just think if you'd all thought to come to me sooner.” He brushed his fingers through his dark hair.

“We... weren't ready.” Mostly he wasn't, followed by Clark, but Kal-El had always seemed ready but had waited for them as he always had even when he tried to direct their attention to the buried truth.

“Well, nothing we can do about that now. But I do have a question that I cannot answer even with any small experiments.”

“What is that?”

“Do all male Kryptonian's... have those glands that make your kunt so wet?”

“I...”

_'No, they don't Superman. Only the submissive males. There is a reason for this, but I need to find the information and the only place to locate that is at the Fortress of Solitude._ _Even I don't know everything, just most of what was told in those files_.'

Lex stared at him, “Well?”

“I had to ask Kal-El. He said... only the submissive males have the glands.”

Lex's eyes widened and he smirked, “So, you were born to be submissive? That's very different from how most view alpha males, isn't it?”

“I don't see how that makes any difference.”

“It doesn't. Still, I do wonder what the biological advantage is.”

“Kal-El doesn't know. He'd have to see if there were any files he missed.”

“Perhaps. Well, I'm sure if there were something we'd learn it even if we're not looking.”

“True...” he trailed off. Then impulsively he brushed a kiss over Lex's lips.

Lex blinked and then tightened his hold on him after turning him around. “Sleep now, it's late.”

His back was against Lex's chest.

He lowered his head and sighed as he felt Lex's breath against his neck as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	29. Rise and Shine

Warm sun rays found their way through the master bedroom of the penthouse suite. Feeling the radiance of the dawn light against his eyes, Superman slowly blinked his eyes open as he awoke to a new morning.

Glanced down at the hand pressed against his lower torso. At his neck, he felt the warm breath of the slumbering business tycoon and shivered.

Soon, he knew, Clark would need to head into work. But for a few moments, he allowed himself to indulge in the warmth wrapped around him, his legs tangled up in Lex's.

Lifting one arm he moved his hand to rest against the top of Lex's.

Kal-El had been the first to prompt him and Clark to show the man affection. And Clark had reiterated it time and time again. Even at that moment they seemed to whisper to him. Or it was his own thoughts, sometimes it was difficult to tell as they sounded quite similar and yet not fully so though they shared the same voice. A voice which each of them had the slightest change in infliction or tone so as to remain as unrecognized as possible so no one could connect the dots.

Carefully disentangling his limbs, he turned around to face Lex. His gaze lowered to the bald-headed man's lips. Leaning forward he brushed a kiss over them.

His eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment until he felt Lex's mouth part and the man's tongue brush over his lips.

Opening his eyes he stared into the sea-foam green of Lex's gaze.

Breaking the kiss he murmured, “Good morning, Lex.”

“Good morning.” His brows furrowed, “You're still here, Superman? I thought you'd already have given over the reins to Clark, or even Kal-El.”

He shook his head. “Not yet, but since Clark does have to get to work, I do have to go.”

Lex lifted a hand and weaved his fingers through soft dark hair. The back of his knuckles then brushed down over Superman's cheek and jawline.

Superman leaned his head into the touch.

“It appears we're both in need a quick cold shower before work,” he smirked as his gaze trailed down where he saw bare flesh.

It made him wonder what had happened to his red briefs – not that he didn't have spare in case of tearing, or other things.

They both glanced at the clock.

Then Superman's gaze returned to Lex and lowered to where the man's ginormous cock in all its hard glory brushed against his spandex-clad thigh.

Licking his lips he shimmied down the bed without prompting from Lex. Took his giant phallus in hand, which couldn't encircle his girth fully. It made him wonder how a human could be so huge and briefly wondered what part of the population of Earthlings was as large if it were possible. But he didn't want to think about _others_.

He felt Lex's hand grab a fistful of his hair. “Superman?”

“I don't think that moniker fits right now, Master,” he lowered his head as he held Lex's cock in a position which allowed him to wrap his mouth around the head of his cock. Felt his cheeks stretch to their limit, his cheeks turning a slight shade of crimson as he brushed the flat of his tongue along one rigid vein along the length of Lex's god-sized rod.

Lifting his gaze to Lex the man stared wide-eyed at him and then that smug smile had a shiver running down his back.

“Why, I didn't even give you a command, Superslut. Do you like Master's cock that much?”

He nodded and in so doing several more inches of Lex's cock entered his mouth and touched the back of his mouth.

With a gulp he swallowed his cock down his throat. Felt his girth stretching his throat as so often happened when he or Clark took him past their mouth and swallowed around his massive length. Kal-El hadn't yet had the pleasure.

Above he heard Lex moan and felt him shudder in pleasure, causing his cock to jostle against the walls of his throat.

Lifting his head up, still, with Lex's hand holding a tuft of his hair his tongue swirled around the head of his cock and pressed up under the frenulum of his phallus.

Then he bobbed his head back down, felt Lex's extra large cock stretching not only his mouth to its limit but his throat. He had to wonder who could possibly have done this for him in the past. His brows furrowed at the idea of anyone else touching Lex. But the past was the past.

He bobbed his head up and down, taking the man down his throat over and over. His salivary glands working overtime to wet his lips and coat Lex's massive phallus for easier motion.

His lips clasped around his girth, tightened and relaxed as he reached the base of Lex's cock and then just below the head. His tongue ran across the head of Lex's cock before he lowered his head back down and took all of him back down his throat.

Lex's hold tightened in his hair as the man began to thrust upward into his throat. Causing more friction and speeding up every bob up and down of his mouth along his length.

Lifting one hand he moved it underneath Lex's cock and took hold of his ball sack. Gave him a gentle squeeze as he swallowed around his length and down his throat again and again.

Lex groaned above, “Superslut, you really have learned how to work that mouth of you so good in so short a time.”

It was then he hummed against Lex's cock as he kneaded his balls before letting them go.

He glanced up again and shivered at the heated look in Lex's eyes. His body grew flush from desire as well as the feeling he had as his body grew ever more excited.

Lex sat up and brushed his hand down his back from his hair.

He groaned as he felt the man's fingers thrust into his uncovered hole.

“You must really excitedly aroused, Superslut, your kunt is dripping wet with your pussy juices for me.”

He shuddered as Lex's fingers continued to thrust into him and his head pressed against Lex's muscular abdomen.

With his head bobbing up and down still, every moan and groan was muffled by his lips wrapped around the man's overlarge length and girth.

Another shuddering gasp escaped him, vibrating around and up and down Lex's cock as those fingers curled against his prostate.

He felt the shudder of Lex's body just before he came. Without aforethought he swallowed down each time cum spurted from his Lex's cock. Guzzled down every drop with a groan. Continued to suck on his length as he slowly softened until there was not a drop left.

Lifting his head, he licked his lips.

Lex removed his fingers from his ass and with his other hand grabbed him by the chin. Tilted his head back and brought his mouth crashing down on his.

His mouth parted beneath the onslaught. Their tongues twisted around each other. Lex surely tasted himself on his lips and tongue as Lex's tongue explored the cavern of his mouth, brushed over tooth and inside cheek, flicked against the roof of his mouth and slipped and slid under, over, and around his tongue.

Once the kiss was broke, Lex took hold of him and positioned him so he sat between his legs, his back against Lex's chest.

“You've been very good, and very naughty Superslut.” Lex whispered huskily against his ear.

His breath hitched as he felt Lex's arms encircle him and his hands take hold of his own still hard cock.

“You need to cum for your Master, Superslut,” Lex brushed his tongue along the expanse of neck over the carotid artery.

He shivered at the feel of it, turning him on further.

“I see I've found another sensitive spot upon your body,” he practically growled even as his hands pumped up and down his cock.

He leaned his head back upon Lex's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed and opened as the man continued to quickly stroke his cock.

His hands lifted and went behind him, to touch Lex's shoulders as he moaned, his breath against the underside of Lex's right ear.

“Please, Master,” he shuddered as he picked up speed.

“Cum, Superslut,” Lex commanded as his hold tightened and his hands continued to work up and down the length of Superman's phallus.

With a shudder he came even as he moaned, “Yes, Master.” His body convulsed in Lex's arms as he came, his seed spurting up onto his chest, dirtying his suit further. A spatter landed on his chin as his body arched into Lex's touch.

“You're doing so well, Superslut.”

Another shuddering keening moan escaped him as Lex continued to pump his cock until his too had grown soft.

“Thank you, Master.”

With an exhalation of air, he lowered his hands to the mattress and continued to lean back against Lex, feeling his warmth through the spandex of his suit's top.

His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Lex brush a kiss over his neck, followed by another against his jawline.

Then the clock's alarm went off.

With a sigh murmured, “I have to go so Clark can get ready for work, Lex.”

“It's a shame I don't have more time with each of you. I'll make sure he gets to work.”

He nodded and then moved away from the warmth of Lex's body and off the bed. Standing up he went to the shower to quickly wash away the evidence of their shared morning moment after divesting himself of his cum soiled suit.

Whilst showering, as he was about to step out he pulled back and Clark metaphorically stepped forward to take over for the time being.

* * *

Lex watched Superman walk to the bathroom. Smirked at the way his ass glistened from the evidence of his arousal. Something human men didn't have. He still didn't know the reason for those extra glands the Kryptonian body possessed. Had only learned that submissives, if they gave themselves to a more dominant male of their race were capable of it.

Superman had surprised him. He hadn't left as soon as he'd fallen asleep and had even initiated sucking his cock without direction.

Standing up he went to pick out his own clothing for that day. Another form-fitting business suit in pale blue with a darker navy pinstripe. For an undergarment, he grabbed a pair of sea-foam green jockstrap.

Then he chose a tight white t-shirt for Clark. Glancing over everything in the closet and knowing it was a cooler day due to the clouds and the rain they'd had whilst they'd slumbered he pulled out a leather jacket, leather pants, leather jockstrap and set them on the bed. Along with a pair of black socks, black sock garters, and leather boots. He wondered if he'd wear what he'd chosen or not.

Once he was dressed he saw Clark walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Clark blinked down at the garments on the bed.

He watched as Clark's neck, cheekbones, and ears turned red.

“You want me to wear that? To work!?” He stared at him incredulously.

“Yes. Will you?” He quirked a brow.

He walked over and dropped the towel.

Lex watched him pull on the leather jockstrap followed by the leather pants. Saw him struggle just a bit as he had to wiggle a bit to even get the tight leather on. The shirt itself left nothing to the imagination in regard to the detail of his musculature. Only the leather jacket managed to cover some of him.

Once Clark had donned the rest of what he'd picked out for him, those blue eyes turned to glare at him.

“I look ridiculous.”

He shook his head and walked up to him. Took his head in both hands so that he couldn't look away as he stared into his beautiful blue eyes. “You look delectable, Clark. And as a reporter you don't really have a dress code other than to not go into work naked.” He frowned at the very idea of those reporters getting a glimpse of Clark's, Superman's, and Kal-El's body. “So, will you wear this for me?”

Clark blinked and with a small nod, “Yes,” Lex smiled and lowered his head to brush a kiss over his lips. 

“Now, let's get you to work.” He took his hand once Clark had his duffle bag which he was never without and led him to the ground floor and the waiting limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to know what you think and what subtle signs might be there if you've spotted them?


	30. Whispers

On the way to the Daily Planet that morning, Lex had them stop and order a couple of sausage, egg, and cheese biscuits for breakfast and coffee.

“Thank you, Lex,” he took the offering. He could have paid for his own, but Lex insisted.

“I don't know what you see in this food, far better to have it prepared at home by a chef.” He still took a bite of his own, careful not to get crumbs anywhere.

“Just think of it as helping the local economy no matter how little. These smaller, non-franchise places need all the customers they can get to stay afloat.”

“I suppose that is true,” he took another bite, “and it isn't revolting.”

“Unlike some franchises, they make their purchase from the closest farm's they can find.” He then took a bite of his own followed a little while later by sipping from his coffee.

“You would know quite a bit about the farm's, wouldn't you?”

“Yes.”

Just as they finished their small breakfast the limo stopped outside the Daily Planet.

Lex got out first and offered his hand to him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. Whispered in his ear, “I'll see you at lunchtime.”

His own arms wrapped around him and he felt a slight shiver run along his back. “Okay.”

He felt his face heat up when Lex's hands lowered to quickly squeeze his ass before backing away and getting back into the limo.

Lex pulled something from beside him. “You almost forgot something, Clark.”

He blinked, couldn't believe he'd forgotten at all. He walked back over and took the duffle bag. “Thank you, Lex.”

Lex stared at him for several long seconds. “You can thank me _later_ Clark. Remember _lunchtime_.”

He nodded and turned around to head inside. Felt Lex watching him as he entered the building. 

Lex wasn't the only one staring. Not outside as people milled around and walked to their own jobs after being dropped off by public transportation.

He turned to look out the window and saw Lex roll up his window and the chauffeur drive him back in the direction of LexCorp.

Glancing at the clock he saw the time and went to punch in before he sat at his desk.

Brows furrowed, he looked around the room for it was far too quiet, but there _were_ people there.

Lois stared at him wide-eyed.

Jimmy gave him a thumbs up. He hoped he wasn't going to write another article on him and Lex Luthor. There were already far too many people keeping an eye on him, especially when in the company of Metropolis's very own billionaire.

Others there turned to each other and whispered.

What he heard had his ears ringing and turning red.

Quickly he turned on his computer and pulled up a document to start writing an article. This one on some scientific advancement, while an unusual article for him to write, it was all he could think of when he'd not been assigned anywhere else.

He really didn't want to listen in to the conversations that were going on around him, not when they pertained to him, Lex, and what he was wearing. Something Lex had picked out for him _again_. And he just kept wearing whatever the businessman wanted him to wear.

Lois walked over to him, “You know, Clark, that getup is going to be very distracting to whomever you may need to interview.”

“Not if it's a phone interview,” he pointed out and hoped that was all that would be required of either the article he'd started, or whatever assignment their Editor in Chief might dole out to them.

“True. I _am_ curious as to why the change in your usual clothing style.”

He glanced up at her, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Didn't know if it was a good idea to say what he was going to next, but maybe she'd take the hint and not continue to prod. “Lex has been picking out my clothes.”

“And you're letting him? Shouldn't you have the freedom to choose for yourself?”

“Lois Lane, I _don't_ have to wear what he picks out. I _do_ choose to. Now please, let me get back to my research for this article on nanotechnology.”

“So you're doing it to please him?”

“Why would anyone do something for their lover, but that reason?” He felt his face heating up and turned his attention back to the screen of his computer.

Lois nodded and turned to head off to her own desk. Grabbed whatever she needed and left the building. She had already been given an assignment for the day.

Jimmy walked over to Clark. “I'm surprised no one has tried to recruit you as a model, Clark. With what you're wearing today I'll be even more surprised if no one even makes mention of it.”

“I have no interest in modeling.”

“Right. Well, I'll see you later. I've got to go and help Lois with some shots,” he held up his camera and then turned to exit the building as well.

Thankfully, Perry didn't give him some other assignment and so he continued to work on the research for his current article.

* * *

Lex glanced at his watch as the people left the boardroom to go back to their duties in the building that housed LexCorp and all its scientific and business breakthroughs.

It wouldn't be long before he had to leave to go pick up Clark from work for their lunch. He already had the cooks making a basket up for them so they need not go far from the Daily Planet. As long as the park didn't have many people, preferably any while they were there.

Picking up the phone once everyone was out, save for the two FBI agents that had been lurking around since he'd had a conversation with their superior he dialed the number of the international arms dealer.

“Hello, Mr. Develyn?”

“Yes, who is this who disturbs me now?”

“This is Lex Luthor.”

“Ah! Mr. Luthor. It is good to hear from you. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“I need weapons. Any you think could be added to a battle suit. I've got a new prototype that needs testing, but first, it still needs weapons.”

“That I can do. How many weapons? And where would you want to meet?”

“As many as you can bring. If all goes well with the prototype, I do intend to make several more – an army of them. As for where to meet, wherever you feel is best.”

“And you are willing to pay?”

“Handsomely.”

“Then I think at our usual drop off. The abandoned docks. Five days from now just before midnight. I trust this works for you?”

“It does, Mr. Develyn.”

“Good. My boys shall see you then. Until then, goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Hanging up he glanced at the FBI agents. They'd already that morning gone through the room more than once to check for any bugs and turned off all the cameras just in case the feed was being sent to those he was calling.

“Did you get all of that?”

“We did. So the international arms dealer and a local gang leader will be there five days from now, before midnight. In the same place.”

He nodded. “Yes. You should be able to snatch them all up.”

“You know, if you've been involved in anything in the past they could rat you out.”

“I'm well aware of that.”

“Of course money talks and you do have a lot of that.”

“I do.”

“And you can always spin it that you were deep undercover.”

“I can.”

“And if you _do_ have the aid of Superman, the people are more apt to believe it.”

“Perhaps. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going elsewhere for lunch, but do feel free to order from the restaurant on the ground floor, anything you want, it's on the house.”

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor,” the two said while they followed him out into the hall. They went for the stairs, he went for the elevator and made his first stop upstairs in his penthouse suite.

Finding one of the anal plugs that he'd made sure to wash and stash away after he'd trained Clark to open up for him, he placed one in a briefcase – this one didn't have anything in it, for his work one he set on the coffee table – and added a bottle of lube. 

Since Clark would be returning to work _after_ their rendezvous he couldn't cut a slit into the back of those tight leather pants, so he refrained from adding the small knife or shears.

With that, he left for the elevator again and then stepped outside the building, entered the limousine and saw the picnic basket waiting there.

“Chauffeur, you know where to go, don't you?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor.”

“Good.”

It took all of fifteen minutes to get there, surprising considering it was a Friday and traffic tended to get clogged up. However just as the limousine stopped out in front of the Daily Planet that's when traffic appeared to get denser.

He stood outside the limousine and waited. Saw some of the reporters and photographers leaving the building and others entering it.

When Clark, carrying his duffle bag, _finally_ came out he smiled and walked over to him. Wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered against his ear.

“I can't wait until we're alone, Clark.”

He felt him shudder at the words and smirked even as someone took quick snapshots of them.

Holding the door open, he ushered Clark into the limousine and sat down beside him. Closed the door and rolled up the tinted window.

Then pressing a button he closed the tinted window between the driver and where they sat in the back. Pulled the curtain closed as well.

Clark blinked at him. “Lex?”

He took hold of Clark's bag and set it across on the opposite seat. Pulled a lever on the side beneath his seat so that the where they sat laid flat.

Those blue eyes widened and he smiled as Clark's cheeks and ears tinged red.

“You're already aware of what's about to happen, aren't you, Clark?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

His own eyes darkened as did Clark's, with molten desire.

Their gazes each lowered and in so doing became all the more aware of the bulge straining against the pants they each wore.

Clark moved closer so that his leather-covered leg brushed against his pinstripe clad lag.

He turned his head to brush his lips over Clark's as the younger man leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Taking over the kiss he lifted a hand to caress Clark's neck. Felt his pulse speed up underneath his fingertips.

His second hand moved up and weaved through the soft dark tresses.

While the chauffeur drove the limousine toward their intended destination he pinched Clark's flesh through the sleeve of the leather jacket. Felt the muscle of his bicep through the skintight materials even as Clark shivered at the touch.

He moved both hands down, caressing him through his form-fitting leather jacket. Rubbed his hands up and down his forearms.

Underneath his every caress, touch, pinch, he felt Clark's body shiver in pleasure, heard sounds of pleasure pass his lips.

Hands which moved to the part down the middle of his torso and splayed over the white shirt. Here he felt the younger male's heartbeat racing out of the usual tempo and rhythm, all caused by arousal, caused by _him_.

His own heartbeat had sped up, he could feel his own pulse in regions of his body he usually did not, all due to how aroused he was by Clark. The same would hold true if it were Superman or Kal-El underneath his fingertips and the brush of his lips, the scrape of his teeth.

* * *

Clark's eyes fluttered, and he moaned as Lex's teeth scraped against his neck and down.

Those hands continued to trace over his chest. 

His own hands moved up to caress Lex through his pale blue and dark navy pinstripe business suit. 

Lex's eyes widened, but he didn't tell him to stop as his hands brushed down over his biceps and forearms. Lowered further still.

He gasped when Lex pinched and plucked at both his nipples through the white t-shirt worn beneath the leather jacket. His body shuddered as the smug business tycoon, his smooth bald-headed dominant lover rolled his nipples back and forth between forefingers and thumbs.

Then those fingers released his nipples and brushed his hands down his sides, pinched his thighs through the leather of the tight leather pants.

His gaze was caught by Lex as the man's smile grew.

There were egoism and arrogance written in that look that had him shifting on the seat worried that his unique biology might mean a change of clothing was needed as he keened.

“You're quite vocal. I'm glad you don't hold back your voice, Clark.”

He shuddered in pleasure, a groan escaping his lips as Lex's fingers brushed over his leather-clad cock. His own hands pressed against the hardness of Lex's own cock concealed by his dress pants and undergarment.

“You want my cock in your pussy, don't you, Clark?”

His face flushed at the term he used, but he nodded, and stared into those captivating green eyes. “Yes, Daddy. I want your cock inside me, filling my pussy with your seed.” He ducked his head as the heat spread down his neck and up to his ears.

Lex groaned and took hold of his chin and leaned in to kiss him. Their teeth clacked together as their mouths opened. Their tongues twisted and turned around each other.

Then Lex grabbed hold of him by the sides and flipped him onto his stomach. Pressed a hand on his back as he used the other to push down the back of the skintight leather pants that clung like a second skin to his ass.

He shuddered as the man's fingers brushed between the cleft of his ass and down over his hole.

“How do you want it, Clark?”

“Fast and deep, Daddy, please?”

“Of course, dear.” 

He heard the unsnap of a briefcase. The click of a bottle being opened. And soon thereafter the feel of cool lube on fingers that thrust inside him.

“It only takes a matter of seconds to add a second and then a third and fourth finger. How quickly you open to me, Clark.”

He couldn't speak, only moan and groan and buck against the flattened seat.

A shuddering gasp passed his lips when Lex's hand smacked his barely bared ass. “Be a good boy, Clark. My monster-sized cock isn't even inside your sweet pussy yet.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy.”

He felt Lex remove his fingers and then felt the head of his cock. Seconds later Lex shoved his massive cock in him, hard, fast, and so deep he felt his balls press up against his ass.

His body shuddered as his breath grew heavy and he gasped at the feel of his lover's size stretching him inside, so quick, so deep long loud keening moan rose from his vocals and echoed in the back of the limousine.

“Your pussy is mine, Clark.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You're _mine_.”

“I am yours, Daddy. Always, yours. _Only_ yours.”

Then Lex grabbed the straps of the leather jockstrap and tugged on them like reins.

He pushed on the limousine flattened seat as his body lifted each time Lex tugged on the straps.

His body shuddered and quivered, his lips parted and sounds of pleasure continued to emit from him. Slow and low, long and loud.

He felt every thrust of Lex's cock deep within. His ass stretched by his lover's ginormous cock over and over as Lex pulled on the leather straps and thrust down into him. Again and again. Unrelenting as he too grunted and groaned in pleasure. All their sounds mingled and echoed together throughout the back of the limousine.

“Ah! Hahn! Nngh! Oh!” He shuddered and whimpered as pleasure overtook his senses and Lex aimed his thrusts to strike against his prostate and the glands just beyond.

His body shook and he whimpered, “Please, Daddy, can I c-cum?”

“Which way?”

He groaned, his body flushing further and not just with arousal. “B-both. Please, Daddy?”

Lex lowered his head and leaned down as he continued to ram his big dick into his needy hole, “You may, my whore.”

Then Lex moved back and picked up the pace, tugging quicker and harder on the leather straps, every thrust thereafter directed to slam against his pleasure points in his ass even as the egotistical man neared his own orgasm.

His body convulsed beneath Lex as his muscles clenched and relaxed, clenched and relaxed, over and over as he came hard and fast, soiling the leather jockstrap with his cum. And felt too his bodies other means of release which coated Lex's cock, making him all the slipperier.

Lex groaned over him and he felt his body shudder as it shook his. With a few more swift thrusts he felt the flood of the other man's seed inside him. Heating him up from within.

“I love feeling you cum inside me, Daddy,” he groaned, his cheek against the seat as Lex and he rode out their orgasms.

Once both of their phallus's had grown soft Lex pulled out.

Before he could sit up, Lex pressed his hand into his back for the second time that afternoon.

“Stay right there, Clark. I have something for you.”

“What, Daddy?”

“You'll soon find out,” Lex chuckled and he heard him pick something up.

His eyes widened when he felt just what it was. Very familiar to him as Lex pushed in the tapered end.

“Nngh.” He shuddered as Lex shoved the anal plug in him to the hilt, made easy by their mingled juices from their mutual orgasm.

Then Lex pulled up the back of his leather pants and helped him sit back up.

He leaned against him. Rested his head upon Lex's shoulder.

“Perhaps we'll have lunch right here.”

He nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Lex opened the picnic basket. Moved the blanket aside to bring out what had been prepared.

He wondered how he was going to go back to work as he was as he took an offered plate Lex gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	31. Wheels Turning

Lex glanced over Clark. Knew he couldn't go to work quite like that. Not with his leather wet from his ejaculate.

Pulling some moist toilette's from the picnic basket out of a plastic container he said, “Come here, Clark. We'll finish eating in a moment, but it's come to my attention you're in need of clean up.”

Those blue eyes widened, but Clark set his plate aside and moved closer to him.

“Lean back.”

Once he had done as he said, he took one of the toilette's and wiped along the front. “Such a naughty, dirty slut, Clark. When we're both home later I'm going to have to give you a spanking. Partly overdue from hidden secrets and partly from this.”

“Wh-why?”

“I do know I said you could cum, but you could have pulled your cock out of all the leather. The seats are far easier to clean and don't have a job to attend.”

He felt him shiver as he pulled back the waistband and took another toilette to wipe along the inside of the tight leather pants and the outer pouch of the leather jockstrap.

It was a tight fit, certainly to get his hand there, but he wasn't going to have _his_ Clark too uncomfortable at work. The anal plug was one thing, this was quite another.

He took one last toilette and used it on the inside pouch of the leather jockstrap his lover wore.

Heard his breath hitch as his knuckles brushed against his softened cock. Smirked as he felt him swell up even a little after he'd taken him minutes ago.

Once he finished that he pulled out hand sanitizer for the both of them before handling any more food, especially before handling any of it barehanded.

“Thank you, Lex,” Clark's cheeks bloomed red as a classic rose.

He nodded and picked up his plate. Before he had picked up his silverware Clark had plucked a red grape from his own plate and lifted it to Lex's lips.

Paring his mouth, he took the grape. Brushed a kiss against Clark's fingertips.

He then offered a bite of his grilled chicken on a fork to him. Watched him open his mouth and take the offering.

It was too bad they'd have to return to work once lunchtime was over. He'd much rather spend the time in his company than that of the corporate dullards who kept LexCrop running when he wasn't present. Only a handful or less of them had any real spark, imagination, or ingenuity.

They lifted their glasses and sipped of the wine as they each took the last few bites of their meal several minutes later. Their gazes never looking away from the other for more than a few seconds.

Clark put away everything in the picnic basket and turned where he sat. Pat his thigh.

Lex arched a brow and then lay his head on that muscular thigh. 

Blinked at the gentle smile directed at him as Clark brushed his fingers against his cheek, rubbed his earlobe and caressed his hand over his head. Felt his fingers knead into his bare flesh.

“Not going to make any snide comments, Clark?”

“Why would I, Lex?”

“Most people that I've run into in the past prefer to tease about baldness.”

“Yet some people deliberately shave their head, Lex. There are people who look hot, bald.”

“I hope you're not thinking of them,” he frowned.

“No, Lex. Only _you_.” His fingers and palm continued to smooth over, caress and massage his bare head. “You're _very_ sexy and look great as you are.”

He reached up one hand to lightly tug on a strand of Clark's dark hair. “And you have luscious soft hair.”

“I hope you're not jealous of _that_.”

“No, but I just want to stroke my hand over your hair every time I see you.”

The limousine they didn't realize when it had stopped moving, started moving and stopped again.

Not until the chauffeur knocked on the tinted window between them.

Lex sat up and rolled the window down. “What is it?”

“We've returned to the Daily Planet.”

Lex frowned and with a sigh he got out of the vehicle after making doubly sure his own clothes were straightened and presentable.

Outside the limousine, he took Clark's hand.

* * *

Then Clark noticing there were other people around, took Lex's head between his hands and tilted Lex's head down so he could brush a kiss upon his head. “You're gorgeous, Lex, we _all_ think so, so please, don't let anyone make you think otherwise,” he pressed his forehead to Lex's and then when their eyes locked he brushed his lips over Lex's despite the other reporters returning to the Daily Planet from their lunch hour or their interviews.

It was ridiculous he thought how people could be so petty because people were lacking something. He did not see Lex's lack of follicles on his head as him lacking anything it just made him all the more attractive to him, to Superman, to Kal-El. 

Lex held his hands in his and stared at him through those lovely green eyes of his.

“I'll see you later this evening, Clark.”

He nodded and smiled, although he shivered when he took a step back due to the butt plug Lex had thrust up his ass.

Lex turned around holding his duffle bag. “You almost forgot this, _again_.”

He blinked, “Thank you. You need to stop being so distracting.”

Those words brought a smirk to Lex's countenance and a heated glance before the man sat back down in the limousine and closed the door.

No matter how embarrassed he had been, or still was, he was getting used to the whispers and the stares. Not that he wanted to hear or see them, but he really couldn't find it in him to deny Lex the few public displays of affection. Still, it would have been nice if he kept them away from the Daily Planet.

With a sigh, he walked into the building, sat at his desk. Gingerly on the seat and hoped no one could tell through the tight leather that he had a sex toy up his ass.

If they all didn't realize it by now, that would surely give away that he was very much the bottom in his relationship with Lex.

Opening the file he was working on he typed away. Writing up information on Ray Palmer and his technological advancements in regards to nanotechnology. When he called him up to ask about any interesting uses for the technology he'd been informed to call Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Which led him to picking up the phone and calling Bruce, because they had sounded like they were getting pretty friendly with him. From what he had garnered, Bruce Wayne _had_ hired Harleen Quinn and Pamela Isley which was the names the two ladies went by at Wayne Enterprises.

“Hello, Bruce?”

“Clark? I just got back and am about to head out with Jason. By the way, if you have time, you should come over this evening.”

“I just have a couple of questions. And why?”

“For the Daily Planet? As to why; The Joker is being released from Arkham and coming home with me.”

“Yes. Wait, what? _Really?_” That was far more interesting news than the nanotechnology, but he didn't think his friend would be too happy if he printed that despite Gotham and Metropolis being two different cities.

“Fine, what are they? And yes, _really_.”

“If Lex agrees to be my plus one, I'm sure we can be there. Now as for the questions, I already spoke to Mr. Palmer. He directed me to you. Is there any interesting uses you've found for nanotechnology.”

He heard the man's breath change. 

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, but... well since no one else is in the room I'll tell you.”

“Alright, I'm waiting.”

“They can added to clothing. And specific peoples fingerprints can lead to the nanobots parting the material of the cloth and then closing the cloth back up. Of course one can program a certain type of touch and how much touch so that it doesn't just part the clothing and close within a matter of seconds between without that being the intention.”

“You know, that you know something like this, makes me want to not think because I just know it has something to do with _you_ and _him_.”

“Perhaps if you two do show up to the celebration tonight, it was Jason's idea, I could give Luthor the files I have so he can work on some clothing for _you_. Which I don't want to think about, but it's kind of hard not to after what happened at the Justice League meeting.”

“Speaking of, have you heard from The Flash or The Atom?”

“Not yet, but they should be checking in within the next couple of days whether or not they found where the warheads were taken.”

“I see. Right, we've gotten off track. Thank you for your time, Bruce.”

“You're welcome. I'll see you later, if not tonight, another time.”

“Yeah.”

They hung up and he started typing. He wasn't sure what he wrote was too appropriate for youngsters to read but he tried to write it in a way that didn't sexualize the use of nanotechnology for clothes. 

He didn't mention that part that he'd gained insight into from his friend. Only wrote what it could be used for and that people wouldn't need to ask for help, and people injured wouldn't have to have clothes cut off of them if they had the nanotechnology present. Surely it would make getting to any injury easier and quicker.

Once he handed in the article and the Editor-in-Chief had looked it over and he rewrote it with the suggested edits he got out of work an hour early.

He didn't know if Lex was busy, but he pulled out a cellphone and called him.

“Lex Luthor speaking.”

“Lex... are you terribly busy?”

“No. I'm just heading out of a meeting. Why?”

“I just got out of work.”

“Will you wait for me?”

“Yes.” They both knew he could fly home, but for whatever reason, Lex preferred to pick him up in his limousine even if it took more time.

While he waited for him on the sidewalk outside of the Daily Planet people walked by. Some whispered under their breath things that had him red to the tips of his ears.

Not everyone had those kind of remarks, but at least they weren't cruel, or jealous, or filled with prejudice. At least those voices were few and very far between in a city like Metropolis, but in some areas of the nation and more so around the world, it ran rampant. One of the things he could not easily protect everyone against.

He ignored the angry threatening looks. Of course, as Clark, he'd have to fake being injured if they tried anything because he could not risk exposure of his other personality, either of them.

The world wasn't ready to know, and he wasn't ready to tell them. _Any_ of his secrets. About his other identities, though they were so much more than that, nor about being, or rather about Superman being gay. Not when there was a big population of the world still had a problem with acceptance. How could Superman help them in times of crisis if they allowed their prejudice to get in the way he wondered. Though there might be some pro's to the big blue boy-scout stepping publicly out of the closet.

A conundrum to consider for the future. It was far too early for that. But it didn't stop him, Superman, or Kal-El from wondering.

He blinked when the limousine pulled up and Lex opened the door and waited for him to get in.

With duffle bag in arms, he crawled over Lex's lap and sat down next to him.

When the door closed and the chauffeur drove them away from the Daily Planet, Lex turned to him and asked, “How was your day, Clark?”

“Good. Yours?”

“Tiring. I can't wait until those FBI agents have completed their task.”

“I keep forgetting about them.”

“Don't. They might try and snatch you away if they think they can and realize you're also Superman.”

He shuddered. “Yeah. No, thank you. I don't want to be some government project or experiment. Or worse dissected.” 

Lex himself grimaced at that and hugged him close. “Well, I'll make sure none of that happens.”

“I'm sure I can take care of myself.”

“Not so easily if they've gotten their hands on your weakness.”

He winced at the very idea. Shook his head, “Let's think of something less awful and more positive.”

“Such as?”

“Going to Wayne Manor this evening to celebrate? We could see if Conner wants to go.”

“Why?”

“The Joker is being released from Arkham and moving into Wayne Manor. Bruce asked if I'd go and I won't unless you go.”

“Let me think.”

“He also has some files on nanotechnology that you might find interesting,” his cheeks flushed.

Lex's brows rose. “Oh?”

He explained to him what Bruce had told him and saw those eyes grow heated and his pupils wide.

“I do _need_ to see those files.”

“Need?”

“Want to.”

He could already see those wheels turning.

“We'll go. Call Conner and we'll meet him there. After that, I think we have time for your much-needed spanking at home.”

He felt a shiver run through him at the reminder. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! If anyone can think of a better title for this chapter feel free to suggest away!


	32. Over Enthusiastic

Once they reached the penthouse suite, Lex took out his cellphone, dialed Conner's number, and placed it on speaker.

“Hello?” Conner said over the line.

“Hello Conner,” Lex and Clark said.

“Oh! Hi Poppa, Hi Daddy. What are you two calling for?”

“Clark and I have been invited to Wayne Manor for a party being thrown for The Joker's release from Arkham. Do you wish to attend?”

“A party? He's been released? And yes, if you two are going. When?”

“This evening,” Clark interjected.

“I'm free, should I meet you there?”

“That would be ideal, Conner,” Lex informed him.

“Okay. See you two later. I've got to get back to work.”

“Until later,” Lex said.

“Bye Conner,” Clark added.

Once Lex hung up the cellphone and set it on the coffee table he reached for Clark's hand. “Now, it's time I dealt with you, Clark.”

He gulped and was reminded of what he'd said earlier in the limousine as well as something he'd ignored during the call. He could feel as he took a step toward Lex, the anal plug still stretching his ass, keeping him ready for the smug man who he took the offered hand of.

Lex pulled him close and lowered his head. Their mouths opened over each other.

He groaned, the sound muffled as their tongues slid around each other, one luring the other man's tongue into their mouth and then the other luring the other man's tongue back into their mouth. On and on it went, their tongues twisting and turning as their saliva built up, only to wet their lips and fall between them as the kiss came to a slow inevitable end.

Lex, still holding his hand, hurried them into the bedroom and tossed him down onto the bed.

He watched him loosen his tie. Unbutton the top few buttons of his dress shirt and shrug off the jacket.

His body shivered as he knelt on the bed.

“On your hands and knees, Clark, don't think I've forgotten about your dual punishment.”

Feeling heat creep up his neck he turned onto his stomach and then lifted himself onto his hands and knees as Lex directed him to.

Beside him, the bed dipped just a little as Lex knelt nearer to his side.

When he felt Lex's hand on his ass through the leather of the skintight pants a shudder went through him.

* * *

Lex gazed down at the leather glad ass. Smirked as he carefully rolled down the back of the leather pants and rubbed his hands over the two well-toned globes. Heard the groan of his lover as his fingers brushed between the cleft of his ass.

“Now, Clark, you're going to count to thirty. Half for not letting me know the truth about _all_ three of you at the beginning. The other half for cumming in your clothes earlier,” not that that wasn't hot in itself, but depending on the type of clothes and how long they had to be worn made the matter a little different. “You understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

How well his Clark knew to turn that switch on, from calling him by name, to that kinky title when used in the context they'd come to use it in.

He grabbed the end of the anal plug and gave it a slight wiggle and pressed on it.

His gaze darkened at the sound it brought forth from Clark's lips.

Lifting his hand he brought it down hard on Clark's right ass cheek.

A startled gasp wound its way around the room.

“O-one!”

How beautiful his shaky voice to his ear. Then he raised his hand again and rained down four in succession over the same reddening cheek. It fascinated him how his lover's body did not instantly heal, knowing what he did of him and the other lovelies that didn't spend nearly as much time with him as Clark himself.

“T-two!” Clark groaned. “Th-three!” He gasped and shuddered. “F-four!” He moaned and lowered his head. “F-five!” He tossed his head back as that last smack sent vibrations through him and caused the anal plug to press against his prostate.

“You make such lovely sounds, Clark. It seems you're quite enjoying this and we've barely gotten started.”

“I-I do like it, Daddy.”

“How is it a punishment then?” Getting an idea he reached for the nightstand drawer. Determined now to always keep toys and restraints ready. Pulling out a cock ring he moved back to Clark pulled down the front of his leather pants and reached into the leather jockstrap to place the cock ring around his hard arousal.

“Daddy, do I have to wear the cock ring?”

“Yes, Clark, you do. This is one way to keep it a punishment, though I know your body has a way of deriving pleasure that we haven't yet gotten control over, hmm?”

He felt him groan under his hands as his fingertips trailed down his back through the leather jacket and white shirt beneath. Then lifting his hand he brought it down on Clark's left ass cheek. Five times the sound echoed. From one soft slap to a fifth loud resounding echoing smack.

Left the imprint of his hand on his lover's delectable ass, all in red like an apple orchard.

“S-six!” Clark shuddered and moaned. “Sseven!” He keened. “E-eight!” He whimpered. “N-nine!” He inhaled sharply. “T-ten!” His body shook as he turned his head to press his forehead against his bicep.

Lex could tell whenever he smacked Clark's ass particularly hard and just right that it moved the anal plug in such a way that the man currently dressed in so much leather could barely speak without shuddering or stuttering.

“Do you think your pussy is going to get wet if I spank you any more, Clark?”

He heard a soft whine and then Clark answered him.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“At least you're honest. Eventually, you'll all be trained not to release without permission.” He'd already begun learning more and more, though those experiments had thus far been explored with Superman.

“You can be so controlling, Daddy.”

“Yet none of you have seemed to have complained over much, if at all.” Those whom he'd been with, in the past, hadn't been able to put up with his need to do so for long.

“Because we like it, Lex...”

He quirked a brow at the use of his name. “_All_ of you?”

“None of us would be here if we all didn't. Now, please Daddy, will you spank me?”

With a smirk he lifted his hand and smacked Clark's tempting round ass, again and again, alternating which cheek he left a red hand-print on. He'd not let his wandering thoughts distract him again.

* * *

Clark felt Lex's hand against his ass over and over. From one ass cheek to the next. Every slap jostling the anal plug so it rubbed, pressed and thrust against his prostate. He couldn't help the moans, groans, and grunts that passed his lips with every number he said.

“Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!” Every single number said aloud he gasped and cried out. His body shuddered and the sting felt stronger and stronger as his hot bald-headed egotistical dominant lover brought his hand down on his ass again and again.

Inside, past his prostate which was being teased by the tapered end of the anal plug, his glands unique to his alien biology ached and gave way. He felt the warm rush of his bodies natural lubricant mixing with the juices of himself and Lex from that afternoon.

His entire body felt hot, possibly if he looked at himself he'd see he was red as a tomato, from head to toe, if only for a brief few seconds.

“Let me guess, your pussy is wet, isn't it?”

“Y-yes Daddy,” his ass _was_ wet thanks to his bodies embarrassing penchant for leaking from those glands that no human had.

“One of these days I may just have to make you release again and again and then eat you out.” He brushed his fingertips around the base of the anal plug still inside him.

He gulped at the visions that brought to the forefront. Which distracted him enough that he wasn't aware of Lex lifting his hand, not even by the sound of the air shifting, not until he felt the sting of his hand against his ass.

With a gasping moan, his body shuddered and he continued to count every smack of Lex's hand on his ass as the man alternated where his hand would land.

“Sixteen!” He cried out and shook his head.

“Ssevent-teen!” He whimpered.

“Eighteen!” His body shook and he lowered his upper torso and head to the mattress with his ass still held up for Lex's perusal.

“Nineteen!” He groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets below his hands.

“Twenty!” He cried as he lifted himself back up on his hands.

“What a sight you make, Clark, all red ass and tousled hair. But we're not through.”

Lex took hold of one of the straps and tugged as far as he could before letting the strap go and heard it snap against Clark's ass.

He heard his startled cry at the change in tactile touch.

“Count it, Clark. It may not be my hand, but it counts.”

“T-twenty-one, Daddy.”

He grabbed the other strap and proceeded to repeat what he'd done with the other.

“Tt-twenty-two, Daddy!” Clark groaned and lowered his head till his forehead touched the mattress on which they both found themselves.

* * *

Lex smirked as he realized Clark was enjoying what he did just as much as he enjoyed inflicting his punishment upon him. More-so because of the sounds he made that turned him on all the more.

“Twenty-three! Twenty-four! Twenty-five! Twenty-six, Daddy!” Every single flick of the leather straps of his jockstrap hitting his ass resounded in the room. And with each snap, a gasp and keening moan passed Clark Kent's lips.

He soothed Clark's cherry-red ass with his hands, rubbing his cheeks with both hands. “Only four more, Clark.”

Clark's breathing was harsh and heavy, “Yes, Daddy,” but he sounded as if he wouldn't back down or ask him to stop.

“Do you want me to stop, Clark? Take a break?”

“No.”

“Are you close again?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“You're going to be so ready to take my cock deep in your pussy, aren't you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he heard Clark groan long and harsh.

Lifting his hand he finished off the spanking with the last four smacks as he alternated between which cheek.

“Twenty-seven!” Clark shuddered underneath his hand.

“Twenty-eight!” Clark stiffened and then relaxed with a groan.

“Tw-twen-twenty-ni-nine!” He heard him stutter and gasp.

“Th-thirty!” Under his hands, Clark shuddered again and moaned loud and long and he knew what that meant. Even a spanking could get him off. One given by himself.

It still amazed him at times that it was this man, and his alternate personalities that had come to him, chosen him and gifted him their virginity. Something they could never take back. And it pleased him greatly to know no one had touched them beyond a kiss.

Even the thought of someone else planting a kiss on his lover's lips, or anywhere else filled him with dread and feelings of rage.

At least all three had agreed to move into his penthouse suite. Away from that Lois Lane woman save at his work with the Daily Planet.

He flipped Clark over and peeled off the tight leather pants. The jacket. Pulled the white shirt over his head.

During that, Clark reached for the remaining buttons of Lex's shirt and undid them. Unbuckled his belt and undid his fly.

They worked on removing each other's clothes until they both stared at each other in only their jockstraps.

Lex kneeled back and tugged his hard cock out of the confines of his green jockstrap.

Clark's eyes widened, then narrowed and darkened as he shifted to his belly and took Lex's cock in his hands.

Lex groaned as he watched him and felt those hands stroke up and down his rigid length.

Then he watched as Clark's mouth wrapped around his cock like a hot vise. All moist promises and the flick of a tongue against his sensitive rigid veins. Exploring his girth as he swallowed his cock into his throat inch by inch while his tongue slipped and slid around and down the sides of his enormous phallus.

His body shook at the sound of Clark making slurping sounds as if he were sucking on either a lollipop or enjoying a pop-sickle during a heatwave.

Unable to help himself, he grabbed Clark by the hair and shoved his head down and groaned as his cock stretched his lovers mouth and throat. Had _any_ of the three shown difficulty in taking all of him, he'd have been more careful, for he didn't want to cause _any_ of them harm. They were his and thus becoming swiftly all the more precious.

Clark bobbed his own head up and down and he felt that mouth, that tongue doing wicked things. Rolling around his cock from side to side even if he couldn't get his tongue all the way around the circumference of his penis. Felt the flat of Clark's tongue undulate against the head of his cock.

As he grew closer to cumming he tugged on the fistful of hair until Clark's mouth let go of its prize.

Reaching around he wrapped his fingers around the base of the anal plug. Pulled it out of Clark's ass and heard him moan loudly against his ear. Dropped the toy and grabbed onto Clark's hips.

He sat back against the pillows, turned Clark so his back was to him and then pulled him closer. Lifted him by the hips and pulled him down onto his waiting cock.

Thrusting his hips up, his cock was instantly engulfed in the tight most heat of his lover.

Clark moaned and tilted his head back. Placed his hands on Lex's thigh and lifted his body up and then swiftly back down, impaling himself on his cock. Each thrust faster than the last. He was sure he was using one of his powers to aid them in that.

With a smirk he lifted his hands and wrapped them beneath his arms and caressed his hands up over his abs to his chest. Where he took both nipples and pinched them and twisted them one direction and another.

Clark gasped, head turned so that his harsh heavy breath warmed his neck and jaw.

With a groan he shifted them so that Clark was laying belly down on the mattress and he took the straps of his Jockstrap in hand much as he had done that afternoon and pounded into him. Harder and faster with his knees against the mattress on either side of Clark's thighs.

* * *

Dazed by how swift Lex altered their positions, his fingers dug into one of the pillows near the headboard. The bed banged hard against the wall.

He shuddered and moaned, and thrust his body backward and up to meet Lex's movements. Both of them frantic as they neared their climax.

“Cum for Daddy, Clark,” he said as he reached around and removed the cock ring.

With a long drawn out moan as Lex continued to aim every thrust at his pleasure zones, he came hard against the mattress as Lex pounded into him, making a deep indent in the bed as they continued.

“Yes, Daddy,” his body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm.

Then Lex's seed spilled, hot and heavy inside him.

Neither had heard the crack underneath them as their sounds of pleasure echoed loud throughout the bedroom.

When Lex pulled out of him and lay on his side beside Clark that was when the bed gave way and collapsed beneath them.

Clark gasped.

Lex stilled and then chuckled. “It was only a matter of time, with the three of you.”

“You're blaming me... us?”

Those green eyes fell upon him, still dark and heated with desire. “Not just you, I too was involved. I may have to special order a new bed suitable for us. But that will have to wait, we don't want to be late now, do we?”

He shook his head and got up off the bed on the opposite side of Lex.

They both removed their jockstraps.

Lex went to the dresser and pulled out clothes for both of them. T-shirts, running shorts, speedos, socks and tennis shoes.

He stared at Lex when they were both dressed and gulped. The man was hot in his suits, especially his pinstripe business attire, but in those form-fitting shorts and t-shirt, he wondered if maybe it would be better not to leave the penthouse suite least there be more people vying for Lex's undivided attention.

“Get your duffel bag, Clark. The chauffeur waits to take us to the airport and my private jet.”

He nodded. Grabbed his duffle bag and followed Lex to the limousine outside the LexCorp skyscraper.

Not more than twenty minutes later they were strapped in side by side as passengers in Lex's private jet.

It was strange any time he, or the other entities he shared a body with flew inside a machine rather than flew the skies themselves.

So close to Lex he rested his head on his shoulder. Then, slowly, Lex placed his head against his.

He reached for Lex's hand and entwined his fingers with his.

With how close Metropolis and Gotham City were it didn't take even an hour to arrive at their destination. At least there was a place for a jet to land on Wayne Manor property.

Alfred was there to greet them, along with Oliver Queen.

“Where's Bruce?” He asked as he walked out of the jet with Lex following close behind him.

“Master Bruce and Young Master Jason should be back any moment with Master Joker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	33. Relaxed

Lex had in his hand the flash drive Bruce Wayne had handed him as he and Clark sat down in their seats on the Luthor Private Jet.

He saw Clark glance at the flash drive, witnessed the crimson sheen move up his neck to redden his cheeks and ears.

With a smirk, he pocketed the small item which held such _interesting_ information and buckled them both in for take-off.

“What are you thinking about, Clark?”

He blinked and that crimson color deepened to a darker red. “N-nothing.”

“Don't lie to me, Clark.” He ground out.

“Okay. I was thinking about what's on that flash drive and what you intend doing with the data.”

“I have a feeling you can guess.” It was far too easy to do so when Clark kept blushing. He didn't need Clark's nod to confirm it.

They leaned back in their seats as the jet took off into the air. Once the turbulence from take-off had whittled down to nothing they both relaxed where they sat.

“So, Clark, what do you have planned for tomorrow?” He knew what he had planned for them tonight once they arrived back at the penthouse.

He glanced at him and tilted his head. “Well, perhaps something simple. Honey glazed chicken, steamed vegetables, and steak fries. I'm sure my mom will bring brownies for dessert so we don't have to worry about that.”

“That _sounds_ easy enough to manage.”

“It will be. And Conner will be there to help too.”

“Who taught him how to cook?”

“The same wonderful person who taught me. My mother. Best cook in the world,” he flashed a grin.

His own mother had long been gone. And he didn't even want to think about the man who'd sired him for all that they shared the surname of Luthor.

“Best cook, hmm?”

He nodded.

“And she taught you and Conner.”

“Yes.”

“So that must make you both the best cooks in the world.”

Clark blinked. “Well, no. Somehow, mom's cooking is always better than anything I or Conner can make.”

“Why do I hear that from so many people. It's either their mother or grandmother's cooking that is the best in the world. Yet I've never heard of anyone in my family being even a mediocre cook.”

“Well, no one's good at everything.”

“Aren't the three of you?”

Clark stared at him for a long while. “No. We're just as flawed as anyone else, human or not. I _am_ clumsy at times. Kal-El can be too stoic and not always show his emotion outward, except perhaps to you, but I can feel his inner turmoil. Superman, well he can't save everyone and it hurts him when he can't, but it's silly, he's just one individual and no many how many powers there are, he can't be everywhere in the world, can't be everywhere in the universe at once.”

“The last sounds exhausting. There are other ways to save people. Ways to predict natural disasters if the science is there,” he paused in thought, “that may be something to discuss with the others,” because if natural disasters could be predicted even if not prevented there would be more time to evacuate people to safety.

Clark smile was like sunshine cutting through dark clouds.

“Next time Kal-El emerges, he might be able to help with the science end of things.”

“He so rarely appears. Even rarer than the superhero,” he lifted his hand to brush back Clark's hair.

“I do have vacation time coming up, perhaps then you'll have more time with them too.” But because he was the one who lived as a human despite his biological heritage it was up to him to keep their secrets kept secret and to pay the bills.

“Vacation?”

“Right, you never take vacations, do you?”

“I may be persuaded, this _once_ if it means getting better acquainted with you, Superman, and Kal-El.”

“Superman isn't really a name.”

“True.”

“But he's never had a need for one.”

Their fingers entwined as their conversation petered out, though their gazes locked. Words were unnecessary.

The jet landed.

The chauffeur waited and held open the back of the limousine's doors.

Soon, they were back at the penthouse.

“Let's go for a swim, Clark.”

They helped each other remove their shirts and unbutton each others fly. Kicked off shoes and peeled off socks until both stood in only the speedo's they had beneath their clothes. Lex's in charcoal gray, Clark's in powder blue.

Lex took Clark's hand and led him up to the roof and the swimming pool there.

He walked down the pool steps first and into the water. Glanced up and held his hand to Clark as he then followed into the pool where he lay in wait.

Once both submerged up to their torso's, Clark leaned in and brushed a kiss against his jaw before turning and swimming toward the other end of the long pool.

With a smirk, he took off after him. One arm and leg stroke after the other.

Catching up with him, they swam side by side, but not quite close enough to touch.

Their hands and feet touched the end of the pool and used its wall to turn and take off back toward the other, deeper end of the pool whose surface shone with the light of the moon overhead.

Both stopped at the end of the pool. Water streaked down from their temples to their cheeks, from their cheeks to their jawline. Droplets slowly moved down their necks to their collarbones before disappearing beneath the small current that their movements caused.

A beautiful blue gaze caught his gaze.

He reached out and took hold of Clark's arms and pulled him closer, flush against his body beneath the gentle lap of the pool water.

Below the surface, their speedo clad cocks ground against each other. Both hard with want.

They groaned.

Lex lowered his head.

Clark tilted his own and shivered at the brush of Lex's lips followed by the scrape of his teeth along the length of his neck to his shoulder.

His hands went around Lex, fingers kneading into his back. Palms stroking up and down along his spine. Hands dipping and squeezing Lex's ass through the charcoal gray speedo he wore.

Lex's brows furrowed and he wondered what was going through Clark's head.

“Clark,” he nipped at his jawline, “what do you think you're doing?”

* * *

Clark blinked and chuckled at Lex's expression. “Just because I like touching you here,” he stroked his hands down over Lex's ass and back up over his back he whispered against his ear. “Doesn't mean I want to fuck your ass Lex, not when I can have _you_ inside me, _Daddy._”

Lex groaned and caught the younger man by the hips. Backed him up until he picked him up onto the roof floor around the pool. He proceeded to turn Clark onto his stomach till he was on his hands and knees facing away from him.

“Daddy?” He gulped as he felt Lex's breath against his thigh. Gasped, mouth agape when he felt Lex's tongue swipe against his thigh and across the wet powder blue speedo.

“You're mine,” he heard him say before that wicked tongue found its way between the cheeks of his ass as Lex spread them apart with his hands.

His body shook with desire as fire pooled in his loins. The fire spread out through his synapses lighting up every nerve as a long shaky moan passed his lips and his eyes fluttered closed.

Hands curling into fists over the tiled floor surrounding the pool a loud gasp escaped him when Lex's tongue pushed against his hole and the tip entered with the fabric of the speedo.

With a whimper he felt his insides ache, his muscles clench as warm liquid heat gushed from within and soaked through the fabric onto Lex's tongue.

He heard Lex groan. Those teeth nipping along one cheek of his ass after he moved his tongue from his speedo fabric-covered hole.

Lex turned him onto his back.

Blue eyes stared into green as Lex pulled himself up and out of the pool.

“Daddy, I want to suck your cock. Can I?”

The subtle shudder of Lex's body did not go unnoticed.

Placing his hands on Lex's shoulders, he pushed him down till he lay.

He positioned himself to the side, lay on his belly and brushed his palm over the hardness straining against Lex's charcoal gray speedo. It amazed him how it stayed on at all stretched so thin.

Lowering his head he teased Lex's length with his mouth through the fabric. Swiped his tongue slowly around the head and then along his length to the base where his nose pressed against his pelvis.

Heard Lex's own sounds of pleasure as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock once he'd slid his tongue back down his length to do so through the fabric.

His hands found their way beneath the side of Lex's speedo. His mouth let go as he pulled out all his delectable glory. It always amazed him how large Lex was, and more so how he could even fit him inside his ass or down his throat.

Thinking the last he wrapped his lips around Lex's hot hard cock and heard him sharply inhale.

Lifting his gaze up he witnessed the green irises be lost to the widening pupils that darkened his features and he shivered at the heat, for him, clearly writ there.

Lowering his head he took Lex's length deep down his throat. Gulped around him there before lifting his head back up, his lips running over and against every rigid vein till his tongue was able to flick and press against the head of the older man's cock.

He heard Lex's heartbeat continue to race, quicker, heard his breath growing heavier.

Bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster he hummed around his dominant's cock.

Heard Lex's grunt and felt the tug of a firm hand on his hair.

“Ride my cock, Clark.” He ground out.

“Yes, Daddy,” he shuddered at the tone and felt another slick warmth rush from inside him.

Placing a knee on either side of Lex's hips, he reached behind himself to push back the material of the speedo he wore while using the other hand to take hold of Lex's cock. He guided the head of his Daddy Dom's cock to his hole.

“You're so fucking wet, Clark.” Those green eyes caught his gaze, heat and want and possessiveness there all at once.

“All for _you_, Daddy,” he moaned as he sank down, taking in every inch of Lex's ginormous cock inside him. “Oooh... nngh, so full. You're so, so huge Daddy.”

Lex smirked and lifted his hands to take hold of him by the waist. “You take every inch so well.”

His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as the gorgeous bald-headed man, his mate, bucked his hips, and thrust up into him hard.

Placing his hands on Lex's chest he reopened his eyes and they caught each others gaze. Both mouths parted as sighs of pleasure, and other loud moans, groans, and grunts left them and were taken by the summer nights breeze.

Clark lifted himself up onto his knees until he only felt the head of Lex's cock inside him before lowering himself where the back of his thighs met the back of his calves.

Lex's hands moved to pinch, fondle, and stroke over his thighs, his abs, and reached up to tweak his nipples whenever Clark lowered himself, impaling himself down on the hot bald tycoon's cock.

He whimpered, wet his lips, and a long moan rose from him as Lex took hold of his cock in hand which had been bouncing before him and slapping against Lex's belly each time Clark impaled himself on Lex's cock. Faster and faster.

Lex tugged on Clark's cock and growled out, “Cum for Daddy, Clark.”

Bouncing up and down faster, impaling himself over and over again and angling his body he felt the hard heat of his lover's large cock hit against his prostate and other unnamed glands.

His ass clenched around Lex's cock as cum spurted from his cock, landing on Lex's abs and chest, even his mouth.

Blue eyes widened as Lex's tongue brushed over his bottom lip.

“You _are_ delicious, Clark.” Lex groaned and bucked his hips up again and again until his body too tensed, shuddered, and then slowly relaxed.

Clark moaned, lowered his lashes and shivered, “So, so good, Daddy.”

“You love it don't you, when I cum inside you, coating your pussy with my superior seed.”

He blinked and chuckled and lowered himself to lay atop him, getting his own body smeared with his cum that was upon Lex. “Yes,” he sighed and pressed kisses against Lex's jawline. Lifted his hands and stroked his fingers over the older man's head.

Hearing a sigh escape Lex's lips, he turned his head and pressed his mouth over his, their tongues languidly sliding against each other.

Lex broke the kiss, “Let's go to the bedroom... well that won't work.”

“Just grab the blankets and we'll make a nest out of them for the night.”

Clark rolled off of Lex. Lex stood and pulled Clark up.

“Shower first, then we'll sleep.”

He nodded. “And in the morning, Conner will be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope all you readers enjoyed the chapter!


	34. Cooking Lesson

In his sleep Clark snuggled up against the hard warm body of Lex who'd insisted after their shower they slept nude underneath the blankets on the floor.

Blinking his eyes open Clark glanced at the sleeping countenance of his lover. The man had quickly within less than a week turned his life and that of the other personalities that existed within him upside down.

Feeling something hard and hot against his thigh he shivered as realization dawned. Lex, still asleep, had an erection that brushed up against him.

He had his own morning wood that was pressed between them.

With furrowed brows, he glanced at the time. The alarm had as yet to go off and none of their guests were there yet there.

Licking his lips he listened to another voice in his head speaking things which had his cheeks heating up.

_ 'Why don't you use your tongue and mouth to wake him up, Clark? I bet he'd  _ love _ that. It's what I would do if I were in the saddle right now._ '

He'd always known Kal-El was perverted, far more than he or Superman. But his words brought visions and with those visions he groaned, head buried in his pillow.

It was tempting to let Kal-El take over, but not that day. Or at least not yet. Kal-El had no idea how to cook even when following directions from him.

Shifting his position his body brushed against Lex's. He stilled only when he heard a sigh. Glanced up and saw that the man still slept.

Gaze flickering down he continued to move beneath the blanket, feeling Lex's cock slide against his thigh, his abs, his chest, bump his chin, and then felt the tip of the head against his lips.

Flicking his tongue against Lex's foreskin his hands moved to knead into the warm firm flesh of his lover's thighs just above the knee.

His tongue slid over a rigid vein along the full length of Lex's phallus, from the under the head to the base where Clark's nose pressed against the man's pelvic bone.

Clark's fingers moved up along his lover's legs to his waist. Palms and fingertips caressing Lex as his tongue continued back down along the length of his cock. His lips pressed kisses along the way back to the head of Lex's cock.

Parting his lips, opening his mouth wide he took the head into his mouth. Hummed to create vibration as he slowly took the ginormous shaft further into his mouth inch by inch. Allowing the tip of his tongue to lap against the warm hard flesh and map out each vein and dip. Until the head of Lex's cock touched the back of his mouth.

He swallowed around the saliva drenched shaft and took him into his throat. He groaned, the sound muffled as Lex's ginormous rod filled his throat and he couldn't speak or make much sound nor move other than to bob his head up and down.

All the while he heard Lex groan. But there were no words so he assumed the man asleep.

Then as he brought his head up and only had the head of Lex's cock in his mouth he felt a hand on the back of his head, fingers gripping a handful of hair.

A hand which had found its way underneath the blanket and shoved his head down.

“Finish what you started, Clark,” the husky voice commanded.

His body shuddered at the sound of his voice and he pressed the flat of his tongue where he could against Lex's cock. Hummed around his girth, sending vibrations through to give his lover pleasure.

With the hand still in his hair he lifted his head and then lowered it again and again. Each time taking Lex's cock into his throat, deep. To the point his nose pressed against Lex's pelvic bone  _again_ , this time with his mouth wrapped around the prodigious phallus.

He blinked, glancing up, mouth still full of Lex's cock when the blanket was tossed aside and light blazed.

Lex stared down at him eyes filled with heat. 

Gazing down again he continued to bob his head up and down guided by the grip Lex had on his hair.

Lex bucked his hips, thrusting into his throat over and over. 

“I'm going to cum, Clark. Don't waste a drop.” Lex growled out and continued thrusting into his mouth and throat. Then his body stilled then shuddered.

Clark swallowed again and again as Lex came down his throat. When Lex's cock slipped out of his mouth he licked his lips to make sure he'd not missed a drop as his lover had said.

“Come up here, Clark.”

He crawled back up and laid beside him again as the alarm clock went off.

Lex brushed his hands through his hair. “You're better than any alarm clock.” Then he reached for the clock and pressed a button to turn off the alarm.

When Lex's attention returned to him he shivered.

“Now it's my turn to take care of you.” Lex's fingertips caressed his cheek. Brushed down his neck and over his chest.

A moan passed Clark's lips when those fingers ever so lightly swept over his right nipple.

Lex smirked, “You're so sensitive to my every touch,” his hand snaked down and wrapped around Clark's cock and gently squeezed. 

Clark shuddered and felt his lovers hand stroking him up and down, up and down, faster and faster. With a shout, “Lex!” He came, spurts of cum landing in Lex's hand and on the sheets even as his thighs shook and his inner glands released liquid warmth that spilled onto the sheets too.

“Look at you, my lovely whore.” Lex leaned closer and brushed his lips over Clark's.

“We'll have at least one guest soon, Lex.” He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to his.

“True. And we do need to discuss getting a new bed.”

“Kal-El might have some ideas there, but _later_.”

Lex stood up and pulled him up after him and led him to the bathroom where they quickly cleaned each other up.

Back in the bedroom Lex _again_ chose what he was to wear. 

Clark blinked and pulled on a pair of wrangler's, a plaid button-down shirt, navy blue briefs, white socks and a pair of boots. Lex himself unlike at the party they'd attended the night before dressed in a pair of black briefs and one of his many pinstripe suits over a white button-down shirt. This one, light green with darker green pinstripes, black socks, and dress shoes.

Just as they finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door leading into the penthouse suite.

“I'll get it,” Clark said and walked out of the bedroom and toward the door. Opening it he smiled. “Hello, Conner.”

“Hi, Daddy, where's Poppa?” His eyes shined.

Clark couldn't remember when the young man's eyes had shined last save for when he and Lex had, had him visit before. He'd never seemed so happy until recently and he'd thought he was.

Taking his hand he pulled him into a hug. “He's in the bedroom. Let's go to the kitchen. We'll start on dinner now after all Lex needs practice in how to cook.”

“Why don't we make breakfast first? I assume you haven't eaten yet and neither have I.”

“That's as good a place to start as any. What should we make?”

“Eggs are simple enough. Maybe heat up some breakfast sausage or bacon.”

“What about french toast, Conner?”

“Like Granny makes?”

“Of course.”

“Yes! That's not too difficult and it's soooo good!”

“What's so good?” Lex asked as he walked into the room.

Conner pulled out of his hug and stared at Lex.

“You're overdressed, don't you think, Poppa?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Clark chuckled.

Conner walked over to Lex and hugged him.

Lex blinked and lifted an arm to return the hug.

Clark smiled and turned toward the kitchen. “We'll be making french toast this morning with bacon, eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice.” At least some of his things from his apartment had been brought over already so he could use the handheld juicer. “That is why you're overdressed Lex. Cooking can get messy.”

“I'll deal with it, it isn't as though I can't replace a suit, Clark.”

Clark reached into a drawer and pulled out three aprons. “Well to prevent as much mess as possible, we'll wear these.” He turned around and put one over Lex, then Conner, and finally himself. All of them were plain white.

Conner turned, “Poppa you shouldn't look at him like that when I'm here.”

Clark blinked and felt his face flush and smiled at the look on Lex's face at Conner's words.

Walking to the fridge he took out the milk and eggs. From the cupboard, he got out the vanilla and cinnamon. From the breadbox on the counter, he took out the brioche bread.

Conner took out a bowl and whisk. He placed plates and forks on the table.

Lex asked, “And what do you wish me to do?”

Clark took the bowl from Conner. “You can crack the eggs. We need at least four.” He opened the egg carton and watched Lex stare down at them.

Lex took one egg and asked, “And how do I crack it?”

Conner chuckled behind them while he got out the griddle. 

Clark blinked and took the egg. He hit it against the side of the bowl and carefully pulled it apart so that only the white and yolk fell into the bowl. Then he placed the eggshell in the nearby wastebasket. “Make sure not to get any eggshell into the bowl. If any falls it has to be picked out.”

Lex quirked a brow and took an egg, following his instructions. The yolk broke. “Is it supposed to look like that?”

“It's fine since its for french toast. But if it were an egg on a griddle, no. But no one gets this their first try.” He smiled reassuringly. “And at least you didn't get any of the shell.”

“Yeah Poppa, nothing worse than biting into an eggshell.”

Lex placed the shell in the garbage and picked up another egg. This time more careful with how he hit it against the side of the bowl and pried the rest of it open.

Clark and Conner saw him grimace as a bit of the raw egg got on his fingers.

“Wash your hands. It _is_ possible to get salmonella from that.” Although he was pretty much immune to those kinds of things, Lex was human and he wasn't sure about Conner since he was only half Kryptonion.

Lex walked over to the sink after tossing the eggshell in the trash and turned on the faucet and grabbed the dawn to wash his hands.

Grabbing the measuring spoons he watched Lex move back to his side after drying his hands on a tea towel while Conner fried the bacon.

“Conner that smells great.”

“Thanks!”

Lex glanced at the measuring spoons. “Now what?”

Clark smiled. “This should be easy. Measure out three teaspoons of vanilla extract and pour it into this bowl. Then measure out one and a half teaspoons cinnamon and add that too.”

“That's easy enough.”

He watched him measure out each portion. More meticulously than he, Conner, or his mother would be before pouring it into the bowl. It still didn't prevent a bit of cinnamon winding up on Lex's apron.

Grabbing the milk, Clark added that and set it down to pick up the whisk.

Lex never took his eyes off him as he placed the bowl down and dipped each side of the brioche bread into the mixture.

Since Conner had already lightly greased the griddle Clark placed each piece of french toast on it.

Once everything was finished they turned off the burners and Clark got their plates ready. Cut the pieces of french toast and drizzled real maple syrup over it with a slice of homemade butter from off the farm.

They all removed their aprons. 

Conner sat down first.

Lex pulled out Clark's chair as Clark placed their plates on the table.

Once Clark sat down, Lex pulled out his own chair.

“Thank you for making the bacon, eggs, and orange juice Conner.”

Conner grinned, “You're welcome Daddy. I hope Poppa enjoys the meal he helped us make.”

“I didn't do much,” Lex's brows furrowed.

Clark placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. “You did plenty. Many people wouldn't even have attempted to help someone cook. I appreciate that you did.”

Lex lifted Clark's hand from his shoulder and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Conner stared at them and shook his head. “I'm still getting used to the two of you... if people knew the whole truth...”

“The JLA knows.”

“Not the world. Not Metropolis. Enemies and all that.”

Clark and Lex glanced at each other than him.

“They can't know I'm also _him_. That would take away any privacy I do have. Make it easier to hurt those close to me.”

Lex squeezed his hand.

Conner nodded, “I understand. I mean no one knows who Kon-El, who Superboy is in public. Now, shall we eat before this delicious breakfast gets cold?”

Clark chuckled and Lex smiled.

All of them lifted their utensils and began their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	35. Kent Family Dinner

While waiting for his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent to get in later that day, the three of them watched some of Conner's favorite shows that had popped up on Netflix.

They'd had stove popped popcorn as a snack. Enjoyed finger sandwiches prepared by the restaurant for lunch and had taken a walk at the park though Lex had insisted they be driven there even if they could have walked there and back.

Clark didn't think it was out of any laziness, but Lex did like to have _some_ privacy and his limousine was bulletproof. Just as he and Conner were, but Lex himself wasn't.

He really hoped it was one of the limousines they hadn't done anything in, even if it had been cleaned.

Conner kept glancing at them when they were in the limousine and Clark couldn't keep the heat from creeping up his neck.

When they were back at the penthouse suite and there was a knock on the door, Lex answered it by opening the door while Clark and Conner were finishing up in the kitchen.

* * *

Lex _had_ tried to help. He'd set the table. Pulled out ingredients. Cut up the vegetables even though they weren't quite how any of the Kent's would have gone about it. But it didn't mess with the taste.

They'd shooed him out after that when he'd nearly added too much salt and set one of the pans on fire. At least they'd known how to put it out without a fire extinguisher or using their powers.

“Hello, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. Please, come in. Clark and Conner are in the kitchen.” And what they were cooking smelled delectable. 

Mr. Kent quirked a brow. “Mr. Luthor...” he trailed off and stepped into the room. Mrs. Kent smiled at Lex and followed behind her husband straight to the kitchen. It wasn't difficult to find when there were sounds coming from it and the smell of dinner.

He closed the door and followed them. Stood in the doorway watching Clark and Conner turn off the stove and oven. Place the food on plates in the center of the table for others to choose of their own accord what pieces and how much they wanted.

Clark glanced up as he set down another plate and flashed a grin at his parents. “Ma! Pa! You made it.” He walked over to them, removing oven gloves and wrapped his arms around them both.

Conner followed suit, hugging them all.

“Hi, Granny. Hi, Grandpa.”

He didn't even remember his own grandparents. Sometimes he wondered if they'd ever existed. His mother had died early in life and he'd only had his father until the man had overplayed his hand and been sentenced. Afterward, he'd taken Luthor Corp and turned it into LexCorp. He was still a Luthor, but it had reminded him too much of _that _man_._

Mrs. Kent grinned, “Now Clark, be careful, I have brownies here.”

“They smell good, Ma.”

Conner carefully took the tray of brownies from her. “Yeah, Granny. Can't wait until after dinner so I can eat one of these.”

“Do either of you ever eat just one?” She chuckled.

Lex noticed their bashful looks. In that moment Clark and Conner looked so similar. It was too bad, he thought, that they couldn't give Conner a sibling. Not without splicing genetics and that had proved fatal in the past because Conner had been one of the few, no really, the only viable one to survive past the embryo stages without neurological problems that ultimately led to an early demise or insanity.

Not something he was willing to risk now. Clark, Superman, probably Kal-El would be horrified if they ever found that type of thing going on again without their explicit permission. And while it was still against the law to mess with cloning even if Conner wasn't really a clone, he knew his lovers' would not be pleased.

His brows furrowed and wondered when he'd take anyone's ideals into consideration. _How strange_.

He pulled out a chair for Clark to sit just as Mr. Kent did for Mrs. Kent.

Clark wasn't a woman, but it was still something he wanted to do for him. And he thought it rather ridiculous that there were those who thought pulling out a chair for someone else, holding their door open, and anything like that was only for the _fairer_ sex. Double standards went both directions, it wasn't a one-way street.

At least Clark allowed it and even smiled at him. Although Mr. Kent's brows rose Mrs. Kent just smiled.

Once they were all seated, everyone picked up their silverware.

“You know, I'm surprised my son is _here_.”

Lex tensed. He could understand the _reasoning_ behind that considering who he was, what he'd done in the past, and whom else Clark was.

Mrs. Kent frowned, “Jon. Now is neither the time nor the place.”

Conner frowned, “Grandpa,” he shook his head and glanced down at his plate, poking his fork at the homemade meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and seasoned green beans. 

“It's alright. I _do_ understand. I don't have a very good track record, but I assure you, my intentions toward Clark are... if nothing else, _safe_.”

Mr. Kent sighed. “We'll see, boy.”

Mrs. Kent shook her head.

Clark stared at his parents then at him and then at his plate.

It was a bit of a tense silence that they started their meal in.

“I forgot the butter, pepper, and salt,” Clark scraped his chair back.

Before he could get up, Lex placed a hand on his shoulder and stood up. “I'll get it, Clark.” He brushed his hand through his soft dark hair, almost never able to resist running his fingers through it.

While he grabbed the butter from off the shelf where it was hidden inside a dish to keep it safe and opened the cupboard to grab other seasonings he heard them speaking.

“He seems nicer than I thought he'd be, Clark,” Mrs. Kent said, “people _can_ change after all, but it takes time. Otherwise no one would be able to get out of rehab, or get themselves out of situations they never should have been in. Just because we're grown ups doesn't mean we're not still constantly learning, adapting, changing. We have to change with the times and that can be hard. For a lot of folks. I'm just surprised you're already _living_ here. It's only been a week hasn't it?”

“Poppa and Daddy have known each other a long time, Granny. They're not strangers, even if... even if their relationship has changed. Right, Daddy?”

“Right,” Clark cleared his throat, “and I know this came as a shock when I called you, but this is where I want to be, as long as Lex is here.”

“I just don't want to see you hurt, Clark,” Jon grumbled, “I just can't believe out of everyone in Metropolis, in the state, in the country, in the continent, in the world, heck even in all the Universe, the person you chose is Lex Luthor.”

It didn't sound like he was too broken up over him being a man. Just _who_ he was. Not that he could blame him. He wouldn't want someone like himself sniffing around _his_ son. But he wasn't going to let Clark, Superman, or Kal-El go unless that was their choice – without influence from others.

“What about that Miss. Lane, son? I thought you and her...” Jon trailed off with an oomph. “Martha, what was that for?”

“You _know_ what for Jon.”

“Lois Lane and I, we wouldn't have worked out. I've never been into women like I thought.”

“But you've been with women, son.”

“Just kissing. Can we _not_ get into this? You're my parents. My son is sitting right here.”

“Yeah, Grandpa. I don't want to hear about what my parents get up to. Or you and Granny either.”

Lex appeared around the corner then, hoping that would save his lover from the conversation. He sat the butter, pepper, and salt down next to Clark's plate before he sat down again.

Seeing Clark's flushed face he asked, “Clark? Are you okay?”

Clark turned his head and glanced at him. “I'm fine, Lex.”

Lex felt Clark's hand on his arm and smiled at him. “Better finish your plate before it gets too cold.”

Martha whispered to her husband. “Can't you _see_ Jon. He's being a gentleman.”

“Yeah, well, what's with Clark's new style?”

Clark blinked. “What?”

“We've been sent _pictures_, son.”

“By who?” Clark frowned.

Lex wondered if it was that Lane woman.

“We don't know. They never leave a return address. But we've never seen you dress like you've been dressing. Sure you're wearing something _similar_ to what you would back home, but it's tighter on you than it ought to be.”

Now, Lex wondered if Clark was going to let him know he didn't like him choosing his clothes for him, it wasn't like he hadn't had _any_ complaints, but he'd still worn whatever he'd chosen for him. Because the man looked good in just about anything as long as it wasn't _too loose_ on his frame.

“What I choose to wear is no one's business but mine, Dad.”

“It's not something you'd wear, Clark. Not unless someone was making the decisions for you.”

“No one can make decisions for me, I'm an adult. If I didn't want to wear something I wouldn't wear it. Ever. At all.” Clark's hand moved under the table to grip Lex's knee, though he didn't grip too tight. 

Lex remembered what he'd said before about being vulnerable to his mate. He didn't fully understand what that meant, only that it had something to do with him being Kryptonian and not Human.

“Jon, would you _stop_. This is our son's life and I'm more than happy to let him make his own decisions. He _is_ an adult and he knows what he's doing.” Martha tapped her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Conner glanced between his grandparents and his parents.

Jon sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I'm sorry Martha. Clark. Conner. Mr. Luthor. This is all quite a bit to process. But as long as my son doesn't get hurt then I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt, a chance, Lex.”

He nodded and his hand moved to settled over Clark's. 

Conner cleared his throat. “Well, let's finish eating and then we can dig into those brownies. As for whoever sent those pictures, it's obvious they're jealous and were hoping you'd try and tear my Poppa and Daddy _apart_. And hey, who can blame them, they've both got great physiques although I don't want to think about that in a way that those _voyeurs_ might be looking at them. And Poppa has money that people lust after more than they lust after a person. They certainly can't see that great through their lens at two men falling in love. Err not quite two though.”

Lex and Clark glanced into the eyes of each other in the last couple of sentences of Conner.

Jon stared at them, but they couldn't tear their gaze away from each other.

Clark's cheeks were red and he wasn't sure what he himself must look like.

Martha laughed. “Oh, well Conner, that might have been a bit _presumptuous_. It _has_ only been a week.”

“Eight days,” Conner corrected, “it's Saturday. They started seeing each other Friday last.”

Clark was the first to look away, move his hands and pick up his silverware again to take a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Lex didn't know what to say either so took a sip from his cup. At least Conner seemed to be solidly in his favor of being with Clark. Martha didn't appear to mind. Jon didn't care that he was a man so much as who he was.

Jon after a few final bites near the end of their meal stared at Clark again. Took a swig of his own drink and asked, “How in the blue blazes do you have a hickey on your neck Clark? You _never_ bruise except when you're defeating extraterrestrial monsters that want nothing to do with peace.”

“Here we go again,” Conner muttered.

Clark lifted a hand to his neck where Lex had left a mark. Even he was surprised to have put it there. He had to keep reminding himself that his lovers' mate could do _those_ things as if he were as vulnerable as a human and not the superpowered being from another planet that he actually was to the rest of the world.

Those blue eyes turned to him. He wondered why they had to be so beautiful.

“I was thinking of taking a week, maybe two weeks off from work at the Daily Planet. I have six weeks worth of vacation saved up so it's not like I can't take the time.”

“And doing what?” Jon asked.

“Visiting the Fortress of Solitude. It'll help us learn more about what's going on and some _other_ things.”

Lex figured he meant in regards to some alloy to make their next bed out of.

“I'd love to see that place, Daddy,” Conner added.

“Not the first week, Conner,” Clark glanced at him and back at Lex.

“Okay, I don't want to think about what _that_ means if you're taking Poppa with you.”

Jon grunted. “Nor do I.”

Martha patted her husband on the back.

“I suppose I can take time off too, Clark,” Lex added, “it's not like anyone can stop me from doing so. I'll just have to have my schedule rearranged. Whenever you want to go.”

Clark smiled. “Monday would be fine with me, but I'm sure we both need to give some notice before just taking off.”

“Not if someone pays them enough so they can get a pitch hitter while you're away.”

“Okay, now you two are just getting a little too friendly in front of us. Guess you _do_ care, but I'll be watching you, kid.”

Lex couldn't remember the last time someone had ever called him kid, but he supposed Clark's father was old enough to be his own. Good thing they weren't related, because he wanted nothing to stand between him and his lovers.

Martha and Conner got up and cleaned off the table.

“Who wants brownies?” Jon asked as he got up and moved to the counter where his wife had left the dessert.

“Jon, you wait until everyone is back at the table. If you so much as touch a brownie I will swat you with this towel.”

“Okay, okay, Martha.”

Clark and Conner chuckled. Lex smiled. Perhaps he could get used to this – if there weren't all these interrogations from Clark's adopted father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had a bit of difficulty with Jonathan Kent, but I hope it still went over well?


	36. Tour

After dinner and the cleanup which followed, Lex stood up and offered, “Would you care for a tour, Mr. and Mrs. Kent?” He wasn't used to calling them by name and still wasn't sure despite anything that had been said that it was appropriate.

Martha chuckled and pat him on the shoulder, “Call me, Martha, Lex.”

“Martha...” he nodded and was about to turn when Jonathan approached.

“You can call me Jon, Lex. That doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eye on you, son.”

He nodded and glanced over at Clark and Conner. At least they seemed at ease. Of course, these were Clark's parents, even if not biologically and he'd had more interaction with Conner than he had.

The Kent's, they were a nice family. Not like his own had been while they'd still been alive.

Clark shifted and caught his gaze. 

He watched the man smile and walk over to him. Placed an arm in his. “So, it's time for a tour is it?”

With a nod and a carefully drawn breath he turned with Clark – arm in arm – and headed out of the kitchen. “Of course you've already seen the kitchen, the dining hall, and the main living area,” the living area was a rather large open room. In one corner there were black and white furnishings with chromatic wallpaper and area rug. In another corner was a couple of large book shelves and two chaise lounges with an end table next to each one. The center of the room had a sectional couch, three recliners, a glass coffee table, a large screen television, and a couple of floor lamps.

Walking past the corner covered in pieces of art they stopped at a door. “This is Conner's room, but there's also a floor below this one that if he needs it he can take over that penthouse suite.”

Conner had followed them while Jonathan and Martha Kent glanced at each area they passed.

“Next to this room is a full bathroom.” 

Lex didn't usually give _personal_ tours and certainly not of his living quarters, but he'd decided to anyway and at least he had his lover at his side. As strange as some might find their relationship – those who knew all about them both that was.

Stepping into a short hall he stopped in front of two doors facing each other. “These are two more guest rooms each with their own bath. At the end of the hall is the room designated for Clark's home office. It's nearly as large as the master suite.”

“You didn't tell me about that before,” the man in question spoke.

He felt the slight squeeze along his arm for a brief moment and then they turned around and passed an open door when they crossed to the empty corner that was full of negative space because there was just nothing there but the wall and carpet.

Martha and Jonathan stepped into the room.

He heard them gasp.

Lex blinked. He kept the smirk from forming when he took note of Clark's in-drawn breath and the flush of his neck up to his ears.

Conner declared, “I did _not_ need to see that!” He shook his head and turned around to look anywhere but into the bedroom that Lex and Clark shared. No use hiding anything from him when he just had to take a single sweeping look and _know_. Of course, he had the Luthor intellect mixed with, well, the Kryptonian that was Clark, Superman, and Kal-El.

Jonathan turned around and stared at them. “You boys sure are... _enthusiastic_.”

“Pa!” Clark shook his head.

Martha placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head, mirth filling her eyes.

Lex cleared his throat, “Well... no way to hide that this is our room.”

“You two appear to be going rather _fast_,” Jonathan frowned.

Martha took hold of her husband's hand with her own. “Don't start Jon.” She glanced at Clark and him. “So, Lex, which room are we staying in?”

“Which of the guest rooms would you prefer?”

“Any is fine, Lex, as long as we can get some shut-eye.”

“Very well, then let's return this way with your bags.” He and Clark picked up what luggage they'd brought and carried it to one of the guest rooms. It still, to him, wasn't far enough away from the master suite which still lacked a new bed to replace the current one that was in a state of disarray and collapse.

Martha placed her hand over her mouth again when she yawned. “Oh! I'm sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize Mrs... _Martha_.”

Jonathan nodded. “Right. We get up with the rooster and go to sleep when the birds grow quiet and the crickets start their strumming.”

Lex opened the door to the guestroom for them. “If there's anything else either of you needs...”

“We'll be fine, Lex,” Martha said as she patted him and Clark on their shoulders before walking into the room with her husband following behind.

“Goodnight Ma, Pa,” Clark grinned at them.

“Goodnight Clark. Goodnight Lex,” Martha and Jonathan both said before they closed the door.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck, “That went... _well_.”

“It did, didn't it?” Clark flashed a grin at Conner.

Lex's brows furrowed. “How did you expect it to go?”

“Well, Pa has a bit of a temper sometimes, but I think Ma made sure he'd be on his best behavior.”

Conner nodded. “But I think they both kind of liked you, Papa,” he glanced at Lex and smiled, “just make sure you take care of Daddy and you'll be fine.”

“I intend to, but what happens....” he trailed off as they both stared at him wide-eyed.

“You don't want to mess with Jonathan Kent. He might not be Super, but he _raised_ a super-powerful individual.”

“Indeed,” Lex nodded. Which meant both of Clark's parents would be formidable in the scheme of things if he had any nefarious intentions. Which in the past he would have, but somehow... _somehow_ Clark and the other two entities, he didn't want to lose them and what they had.

“Well, Papa and Daddy, I think I'm going to go check out the floor below. Please tell me there is a television and game system.”

“There might be.”

“Goodnight!” Conner quickly hugged him and Clark before speeding off to the staircase.

Clark chuckled. “He's excited.” Then he stilled. Cocked his head. His brows furrowed.

“What is it?”

“An emergency. I'll be back.” Clark leaned in and brushed his lips against his cheek before speeding away and changing into Superman and his suit before flying out one of the windows after opening it.

He watched him go and wished he could follow as quickly after him, but even technology hadn't gotten so advanced to be able to break the sound barrier among other things the Man of Steel was capable of.

Then again, as of late, The Man of Steel and his counterparts had become putty in his hands. Well... perhaps not quite Kal-El, but close enough.

* * *

He'd had to interrupt Clark when the sound of a storm in the distance grew loud and he heard the cries of fear, the call of _his_ name, or title, whatever it was. _Superman, help!_ Was what he'd heard.

Flying quicker than the speed of sound he stopped over the cliffs that were a sheer drop into the sea and the sharp rocks below.

Turning his gaze around he saw a couple of young boys and an older man clinging onto the cliff-side. Their bodies up against the tiny ledge. There was no helicopter there.

He lowered himself carefully so as not to spook any of them and so his speed didn't cause any rocks to shift that they might need to keep them in place.

Lifting the youngest child into his arms he carried him down to the beach where there was a path to follow back to the mainland. He went back up for the second child and then the man.

Blinking he scanned them each and winced. The man had three broken ribs. “Please don't move, sir, or you might hurt your lungs. Better not to speak.” The youngest boy had a broken arm and a fractured wrist. The second oldest only had bruises, scrapes, and a broken toe.

“I'll be back with an ambulance.” He thought he should have scanned them sooner with his X-ray vision, but they could have fallen.

Stopping at a hospital he asked, “Is an ambulance available to pick up three?” He explained the injuries and where they were and that it had been best he didn't carry them all the way there.

The nurse and receptionist nodded, “We do. Just pick one and take it as long as it has the EMT's in it. They'll know what to do once there.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

He carried the ambulance and its EMTs to the scene.

He nearly ran his hand through his hair but refrained. He didn't want to appear ruffled in front of anyone. It was _not_ a good image, as Kal-El and Clark reminded him, as per usual.

With the man and his sons secured and the man's wife alerted he left them in capable hands to return to where he'd left Lex.

Closing the window he blinked when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a low raspy whisper against his ear, “We're going to my office, Superman.”

Feeling like something caught in his throat, he could only nod and follow Lex to the elevator.

Once it pinged and the door opened, he was pushed inside.

“Lex?”

“Tomorrow you're going to _stay_, Superman, and wear whatever I tell you to, even if it's nothing.”

“My parents...”

Lex nodded. “Well, I guess you'll have to wear clothes around them, but, we're going to work on your _clothing habits_. Not to mention you and Kal-El both needing to spend more time out and about.”

He gulped, “We don't usually...”

Lex placed a finger over his lips. “Shh. You're mine, aren't you?”

He nodded, face flushed

“And Kal-El?”

He nodded again.

“And Clark Kent?”

“Yes,” he murmured against Lex's finger.

“Then you'll do as I say, won't you?” There was a brief pause, “Well as long as it's legal. I know you, all of you, are very much into justice, but other than that you'll do as I say, isn't that true?”

Those eyes of his felt as if they pinned him to the spot and he could only swallow and nod his head.

“Good,” Lex brushed his hands up over his pecs. He turned to press the number on the elevator that would take them to the man's large office which took up an entire floor except for the bathrooms and hallway.

“Why are we going to your office?”

He turned that smirk on him and he felt his entire body set aflame.

“I think you'll soon become very intimate with my... _desk_.”

“Y-your desk?”

Lex pressed into his personal space as the elevator moved and stopped not long after.

“Yes, Superman. There's even a fresh unopened bottle for the occasion.”

He tilted his head back against the wall of the elevator. “Oh, Rao, Lex.”

“Is that _really_ what you usually call me, _Superslut_?” Lex growled in his ear and he shuddered.

“Master...” he moaned.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Lex took his hand in his and dragged him out and across the hall to the door. A door he opened and stepped inside.

There, in the room, stood the largest office desk he'd ever set eyes on.

Lex grabbed him by the biceps and pushed him back, toward the desk.

Neither realized they'd set off a silent alarm alerting Lex's bodyguards to what they thought was an intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to point out anything that might be amiss!


	37. Startling

Superman, at times, still couldn't believe how quickly this thing with Lex Luthor of all people had taken off. Not to mention the oddity of being _vulnerable_. Not because of Kryptonite or Red Sun Radiation, but because of who the man had become to him, to Clark Kent, to Kal-El.

His strength, for the most part, was unmatched. Very few beings of born of the Earth could outmatch him, or even come close to being a match in regards to strength.

Lex Luthor, until he and his alter-ego's had decided to give themselves to him, had not been able to so easily take hold of him and push him back. Back until his backside was up against the man's over-large desk.

Blue eyes gazed into green and they stared back, dark and intense as Lex moved one of his hands to the center of his chest and urged him down onto the Grecian desk. An item of the man's office that had been spared no expense.

He sat down on the edge of the desk and Lex whispered against his ear, “I'm going to fuck you hard, Superman.”

He gulped at the huskiness and warmth of his breath. Just his damn voice had him shuddering and felt warmth trickling from two places drenching the red speedo-style briefs of his suit.

“Are you wet for me, Superslut?”

“Yes, Master,” his face flushed with heat.

Lex pushed his hand against his chest again so that he lay back on the surface of the desk with his red cape draping over one side of said desk.

He watched Lex reach for a drawer. Heard him rummage around and pull out a letter opener.

“Both of our clothes will have finished being modified either tomorrow or the next day with that oh so interesting technology.”

He closed his eyes a moment as he recalled the visit to Wayne Manor where his friend discussed the nanobot technology and showed them some of its applications when applied to clothing.

“Look at me, Superman,” Lex practically growled.

Opening his eyes he stared at the letter opener and then up into Lex's green eyes.

Due to his body recognizing him as it's mate, the man could so easily use that small serrated edge to cut into his flesh. But it never seemed to be on his mind. It had surprised him at first, yes, but now his face turned red as he acknowledged what Lex did like slicing into with a blade when he was around him.

Lex smirked, “You know what this is for, don't you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Lift your legs high, and spread them for me, Superslut.”

He gulped and lifted both legs up and held them separated from each other. His hands went to the side of the desk and held tight. If Lex weren't right there his otherworldly strength might have cracked the desk, but _that_ strength was currently missing due to their close proximity and the intent of his mate.

* * *

Lex smirked at his prize. The man and all of his alter-ego's were more than a prize, but in that moment it was what he thought of. Something which he hadn't called Clark, nor Kal-El. Clark was _sweet_ and Kal-El... well he still didn't know quite what to make of that particular entity.

“You should realize how much I enjoy your submission, Superman. Giving yourself to me of all the billions of people on this planet.” It made him wonder why he _had_ been chosen. Yet he'd heard it said before that one couldn't _choose_ what the heart wanted. 

He lowered the letter opener. “Lift up a bit more, Superman.” He quirked a brow as he waited and his smile grew as his lover followed his instruction.

With his free hand he pinched along one of the thighs behind the skintight blue of the tights. Down to one of his ass cheeks behind the red briefs and heard him gasp and groan as he pinched and gently stroked the palm of his hand over the spot to soothe. 

He moved his other hand, the one in which he held the letter-opener to the red speedo-style briefs and pressed the tip of the blade down just below Superman's balls and sliced downward till he reached the desk. It was a long cut, but gave him great access to what he wanted. Superman's breath sounded shaken to him as he finished the cut into the material.

Setting the instrument back in the drawer of the desk he unbuckled his belt and undid the fly of his pinstripe dress pants.

Taking hold of _his_ Superman by the thighs he tugged him closer so that the head of his cock pressed against his twitching, wet hole.

“You _are_ ready for me, aren't you, Super_slut_?”

Superman moaned and shuddered beneath him. “Yes, Master. Please, take me.”

He smirked down at him and thrust forward, hard and fast. Despite the pliant body always being ready for him due to Kryptonian biology, he was also always so fucking tight.

Superman's body arched as he gasped, “Ah!”

* * *

Mercy stared at Hope and nodded to the door of their boss's office. The alarm had been set off and had woken them both up from their slumber.

They'd arrived as quickly as they could and heard the sound coming from behind the door.

Together they kicked the door open. Mercy held a gun in her hands and pointed it toward the desk where they saw two bodies.

Hope had her knees bent and her hands in fists, ready for a fight.

When the light of the room shined down on a bald head, Mercy blinked and whispered, “Boss?”

Hope stared, wide-eyed at the scene before them. She turned her head to whisper to Mercy, “Are you seeing, what I'm seeing?”

She nodded, her brows furrowed at the scene. Their boss had been _dating_ a man. Clark Kent. But he wasn't fucking Clark Kent.

Except both men had blue eyes and black hair. Their hairstyles were different and Clark Kent wore glasses. But their boss, Lex Luthor, well he'd seemed quite smitten with Clark Kent.

Hope asked, “Is Clark Kent, Superman, do you think, Mercy?”

She nodded and gulped as she watched their boss _dominating_ Superman who had his red boots in the air.

“That's hot.”

“Yeah,” she lifted one hand from her gun and fanned herself.

* * *

Superman's eyes widened as he heard the door swing open Lex's two bodyguards stepped into the room ready to take out the intruder.

He tried to sit up and move away from Lex, but Lex's hold tightened on him.

“We're b-being watched!” He stuttered as Lex thrust his ginormous cock into him again and again.

“Let them. It's not like they can see anything.” He then shifted his aim and slammed his cock against those sensitive glands within him.

He gasped and tightened his hold on the edges of the desk. He couldn't stop the moans escaping from him as Lex sped up his thrusts and stared down at him with his brows arched and a smug smile on his countenance.

“You're going to give Master what he want's, aren't you, Superslut?”

He groaned and shuddered at the manipulation. But he couldn't bring himself to deny Lex, especially as his entire body felt afire with need and want.

“Yes, Master!” His body arched as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment and reopened seconds later as he shook beneath Lex as the man leaned forward to press a hard bruising kiss to his mouth and nipped along his neck.

A loud whimper past his lips as he felt his inner glands release hot warmth and Lex growled against his mouth.

“Damn, you're so wet, Superslut. Can you hear that sound?” He slowed down for a moment before thrusting into him again, harder and faster than previous.

If Lex hadn't had a hold of his legs his body might have moved up along the desk on which he lay splayed out for the handsome bald business tycoon whose gigantic cock stretched him to his limits. He could feel every ridge, every vein along Lex's cock inside him. Shuddered each and every time any part of the man brushed or thrust against his pleasure centers.

He could hear the squelching sounds as Lex thrust into him. The wetter he got and the faster Lex thrust the louder the sound as it echoed in the room along with their grunts, moans, and groans.

“Please,” he said with a shudder as another moan escaped him.

“Please, what, my pretty whore?”

He tilted back his head to expose the expanse of his throat as Lex nipped and lapped his tongue over his Adam's Apple. “Please, cum in my kunt, Master.” He felt his heat up at his own words, but he was getting so close. By that point, he didn't care that they had an audience even if he'd be completely and utterly embarrassed later.

Lex smiled against his throat and brushed his lips down to the hollow of his throat. Lifted his head and then lowered his lips to one of his nipples that pressed against the material of his suit.

His entire body shook, his mouth parted on a gasp as Lex sucked his cloth-covered nipple into his mouth.

* * *

Lex felt Superman's ass clench around his cock and knew he was close as he sucked on his nipple through the cloth the suit was made out of. If they'd been alone he might have stripped him down then, but he didn't want anyone looking fully at what and who belonged to him.

“Please, Master, can I cum, _please_,” he heard him plead with a shaken breath.

“You may, Superslut,” he growled as he thrust even harder and faster into his tight heat. With each forward thrust, he grunted and groaned and heard his lover gasping and moaning, whimpering and whining with pleasure and need.

With a growl he took hold of one of the blue-clad legs and turned his head as he lifted himself up to sink his teeth into the tights and the skin beneath. Just hard enough to get Superman's attention.

Which he did as he heard the man cry out and felt him shaking and shuddering as he came.

His gaze flickered down and he smirked at the sight of drenched red briefs.

With a grunt, his own body tensed as Superman's muscles spasmed and clenched around his cock. Then he himself came, spilling his seed deep inside his lover's ass.

They both breathed hard and heavy. Neither of them moved, not while they had an audience as they waited to get their breath back.

He blinked when Superman let go of the desk and lifted his arms to circle around him.

Superman pulled him down atop him and held him there in his embrace.

Although it was awkward, on top of the desk, he laughed against Superman's ear even as the superhero buried his face against his shoulder.

* * *

Mercy gulped and turned to Hope, “We should... leave.”

Hope nodded. “We've been here too long as it is.”

They both backed out of the door and closed it.

“I think I need to go change,” Mercy groaned.

“You're not the only one,” Hope muttered.

“How about we have a shower?”

“A cold one?”

“It doesn't have to be.”

They walked down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

“They're gone,” Superman sighed and tilted his head back to gaze up at the ceiling.

Lex pulled out of him and their gazes met.

He waited for his Master, Lex, to say something.

Lex stood up and fixed tucked his cock back into his pants before zipping, buttoning, and buckling up.

He blinked at the offered hand, but placed his own in his. Then his eyes widened as Lex lifted his hand to his lips. Something that he expected him only to do with Clark as he always seemed more affectionate with and to him.

“Let's get back to our bedroom and get some sleep.”

He nodded and walked hand in hand to the elevator. He was glad of the cape, just in case anyone else was awake and caught sight of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always I love hearing what readers think!


	38. Unconcious Affections

Lex woke first the morning after and upon sitting up glanced down at the sleeping man next to him. Watched as _Superman_ breathed in and out, chest rising with the human gesture. With one corner of his mouth quirked he reached out to brush his fingers through the dark soft hair, one finger curling around the familiar s-curl before releasing it and watched it spring back into place. He tried to remember if he'd ever gone to sleep and then woken up with Superman. Typically he either went to sleep with him, or woke up with him, _not both_. He mostly fell asleep with Clark by his side, or awoke with Clark by his side far more than Superman. Although he had spent more time with the world's superhero than he had with Kal-El. All of them wrapped into one gorgeous body.

Leaning down he pressed his lips against the corner of the sleeping superhero's mouth. “Rise and shine, Superman,” he whispered against those tempting lips, but even he could hear doors opening and closing in his penthouse suite. The Kent's were awake. He could hear the couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent speaking to each other in hushed tones, words he couldn't make out, but he could still hear them.

Blue eyes fluttered open. A hand rose to wipe away sleep. “Good morning, Lex,” the dark haired man said with a soft sigh.

“If not for our guests...” Lex whispered against Superman's ear, giving the upper part of it a small nip which earned him a muffled groan. He noticed the slight red of the superhero's cheeks and grinned a moment before tossing the sheets aside and standing up from there unfortunate bed.

Superman was quicker to rise thanks to him floating up off the mattress and landing on his feet.

Lex licked his lips, enjoying the sight of him in very little. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, and red speedo.

“And what about you Lex? Are you going to match?” Superman asked as he took what he'd been given and headed for the en-suite bathroom.

“I don't typically...”

Superman glanced at him with wide eyes, “You'll wear it for me... for _us_, won't you?”

He found he couldn't even grumble and with a sigh he closed his eyes. “Very well.” His eyes opened and he smirked, “Don't think I won't think of some way for you to pay me back for this favor,” he turned to the wardrobe and found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of speedo that would fit him. Everything did feel a _little_ on the tight side. Somehow the imp – he thought it had to have been Kal-El's suggestion to Clark – had managed to pick out something for him during one of their shopping trips and had snuck it into the collection.

* * *

Conner grinned when his _fathers_ entered the kitchen while he helped Granny Kent fix up breakfast for everyone.

Lex quirked a brow. “I didn't expect our guests to be cooking.”

Martha giggled. “Don't worry about it, dear. Conner and I were already awake and wanted to surprise you.”

Jonathan, who sat at the table with paper in hand just grunted and looked up at them. “Martha ain't easy to talk out of anything.” His brows furrowed as he glanced at his son. “You're dressed in civilian clothes, but you're not Clark, are you?”

Superman shook his head. “I know you prefer him.”

Martha sat her spatula down and turned, hands on her hips and arms akimbo. “That's just nonsense! You're as much our son as Clark.”

“And Kal-El,” Jonathan added.

Martha nodded. “You might not have been around as long as either of them, but you're a part of him, of them, and thus our boy.”

“Even if it can get a bit confusing,” Jonathan imparted.

Superman blinked and smiled, abashed. “Th—thank you.”

“There's no need to thank us,” Martha edged toward him until she had him wrapped in her warm motherly embrace.

Jonathan smiled. “We worry about you, just as much as we do Clark. As we would Kal-El if he ever bothered to surface more than one day out of every year or so.”

Conner watched them with a grin and turned to the stove to flip the last of the pancakes. His family was at least becoming _closer_. He was just glad he'd been able to tune out of his super-hearing and some other abilities when it came to what was going on with his fathers. It would have been embarrassing otherwise and he did not want to think about _that_ in regards to _them_. It would have ruined his own vivid imagination whilst he dreamed of his own lover – if he had one, but he'd read enough books and seen enough videos at his work place to have plenty of fodder for his wet dreams. He just had to make sure he was the one cleaning his own laundry and not someone else. Good thing he had super speed and flight so he could do that with narry a worry.

* * *

Superman sighed and wrapped his own arms around Martha Kent. Clark always got most of the hugs, but the woman still embraced him whenever he stopped for a visit whilst zipping around the world. Jonathan wasn't much for hugs, but he often gave them a pat on the shoulder.

Ma let him go and turned back to the stove to help Conner fix their plates and set the table.

Lex pulled out a chair. Even though he could have taken care of that himself, the man insisted on being a gentleman. He wished he'd acted so long ago, but that was a thought not to be longed dwelled on. The past was in the past. Only the present was of any importance and thus their potential future. A future he hoped would be much like today. A happy family enjoying each others company.

Jonathan set his paper down and stared at him and Lex as Lex sat down and took hold of his hand.

Lex Luthor's touch had not gone unnoticed by himself, Clark, or even Kal-El. He could hear their whispers in the back of his head.

“_Lexie has touched us more and more, hasn't he, and not always in a _sexual_ way.”_

“_I'm not sure even he realizes it. What does it mean?”_

Superman would have said something to them, if he could concentrate on them and not on how warm Lex's hand was holding his, or the way his fingertips caressed the palm of his hand. Something that he couldn't imagine Lex  _doing_ . Not with him. His alterego Clark, yes. Kal-El, perhaps. Him? Superman? It seemed so... not in character. But then there relationship had  _changed_ in the course of the past week.

His heart beat a tattoo against his chest as he tried to refrain from leaning too much into or against Lex. Even though his body craved any and all contact it could get with the bald headed tycoon. Except there were three sets of eyes  _watching_ them.

When Lex let go of his hand to pick up his dining utensils, his body relaxed and yet where the man had touched him, where once he'd felt warmth, he only felt cold. Even as he picked up his own utensils, he'd rather have something warm against his palm, not the lifeless silverware.

Conner winked at him and he blinked. Felt his face heat up and hoped that  _his son_ hadn't been listening in, or spying in any other way. He didn't think Conner would do such a thing. Not on purpose. Maybe he'd cottoned on and had tuned out once he'd realized where the evening had been heading for he and Lex the night prior. Even if Conner hadn't had an earful or eyeful, perhaps some intuition. He lowered his gaze to his plate. Out of uniform and sitting among them, he felt out of his depth. He'd rarely, if ever had had to handle things like this. It had always been Clark's  _division_ .

* * *

Lex had noted the wink of Conner directed at Superman. He arched a brow at the young man before turning his attention back to Jonathan Kent. He was the one who seemed the most worried about his connection with Clark-Superman-Kal-El. Although he had not outright disowned his son, or told him to let his son go and not to have anything to do with him.

Perhaps, once he'd helped the FBI catch one of the largest smuggling rings of international weapons he'd cement his place. He wasn't sure he could pull it off again. Once you betrayed the criminal element they often never trusted you again. Although, he could spin it in a way that they'd give him a second chance only for him to pull the rug out from underneath them. It was... just doing so on the opposite side of the law.

He wasn't entirely certain why he was doing it, other than it would make his lo... make Clark smile, Superman beam, and Kal-El... what expression would he hold when he'd barely had time to get used to him. Perhaps it might draw him out more so he could spend more time with the minx.

Lex knew he wasn't a superhero and had long been considered a villain among the superhero crowd. But he didn't need powers to take down the criminal element. When one could think like a criminal, the possibilities were endless.

Jonathan placed his silverware down. “So, Lex, do you know anything about farming?”

He blinked. That was unexpected. “Only the basics of what I've been told. However aquapontics I hear is doing wonders and may help to alleviate some of the world's hunger.”

Superman lowered his head, hair casting shadows across his gaze. For once he looked rather  _sad_ rather than disappointed.

“Superman?” He turned in his seat, “What's wrong?”

“The world's hunger is one of the things I can't fix and there are people... _children_ dying every day, every moment, because of it.”

And people thought Superman could fix all of their problems. Thought the Kryptonian to be a god. But he really was just a man... an alien man, sure, but still... just a man. With powers. “Well... perhaps if we work together, we might be able to fix that.”

Superman lifted his head and stared at him, wide eyed.

“I know. I know. Not something I'd usually lower myself to do, but if it'll make you and your family happy...”

“_Our family_...” Superman whispered.

Lex blinked, his own green eyes wide for a moment. “Yes... well,” he cleared his throat, “I'll  _help_ .”

“Even if it means working with the Justice League?”

He knew they were being watched. That their conversation had three sets of ears listening in, not to mention Superman's alter-ego's, if that was even the right term for them.

“If I _must_. I can manage _somehow_.”

Superman beamed so bright a smile he had to turn his head and saw a similar one upon Conner. Took note of the slight smile on Jonathan Kent's countenance and the warmth in Martha Kent's eyes.

“Since we're almost done here, what would you like to do during your stay in Metropolis?” Surely they didn't want to be stuck in his penthouse the entire time. Although there was the fact it was Superman and not Clark or Kal-El beside him. But he didn't want Superman to leave either, though any of the three personalities were fine.

“If you're worried about Daddy, Papa, just get him a ball cap and sunglasses and no one will know the difference.” Conner pointed out. 

“That might work, thank you... _son_.”

Jonathan and Martha nodded, each with a smile of their own as they all finished the breakfast Conner and Martha had made for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I slowly get back into the writing groove. Of which some of you are already aware of the reasons if you read the last chapter updated for His Unsettling Demands.


	39. Opportunist

As Conner had suggested, Superman donned a baseball cap and a pair of shades so that even he could set foot outside the LexCorp building. Of course most thought he was Clark Kent. Which was  _ fine _ , because that was one of his personalities, one of the entities within the body he shared with Clark Kent and Kal-El. He had just never really been out except in the Supersuit with it’s S-shaped shield.

He had to remember not to act too much like his heroic self. Not while in disguise and spending time with his family - his parents, his son by technological means, and his lover. It still boggled his mind how Lex Luthor was  _ his _ lover, and that Lex  _ wanted _ him and not just Clark Kent. Of course in his head Kal-El chuckled and Clark sighed in exasperation.

_ “He cares for you more than you know, Superman. Even Clark can see it.” _

Kal-El tried to reassure him and it worked, in part. Yet it was not cemented until Lex took his hand as they walked into an aquarium. It was large and beautiful and filled with aquatic life.

“This is the Metropolis Aquarium,” Lex said to them, “the aquatic life here tends to come and go as it pleases as it is connected to the ocean. If you look you can see one of the beaches in the distance and the channels that run between here and beyond those shores.”

“How do you know about this place, Lex?” He had to wonder.

“It was brought to my attention. I purchased the place during my last meeting. It was slated to be shut down; now it’s going to stay open and people will get to keep their jobs here. I’m sure there are ways to make it more profitable without it losing any of it’s wholesomeness.”

Martha smiled. “Well, Lex, that is nice of you.”

Jonathan, with his and Martha’s arms looped nodded. “It’s a good thing you’re doing, son.”

Conner smirked, “I’m pretty sure Papa’s just trying to impress Daddy with how  _ good _ he’s being.”

Superman, in disguise, caught the glare Lex pointed at Conner. He turned his head to whisper in Lex’s ear.

“I’ll have to  _ reward _ you for that, later, Lex.”

Conner’s eyes widened and he looked away from him and Lex.

“So Grandma, Grandpa, why don’t we go feed the sharks?”

Martha gasped, “Sharks? Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”

“Even Sharks have a right to live, Ma. They can sometimes be dangerous, but they’re a part of the ecosystem. As long as Conner isn’t feeding the other kind of Shark, it should be fine. Just don’t fall into the tank.”

Jonathan smiled. “Let’s follow Conner, Martha, and let Lex and our son have some time alone.”

Superman felt his face heating up and once Conner, Ma and Pa had disappeared around one of the corners, he felt Lex take both his hands and pressed him up against the plexiglass of one of the tanks.

Lex soon had his hands pinned over his head.

He trembled. Not from fear, but from being turned on by Lex’s display of dominance. He was pretty sure if push came to shove he’d be able to fight him off. It would likely be a close thing, as it had been ever since the body he shared with the other two entities that were an integral part of him had taken Lex Luthor on as a mate. However, he didn’t want to fight him, or push him off. Not right then and there.

“Lex,” he murmured as Lex’s lips closed in on his lips.

Superman’s lips parted beneath the warmth and solid strength of Lex. He felt the bald stud’s tongue dart into his mouth and curl around his tongue.

Lex pulled back and smirked at him, even as Superman felt Lex’s knee brush up against the bulge of his tight Levi’s.

His body trembled and he had to squeeze his ass cheeks lest he  _ leak _ there, or even the front of his jeans.

“Lex!” He gasped out his name, face flushed.

“We need to catch up with your parents and our son.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Unless…,” Lex drawled out, brows raised high.

“Unless?” He blinked.

“You want to visit the swimming pool. It’s closed right now, but I’m sure I could get us in for say fifteen to thirty minutes.”

Superman opened his mouth, but all that came out was a moan as Lex’s hand reached down between them and cupped his cock. 

“After all, you wouldn’t want any of  _ them _ to see you like this, would you?”

He shook his head. He would be mortified if Ma or Pa Kent saw him so aroused. Or Conner. 

“L...let’s do that… what you said.”

Lex’s fingers brushed through his dark hair. He curled the s-curl around his finger just beneath the baseball cap concealing him from the view of any onlooker.

Then the bald billionaire moved away from him to speak with one of the aquarium’s employee’s.

“Yes, hello. I’m the new owner and I’d like to visit the swimming pool. I also require absolute privacy.”

The employee blinked and stared up at him, slack-jawed. “O-o-okay, Mr. Luthor.” They pulled out a key and placed it into Lex’s hand. “I-it’s just to the r-right do-down that hall,” they pointed out and then backed away.

It looked like there were people still wary of Lex. Which Superman understood. But he’d learned that the man was trying to change and be a better man while still showing his absolute brilliance.

Superman, in a civilian disguise no less that wasn’t Clark Kent even while he had the body of Clark Kent as it was also his body and Kal-El’s, he followed on Lex’s heels down the hall and to the right.

Lex flashed a toothy grin and tugged him inside. He proceeded to lock the door.

Superman fell to his knees once they were further in and beside a chaise lounge. Lex had his back to the wall.

Licking his lips he looked up at Lex and then lowered his gaze to the large bulge of Lex’s Levi’s. It looked like the buttons and zipper might  _ pop _ .

When he lifted his hands to the fly, his eyes widened when the fabric parted. He wondered just when and how Lex had been able to manage that without his knowledge.

Once the fabric had fully parted, Lex’s ginormous cock sprang free of its confines and smacked Superman over his right cheek.

Licking his lips again, he lifted both hands to take hold of his lover’s girth and parted his lips. His gaze locked with Lex’s.

The dark look filled with lust and anticipation, and a glint of something else - something more, had him shivering.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Lex’s cock, he pressed the flat of his tongue over the slit of the head and swirled around. His tongue then rolled down over Lex’s frenulum and lower still as he took the extra large member deeper and deeper into his mouth.

His groan, muffled by how well Lex’s cock stuffed his mouth, reverberated like a vibrator over his lover’s arousal. Then he swallowed him down his throat. Superman didn’t really have to breathe so he could take it longer, deeper down, until his nose pressed against Lex’s pubis.

Then he bobbed his head back up until only the head of his mate’s cock remained in his mouth. He sucked on his head and teased him with little tongue flicks against his frenulum and lowered one hand to squeeze Lex’s balls. A gentle squeeze holding his ball sac up, caressing them before he bobbed his head back down and swallowed Lex’s cock down his throat again.

Lex groaned out his pleasure and then after knocking the baseball cap off, grabbed fistfuls of Superman’s glossy dark hair and thrust into the mouth of the man on his knees. Again and again he repeated the motion.

Superman  _ let _ him and was just thankful for his body's  _ biology _ as he felt Lex’s cock hit the back of his throat and down deep over and over.

He had to take hold of Lex’s thighs for better balance. Somehow he managed to hum and heard Lex swear under his breath.

“You’re such a  _ good boy _ aren’t you, Superman?” Lex asked in a huskily whispered breath. 

And then Superman felt Lex’s thigh muscles flex under his hands. It was all the warning he got before Lex shot a load down his throat. He could feel it gushing into him.

Lex pushed Superman back a bit until only the head of his cock was surrounded by his lips.

He guzzled down the rest of Lex’s seed before it could dribble out of his mouth. If they’d been somewhere else the mess would not have worried him. But his Ma and Pa, and Conner weren’t  _ that _ far away.

Releasing Lex’s now flaccid cock from his mouth, Superman licked his lips of any remnants that had escaped.

He shuddered when he felt Lex’s italian leather shoe nudge him between the legs where there was a telltale bulge.

“It looks like  _ someone _ needs a bit of help,” Lex smiled ferally down at him before he reached down and pulled him up to his feet.

“Lex?” He tilted his head to the side. Then his face turned red when he heard the zipper of his jeans being undone. He allowed Lex to guide his movements so that his jeans and shoes were kicked to the side and then Lex pushed him back until he was laying on the chaise lounge.

“We’ve still got time and I’ve got the keys to this place, Superman.”

“Oh…,” was all he could think to get out. And then he felt Lex’s fingers digging into his hips while the green eyed man leaned over him and captured his lips once more in a searing kiss.

Before he could even wrap his arms around Lex, he was flipped onto his stomach and was being manhandled to have his knees underneath him, his red speedo clad ass in the air while his torso and head were pressed into the cushion of the piece of furniture they were on.

And then Lex’s hands smoothed down over his back to his thighs. Where Lex’s fingers held tight that he felt like he might bruise. An odd sensation sure but one his body had been quickly growing used to.

He gasped, eyes fluttering wide open as he felt Lex’s tongue press against his hole through the fabric of the speedo he wore.

“Lex,” he moaned his name, face flushed and bit down onto the cushion of the chaise lounge lest anyone should hear them, hear  _ him. _

Then Lex turned his head, just a bit and scraped his teeth against one of Superman’s ass cheeks which caused Superman to shudder.

“Ungh! Please!” He let go of the cushion between his teeth to cry out. He’d already been hard while sucking Lex’s cock and then leaked precome as soon as his levi’s had been removed. And now Lex was trying to soak the back of his speedo with his mouth and tongue.

Lex chuckled. “To think, you’re so pliable right now, for me, Superman.”

He blinked and groaned, “Lex!”

“The sounds you make, are delicious, my Superman. My Super _ slut _ .” And then with a mock growl Lex’s tongue returned to press against his hole covered by the speedo’s cloth.

Against his calves he felt Lex’s own jean clad calves and one Italian dress shoe hooked underneath one bare leg.

When Lex’s tongue flexed up and down Superman closed his eyes and cried out, legs and arms trembling.

“Please Lex… Please Master, let me cum!” While his face turned red he begged him for release, easily handing over that power to control his pleasure instead of just taking his pleasure.

When he felt Lex’s hand brush up the front of his thigh and then cupped his burgeoning speedo clad cock he gulped. Unable to stop himself he rocked into that hand forward and then when he rocked back, he felt Lex’s tongue partially impale him even through the speedo he still wore, back and front soaked with saliva and precum.

“Come for me, Superslut,” Lex ground out before Superman rocked back and forward again.

His muscles spasmed and his body shook as he came. From front and back both, soaking his speedo, so much that his seed dripped down his thighs and escaped the bright colored cloth.

“Look at the mess you’ve made, Superman. You’re a menace,” Lex chuckled as he stood and helped Superman to stand up.

He blinked and glanced down at himself, and turned beet red. “I… I…,” he was at a loss for words and then crossed his arms over his chest to glare at Lex.

“No need to pout,” Lex said and reached out to brush a strand of hair back. “You  _ can _ speed home and change.”

With a dip of his head he did just that. Sped away to the penthouse suite that he and his other entities had been living with Lex Luthor at.

When he’d finished removing the clothes and took a quick shower and dry, he heard a cry for help and was in the suit in less than a blink of an eye and flying to the rescue.

* * *

Lex adjusted his own Levi jeans, that Superman had insisted he wear, and zipped himself up.

When ten minutes had passed he frowned at the clock and left the room. He passed the keys back to the maintenance person and went to find Jonathan, Martha, and Conner Kent.

He found the three of them watching a dolphin do a flip through a hoop. Said dolphin was rewarded with a couple of fish. He didn’t know who had managed to get it trained like that when the marine life here was capable of returning back to the ocean.

“You know, I bet I know who trained that dolphin!” Conner grinned at his grandparent’s.

Jonathan smiled back at him. “Oh? Do you now?”

“Yeah! It had to be Aquaman, or Aqualad.”

Jonathan arched his brows. “Oh? And how do you know?”

“We-ell, I don’t, but who else better to teach a creature of the deep blue seas?”

Martha laughed. “Oh, Conner, Conner, Conner. Humans have been teaching animals tricks for centuries. It may have been one of them.”

“Maybe.”

Jonathan nodded. “Or a different Atlantean.”

Some young man came up to the pool and the dolphin immediately turned and went to them. Not even a new fish waved at it distracted it from it’s goal.

The young man grinned and reached out a hand to pat the dolphin. The youth had on elbow inflatables as well as a life jacket.

There were other adults keeping an eye on him.

Conner blinked. “Oh… maybe it was him?”

Lex didn’t know, but that wasn’t important right now. “Has anyone seen where the fifth member of our party has gotten to?”

Conner turned and grinned. “Papa! I’m sure Daddy wouldn’t have disappeared unless there was some emergency.” Then he proceeded to cock his head as if listening for something. His brows furrowed and he frowned. “Something to do with an argument about Green and Yellow lanterns.”

“I see.” He turned to walk down the hall to the monitoring room and ignoring security flicked a channel to the news.

Of  _ course _ Lois Lane had to be there, along with several other reporters. At least there was a television crew so he could see what was going on.

“What started out as a battle between lanterns turned worse when a third party came onto the scene. It appears someone who is able to cast spells and has bound the two lanterns. Superman is trying to talk her into letting them both go.”

The Kent’s paled when they saw the color of stone the witch had in her hand and the way Superman avoided getting close. Of course it could be because he was wary of magic users - magic was one of his weaknesses.

If he had to get out the suit, he would. Instead he turned on something on his wrist. “Mercy, go stop the witch.”

“Of course, sir.”

He’d already given her and Hope new documents on how to handle things. Perhaps they needed to employ a witch in their services in order to combat other magic users.

Mercy was already in a helicopter and had pulled out a gun. This one with an anti-magic net. It wasn’t the first time they’d dealt with crazy ass magic users. At least it wasn’t Circe.

Superman blinked on screen when the witch cried out and fell to her knees on the ground. Cursing at him and everyone nearby.

Mercy dropped down out of the helicopter when it was low enough and pressed her knee into the witches back. She used the net to tie the witch’s hands behind her back and then stuffed her mouth to keep her from using her words.

Zatana Zatara showed up to take her away, before Mercy could bring the witch to Lex for interrogation.

He frowned, but at least his  _ lover _ was safe.

Superman untied the lanterns. The Yellow one flew off and the Green one just shook his head, a frown on his countenance. Followed by a rueful grin and allowed Superman to haul him back up to his feet before Superman saluted him and took off.

It wasn’t long before a disguised Superman in shades, cap, jeans, and a button down shirt returned to his side.

Lex wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close.

Martha smiled and Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. 

Conner snickered.

Lex arched his brows at Conner and the boy looked away. Even if he was an adult, he’d always be a boy in Lex’s mind.

“Shall we return to the penthouse, or did anyone wish to see more of this place?”

“We’re good, son,” Jonathan added.

Martha nodded in confirmation. “Let’s go back and cook something up.”

Superman whispered to Lex, “Ma’s always liked to cook, and a lot.”

He nodded and turned, but didn’t let Superman go as they walked outside to the limousine that would return them all to LexCorp Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I did not miss something/forget something.
> 
> I recently got my new desktop. I had to go buy a screen for it and then cords to get the monitor to display since the tower had a DVI hookup and the screen a VGA hook up. But finaly got it working so yey. My eyes are adjusting to the laptop screen size which is 15-17 in I don't really remember... and this screen is 24.8in... also the spacebar isn't sensitive enough so I keep having to go back to words to space them... hopefully its just something that needs to be broken in.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. *hugs to all*.


End file.
